Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles
by TopCoordinatorAlex
Summary: This Fan-Fiction is about Alexander "Alex" Whitestone and his way to be Top Coordinator. as he travels through Kanto, Johto and Hoenn facing many organizations who plot to take over or destroy the world while Alex and his friends try and chase their dreams.
1. Kanto Chapter 1

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 1: Alex's Main Voyage!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden(TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (empty) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks (silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello I'm Alexander but, I prefer to be called Alex and this is my story about me becoming Top-Coordinator it all started one night before my 15th birthday.<em>_

* * *

><p>"Houndoom, Persian, tomorrow I get my first Pokémon " I said to them as they lied on the sides of my bed; "I just cant wait, do I want Gym Badges or Contest Ribbons Gym Badges or Contest Ribbons Gym Badges or Contest Ribbons, gotta go to sleep or I'm going to be late to Professor Oak's lab."<p>

**The Next Day**

Ding, Ding, Ding, rang my alarm clock, "I'm up dang it" I yelled as I reached over to hit the snooze button it fell behind my dresser. "Oh come on you have go to be kidding me, I got to go now!"

So I ran to the bathroom and got cleaned up and fix my hair and put my clothes on and ran downstairs and out the door and ran up to the gate to Oak's Lab and pushed it open and ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. The intercom buzzed and said

"Yes, who might you want to speak with."

"Hi, my name is Alex and I'm here for my Starter Pokémon!" I said happily.

"Oh, yes I remember that you and two others are starting your journey today yes, yes come on in." he said.

As I opened the door a tall Anglo-Saxon male with black hair and an orange headband greeted me.

"Hi, my name is Tracy Sketchit and am an intern for the great Professor Oak you can have a seat it the waiting room he should be downstairs soon."

As I walked in the room it was full of books and and photos of his grandson Gary Oak and other people.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"You can go see him now if you follow these steps it should lead you to the observatory where Mr. Oak is doing the final check-up on the Pokémon." Tracy said pointing to the steps.

"Okay everything here seems that you guys look great." said Professor Oak. "I see that you are here early than I expected you, do know that you are here an hour and thirty minutes early my child sit and have some tea and cookies while we chit-chat for awhile, So while you catch your Pokémon would you like me to put them in my storage vault or would you prefer that they roam free in my corral?"

"Well, will they be safe while they roam around?" I asked.

"Yes they will they will be under 24/7 surveillance and if an intruder steps on the premisses we would be alerted of this tomfoolery immediately."

"Well if they are going to be watched and safe I would like them to be outside relaxing and receiving fresh air."

"Good, good will you be participating in Gyms or Contests?"

"Well I've thought this all night and I decided to do Contests!" I said while smiling.

"That's good because there is a contest in a few days in Saffron City, but before that there is one in Pewter City it depends on what you would like to do. The one in Saffron is a Double-Performance you will need at least two Pokémon to enter that contest, but the one in Pewter City in just a normal one."

"Okay." I said while thinking.

"Now let me give you your Pokédex this here is the Kanto Generation III Pokédex the updated version of the original Pokédex. This Pokédex has all of your information that you will need for your Contest Pass in Viridian City and it stores all of the Pokémon that you've seen and caught and it gives you summaries of those Pokémon."

"Thank you very much." I said as he handed me the Pokédex.

"Now lets see what Pokémon you would like to have there is the Seed Pokémon Bulbasaur, its a Grass type. Charmander the Lizard Pokémon, its a Fire type and last is Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon its a Water type."

"Hmmm." I said thinking.

"You can take your time to choose which one you would like."

"Let me check my Pokédex to find out which one I would like" I said as he showed me the Pokémon;

__Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger__.

__Charmander the Lizard Pokemon, The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged.__

__Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds.__

"Well, I would like Bulbasaur" I said, she happily jumped from the table and into my hands.

The Professor put the other 2 Pokémon back in there Pokéballs and the professor handed me 6 Pokéballs including Bulbasaur's and he wished me good luck and he looked forward to me catching many Pokémon and will "_catch_" me on the TV I ran downstairs and out the door and back to my house.

**Later At Home**

My Mom, Grandma and brother greeted me with a congratulatory gift as I opened it Bulbasaur ran over to Persian and Houndour and they started talking and when I finished unwrapping my gift it was Pokétch that was mainly red.

"It is specially made for a voice mode phone, we can talk at any moment."My mom said. As I hugged them Bulbasaur ran back to my side and she looked like she was all ready so I opened up her Pokéball and she happily went inside.

**Later on Route 1**

As I ran up the hill in Pallet Town I turned around and they were all waving at me so I waved at them and I kept on pushing and continued on and I walked up to a pond and I pulled out my fishing rod and started fishing and nothing happened so I walked away and then I heard a voice that came from the pond it was a Chimchar on a Lilly-pad and his head was already submerged.

"Bulbasaur come on out and use Vine Whip!"

Two dark green vines came out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and wrapped around Chimchar and she brought him over to us and I opened my bag and put a towel around him and he started to warm up his hands. He put his hands in my bag and was eating my lunch and then he was cloaked in a red aura and he disappeared inside my bag and then I heard a ping. So I rummaged through my bag and found a Pokéball with a glowing light red light on the button so I pushed it and Chimchar appeared in a light blue aura and I grabbed my Pokédex.

__Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon, It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick__.__The moves the Chimchar can use are: Ember, Flame Wheel__, __Dig.__

"Wow are you sure that you what to come with me" he looked at me and Bulbasaur and he shook his head up and down and smiled so I brought out Bulbasaur's Pokéball and I returned them both and pushed forward to Viridian City.

__**Viridian City: The City of the Evergreen**__

As I rushed to the PokéCenter to see if the Pokémon Contest Registration was over I had bumped into an old friend, literally. It was my preschool friend Jason and he had a Buneary on his head he was standing over me saying my name over and over he then told Buneary to use Ice Beam and a light blue ball forms in front of Buneary's mouth. Three light blue beams are then released out of its mouth towards me. Chimchar released himself from the Pokéball and used Ember.

Chimchar opens its mouth and shoots bolts of fire at the Ice Beam just then a ball of red-orange flames appears in front of its mouth Chimchar then released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Ice Beam. The two moves converged the Ice Beam froze the Flamethrower and the fire was still moving on the inside then it shattered and Chimchar was in front of me with his arms spread and his face looked like he said 'don't try me!'.

"Chimchar you learned how to use Flamethrower!" I said.

Chimchar came back and looked at me.

"Its okay Jason is a friend that is a bit brunt when it comes to wake up calls that's why he never woke up during nap time unless someone gave him a _jolt._"

"Chimchar seems to be very loyal to you." said Jason.

"Yup, so how was your vacation in the Sevii Islands." "well..."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc_

_Kanto Chapter 2: ___A Single Degree of Birth___!_

* * *

><p>Appearance: I look like Young Boy A , from Pokemon Battle Revolution, but I'm taller cause I'm 15 but outfit's change from time to time but it is normally the default outfit including the waist bag were I hold my Pokéballs and my other items like my ribbon case. More background info at the beginning of the next Chapter!<p>

If you have any ideas (Pokémon,Combination,Rivals,Anything) just pm me I want this fan-fiction to be what the people want but, I also want to make this a fun project.


	2. Kanto Chapter 2

KeepOnMovingUp94 sent me a character, you can do the same just PM me with the info below!

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

_Kanto Chapter 2: A Single Degree of Birth! _

_Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)_

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (empty) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks (silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>Name: Alex Williams Age: 15<p>

Personality: I'm a go to guy with a dream to become Top Coordinator.

Bio (Optional): When I was in preschool I was tormented because of something that haunts me to this day then when I was an older kid my father was a part of the Elite Four and put a lot of pressure on me to take his place. He trained me rigorously night and day until I was "deemed worthy". But when I saw a Pokemon contest on T.V I saw how much fun that they were having and the Pokemon weren't being used as tool that were used as companions. My father never saw that so he forbids it, along the way my parents got divorced and we moved to Kanto. Even thought he was at another home in another region he still tried to control me but on my sixteen birthday I rebelled against his so-called orders that he gave to me while I was in Kanto and him being in were he was and became a coordinator by my own will in Kanto during this time he became re-married to a evil and I mean evil woman.

Goals: To Be Top-Coordinator of course.

If you think of a character I'm all ears and maybe your character might be a part of this fan-fiction. PM me just meet the qualifications from above. {Name, Bio (Optional), Starter Pokemon and goals} Also if you think of a Pokemon that I can use on my team, PM me the Pokemon and come combinations that I can use you will receive full credit.

Thank You from your friendly Top Coordinator In-training Alex,

Now lets get on with Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Yup, so how was your vacation in the Sevii Islands?" I asked Jason.<p>

"Well it was great I caught many Pokémon and most of them evolved I was going to bring them but, my family fell in love with them so I only brought Buneary with me and this egg."

It was an light brown egg and it had a zigzag stripe going around it in a cream color. It then began to shake about so we both ran into the PokéCenter.

"Nurse Joy!" we said.

"Yes?" she replied as she put her breakfast down and wiping her face.

"I think that this egg is about to hatch." I said.

"You're right!" she said. "Chansey to get the room set it up."

Nurse Joy brought out a stretcher and she sat the egg on it and she then all 3 of us ran to the room it was a very dull room and it had a monitor, towels and a gigantic bowl, Chansey then poured hot water inside it. Nurse Joy put on her stethoscope and she monitored the heartbeat and the egg's light grew lighter and lighter and then the egg transformed into an Eevee.

"Here is your newly hatched Eevee." she said handing it to me instead of Jason.

Eevee and I instantaneous connected and Eevee then jumped down and walked around me and rubbed its head on my leg.

Jason picked Eevee up. "Hey Eevee you are my Pokémon, I'm your trainer."

Eevee then quickly opens its mouth and created a black and purple ball in front of its mouth and fires it at Jason.

"Oh well it looks like Eevee is attached to you instead of me." he said. "Here is Eevee's Pokéball."

"Let's see about Eevee." I said.

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve there are only 7 to date but it seems like more and more evolutions are being discovered. The moves that Eevee can use are Shadow Ball, Quick Attack._

"So, Eevee lets get you cleaned up and lets continue on our journey according this map we have to go through the Viridian Forest."

"Well." said Jason with a sad look on his face.

"What is wrong." I said.

"I'm going to be leaving for Hoenn in a few days my mom has gotten a new job working in the department store in Lillycove City I was just here to remember the memories of my past, so I will leave Eevee in your hands take good care of him."

He ran out of the PokeCenter and left.

"So it's time to leave as well." I said.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon to full health sure." Nurse Joy said.

"Yes please, I'll just wait here and get some food from the cafeteria."

"That fine." she replied.

So I walked towards the cafeteria and I got a hot dog with mustard and potato chips and an orange soda and I sat at a table and began to eat and when I was done I walked around and checked my Pokédex and so far I have caught 3 Pokémon.

"I should call my family and let them know that I have made it to Viridian City and then I will be heading off into the Viridian Forest in a few." I said out loud.

Just then Nurse Joy called me to pick up my Pokémon and when my Pokémon came riding out on the stretcher a person wearing a white lab-coat she had pink curly hair with purple hair ribbons a blue frilly dress with a purple ribbon in the middle it was Ursula my preschool rival/crush and she looked surprised that these were my Pokémon.

"These Pokémon are in good shape, Alex. I see that you all ready got your Starter Pokémon."

"Yeah." I responded trying to be cool.

"I'm on my way to get get my Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in a few minutes and start my journey and win the Grand Festival!"

"Ursula." Nurse Joy called her.

"Bye Alex." she said.

"Bye." I responded back.

So I went back to the phone and called my family.

_*Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, phone call, phone call*_ was the sound that the phone made as my grandma picked up the phone. Then my mom and brother showed up on the screen.

"Hey guys I had made it to Viridan City." I said.

"That was fast." my mother said.

"Yes, it nearly took me a day and some hours." my grandma said.

"Hey look at my two new Pokémon" I said as Eevee and Chimchar appeared on the screen while Bulbasaur sat on my lap and Eevee on my left Shoulder and Chimchar on my right.

"Already you have three Pokémon, they also look powerful."

"They have their work cut out for them, you are a third generation coordinator in our family." My grandma said.

"Thank you." I said. "I'll be going to Saffron City to do the Pokémon Contest there."

"Good luck and we will watch," My mom said. "Have a great journey."

"I will." I said I returned all my Pokémon and walked out of the PokéCenter and began walking to the entrance to the Viridan Forest. I waked in it and all I saw was trees and grass and more trees they were all in the colors of Fall and it was beautiful I then saw a Pokémon scoot across the grass so I took out my Pokédex.

_Caterpie, The Worm Pokémon, Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae._

"That Pokémon would be perfect on my team it has a bigger appetite than me and its adorable to boost." "Eevee Battle Positions."

"Let's have some battle training!" "Go use Quick Attack!"

Eevee ran at a fast speed and a white trail is created behind it as it when towards Caterpie. Caterpie used String Shot and wrapped Eevee in white silk string then used Bug Bite. It opened its mouth and its small teeth enlarged and it stared munching on Eevee's head like a typewriter it then used Tackle and tackled Eevee to a tree and the String Shot it again Eevee then quickly moved its tail and it glowed white and it hits the tree and Eevee went towards Caterpie to hit it, but it failed and Eevee just hit Caterpie with its tail.

"Eevee switch to Shadow Ball." I said.

Caterpie was thrown to the ground.

"Now Pokéball go!"

1,2,3... Caterpie jumped back out and used Tackle.

"Eevee counter it with Quick Attack!" I said.

The two attacks collided and Caterpie was down.

"Now lets try this again Pokéball go!"

1,2,3...4 the Pokéball caught Caterpie.

"I caught a Caterpie!" I said.

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 3: Viridian Forest! A Training Phase!_

* * *

><p>If you have any ideas (Pokémon,Combination,Rivals,Anything) just PM me I want this Fan-Fiction to be what the people want but, I also want to make this a fun project.<p> 


	3. Kanto Chapter 3

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 3: Viridian Forest! A Training Phase!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (empty) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks (silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>"Caterpie, Eevee you look like you need some medicine." I said as I opened my bag. "Good thing I had some potions. I'm going to have to restock when I get to the next town." "Now Bulbasaur, Chimchar come on out we are going to be camping out here for the tonight, but first we are going to train today and tomorrow." "This is the best birthday ever I all ready have 4 Pokémon in my possession." I thought to myself. "Okay lets get started, Caterpie and Bulbasaur your up first now..."<p>

"Wait if you want to battle you might as well battle with me, Hi my name is Maxi, Maxi Stuwart and I want to train my Pokémon up too so we might as well battle.

"Can we have a 4 on 4 Double Battle because that's all I have with me."

"Okay lets do this." Maxi said.

"Chimchar, Bulbasaur Battle Positions!" I said.

"Stand up! Kabuto, Nidoran(F)!"

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" I said.

Chimchar somersaulted in midair and went towards Nidoran .

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur used the Vine Whip to lift Kabuto in the air.

"Kabuto use Water Gun on Chimchar!"

The water evaporated the Flame Wheel and caused Chimchar to come barreling back to my side.

"Chimchar use Dig."

He dug underground using his hands.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on Nidoran." Nidoran dodged it and used Double-Kick.

Bulbasaur fainted Chimchar then came up and uppercutted Nidoran and Nidoran fainted. Maxi and I returned our Pokémon.

"Pikachu Stand Up!" Maxi said.

"Caterpie Battle Poistions!" I said.

The two Pokémon were awoken from their Pokéballs and then Caterpie tilted it head towards the sky glowed, and it began to evolve it turned into a Metapod.

__Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon,Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the ____shell.__

_"_Well, while Metapod is incapacitated Chimchar can you do the extra battling."

Chimchar shook his head in agreement because this was his chance to shine.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower on Pikachu!" I said.

Chimchar spewed a stream of flames at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Double Team."

Pikachu created many copies of itself.

"Chimchar you are going to need some help, Metapod return." "Eevee Battle Positions, Shadow Ball on all of the copies." "Chimchar use Dig."

They did what they were instructed and after all of the copies were dissipated Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Eevee dodged it and began charging toward Pikachu and his tail glowed white once more and he slammed it into Pikachu. Chimchar then came up and dealt the final blow to Pikachu.

"Pikachu return, Dratini Stand Up!" Maxi said.

"We can do this he only has two Pokémon left." I said to Chimchar and Eevee.

"Use Wrap on Chimchar."

Dratini wrapped its body around Chimchar and then used Thunder Wave.

"Kabuto use Water Gun."

The water hit Chimchar as hard the Dratini let go of the Wrap and had hit Chimchar a tree, Chimchar was unable to battle.

"Okay Metapod Battle Positions!" "Eevee I hope that you are ready for this."

"We are so close to winning." Maxi said.

"Eevee Shadow Ball." I said.

Eevee disappeared and reappeared behind Dratini and fired the Shadow Ball. Dratini turned around and it looked very aggravated it had made a orb of wind appears in front of the end of it's tail. A tornado is released from that orb and it hit Eevee. Eevee was almost down for the count.

"Kabuto use Water Gun and Dratini Twister once more!"

Then Metapod started evolving the shell of Metapod glowed and then lifted up in the air and became a Butterfree.

"Butterfree!" I said.

__Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away.__

Butterfree swooped over to Eevee and a green force field appeared and blocked the attacks for a limited amount of time. Butterfree then flapped it's wings and they flashed white and releasing a wind with silver crescents in them at Kabuto and Dratini they fell down they were unable to battle.

"Wow that was a great battle, here is some Super Potions and a few Revives use them wisely 'kay." he said running off into the distance.

So I called out my Pokémon and used to Revives and sprayed them with a Super Potion and they all looked at Butterfree and gasped in awe at the newly evolved Butterfree. Bulbasaur then jumped in front of everyone and The bulb on Bulbasaur's back started to glow light green and it forms a green energy ball in front of its mouth. It then fires it at a tree the ball explodes on impact with the tree.

"Bulbasaur you learned how to use Energy Ball!"

Eevee then when up and its tail entire tail glows white and as it runs its tail fades Eevee stopped and sat on the ground.

"Let me check my Pokédex."

__Iron Tail a Steel type Pokémon move :The Pokémon's tail glows white and strikes at the opponent; Only a Pokémon with a fully developed tail can learn this technique.__

_"_So, Eevee the problem is that you tail is not fully developed if we train a lot we should be able to have you fully learn it, but for the time being don't exert yourself we are now going to go and finds some food like berries and some lumber for a fire." I said petting his head.

_**Later on that Night**_

"I think that today was a good beginning for a great journey let's continue on further." I said as I returned them and I was getting in my tent.

_**The Next Day**_

I put a new Pokémon that I caught with the others on my belt I then rolled my tent and put it back in my backpack and fixed my hair and washed up and everything I then continued and I then met a sign that said.

_Pewter City, Left [25 min]_

_Rock Tunnel, Right [1 day]_

Had to make my choice so I called out Eevee. So he could choose and he chose the right he hopped up on my shoulder and we went right and we continued until we reached a tunnel so me and Eevee decided to train to perfect Iron Tail.

"Eevee use Iron Tail on that rock."

Eevee's tail glow white and as he hit the rock he chipped it right down the middle as Eevee came back to me he fell into a hole that looked like it was sealed off from civilization. I jumped in after him and as we fell I caught him and I told him to use Shadow Ball on the ground and Eevee did it and it lightened our blow as we stood there we yelled. "Help!"

We were to far down that most likely no one would here our cries for help then the ground started shaking and a whole bunch of Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Zubat, Aron and Larion showed up and they were in a stampede and we ran until we were cornered the only Eevee needed the training against the Rock and Steel types.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball: Rapid Fire."

Eevee opened its mouth and a spark of darkness appeared in front of Eevee and then multiple Shadow Ball hit the opponents, the Zubat and the Graveler ran away.

"Chimchar Battle Positions!" "Use Flamethrower on the rocks to make them fall down!"

The rocks fell and protected us and gave us cover.

"Eevee stall them with Shadow Ball!" "While Eevee is stalling for time use Dig!"

Chimchar dug into the ground and made a hole big enough for me to fit as well with Eevee so we jumped in and we were on our way to make it out of this cave and then a when Chimchar opened up we were still in the cave and we decided to dig some more and we decided to continue digging.

_**1 Day (May 28**__**th**__**) and A Few Minutes Later**_

"Finally we've made it out of that insane asylum with all those Pokémon one after another good thing I caught one. This Pokémon makes number six, I'll send him to Professor Oak as soon as I get to Lavender Town."

**_**Lavender Town :The Noble Town *Rain Pours***_**

As I run to the PokéCenter I then bump into a old man and he hums a tune and he looks at me and says,

"Go to the PokéMart and buy a wood instrument an come talk to me I live in the house near to route to Saffron City."

"Okay..." I said as he walked away. "Hi, Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon."

"I sure can just wait a while, okay." she said.

"Nurse Joy I'm going to the Transporters." I said. "Hi Professor Oak."

"Hi Alex, How can I help you?"

"Hello, I just wanted to transport 2 Pokémon." I said holding their Pokéballs.

"Oh you are ready to sent me Pokémon."

"Yes."

"Okay the transporter is ready."

I put the Pokéball in the transporter and waves of electricity wrapped around the Pokéball the same for the other one and they were sent to Professor Oak.

"So I see that these Pokémon seem to be very fond of you I will take good care of them." "Also I see that you are in Lavender Town you are so close to Saffron City, your big debut is coming up quickly I'll be watching see you soon." Oak said.

"Thank you, bye" I said.

"Bye." he said.

**At the PokéMart**

"Oh I need to pick up some more Pokéballs and Potions and a few of these, oh yeah I might really need this. Lets see this ooh this ocarina looks cool or should I get the new pan flute? This is the one that I'm going to be getting let me see what this man has to say to me?

_**After paying for the Items**_

"Alex, your Pokémon are ready." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh thank you Nurse Joy." I said.

"We hope that you excel!" said Nurse Joy.

_**At The Old Man's House**_

"Oh I see that you listened to me, When something is blocking your path with a large stomach play the song I'm about to teach you it goes like this, get your item ready..."

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc_

_Kanto Chapter 4: The More Rivals the Merrier! _


	4. Kanto Chapter 4

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 4: The More Rivals the Merrier!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (empty) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks (silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>"When something is blocking your path with a large stomach" "Play the song I am about to teach you it goes like this get your item ready, lets play the Awakening Symphony!"<p>

_**Later on Route 8**_

"Hmm it stopped raining." I said putting my umbrella away.

As I turn around there was a huge rain cloud over Lavender Town.

"Okay that is not strange at all." I said.

As I walk towards the gate to Saffron City I start to feel excitement as I run into the gate I bump into a female with brown waist length hair she had a Dragonite with purple bow on each of its antennae as I fell on my butt she reached out her hand and helped me up.

"Why are you in a rush?" she said with a concerned look on her face. I started to blush.

"I have to register for the Saffron City Contest." I said.

"Oh is this Ribbon Case yours?" I said as I handed it to her two ribbons caught my eye. "Are you a Coordinator?" "Does that mean that you are entering this Contest."

"Yes and No." she said. "I'm a Coordinator, but I'm not entering in this Pokémon Contest I'm taking a rest, my Pokémon have already helped me win this ribbon." she said.

"Wait you said this ribbon."

"Very perceptive, when I first became a Coordinator I only won one ribbon and I lost a lot of because my Pokémon were very weak, but now I'm not losing this time so I'm taking a break from contests, but you can expect me to be at the next one." "Oh I sorry my name is Diamond, Diamond Lunarwind."

"My name is Alexander, but sometimes my friends call me Alex."

"Then as we are talking another kid walked up in between us while were talking.

"Excuse me!" I said in a frustrated voice. "You saw us talking and you decided to walk in between us and push me have you lost you mind." I said.

"It doesn't matter you are gonna lose anyway, when I kick your butt twice in the First Round and in the Second Round." "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" he then walked away.

"Diamond do you know were I sign up for the Contest?" I said.

"Yes you go to the Contest Hall and they will give you the information and what number you are you might want to hurry up because registration closes at noon and it is 10:30."

"Thank you." I said as I ran through the gate all I saw was buildings, buildings and more buildings and a Contest Hall in the middle near the of the city and a PokéCenter was close to the hall but just a few blocks away as I ran up into the Contest Hall.

"I'm here to sign up for the Saffron Pokémon Contest."

"Okay I will need your Contest Pass." the receptionist said.

"Uh I don't have one." I said.

"Oh that is okay just put your Pokédex in the slot and all your information would be transferred into a card that you can use for the contest in the Kanto Region would it register for all of your future contest in Kanto."

So I put it in the slot and up on the screen had my information, but in zeros and ones and when it was done my Pokédex was extracted from the machine and my Contest Pass was right before there before my eyes as I took in out and but it in my back pocket she then handed me a envelope of seals and 2 ball capsules and a orange ribbon case with a dark blue ribbon in the middle of it and an easy open button that is a green triangle on the top [looks like the ribbon case May has in__"The Saffron Con"__ I opened the case and it had 5 spot dents in it and it was at that moment that I felt complete and utter anxiety for tomorrow so Diamond walked up behind me.

"Do you want to train for the Double-Performance?"

"Sure." I said as I was blushing.

_**Later on the Battlefield**_

"Show me your Appeal." said Diamond.

"Okay Bulbasaur, Chimchar Showtime!" the two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Heat Wave!"

A red-orange ball appears in Chimchar's mouth, and it releases a wind of flames.

"Bulbasaur in front and use Energy Ball!"

Bulbasaur fired off multiple Energy Balls and they stayed in the air and she charged up a huge one and it became the nexus of all the other Energy Balls. Chimchar jumped up and its hands became cloaked in a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Chimchar slashes the Energy Ball leaving a beautiful red-purple hue with lime-green glitter falling from the sky.

"That's good, but you will need to work on your timing a bit now lets battle." she said. "Now which of the two will you be using?"

"Butterfree and Eevee." I said.

"Okay I will be using Glaceon and Leafeon." she said.

"Lets see?" I said.

__Leafeon the Verdant Pokémon and an evolution of Eevee. When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air.__

__Glaceon the Fresh Snow and an evolution of Eevee. Pokémon By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.__

"Wow this is going to be a high level battle." I thought.

"Butterfree use Silver Wind!"

Butterfree's wings flashed white for a second then he flapped them rapidly as wind with white crescents in it had hit Leafeon, but Glaceon dodged it.

"Glaceon use Iron Tail." Diamond said.

"Eevee counter it with your Iron Tail!" I said.

Eevee and Glaceon's tails glowed white and as the were about hit each other Eevee's tail faded and Glaceon hit him and he flew across the field and Butterfree caught him and they flew to the sky.

"Solarbeam and Blizzard quickly!" Diamond said.

The moves joined as the Solar-Blizzard was approaching Eevee and Butterfree relatively fast.

"Butterfree use Protect" I said.

As the beam hit the Protect my Pokémon went towards the direction of the Solar-blizzard and when we were close to them the Protect faded and the Solar-Blizzard pierced them as they fell. Butterfree swooped to get Eevee and they climbed up towards the sky and Butterfree did a mid-air somersault and when he came down he was covered with white streaks and he hit Leafeon, but Leafeon held its ground.

"Use Aerial Ace as well." Diamond said.

Leafeon flew towards Butterfree.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball:Rapid Fire."

Eevee opened its mouth and several Shadow Balls came flying out and Leafeon dodged them all Glaceon then appeared and used Aqua Tail and slammed Butterfree and Eevee down to the ground and this time they were unable to battle. I returned them.

"Your Pokémon put up a great fight and I just think that Eevee would be better off in the Appeals Round and switch Bulbasaur and Chimchar between both Battles and Appeals, but just until he perfects his Iron Tail just trust me if someone had gave me this kind of information I would have made it to the Grand Festival." Diamond said.

"Okay I will give it some time." I said.

"Guys we are going to do some more training before our contest tomorrow." I said "Everyone lets go, Lets start with Butterfree, use Silver Wind on the ground and then use Confusion on the Silver Wind.

As he stopped the Silver Wind pieces came up form the ground and stopped them and formed then into a tornado and then he dispersed it. Eevee was in complete awe he then ran out and used Shadow Ball and used Quick Attack and the white light behind Eevee turned purple along with Eevee leaving purple sparkles.

"That was beautiful I will use that in our next contest." I said as I picked him up.

He then purred in happiness as I pat his head.

"Bulbasaur you are up."

She then came over to the field and and she glowed white as she then fired a Energy Ball and cut it with a Razor Leaf leaving a glitter wafting the air.

"Bulbasaur that was so awesome," I said. "We will definitely use this in our performance now!" "Chimchar your up uses Dig and now use Heat Wave and slash it with your Shadow Claw!"

Chimchar's Shadow Claw became huge and had fire fire swirling around it.

"Chimchar and everybody lets get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." I said.

_**Later at the PokéCenter**_

As I checked into my room at the PokéCenter a box was on the bed in the room as I opened it it was my Pokémon Contest Outfit and it was awesome [looks like Clian's outfit, but it has a black jacket to go with it]

"Come on out guys!" I said calling out my Pokémon. "Tomorrow is out big day." "We will triumph tomorrow and I will make sure that I get that ribbon." we all then cheered.

* * *

><p><em><em>Thanks to sarah94306 and Legit Gazzette for their characters<em>_

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Kanto Adventure Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 5: ___Enter the Saffron Pokémon Contest Debut!__


	5. Kanto Chapter 5

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 5:Enter the Saffron Pokémon Contest Debut!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (empty) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks (silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>"Hi, everyone my name is Lilian Meridian and this a Pokémon Contest in the <em><em>Shining Big City <em>_known as Saffron City now let me introduce our esteemed panel of judges here is our head judge Raoul Contesta." she said.

"It is always a pleasure to be here" he said.

"Next is the head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo." she added.

"Thank you this Contest shall be remarkable."

"And finally Saffron City's very own Nurse Joy."

"It an honor to be included." she said while smiling.

"Now lets get to our 1st round we have a very special performances today because it a Double-Performance this is when a Coordinator uses two Pokémon and shows them off in a showcase. Now is everyone ready so now then Lets get busy." "First up we have Kendra Anderson from Commerce City."

She came out on the stage wearing a full white dress with silver flats and her black hair was in a side pony tail.

"Here I Go Kirlia and Misdreavus." she said as she threw her Pokéballs as her Pokémon materialized many pink hearts appeared from the ball capsule.

"Lets see I said as I looked at my Pokédex.

__Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. A Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings.__

__Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon A Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. It apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fear of foes as its nutrition.__

Kirlia danced around the stage while using Magical Leaf as they covered the entire stage she then uses Psybeam and aims it up, and uses Psychic to make a rainbow light show Misdreavus then uses Shadow Ball at the rainbow, then uses Hypnosis to make some black sparkles and she uses Psywave to make black fireworks as the sparkles are falling from the sky Misdreavus and Kirlia are standing under it and they take a bow as the crowd cheers.

"Next is Adrian Mars from Viridian City."

A guy came out wearing a black fedora and a black blazer white dress shirt and black pants came out. I turned to look at the screen and it was him from the other day.

"So I guess that his name is Adrian, why does that names sound familiar?" I said. "Lets see how good he is." I thought.

"Charmeleon and Machop Stampede About!" he said.

__Charmeleon, the Flame PokémonWithout pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color. __

__Machop, the Superpower PokémonIt continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders.__

The ball capsule for one was a huge puff of smoke and the other was a huge fireball and the seals together made a fire tornado as it dispersed it revealed two Pokémon standing there.

"Machop Bulk Up." Machop became more buff as Charmeleon used Swords Dance his three digit claws became longer and they turned purple Machop and Charmeleon then had a full out battle with there power-ups as they sweated the crowd cheered louder I was getting terrified because he was good, but I would have to be better they finished it off with Adrian running up to them as they catch him and they hold him up as the crowd goes wild.

"Next is Jessilina from Fuchsia City!" Lilian said.

"Cacturne and Beedrill Contest Time!" she said as her Pokémon came out of there Pokéball.

__Beedrill Poison Bee Pokémon the fully evolved form of Weedle. A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm.__

__Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. After spending thousands of years in harsh deserts, its blood transformed into the same substances as sand. It is nocturnal, so it hunts at night.__

"Cacturne Cotton Spore on the double." she said. "Beedrill use Agility."

The Cotton Spore covered the field and Beedrill gained tremendous speed Cacturne walks and a Sandstorm appears as Jessilina snaps her fingers. Cacturne uses Synthesis and its body glowed and she snapped her fingers again Cacturne used Needle Arm and it caught many of the spores and in the mist of the Sandstorm a bright light showed and Beedrill pushed the Sandstorm away and the spores as the both did a Pin Missile Combo completely obliterating the Cotton Spores leaving a glitter all around the stage.

__7 Contestants later__

"Our last entry, Alexander Williams from Pallet Town."

"Bulbasaur, Eevee Show...time!"

The ball capsule opened and red confetti popped out and then the Pokémon materializes.

"Bulbasaur up in front lets start our __Shadow-Whistle Combination." __

Bulbasaur used Grasswhistle and then Eevee followed it with Shadow Ball and then she cut it with Razor Leaf. A light-purple powder blanketed the stadium and everyone and everything became calm Eevee then fired three Shadow Balls and then Bulbasaur cut it with Razor Leaf and left dark-purple glitter plus the light-purple powder it had the crowd going crazy.

"Now with that over we present to to the next coordinators who will move on to the next round. Lilian said.

Adrian

Jessilina

Maggie

Kendra

Alex

Grace

Tyler

Anna

"Now by random we will pick the battles." said Lillian

__First up__

Adrian vs Anna: winner Adrian,

Grace vs Jessilina: winner Jessilina,

Maggie vs Kendra: winner Kendra,

Alex vs Tyler: winner Alex,

__Now the semifinals__

Adrian vs Kendra winner Adrian,

Alex vs Jessilina winner Alex

"Now that they have all battled we are left with Alex from Pallet Town and Adrian from Viridian City these two coordinators have made it past both rounds and they are fighting for the coveted Saffron Ribbon!" "5 minutes on the clock..."

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc _

_Kanto __Chapter 6: The Second Round Rivalry Rumble!_


	6. Kanto Chapter 6

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 6: The Second Round Rivalry Rumble!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (empty) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks;Bulbasaur fires a Energy Ball and Chimchar uses Heat Wave, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Butterfree uses Silver Wind (the others are silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>"Now that they have all battled we are left with Alex from Pallet Town and Adrian from Viridian City these two coordinators have made it past both rounds and they are fighting for the coveted Saffron Ribbon," Lilian said. "5 minutes on the clock and begin!"<p>

"Chimchar, Butterfree Show...time!" I said.

"Staryu and Elekid Stampede About!" Adrian said. "Water Pulse and Thunderbolt!" he added.

"Butterfree take Chimchar into the air." I said.

"Butterfree swooped down and Chimchar jumped on its back."

"You think that, that silly little trick is going to keep you safe, Elekid Thunder!" Adrian demanded.

Its arms started to revolve at full speed and it shot a huge bolt of electricity.

"Butterfree Aerial Ace to dodge it and Chimchar use Shadow Claw!" I said quickly.

Chimchar tried to grab the huge attack and redirect it, but Staryu came up from behind used Water Gun.

"Chimchar use Dig!" I said.

Chimchar dug underground.

"Staryu use Water Gun in the hole!" said Adrian.

"Butterfree Silver Wind on Elekid!" I said.

The Silver Wind hit Elekid, it covered it arms in front of its face to protect itself.

"Chimchar its time!" I said.

Chimchar came back up.

"Heat Wave on Staryu and Butterfree Sliver Wind." I said.

The attack threw Staryu into a wall knocking it out.

"Elekid use Quick Attack on Butterfree!" Adrian said.

Elekid grabbed Butterfree's wing in the process.

"Butterfree use Protect!" I said.

A green force field appeared around Butterfree and Elekid.

"You've made a fatal mistake," Adrian said. "Elekid use Thunder full power!"

Elekid hit Butterfree with a point-blank Thunder.

"Chimchar use Heat Wave on the Protect." I said.

It was too late Butterfree was left on the ground sizzling from the attack.

"With Butterfree down, how will Alex make a comeback to win the Saffron Ribbon?" Lilian said.

"Butterfree return take a good rest," I said. "Chimchar use Heat Wave!"

A ball formed in front of Chimchar and Chimchar somersaulted and he used Flame Wheel and tackled the Elekid

"Chimchar you re-learned Flame Wheel, that's great, but I don't think that it will be enough to beat Adrian and his Elekid." I said.

"You think that silly attack will hurt me?" Adrian said. "Elekid use Thunder!"

"Chimchar use Dig to dodge it" I said.

"Elekid stop Chimchar from using Dig and use Thunder!" Adrian quickly demanded.

"Chimchar switch into Flame Wheel and avoid the attack." I said to counter Adrian's command.

Soon Elekid and Chimchar were getting tired.

"Chimchar use Dig and hit Elekid hard and fast!" I said.

Chimchar used Dig and came back up and uppercutted Elekid.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!" I said.

Chimchar and it hit Elekid and he was thrown back into a wall, but he jumped back and used Quick Attack it hit Chimchar and he went flying back into a wall. Chimchar became even more tired, its flame on Chimchar's backside grows larger.

"Use Flame Wheel!" I said.

Chimchar went back towards Elekid and had a direct hit sending Elekid into the sky.

"Chimchar Shadow Spin!" I said.

Chimchar used Shadow Claw and started spinning and both of it's hand became cloaked in Shadows and he stopped and jumped towards Elekid and Chimchar slashed him downward.

"Elekid use Thunderbolt." Adrian said.

"Chimchar grab the Thunderbolt!" I said.

The Shadow Claw became a bright yellow as it surged with the Thunderbolt's power.

"Grab Elekid!" I yelled.

"Dodge it!" Adrian demanded but it was too late Chimchar had grabbed him.

"Now Chimchar use Flamethrower!"

The move threw Elekid into the stage.

"Now Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar somersaulted while still in the air and became a wheel of fire and he slammed his self into the ground on top of Elekid.

"Time is up and the winner of the Saffron City Ribbon, is Alex from Pallet Town!" Lilian said.

The crowd went wild.

"I understand that this is your first Contest Ribbon?" said Mr. Contesta.

"Yes sir." I responded.

"You put up a good battle I look forward to your future victories." he added.

"Thank you." I said as I put the ribbon in my case on top left corner.

_**Later in the Dressing Room**_

"That was a good battle out there Adrian." I said.

"Oh you know my name now, huh?" He responded. "It doesn't matter. Anyways, don't get your hopes up you won't win anymore that win was just a fluke, don't think that it will happen again because it wont I deserve the ribbon not you and I those cheers when you won were just pity cheers they knew what I would do to you if the time did not go out!"

"What?" I said.  
>"We will meet again and when we do I wont be so merciful with your inexperienced Pokémon your luck has run out!" he said as he slammed the door.<p>

_**Later at the PokéCenter**_

As I wait for my Pokémon to be healed Adrian walks past me to leave the PokéCenter and Saffron City. He looked at me and scoffed.

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 7:A Hunger Strikes Celadon!_


	7. Kanto Chapter 7

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 7: A Hunger Strikes Celadon!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau (5 Silhouettes[similar to the greatest everyday when it shows dawns rivals]). Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival with a few silhouetted Pokémon the a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (1 Ribbon inside) I run up to the Indigo Plateau and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks;Bulbasaur fires a Energy Ball and Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Butterfree uses Silver Wind (the others are silhouetted) Me flying on a Silhouetted Pokémon and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Okay time for me to leave looks like the closest town is Celadon City, the __City of the Rainbow's Colors.___"_ I said to myself while checking my Pokétch's Kanto Map.

I walked out of the doors of the PokéCenter and I walked to Kanto Route 5 as I walked aimlessly. Until I made it to Celadon City.

"Help!" a voice said from a distance. "Help, that Pokémon stole my groceries. Stop that Pokémon, please!"

A Pokémon surrounded in a white and clear aura swooshed past me and ran of into the distance.

"Sorry I wasn't of much help to you, but I noticed the Pokémon it was a small Pokémon and it had a teal-colored body with it's big pointy ears." I said.

"Well that is okay, that Pokémon has been stealing my food and the Celadon City's food for awhile." the stranger added. "I wonder were it takes it?"

"Oh yeah, by the way my name is Emile." Emile said holding his hand out.

"Well Emile I will help you investigate that." I said shaking his hand.

**At the Celadon City PokéCenter**

"Hi Prof. Oak I might need one of new Pokémon that I sent to you the other day. Can I exchange for that Pokémon in return?" I said.

"Yes, I'll ready the transporters." he said as he left to get the Pokémon.

**After the PokéCenter visit**

"Okay, Staravia when the Pokémon takes the food I will need you to follow the Pokémon." I said to Starling Pokémon.

"Okay, it looks like this is the Pokémon here." Emile said.

I took out my PokéDex to get the Pokémon's information.

__Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash ____and swallows it without chewing.__

_"_I've got to make sure that Munchlax takes the bait." I said.

Munchlax opened the basket and puts the food in its fur and it began to open the honey jar, but it then put it in its fur it then waggled its fingers and the attack became the move Bounce and it began to bounce around and it went of into the distance.

"Well that plan might work so." Emile said.

**Emile's Home (An Hour Later)**

"Hey, Alex looks like Staravia is back with news about Munchlax." Emile said.

We ran out of Emile's home as we followed Staravia.

"Let's Play Swablu!" Emile said. "Follow Alex's Staravia!"

They both took off as we both met up with the Munchlax and our Pokémon.

"Staravia return, Eevee Battle Positions!" I said. "Quick Attack now!"

Eevee dashed towards Munchlax and hit it hard. The food fell all over the place. Munchlax then countered by releasing a freezing blast of cold wind.

"Eevee dodged it by using Quick Attack!" Eevee dodge the Blizzard attack by going upward.

"Iron Tail!" I said.

He came down using Iron Tail, but as always it did not work.

This time Munchlax used Focus Punch he hit Eevee and Eevee went flying. Eevee then had fainted.

"Chimchar Battle Position, Flame Wheel on the double!" I said.

Chimchar wrapped it's self in fire and charged towards Munchlax. Munchlax was hit and he went flying around and when he touched the ground he ran over to the pile of food and started eating it after a few minutes of eating he wobbled over into a spot and fell into a deep sleep.

"What are we gonna do now?" Emile said.

_"When something is blocking your path with a large stomach" _A voice echoed in my head_._

I know what to do." I said as I pulled out my Poké Pan-Flute and played the melody the old man taught me. Munchlax instantly woke up and ran over to me and used Tackle and opening my Pokéball by accident and entering it.

1,2,3... 4 the Pokéball glowed.

"I caught a Munchlax!" I said.

"Whoa that was a weird catch how did you know that it would work?" Emile said.

"I really didn't know that it would work." I said.

"By the way since we have worked great together I was wondering if we could travel together." Emile said.

"Sure, I always wanted to travel with someone." I said smiling.

"My dream is to be a Pokémon Breeder and Doctor and seeing you fight with your Pokémon make me wanna get stronger." Emile added.

I'm travling to become TopCoordinator!" I said.

"That is a tough goal, but I'm sure that you can do it." Emile said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So where are we going next?" Emile asked

"Well my next stop is in Fuchsia City if that is okay with you." I said.

"Sure is that's is were you are going it fine with me..." Emile said.

* * *

><p><span><em>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Adventure Arc <em>

_Kanto Chapter 8:Across the Pokémon World!_


	8. Kanto Chapter 8

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 8: Across the Pokémon World!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

_Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau {rivals Ursula,Diamond, Adrian} + 3 Silhouettes [similar to the greatest everyday when it shows Dawns rivals]. Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival-Adrian with Machop, Charmeleon, Elekid, Staryu and a few silhouetted Pokémon then a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (1 ribbon) I run up to the Indigo Plateau as Emile runs behind me and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks; Bulbasaur fires a Energy Ball, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Staravia uses Aerial Ace (the others are silhouetted) Me flying on Staravia and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the Indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black._

* * *

><p>"Whoa look at these bikes we can use them to get to Fuchsia City in a breeze." Emile said.<p>

"So what are we waiting for lets go!" I said as I hopped on the bike and started riding it down towards Fuchsia City.

"It is a beautiful day isn't it?" Emile said.

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

"So Alex how many ribbons do you have?" Emile asked.

"Just one that I recently got, the Saffron City Ribbon." I said as I pulled out my ribbon case from my bag and showed Emile my Saffron Ribbon that was at the top left corner of my case.

"Oh, it looks really cool." he said.

"So Emile what made you become a Pokémon Breeder and Doctor?" I asked.

"Well it all started when..." that was all Emile could say because just then a biker gang, the Koffings and Weezings showed up.

"Hey we are the Koffings and Weezings, and you are on out grounds!"

"The Koffings and Weezings how generic." Emile said. "Yeah and we're the Rattatas and Zubats." Emile mumbled quietly in a goofy voice.

We both started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" one of the Koffings said.

"Anyways." Emile said.

As we both continued to ride the bikes like we didn't even see them and we then continued to go towards the Fuchsia City gate, but a Weezing appeared.

_Weezing the Poison Gas Pokémon By diluting its toxic gases with a special process, the highest grade of perfume can be extracted. To Weezing, gases emanating from garbage are the ultimate feast.__ My PokéDex said notifying __me. _

"Koffing use Smokescreen!" the biker said.

"Weezing use Smokescreen too!" another biker said.

"That is crooked!" Emile said while coughing and trying not to breathe in he cover his mouth and eyes.

"No it isn't it is just a friendly warning!" the boss biker said.

"Staravia Battle Positions use Whirlwind and blow that smoke away!" I said while throwing the Pokéball into the air.

Staravia blew the Smokescreen away by flapping its wings

"Now use Brave Bird and hit Weezing hard!"

He flew up and when he came down he aimed for Weezing.

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb then Hyper Beam!"

The combination of attacks from Weezing knocked Staravia out.

"Staravia Return and Munchlax Battle Positions," "Munchlax use Blizzard!"

A strong cold breath of air came out of Munchlax, but had little effect though it did Freeze Weezing.

"Fire Blast Weezing!" the boss biker said and it thawed it out.

"Munchlax return we are going." I said.

"Yeah you better leave you have no business being here!" the boss said.

_**Later in Lavender Town**_

"I guess we will have to take the Kanto Route 12, The Silence Bridge all the way to Kanto Route 13." I said.

"We better to walking if we wanna make it before nightfall." Emile said.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Finally, Fuchsia City."I said.

"Well looks like we've made it to Fuchsia City." Emile said as we walked together through the gate.

"Hey can you help us?" "The Safari Zone Warden lost his teeth." The gate guard said hand us the flier. "There is a reward if you find them..."

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 9: A Pokémon Safari Hunt!_


	9. Kanto Chapter 9

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 9: A Pokémon Safari Hunt!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau {rivals Ursula,Diamond, Adrian} + 3 Silhouettes [similar to the greatest everyday when it shows Dawns rivals]. Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival-Adrian with Machop, Charmeleon, Elekid, Staryu and a few silhouetted Pokémon then a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (1 ribbon) I run up to the Indigo Plateau as Emile runs behind me and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks; Bulbasaur fires a Energy Ball and Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Butterfree uses Silver Wind Staravia uses Aerial Ace (the others are silhouetted) Me flying on Staravia and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the Indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>"There is missing golden teeth and there is a reward if you find them." the gate guard said to Emile and I.<p>

"Well what do you think about this Emile?" I said as I turned to ask Emile.

"I think that its fine, but I'm going to win the reward."

"Oh that's what you think?" I said.

Yeah, but shouldn't we get a good night rest before we find them?" Emile said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

**The Next Day (9:00 AM)**

Emile and I split up and we went searching.

"If I was a pair of lost teeth where would I be?" I asked myself.

"If a pair of teeth were lost where would they be?" Emile asked himself.

"Could you find anything?" I asked Emile.

"No, did you?" Emile asked me.

"Do you think that they might be inside the Safari Zone?" I asked Emile.

"I really don't know, but it is worth a try?" Emile said.

So we had decided to enter into the Kanto Safari Zone.

"We can catch more Pokémon here." I said.

"Yeah, maybe one of the Pokémon has the Golden Teeth." Emile said.

As we walked inside the guard held our on-hand Pokémon and our bags and in return he gave us some Safari Balls the looked like ordinary Pokéballs, but they had a camo design instead the regular red top and white bottom with the black line circling the circumference of the Pokéball.

"I will announce when your time is up." the guard said.

"Ready Emile?!" I said.

"As I'll ever be!" he replied.

We ran inside and we parted in different directions, I had spotted a Mareep.

__Mareep, the Wool PokémonIts fluffy wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more energy is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail glows.__

"I'm gonna catch that Pokémon!" I said. "Go Pokéball."

1,2,3...4 the Pokéball glowed.

"I caught Mareep."

I ran around looking everywhere and the next Pokémon I saw was a Lapras.

__Lapras the Transport Pokémon People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain.__

1,2,3,...4 I caught a Lapras.

Emile ran up on the other side of the river and he looked there around too.

"Hey Emile did you catch any Pokémon?" I asked him.

"I just caught me a Scyther and a Rhyhorn!" yelled Emile.

"We are close to finding it I just know it!" Emile said as he ran off again.

"I wonder if he is always this energetic?" I thought.

_**232 steps later**_

"Well look what I've found its a pair of dentures." Emile said rubbing it in my face. "Well looks like I've won the mystery prize!" Emile gloated as we exited the Safari Zone.

**The Warden's House**

"Well thanfs you younf whipper snappers for finding my teefh thanksss." the warden said before he put his golden teeth in his mouth. "As I was saying thank you for you helpfulness here is a Egg." The warden said pointing to the Egg that rested on a pillow inside a case.

"Thank you very much!" Emile said.

"It should hatch very soon most likely tomorrow." the Warden added.

The egg was all blue with yellow circles in four different spots.

"Again, thank you very much." the Warden said.

"I will take good care of this Egg" Emile said.

**3 Hours Later**

Emile and I boarded on the boat for Chrysanthemum Island and we loaded and we sat in our cabin...

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Kanto Adventure Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 10:T__he Bloom is on Bulbasaur!_


	10. Kanto Chapter 10

__Send me a character, all you have to do is just PM me and ask me what the info is!__

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Kanto Adventure Arc

Kanto Chapter 10: The Bloom is on Bulbasaur!

Opening Theme Song: Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden (TV Version)

Me and my upcoming Rivals are shown in front of Indigo Plateau {rivals Ursula,Diamond, Adrian} + 3 Silhouettes [similar to the greatest everyday when it shows Dawns rivals]. Then sun rises in Pallet Town; my clock starts to ring and I hit the snooze button, I jump out of bed run downstairs grab a piece of toast and run out the house and down the road. The Ribbon Cup (shrinks from view) is shown behind my main rival-Adrian with Machop, Charmeleon, Elekid, Staryu and a few silhouetted Pokémon then a group of people a silhouetted with a big silhouette in the middle then it flashes to my Ribbon Case (1 ribbon) I run up to the Indigo Plateau as Emile runs behind me and fresh flowers are around the building it flashes to me smiling and I run in then my Pokémon show off their best attacks; Bulbasaur fires a Energy Ball and Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Butterfree uses Silver Wind Staravia uses Aerial Ace (the others are silhouetted) Me flying on Staravia and a screen with 6-on-6 and my face in one of them and I pull out a Pokéball the button is used to show the Indigo Plateau with fireworks as the screen fades to black.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like I will be entering my next contest..." I said.<p>

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"There will be a battle tournament in a few hours and if you guys want to sign up you will have to register before 2:00 PM and it was now 10:00 AM." the captain said.

"Are you gonna sign up?" I asked Emile.

"No I think that I will just watch." he said while holding his Egg.

"Okay I'm going to sign up" I said as I ran out to the door to sign up.

"Please choose three Pokémon." the receptionist said.

I chose my 3 Pokémon that I was going to battle with.

"Oh yeah I know that I'll win this thing." I said to myself out loud.

Right behind me waiting to sign up was Ursula, Jessilina and Maxi. Ursula pushed me out of the way.

"I'm going to win no matter what, you better be prepared for an embarrassment." she said as she wrote her name down. "Just like in preschool, oops I shouldn't speak of something so horribly embarrassing." she said walking away.

"Why I liked her I will never know." I thought.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Maxi said.

"Yeah it is." I replied. "So I heard that you won your first Contest Ribbon?"

"Yep it's my first and all I need is four more and I will be in the Grand Festival!" a determined Maxi said. "I have much training to do so I better get started see you later."

"Okay, bye." I said.

After a while, I was at the pier of the boat and the fresh breeze of the air.

"This breeze feels so good!" I said as I had held Bulbasaur in my hands and a woman and her boyfriend sat at a table and he handed her some roses.

"Honey, when these flowers are fully bloomed it will be a sign of our true love!" the guy said handing the flowers to his girlfriend.

Bulbasaur then jumped out of my hands and she went over to the couple.

"Here, would you like to smell them?" the woman said to Bulbasaur. and the lady let Bulbasaur sniff the flowers and the flowers began to bloom and the bulb on Bulbasaur's back glowed white and then stopped.

"I'm sorry about Bulbasaur." I said.

"Oh it's no problem." the woman replied. "She is very cute." the woman added.

Bulbasaur then ran back to me and she jumped in my arms and nuzzled in my stomach and she became very comfortable.

_**5 Hours Later**_

"Lets have the battle between the contestants." the announcer said.

Maxi and Jessilina winner Jessilina

Ursula vs Sammi winner Ursula

Harold vs Alex winner Alex

Thomas vs Kyle winner Kyle

**Semi-Finals**

Alex vs Jessilina winner Alex

Kyle vs Ursula winner Kyle

**The Finals**

"Alex versus Kyle!" the announcer said. "Now choose your Pokémon, Bulbasaur vs Octillery stand by okay begin."

"Bulbasaur dash forward and use Energy Ball!" I said.

Bulbasaur dashed and went towards Octillery and fired a Energy Ball.

"Octillery dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Kyle said.

It jumped and dodged it while in the air it fired an Ice Beam.

"Dodge it!" I said.

Bulbasaur dodged it quickly and appeared behind Octillery.

"Use Razor Leaf!" I said.

Octillery was thrown in the air

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip" I said.

She used Vine Whip to lift itself into the air.

"Octillery fire an Octazooka." Kyle said.

Bulbasaur fell down and when she tried to get back up she was cloaked in a bright blue light as she was silhouetted her eyes were also silhouetted red as the bulb on her back grew and four leaves sprouted and fell into place and her bulb had now turned into a pink flower bud and her color was now a little bit brighter and her eyes now have black irises.

"Ivysaur!" she yelled.

"Bulbasaur you've just evolved into a Ivysaur" I said taking out the PokéDex.

__Ivysaur The Seed Pokémon, Bulbasaur's evolved is bud on Ivysaur's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.__

"Ivysaur lets show them your true power, Energy Ball!" I said.

The pink flower bud on its back glowed lime green and a ball formed in front of Ivysaur.

"Octillery use Ice Beam!"

Ivysaur moved over and tripped and swallowed the Energy Ball and her bud was now lime green and glowing like an Energy Ball as she dashed forward.

"Use Vine Whip to hold Octillery down and to close its mouth!" I said.

She got up close then...

"Woooot!" said the boat's horn.

"We've now landed on Chrysanthemum Island!" the captain said.

Ivysaur's power-up had stopped and the battle was over landing in a draw and Kyle and I had both won a golden medal and Emile had ran up to me.

"Alex look my egg hatched into a Chinchou." he said holding her up for me to see. "Ain't she is the cutest little thing."

As we left the boat we checked into the PokéCenter and I started training of my next contest.

* * *

><p><span><em>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc <em>

_Kanto Chapter 11:A Chrysanthemum Appeal! & a new Theme Song!_


	11. Kanto Chapter 11

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 11: A Chrysanthemum Appeal!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

_A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (1 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile and I under a tree and it is raining and silhouette with us then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur backflips and uses Petal Dance, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as I looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset._

* * *

><p>"Folks, yes its time, this is the Chrysanthemum Island Pokémon Contest." Lilian said. "Its time to get to the first round with Maxi Stuwart and his Mime. Jr."<p>

They came out on stage and did a wonderful hula dance and the crowed went crazy from the cuteness that is Mime. Jr.

"Next up is Jessilina." Lilian said.

"Arbok, it's Candy Time! she said as many purple hearts appeared out of the seal revealing Arbok.

"Arbok use Sludge Bomb towards the sky."

Arbok shot many Sludge Bombs into the air.

"Finish it up with Poison Sting!"

The Poison Sting hit the Sludge Bomb exploding on contact leaving a purple glitter falling from the sky.

"Wow that was just beautiful, next up is Kendra Anderson." Lilian said.

"Azumarill, Enter the Stage." she said in a quiet manner.

Many translucent bubbles appeared and Azumarill appeared.

"Ice Shard now."

Azumarill opened its mouth and ice had formed in its mouth and Azumarill had quickly hit it with its Iron Tail.

"Now finish it off with Hydro Pump."

The high water pressure attack hit the Ice Shard leaving Azumarill's body shining from the water.

"Next is Ursula from Viridian City." Lilian said.

"Jigglypuff lets go." Jigglypuff came out of its Pokéball. "Now use Gyro Ball."

Jigglypuff spread out its hands and the glowed light blue Jigglypuff then began to spin rapidly and she then stopped and opened her mouth and a Fire Blast appeared and she stopped and used Psychic and made the Fire Blast into many rings if fire and she inflated her body and went through them and finished with making the rings of fire collide and burst into flames.

**11 Contestants Later**

"And our final entry Alex from Pallet Town!"

"Munchlax its Showtime." I said.

A puff of smoke appeared and a shrouded Munchlax.

"Use Blizzard."

And the smoke dissipated and a splat of ice was left on the stage.

"Solarbeam!" I said.

Munchlax began to use SolarBeam multiple times and each time Munchlax fired of a SolarBeam the light refracted on the ice and it glistened and shined.

"Now with all of our Contestants have made their appeals," Now lets see who will be moving on to the next round..." Lilian said. "Here are the Eight Coordinators who will be moving on to the next round."

Ursula

Luke

Maxi

Ryan

Kendra

Jessilina

Jenni

Alex

"Now let the battles began..." Lilian said.

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Enemy Enters Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 12: Spontaneous Monferno!_


	12. Kanto Chapter 12

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 12: A Spontaneous Monferno!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

_A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (1 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile and I under a tree and it is raining and silhouette with us then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur backflips and uses Petal Dance, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as I looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset._

* * *

><p>"Here are the Eight Coordinators who will be moving on to the next round." Lilian said.<p>

Ursula

Luke

Maxi

Ryan

Kendra

Jessilina

Jenni

Alex

"Now let the battles began." Lilian said.

Kelsey vs Ursula winner Ursula

Maxi vs Ryan winner Maxi

Kendra vs Jenny winner Kendra

"Now a battle between Alex and Jessilina." Lilian said.

"Chimchar Showtime!" I said throwing his Pokéball.

"Meowth its Sweets Time!" Jessilina said.

"5:00 min on the clock, battle begin!" Lilian said.

"Chimchar use Dig." I said.

Chimchar dug a hole on the battlefield.

"Meowth use Thunderbolt in the hole!"

It forced Chimchar out of the ground.

"Iron Tail." Jessilina said.

Meowth stretched out its tail and hit Chimchar with an Iron Tail and threw him into the ceiling.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel." I said.

The wheel of fire rolled towards Meowth, Meowth quickly dodged it but, Chimchar changed direction and he hit Meowth head on.

__+Flying Pokéball Chaos is playing+__

"Flamethrower now!" I said.

Chimchar's checks puffed up and he spewed flames all over Meowth.

"Water Pulse." Jessilina yelled.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower." I yelled.

The attack hit the Water Pulse, but left some steam, but it wasn't good enough.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel and stay in place!" I said.

As the Water Pulse rushed towards.

"Dig." I said,

Chimchar used Dig right at the last minute and as Chimchar was underground the Water Pulse chased after him.

"Water Pulse again." Jessilina said.

Meowth the launched a point-blank Water Pulse into the hole and more water was rushing in and Chimchar was close to being soaked.

"Come up from underground!" I yelled.

Chimchar came up right under Meowth and hit him hard.

"Flamethrower!" I said.

Then a powerful Flamethrower hit Meowth and Ko'd him.

"The Winner is Alex, and he advances to the next round!"

"Yeah we did it Chimchar lets keep this up so we can have our second Kanto Ribbon." I said hugging Chimchar.

"Now to the Semi-Finals." Lilian said.

Ursula vs Maxi winner Ursula

Alex vs Kendra winner Alex

"And now a battle between Ursula and Alex 5:00 min on the clock lets get busy." Lilian said.

__+P.A.S.C Kanto Rival/Champion Battle+__

"Chimchar Showtime!" I said.

"Gabite Lets Go!"

Our Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Gabite huh lets see?" I said bringing out my Pokédex.

__Gabite, the Cave Pokémon it loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot into its nest. There is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses.__

"So this is a Gabite?" I said.

"Gabite use Twister!" Ursula said.

A whirlwind appeared and hit Chimchar with tremendous force and he flew backwards into a wall.

"Sand Tomb!" Ursula yelled out.

Sand appeared and was going to trap Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Dig now!" I said.

Chimchar escaped underground and when he came back up there were copies of Gabite and the real one was on the right of Chimchar.

"Gabite use Sandstorm and then Mud Shot!" Ursula said. The globs of mud closed the holes and stopped Chimchar from going underground.

__+P.A.S.C Who is Stronger?+__

Gabite disappeared and reappeared like a ghost in the desert

"Get away and use Flamethrower and Shadow Claw!" I yelled.

Chimchar tried to maneuver around the battlefield and tried to hit Gabite with a couple of Flamethrowers and some Shadow Claws, but to no avail the attacks did nothing Sand started to rise and it trapped Chimchar and he could not move.

"Now Mud Shot!" Ursula said.

The attack hit Chimchar at point-blank range and Chimchar stopped squirming and the Sandstorm subsided.

"With 2 minutes 20 seconds well it looks like the-" Lilian said before she was cut off.

Chimchar was then cloaked in a bright light and the Sand Tomb dissipated and Chimchar sprouted a white collar and his fur color was now darker and he had markings on his face and he sprouted a tail and he maintained the fire that was on his backside when he was a Chimchar.

"Monferno! he yelled.

__Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. A bigger fire on its tail and a brighter blue pattern on its face means its rank in its pack is higher. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance.__

Monferno then dashed at a great speed out matching Gabite's Sandstorm-Veil combo across the field and got up close and personal and it's Right arm glowed light-blue and punched Gabite.

"Monferno you've learned Mach Punch!" I exclaimed.

Monferno aggred.

"Now lets go, Monferno use Flamethrower on the ground!" I added.

Steam appeared on the ground.

"Now Monferno use Flame Wheel!" I said.

Monferno cloaked itself in fire flames and wheeled around the field and with 1 min and 30 seconds left. The ground was now glass and now Monferno use Flame Wheel he dashed towards Gabite.

"Gabite use Twister!" Ursula said.

Twister missed multiple times.

"Switch into Mach Punch!" I said.

Monferno stopped Flame Wheel and then switched into Mach Punch and he hit Gabite so hard that she was lifted up off the ground and was thrown into a wall.

"Well Gabite is no longer able to battle and with 10 seconds left on the clock it looks like Alex is the winner of the Chrysanthemum Island Pokémon Contest." Lilian said.

The crowed cheered.

"Now the head of the Pokemon Contest Judge Corporation Mr. Contesta will grant to you your Ribbon." Lilian said.

"I see that you've won your second ribbon I see that you are full of surprises I really like that." Mr. Contesta said.

"Oh yeah I got the Chrysanthemum Ribbon, Ribbon number two." I said as I put my ribbon in my case.

**Later that day**

_"_Can you help me? My Psyduck is lost please help?" the young girl said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Enemy Enters Arc _

_Kanto Chapter 13: A Fan-Favorite Appears!_

__*P. A.S.C stands for Pokémon Anime Sound Collection*__


	13. Kanto Chapter 13

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 13: A Fan-Favorite Appears!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

_A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (1 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile and I under a tree and it is raining and silhouette with us then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur backflips and uses Petal Dance, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as I looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset._

* * *

><p>"Can you help me, my Psyduck is lost, please help?" said a girl with long wavy orange hair and yellow sleeveless vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over some sort of dark-red swimsuit. She wears it with short orange boots. A pink satchel and she was holding a Mudkip.<p>

"A Mudkip?" I said.

__Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon .On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge. Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration__.

"Okay lets spread out to find him come on out everyone!" I yelled Ivysaur, Monferno, Eevee, Butterfree, Staravia, and Munchlax all came out of their Pokéballs.

"Swablu, Scyther, and Rhyhorn go!" Emile said.

"Yikes!" she yelped. "You both have Bug-Type Pokémon, they are one of the three things that I hate the others are Peppers and Carrots." she said freaking out she then eventually calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Emile asked.

"Yeah, oh and by the way my name is Misty...Misty Waterflower.

"Hiya Misty." I said. "So are you a trainer?"

"No," she replied." I'm trying to, I really wanna, actually, I really don't know what I want to do I'm really just traveling for the fun of it really!" she said.

"Well lets split up and find your Psyduck." Emile said.

"Staravia take Eevee with you up in the sky." I said.

"He has a red bow around his neck." Misty said.

"So lets look around here for him." Emile said.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Staravia, Eevee and Lapras later showed up.

"Ivysaur, Monferno, Butterfree, and Munchlax return." I said returning them to their Pokéballs. "Staravia Lapras have you found him?"

Staravia agreed and flew off north.

"Everybody lets go." I said. "Lapras can you use Surf?"

Emile, Misty and I climbed on Lapras as she sailed off and she stopped at a rock with a red bow laying on the rock Misty freaked out as she jumped into the water.

"Mudkip and Wooper, Do a Lap." she said as she was underwater.

She was searching for around 30 minutes she then came up and when she came back up she had a container with Psyduck and when she turned the notch down Psyduck was reanimated and he freaked out when he was in the water.

"That's Psyduck for you." Misty said.

__Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon When its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered.__

_"_Shouldn't Psyduck be okay in the water?" I asked.

"Well," Misty said. "Psyduck has not had that much time in the water so that's why he freaks out so much he relies on floaters.

__Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Wooper usually live in water but come out onto land seeking food occasionally. On land, they coat their bodies with a gooey, toxic film.__

_"_Wooper is so cool." I said as we were traveling back to land.

Misty held in Psyduck in her arms, she then put him in her lap as she was wringing her hair she then pulled out two Pokéballs on a ponytail holder and she brushed her long hair and put it into a ponytail with long bangs on each side.

She then asked us, "What were going to be doing?"

"I'm going around Kanto and collecting Ribbons." I said.

"I'm working to become a Pokemon Breeder." Emile said.

"Well since you guys helped me find my Psyduck, can come along on your journey as well?" she said.

"Sure you can." I said.

**At The PokéCenter**

"Well then its settled tomorrow we leave for my next Pokemon Contest in Wisteria Town for winning ribbon number three." I said.

"Also I will pay for your dinner at the PokéCenter." she added.

"No you don't need to do that." Emile said.

"It's the least I can do for helping me find Psyduck." she said. "Oh Psyduck before I forget here is your bow."

Misty place the red bow back around his neck and she patted his head.

"Psyduck you've been through a lot and you deserve a nice long rest." she said.

As we sat there Misty gazed out the window.

"What's wrong Misty?" Emile asked.

"Oh its nothing." she said nervously.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Well," she said.

"It's just that when I was underwater searching for Psyduck I could swear that I saw a-" Misty was interrupted. The sound of water was heard from the PokéCenter.

"What was that noise?" Nurse Joy said.

We ran out side we looked at the water as the moonlight was refracting off of it and we saw a huge gigantic...

* * *

><p><em><em>Next time on<em>___ Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc __

Kanto Chapter 14: Pokémon Hunter J , Appears! [Pt.1]


	14. Kanto Chapter 14

_Send me a character, all you have to do is just PM me and ask me what the info is!_

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 14: Pokémon Hunter J , Appears! [Pt.1]

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Misty, Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (2 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile, Misty, and I under a tree and it is raining and then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur back flips and uses Petal Dance, Monferno uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as we (Misty, Emile and I) looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset.

* * *

><p>As we ran out side we looked at the water as the moonlight was refracting off of it and we saw a huge gigantic aircraft and it then faded into the night we all wondered what was going on, but we went to sleep and the next morning we set off.<p>

"Wait guys I have to do something right now." I said.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"What did you do Alex" asked Emile.

"I just deposited a Pokémon" I said.

Later on, we were at a crossroad and the aircraft showed up again and this time it stayed visible Emile Misty and I dashed towards it.

Emile and I called out our Pokémon, Swablu and Staravia.

"Follow it." we said.

Misty took one of the Pokéballs off of her Ponytail holder and she then threw the Pokéball and it was a Buizel.

_Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller._

Buizel stayed put and did not move

"Buizel return" Misty said "Maybe I can help I said go Aron"

_Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon A Pokémon that is clad in steel armor. A new suit of armor is made when it evolves. The old, discarded armor is salvaged as metal for making iron products._

"Aron use Stealth Rock." I said.

Aron mumbled and many it's body becomes surrounded in several silver glitters that grow larger and fire around the field. The energy then grows larger and forms into pointed gray rocks that sit in the ground and three combat vehicles were stopped and all three of us jumped on top of one and as it drove a gray haired woman appeared riding on a Salamence and she went inside the aircraft and the aircraft landed on the ground and the three vehicles went inside along with us and the grunts left to go to the lunchroom and we went in as we snooped around we stumbled into a room were there was Pokémon solidified just like Psyduck was yesterday and there was Swablu and Staravia there next to a Ralts.

_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility._

Emile and I turned the notch down and the three Pokémon became re-animated and Staravia and Swablu went to their trainers me and Emile and Ralts jumped and hid behind me.

_Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert_ said the alarms all of us ran but guards were at the door. "Zubat go!"A hoard of Zubats appeared.

"Use Air Cutter!"

They flaps their wings and a strong gust and a light blue 'X' shaped energy is released from the tips of its wings at us.

"Mareep Battle Positions and use Thunder"

Mareep released a high voltage yellow electrical blast from its body at the Zubats.

As they were distracted we ran away and then a Muk came out from around the corner.

_Muk the Sludge Pokémon, It prefers warm and humid habitats. In the summertime, the toxic substances in its body intensify, making Muk reek like putrid kitchen it moves, a very strong poison leaks from it, making the ground there barren for three years._

And behind it was a guy in gray with yellow hair he was bulky and his jacket had a big red J on it and he had a blue under shirt.

"My name is Attila and that's all that you will remember Muk Sludge Bomb!" he said.

"Mareep use Thunderbolt." I said.

Mareep blasted a bolt of electric energy and collided with the Sludge Bomb.

"Mareep return, Aron Battle Positions."

Aron came out of his Pokéball.

"Aron use Iron Head!" I said.

Aron's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slammed its body into the Attila's Muk, but it bounced back.

"Aron it's time to go on the severe offensive side Head Smash!" I instructed.

Aron dashed in circles around Muk then Aron's body became surrounded in a whitish-blue aura, then the aura surrounds its body, making Aron look black and white. Aron shoots itself at Muk with its head pointed at it and smashes into it. Muk was pounded into the ground and it reconstituted itself while Aron took recoil damage.

"Muk Flamethrower" Attila said.

Muk spewed flames out of its mouth.

"Aron use Protect" I said.

Aron was protected by a green shield and Aron began to evolve and become bigger and wider.

"Lairon!" it yelled.

_Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon is the evolved form of Aron. When two Lairon meet in the wild, they fight for territory by bashing into each other with their steel bodies. The sound of their collision carries for miles. _

Three blue rings surround Lairon's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Lairon's body and it fires the stones at Muk. It was critical hit and was defeated.

"Well you think that you've won but have not seen the true power of Attila Gliscor I choose you."

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 14: Pokémon Hunter J , Appears! [Pt.2]


	15. Kanto Chapter 15

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 15: Pokémon Hunter J , Appears! [Pt.2]

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Misty, Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (2 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile, Misty, and I under a tree and it is raining and then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur back flips and uses Petal Dance, Monferno uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as we (Misty, Emile and I) looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"Well you think that you've won, but have not seen the true power of Attila, Gliscor I choose you."Attila said.<p>

Gliscor came out of its Pokéball and it had a gleam on its face and it floated in the air for a while.

"Gliscor X-Scissor on the wall!" Attila said.

Gliscor's claws glowed light blue, and it swiped them in an 'X' formation putting a hole into the wall and it flew outside.

"Why did you put a hole in the wall when there is a door right next to it" said a guy with silver hair with a shirt with a red J on it and he had on an blue undershirt. "You idiot why haven't you beaten these twerps yet?" he added.

"Twerps? Who are you calling twerps?Do a Lap, Shellos." Misty said.

Just then Psyduck came out of its Pokéball and Attila and Hun looked shocked as they saw Psyduck they began to talk among themselves and then Hun threw a Pokéball into the air and as the Pokémon formed itself it screeched its name.

_Banette the Marionette Pokémon An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away._

"Banette open your mouth" said Hun.

"Psyduck return Lairon you too." Misty and I both said.

Banette opened its mouth and a high pitched scream and then a dark wave and then the airship was disoriented and it was strange for a minute and then everything returned back to normal.

"Shadow Ball now!" Hun demanded.

Banette curved his hands and a black ball with purple sparks appeared and threw it at us, but Ralts had appeared and protected us with Light Screen and then she used Psychic her eyes glowed blue and it fires two light blue beams of energy at Banette and it was thrown back into the wall.

"Ralts you saved us would you like to travel with us?" Misty said.

Ralts shook its head in agreement as Misty took out a Pokéball it ran towards me causing one of my Pokéballs to activate as Ralts was sucked inside it was caught.

"If its an air battle you want it one you are going to get Swablu Let's play, Dragon Rush!" Emile said.

Swablu flied at the Gliscor and the two hairs on its head glow light blue. Then, its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and it slammed into Gliscor.

"Gliscor, Cross Poison" Attila said.

Its claws glowed a toxic purple and hit Swablu, but he kept going.

"Swablu Agility now." Emile said.

Swablu flew around and gained speed.

"Gliscor, Stone Edge" Attila said.

Two blue rings surround Gliscor's body. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circle around Gliscor's body and it fired the stones at Swablu.

"Swablu dodge it and use Ice Beam." Emile said.

Swablu evaded it and flew up into the sky and came back down using an Ice Beam and he froze both of Glisor's wing tips and it couldn't fly right and it crashed down.

"Swablu you did great now you can rest." said Emile.

"If I want anything done right I will have to do it my self, Ariados use Spider Web" Hun said.

Ariados spit web out and Emile, Misty, and I was sewn up against a wall and we could not move.

"Looks like you are done trying to mess up my plans Ariados use SolarBeam." Hun said.

Ariados took in the sunlight.

"Lets see if I can do this right Larion Battle Positions." I said.

Monferno came out instead with a gleam on his face.

"Well this works too, Monferno use Flamethrower on the edges of the web." I said.

Monferno heated the webs and they fell apart as Ariados fired the SolarBeam.

"Quick, Monferno use Flamethrower." I said.

Monferno flipped and hit Ariados hard with the stream of flames and left it charred.

"That's just how I like my Ariados over-done." Emile said.

We ran towards the head of the ship.

"Scyther, Let's Play!" Emile said. "Scyther use X-Scissor."

Scyther did as commanded and used X-Scissor on the door.

"How are we going to getting to the ground?" Misty said.

"I know, if Emile and I use our Staravia and Swablu we might be able to." I suggested.

Emile slipped and fell out of the ship Swablu came out of his Pokéball and evolved to Altaria.

_Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. Altaria is the evolved form of Swablu. Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment._

"Wow Swablu you've evolved into Altaria." Emile said.

Altaria spread its wings then held them out while flying and a orange light appeared inside of its chest. The rest of its body also glowed orange. It then held its head up and a orange ball of energy appears in front of Altaria's beak. It then fires the ball into the sky and the ball exploded, releasing multiple orange spheres at the ship.

"Alex, what move is that?" Emile asked.

_"Draco Meteor." _the Pokédex stated. _That the user showers meteors & comets on to the target._

"What!" J said as Emile flew on Altaria in front of the main window.

"Altaria hit 'em with an Ice Beam!" Emile said.

The beam hit the window and froze it.

"Let's go get Alex and Misty." Emile said.

Altaria then came back around and picked Misty and I as we flew away. "Look guys." Misty said we all looked back and noticed the ship was going to crash, but then got right back up and continued to fly as we flew to Wisteria Town.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 16: Rivals Ride Again!


	16. Kanto Chapter 16

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 16: Rivals Ride Again!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Misty, Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (2 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile, Misty, and I under a tree and it is raining and then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur back flips and uses Petal Dance, Monferno uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as we (Misty, Emile and I) looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"Now on Kanto Today Diamond Lunarwind has won her 3rd Ribbon along with Adrian and Ursula has won her 2nd along with Jessilina, Maxi and Kendra well that's all for now tune in later next week." said Lillian Meridian.<p>

"That makes me want to train even harder" I exclaimed as I ran out of the PokéCenter towards the battlefield in the back of the PokéCenter.

"Well let's see for this contest, I will use Mareep for my Appeals Round and for my Battle Round I will use Munchlax." I said.

"So Alex you seem like you have grown a bit taller since the last time I saw you, I guess I'll be seeing you in this contest I won't be going easy on you just because you are me friend." Diamond said as she reached down to rub Mareep's wool.

"So Munchlax let's see you do your best today." I said.

**Later on that Day**

"Ladies and gentlemen its showtime time to prepare your self for a Pokémon Contest that will shake each and every one of you to your very core and now for the many miles you've traveled here tonight give your selves a hand." Lilian Meridian said.

"Everyone seems to be really pumped." Misty said.

"Well this is a Pokémon Contest what would you expect?" Emile said.

"Okay folks you know the drill the Pokémon who shines the brightest wins the Wisteria Town Ribbon and the Coordinator who wins 5 ribbons will earn the honor to enter the Grand Festival, now with that all said and done lets get busy." Lilian said. "First up is Alex from Pallet Town."

"Mareep it's Showtime!" I said throwing the Pokéball in the air. "Mareep use Thunderbolt towards the sky."

The Thunderbolt came back down at full speed.

"Mareep now use Safeguard!" I said.

The Thunderbolt came back down onto Mareep its body became outlined in turquoise, then its whole body glowed green the Thunderbolt's aftermath left Mareep's Safeguard yellow.

"Mareep use Cotton Spore." I said.

Mareep began to shake about and releases multiple fluffy, white cotton balls from its wool that floated around.

"Mareep Shock Wave." I said.

Mareep then released a wave of electricity that burst the Cotton Spores and left glitter around the stage.

"Next is Diamond Lunarwind." Lillian said.

"Glaceon Lets Go." Diamond said. "Glaceon use Quick Attack."

Glaceon dashed across the stage and a white light followed behind it now.

"Glaceon use our Masterpiece!" Diamond yelled.

Glaceon uses Aqua Tail into an Ice Beam and Glaceon appeared on top of an ice sculpture that was shaped into Diamond with Glaceon at her side.

"Next is Adrian Mars." Lilian said.

"What, why Adrian is here? He all ready won his third ribbon. He must be going for his fourth." I thought to myself.

"Absol, Stampede About." he said.

Absol came out of its Pokéball.

_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow._

"Absol start with...Rain Dance." Adrian said.

Absol opened its mouth and a ball of water formed.

"Iron Tail Absol hit the ball with your tail!" Adrian said.

It went towards the ceiling and it busted on contact with it and rain poured.

"Now Sandstorm!" Adrian said.

The rain stopped pouring and a puddle of water was left Absol moved around and a Sandstorm whipped up and the water that was left made the Sandstorm take in the water. All you could see was a silhouette of Absol.

"Absol now Thunder!" Adrian said.

Absol released a high voltage bolt of lightning and it went up and came back down and forced the Sandstorm to take in the Thunder's high voltage now the Sandstorm is coated in water and electricity.

"Absol, Iron Tail!" Adrian said.

Absol hit the Sandstorm and nothing was left, but Absol standing with the residue from the Sandstorm.

"Next is Kendra Anderson." Lillian said.

"Beautifly, Time to Shine." Kendra said.

"Hmm that's Beautifly" I said as I checked my Pokédex.

_Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon __Its __colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered._

"Beautifly use Silver Wind and then switch into Energy Ball." Kendra said.

Beautifly flapped its wings and a wind came out of them and it was covered in sparkles the glittered in the light. The air was filled the Silver Wind.

"Beautifly Energy Ball, Phalanx Shift!" Kendra yelled.

Beautifly zoomed across the stage and created many Energy Balls in a Phalanx Formation.

"Now Beautifly use Morning Sun!" she said.

Beautifly's whole body glows white, then all around it yellow rays of light shine outward from Beautifly's body and it made the Energy Balls shine in the light and Beautifly's body shine like silk.

"Beautifly now into Aerial Ace!" Kendra instructed.

Beautifly swooped down and came back up and shattered the Energy Balls like a baseball went through a glass house and all was left was the glitter from the Energy Ball and the Silver Wind as Beautifly gracefully came back down and floated next to Kendra.

After four more Coordinators had performed it was time for Lillian Meridian to announce the Coordinators who had had it to the next round.

"Now the deliberation of the judges has ended the coordinators who had made it to the next round will appear on the screen." Lilian said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 17: Making it to the Next Round!


	17. Kanto Chapter 17

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 17: Making it to the Next Round!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Misty, Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (2 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile, Misty, and I under a tree and it is raining and then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur back flips and uses Petal Dance, Monferno uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as we (Misty, Emile and I) looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"Now the deliberation of the judges has ended the coordinators who had made it to the next round will appear on the screen." Lilian said.<p>

Adrian

Kendra

Diamond

Jack

Rachel

Julie

"These are the Coordinators who will be moving on to the next round, the Battle Stage." Lilian said.

"Whoa, how will Alex take this?" Misty asked.

"He will be a little down, but he will get back up cause that seems like his character and I've only known him for a while." said Emile.

"Knock, Knock is anyone home?" Misty said knocking on the dressing room.

"I'm finished you guys can come in." I said as I was putting on my shoes. "I can't believe that I lost, how come I didn't make it to the the next round" I thought to myself. "I think that I'm going to stay for the battles to see who makes it to the next rounds."

"That's a good idea Alex." Misty said.

"You might see what kind of combination people use, and you might get some ideas." Emile said.

"You're right." I said.

"Now with two minutes left on the clock who will win?" Lilian said.

"It seems that Kendra is in the lead, but can Jack play a little catch up?" Lilian said.

"Azumarill use Ice Shard on the ground." Kendra said.

"Cubone use Fire Blast!" Jack said.

The Fire Blast melted the stage.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump now!" Kendra said.

Cubone was thrown into the wall and was knocked out.

"Kendra has won the battle round along with Diamond, Adrian, and Ethan now for the semi-finals" Lillian announced

Diamond vs Ethan

and

Adrian vs Kendra

"Now Adrian vs Diamond now lets get busy." Lilian said.

"Dragonite Go!" Diamond said as she threw her Pokéball.

"Raichu Stampede About!" Adrian said.

"Hmm Raichu so Adrian has a new Pokémon." I thought as I pulled out my Pokédex.

_Raichu the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down. It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size._

"Raichu lets start this battle off now, charge forward and use Volt Tackle!" Adrian said.

Raichu ran at Dragonite its body then became surrounded with golden electricity, and it tackled Dragonite. While covered in electricity, Raichu's body looks black and white.

Dragonite was thrown back.

"Dragonite Stone Edge" Diamond said.

"Raichu tails up and use Thunder!" Adrian said.

Raichu put its tail up and blew the Stone Edge away with a Thunder attack.

"Dragonite get away with ExtremeSpeed, now use Hyper Beam." Diamond said.

"Raichu back-flip into Thunder Punch." Adrian instructed.

Raichu did as he was told and back flipped and his fist became coated into electricity.

"Dragonite is now open for an attack." Diamond thought.

Raichu made contact with Dragonite and it was forced into the ground, but Raichu was not done.

"Raichu use Thunder again." Adrian said.

Raichu released a high bolt of electricity and is soon as it hit a explosion of smoke.

"All you can hear is the crowds mixed emotions." Lilian said.

As the smoke went away Dragonite was no were to be found. "

"Are you surprised Adrian? My Dragonite used ExtremeSpeed right when Thunder made contact with the ground and it continued using it so it could not be spotted but now its time Dragonite use Outrage." Diamon explained.

Dragonite's eyes glowed red and its body became outlined in a red aura as well. It then jumped up and continuously punched, kicked, and whipped Raichu with its tail. After the attack is over, the aura disappears, but Dragonite's eyes continue to glow red she later calmed down.

"Wow, and with only a minute left on the clock Diamond and her Dragonite won the battle." Lillian announced.

"I am glad to present to you, your fourth ribbon, the coveted Wisteria Town ribbon." Mr. Contesta said as handed her the ribbon.

"Thank you." Diamond said.

"Well another loss, but next time you wont be so fortunate trust me." Adrian mumbled under his breath as he recalled Raichu.

"Well it is time for us to leave and get to our next contest that is in, were is it again?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Alex they had just announced it on the television it is on Potpourri Island." Misty said just then a Psyduck came out of his Pokéball.

"Great, just what I needed." Misty said.

Emile and I just laughed.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 18: Pink and Flaaffy!


	18. Kanto Chapter 18

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 18: Pink and Flaaffy!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Misty, Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (2 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile, Misty, and I under a tree and it is raining and then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur back flips and uses Petal Dance, Monferno uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as we (Misty, Emile and I) looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"Mareep use Shock Wave on Altaria." I said.<p>

The wave of electricity hit Altaria.

"Altaria use Ice Beam now." Emile said.

"Eevee use Hidden Power." I said.

Eevee's body became outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body and hit Scyther.

"Great Eevee you can finally use Hidden Power to its full power." I said. "Munchlax use Focus Punch on Rhyhorn, Mareep you use Discharge."

Mareep glowed and was engulfed in a white light it grew and it took a new form Flaaffy

"Let's see." I said as I checked my Pokédex

_F__laaffy, the Wool Poké fleece quality changes to generate strong static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare, slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity_.

Flaaffy's body became surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and it fired multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at everyone.

Chinchou had danced about cause its ability Volt Absorb made it absorb all of the Discharge after we were shocked then inside of Chinchou's mouth glowed light blue and it takes in a deep breath. It then releases multiple light blue bubbles from its mouth.

"What move is that?" Emile said.

"That's a BubbleBeam attack." Misty said.

"Well it seems that your Chinchou wants to train so lets train." Misty said as she pulled out an Pokéball as she threw it, it materialized in the water.

_Horsea, the Dragon Pokémon By cleverly flicking the fins on its back side to side, it moves in any direction while facing forward. It spits ink to escape if it senses danger._

"I will let it battle my Horsea. Let's see how powerful your really Chinchou is, Horsea use Octazooka." Misty said.

Horsea released a shining blue orb of water from its mouth that mixed with the water that was in the lake.

"Chinchou use BubbleBeam." Emile commanded.

"Horsea dodge it and use Muddy Water." Misty said.

The water around Horsea became brown and Horsea commanded it to go at Chinchou.

"Chinchou use Thunderbolt!" Emile said.

The two move collided and both Pokémon were still standing.

"Horsea use Razor Wind." Misty said.

The fin on Horsea's back glowed white and it swung it, firing multiple white, crescent-shaped energy disks from them at Chinchou.

"Chinchou use-" Emile said.

Chinchou's body became surrounded in yellow sparks and it fired a massive blast of electricity from its body.

"Whoa was that...it was its an Charge Beam attack." a surprised Emile said.

As the attack got closer to Horsea, Horsea dodged it by going underwater.

"Now fire Octazooka." Misty said.

Chinchou was blown out of the water and was unable to battle.

"Wow that battle was riveting maybe we should take a break." I said.

"Come on out everyone." Misty and I said.

Monferno, Butterfree, and Ivysaur came out of their Pokéballs along with Misty's Mudkip, Buizel, Psyduck, Shellos came out.

"What happened to Wooper?" Emile asked.

"Well, yesterday Wooper was a little home sick so I sent him to Cerulean City."

"Wait Misty you live in Cerulean City, do you know the The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City?"

I asked while pouring the Pokémon food in the bowls for the Pokémon.

"Yes, they are my sisters." Misty said.

"Then why aren't you part of The Sensational Sisters?" I asked.

"They claim that I don't possess the qualities needed to become one. So I left and wanted to start a journey and go around having fun and catching Pokémon." Misty said.

"Wait, that means that your _the_ Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, The Tomboyish Mermaid!"Emile said.

"Yes, that would be me, but last night I realized that I want to be Water Master I want to be able to understand Water Pokémon and I want to catch them all and then I would like to return to the Cerulean Gym and become Gym Leader again." Misty said.

"Wow that is some goal." Emile said. "I would like to be a Pokémon Breeder because Breeders typically concern themselves with raising Pokémon for health and happiness and that is what I do the most." Emile said while his Pokémon were around him as he petted his Altaria.

"Well, its getting late looks like we will have to turn in for the night." I said.

"Return" Misty, Emile, and I said returning our Pokémon back into their Pokéballs and we headed into our sleeping bags for the night.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 19: A New Rival and Battles!


	19. Kanto Chapter 19

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 19: A New Rival and Battles!

Opening Theme Song: Colors by FLOW (TV Version)

A map of the Pokémon world is shown as it zooms into Kanto and more to show a road it shows Misty, Emile and I running as my rivals(Adrian, Diamond, Jessilina, Kendra, and ?) run on the side of us. It pans off into the distance and shows the Grand Festival and then shows my ribbon case (2 ribbon) and the Ribbon Cup and it then shows Emile, Misty, and I under a tree and it is raining and then we are walking up a hill and then I throw all of my Pokéballs in the air we began to train and Ivysaur back flips and uses Petal Dance, Monferno uses Flame Wheel, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Butterfree uses Silver Wind, Lapras uses AncientPower, Mareep then uses Thunder, Munchlax uses SolarBeam and a 3 silhouetted Pokémon uses a move all in quick succession I'm then in a PokéCenter room at home and with the door locked then a person an a Salamence with a Muk with an Ariados using Spider Web and then inside a shelf with stoned Pokémon and as we (Misty, Emile and I) looked above and there was three Pokémon flying in the sky as they disappeared out of view all you see is one being and in a flash I run towards it as an airship appears overhead and it turns invisible into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"So when we make it through this City we will have to find a port so we can make it to Potpourri Island, lets see according to my Pokétch we are arriving in Ultramarine City <em>The Sea Port to other Region<em>s, so this is the famous Ultramarine City" I said.

"Well if its so famous how come I've never heard of it?" Emile said.

"Wait, stop, you can not enter here with out battling me." said a voice that was trailing behind us. "My name is Jay and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle 3 on 3 battle" he said pointing to Emile. "Lets go now."

"Okay fine with me." Emile said.

**On the Battlefield**

"Luxray I choose you." Jay said.

"Scyther, Lets Play." Emile said. "Scyther use Agility."

Scyther began to gain speed as it jumped around the field.

"Luxray use your eyes to find Scyther, and when you get it use Thunder Fang." Jay said.

Luxray took off and to the spot were Scyther stopped and Luxray sunk its fangs into Scyther. Scyther quickly stepped back while he stepped back.

"Use Razor Wind" Emile said.

Scyther's wings charged with wind and the attack was thrown in the direction of Luxray, Luxray quickly jumped out of the way, but Scyther was too fast and was right above Luxray.

"Scyther use X-Scissor." Emile said.

"Luxray use Thunder." Jay said.

"Scyther quick Bug Buzz: Counter Shield." Emile commanded.

Scyther's wings glowed red and points its Scythes in the the form of an X. Its wings then vibrated and red sound waves came out of them, creating a siren-like sound which hurts the and protected Scyther in the process the Thunder was canceled and Luxray was left wide open.

"Scyther use Air Slash!" Emile exclaimed.

Scyther whipped up air and hit Luxray and it was unable to battle.

"Well that battle was great, but I've grown bored with you Emile, I would like to battle you!" Jay said pointing to me.

"That's fine with me Flaaffy Battle Positions!" I said.

"Haunter I choose you." Jay said.

"Flaaffy use Discharge." I said.

Flaaffy charged and yellow sparks had appeared around its wool.

"Now release it Flaaffy." I said then several yellow bolts of electricity had hit Haunter.

"Haunter use Lick." Jay commanded.

Haunter had flattened itself and slipped on the ground and appeared behind Flaaffy and it licked it.

"Flaaffy use Signal Beam." I said.

Flaaffy's body became surrounded by a multicolored static. Then, its body became surrounded by a rainbow colored aura and it fires the aura at Haunter as a rainbow colored beam Haunter flew back and grabbed Flaaffy's face and took him up.

"Haunter use Hypnosis." Jay said.

Yellow rings appeared and hit Flaaffy and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Now use Dream Eater on Flaaffy." Jay said.

Flaaffy glowed deep red and Haunter opened its mouth and took all of the red aura inside of it and dropped Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle." Misty said.

"Try my Munchlax on for size, Munchlax Battle Positions!" I said.

Munchlax came out of its Pokéball ready to fight.

"Glaceon its your turn." Jay said.

Glaceon moved from Jay's side and was ready for a battle.

"Munchlax, Focus Punch!" I said.

Munchlax charged up and began to run towards Glaceon just then Glaceon jumped up above Munchlax and Munchlax lost its focus.

"Munchlax switch into SolarBeam." I said.

Munchlax took in sunlight and released it quickly, but Glaceon dodged it.

"SolarBeam and make it hit!" I said.

Munchlax took in sunlight again and again, but time after time Glaceon dodged it.

"Munchlax use Metronome!" I said.

Munchlax waggled its fingers and a blinding light appeared and and a purple fog appeared and Glaceon inhaled it and its right paw became dark purple and purple sparks were all over Glaceon's body.

"That's Toxic." Emile said.

"Munchlax use Metronome again." I said.

The Metronome attack morphed into a Hypnosis and Glaceon was hit and instantly fell asleep.

"Munchlax, Focus Punch Barrage." I said.

Munchlax hit Glaceon with a barrage of Focus Punches.

"Switch into SolarBeam!" I said.

Glaceon was thrown back and it woke up.

"Blizzard, Glaceon." Jay said.

Munchlax was hit and was frozen in a block of ice, but Glaceon soon fainted due to the Toxic.

"I won't for give you, my four gym badges are proof that next time you see me I will be stronger." he said as he picks up his Glaceon and ran to the PokéCenter.

"Now were according to the Pokétch there should be a Cookie Shop around here." I said.

**5 Minutes Later**

"This giant cookie is so good, I just love food." I said.

"They say that Ultramarine City has the best Brownies in all of Kanto." Misty said.

"I have to try them, now!" I said while we were waiting for our Pokémon at the PokéCenter.

"Emile, Alex, Misty your Pokémon are done healing, you guys might want to hurry up because the boat is leaving soon." Nurse Joy said.

Our trio dashed out of the PokéCenter and we high tallied it to the ship, but we finally made it.

**2 Hours Later**

"Finally we've made it to Potpourri island, its time for my third ribbon let's get to training come on Eevee you are going to help us win that third ribbon!" I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 20: Second Time is the Charm! [Pt.1]


	20. Kanto Chapter 20

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 20: Second Time is the Charm! [Pt.1]

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my two ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen its showtime time to prepare your self for a Pokémon Contest that will make each and every one of you jump out of your seats and now for the many miles and over seas that you've traveled here tonight give your selves a hand, Okay folks you know the drill the Pokémon who shines the brightest wins the Potpourri Island Ribbon and the Coordinator who wins five ribbons will earn the honor to enter the Grand Festival, now with that all said and done lets get busy" Lilian Meridian said. "Jessilina is up first."<p>

"Dustox, its Candy Time!" Jessilina.

Dustox came out of the Pokéball and flapped its wings in the around the stage showing off it scales on its wings.

"So that's a Dustox" I said.

_Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. It looses highly toxic powder from its wings. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of streetlights at night._

"Dustox use Whrilwind." Jessilina.

Dustox rapidly flapped it wings and Jessilina took off into the sky.

"Dustox now use Light Screen, and then Psybeam." Jessilina said.

Jessilina fell down and Dustox closed her in a Light Screen and the Dustox used Psybeam exploding the box and leaving a green fog upon the stage and when the fog degenerated Jessilina was standing in the middle of the stage.

"Well, she sure is strange." Misty said.

"Yeah, but the crowd seems to love her." Emile said.

"But I don't know why." Misty said.

"Next is Alex from Pallet Town." Lilian said.

"Staravia Showtime." I said. "Staravia use Aerial Ace."

Staravia took off and flew around the stadium showing off it's incredible speed.

"Slam the breaks." I said. Staravia stopped in its tracks.

I then threw multiple rings up into the air.

"Staravia Whirlwind." I said.

Staravia whipped up a whirlwind and the rings were in the air, but they were separated.

"Staravia use Double Team." I said.

Staravia made multiple copies of itself.

"Staravia use Brave Bird." I said.

All of the Staravias flew into the air and flew down to the stadium's floor like a missile, their bodies bursting into flames. Then, they opened up their wings and their bodies became surrounded in a blue aura as they all went threw the hoops they then all flew around one Staravia and as they flew faster its looked like it was a huge blue aura ball and they all stopped in up down fashion and then they reconstituted themselves with the real Staravia and Staravia flew down to me and we both took a bow.

"Chuck is up on the stage." Lilian said.

"Its time form my Pokémon, Shiftry." Chuck said.

_Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon It is said to arrive on chilly, wintry winds. Feared from long ago as the guardian of forests, this Pokémon lives in a deep forest where people do not venture._

"Shiftry use Double Team and then switch into Swords Dance!" Chuck instructed.

Shifty made many copies of itself and they all jumped around the stage and their fans became highlighted in a pink aura all of the Shiftry clones were jumping all over the stage.

"Shiftry Focus Blast and Bullet Seed!" Chuck said.

The Shiftry clones disappeared and the real one turned it's fans in and created a Focus Blast it then opened its mouth and it shot out multiple seeds that busted the Focus Blast and the Bullet Seed gained the energy of the Focus Blast and it turned blue and it rained down on the stage.

**After The Other Contestants**

"These are the Coordinators who will pass on to the next round, up on the screen." Lilian said.

Chuck

Jessilina

Maxi

Shane

Seth

and... Alex

"These brave Coordinators are one step closer to the Grand Festival, if one wins this ribbon the first match up in between Shane and Alex five minutes on the clock let the battle begin." Lilian said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 20: Second Time is the Charm! [Pt.2]


	21. Kanto Chapter 21

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 21: Second Time is the Charm! [Pt.2]

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my 2 ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"These are the Coordinators who will pass on to the next round, up on the screen"<p>

Chuck

Jessilina

Maxi

Shane

Seth

and... Alex

"These brave Coordinators are one step closer to the Grand Festival, if one wins this ribbon, the first match up in between Shane and Alex five minutes on the clock let the battle begin." Lilian said.

"Eevee Spotlight!" I said.

"Shuckle Rock the World." Shane said.

Shuckle came out of its Pokéball.

"Shuckle lets see."

_Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. __A Shuckle hides under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its shell while eating stored berries. The __berries mix with its body fluids to become a juice._

"Shuckle use Sandstorm." Shane said.

Shuckle retreated into it's shell and it released a sandstorm from its holes on its shell.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball on the Sandstorm." I said.

The Sandstorm forcefully entered the Sandstorm, but by the time the Shadow Ball had got to Shuckle it had dissipated.

"Shuckle use Rock Tomb."

Shuckle hit the ground with it's appendages and 5 rocks came up from the ground and trapped Eevee and while Eevee was trapped Shuckle was then instructed to use Power Trick Shuckle glowed multicolored and it used Gyro Ball and Shuckle pulls its head into its shell and its arms and legs glow light blue. It then spins its body rapidly and can float into the air it flew towards Eevee and dismantled the rocks covering Eevee and sent him flying, but he caught himself and landed on the ground.

"Eevee, its time for Shooting Shadow Stars!" I said as I waved my hand.

Eevee shot a Shadow Ball into the sky and it stayed in place then Eevee used Swift on the Shadow Ball and the Swift becomes charged with the Shadow Ball as the Swift goes in the air it stops and shoot itself at Shuckle; Shuckle flew back and was hit into the wall.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball."

The Shadow Ball hit Shuckle even further into the wall Shuckle is unable to battle.

"Winner, is Alex he moves on to the next round." Lilian said.

_After the other battles_

"It looks like Alex versus Maxi, lets get busy." Lilian said.

"Eevee Showtime." I said.

"I Choose You." Maxi said.

"Mr. Mime, hmm this can be interesting." I said.

_Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon.__A Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. It can convince others that something unseeable actually exists. Once believed, the imaginary object does become real._

"Mr. Mime Magical Leaf." Maxi said.

Mr. Mime's hand glowed lime green and it threw out many leafs that stayed in the air.

"Teleport, Mr. Mime." Maxi said.

Mr. Mime reappeared in the air above the floating Magical Leafs.

"Mr. Mime use Confusion." Maxi said.

The leafs absorbed the energy and flew to Eevee; Eevee tried to avoid them, but they all had a direct hit. Eevee gained and stood his ground.

"Eevee Shadow Ball." I said.

Eevee charged Shadow Ball and ate it its body became outlined in a dark purple aura that then took the color of his body.

"Now, Quick Attack." I said.

Eevee dashed off and the white trail of energy was now dark purple and black as Eevee was about to hit Mr. Mime it put up a Reflect it had felt the energy from the Shadow Ball, but not the Quick Attack.

"Ugh, how are we going to get threw to Mr. Mime?" I thought. "He can do all the damage he wants but when we try, the damage is almost null and void. "We have to try Eevee Shooting Shadow Stars."

"Mr. Mime Confusion." Mr. Mime controlled the S3.

"Return to the sender." Maxi instructed.

The attack hit Eevee, but the Shadow Ball part of the conjunction did not affect Eevee because he was a Normal type.

"Well Eevee its time for our most powerful fusion move, Eevee get ready." I said.

Eevee got in his position and his eyes gleamed with determination.

"Hidden Power." I said.

Eevee's tail glowed white and one Hidden Power ball was formed in Eevee's face and the others were still floating around Eevee.

"Eevee eat it." I said.

Eevee ate the Hidden Power and its body glowed multicolored and the Hidden Power was floating around.

"Eevee now go get him with Quick Attack." I said pointing to Mr. Mime.

Eevee dashed towards Mr. Mime and hit the Reflect and broke threw it and hit Mr. Mime.

"Eevee now Shadow Ball." I said.

The Shadow Ball was charged with the Double Accumulation that when it hit Mr. Mime he was hit in another wall.

"Mr. Mime Teleport." Maxi said.

He teleported away and reappeared behind Eevee.

"Use Magical Leaf." Maxi said.

Eevee was struck and gained his ground again.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball and Swift." I said almost instinctively.

Eevee hit the Shadow Ball that was covered in Swift head on and started spinning and a spin from the Shadow Ball hit Eevee and Eevee shot down like a missile towards Mr. Mime.

"Go, Quadruple Accumulation!" I said.

"Teleport." Maxi said as Mr. Mime used Teleport to get away.

"Eevee use your ears and when you hear it use Quick Attack." I said.

Eevee moved its ears and dashed to the place were Mr. Mime was going to land, but it was a bluff.

"Times up, let's see who one this battle, well its Alex from Pallet Town." Lilian said.

The crowd was cheering and Eevee powered down and ran over to me.

"We did it Eevee, I knew that we could." I said.

"So I'm glad to present to you the coveted Potpourri Island Ribbon." said Mr. Contesta.

"Finally I'm back and I'm not done yet." I said as I put my ribbon in the middle of my case.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 22: A Head on Collision of Rivalry! [Pt. 1]


	22. Kanto Chapter 22

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 22: A Head on Collision of Rivalry!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my 3 ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I actually won my third ribbon; just looking at the ribbon makes me want to win another contest so badly." I said.<p>

"Well sorry to ruin your plan loser, but it seems like you've been traveling for days." Adrian said.

"Uh, who asked you? Oh let me think no one." Misty said.

"Let's go, you wanna-" she added.

"Wait, why do you hate me so much Adrian?" I asked.

"Oh do act like you do know what you did, I would like to have a battle you a full battle with you because with my fourth ribbon." Adrian said.

"Wait, what you have four ribbons?" I asked.

"Yes, do you not comprehend what I'm saying I need a full battle so I can train my Pokémon for my next contest in Jasper Town it's the second to last contest before the deadline in 5 weeks, and in case if you don't understand months that will be in July."

"Well, lets go right now." I said. "And you will see how powerful I am Adrian." I added.

"Wait shouldn't we go to the nearest town and battle at the PokéCenter?" Emile asked. "Well that would be a great idea, lets go." Adrian said.

**Later at the PokéCenter**

"I will be the referee." Misty said.

"Charmeleon Stampede About!" Adrian said throwing the Pokéball.

"Ralts Battle Positions!" I said.

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs ready to fight.

"Charmeleon use DragonBreath!" Adrian commanded as he stomped his foot.

Charmeleon let loose a hot lime green breath in the form of a dragon.

"Ralts Psychic." I said.

The DragonBreath became outlined in a light blue aura and Ralts could controlled it.

"Return to sender." I said. Ralts' eyes glowed brighter and sent it back to Charmeleon.

"Flamethrower." Adrian said.

Charmeleon used Flamethrower and the two moves collided and an explosion appeared and they both were hit by the attacks. They were then left weak from it.

"Ralts return, Lapras Battle Positions."

Lapras came out of its Pokéball.

"Use Surf lets go!" I said.

Lapras glowed with a light blue aura and she roared and she hit her fins on the ground and a wave of water come up from it and hit Charmeleon, but Charmeleon was still barely standing.

"Charmeleon use DragonBreath." Adrian said.

"Lapras use Dragon Pulse." I said.

A light blue ball formed in Lapras' mouth the two moves collided.

"Oh come on." I thought. "Lapras use Surf." I said out loud.

This time Charmeleon was knocked out.

"Charmeleon return, Dragonair Stampede About!" Adrian said.

_Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon __A Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail._

"Dragonair use Thunder Wave." Adrian said.

Dragonair wrapped itself around Lapras and released a blue energy bolt.

"Lapras use Ice Beam." I said.

Lapras tilted its head towards Dragonair, but the paralysis had kicked in and Lapras was fully paralyzed.

"Dragonair now use Thunder: Point-Blank Range." Adrian said.

Dragonair had wrapped itself tighter and released a high voltage bolt of electricity towards the sky and four more had come out from the sky and hit both Lapras and Dragonair knocking them both out.

"Looks like your down a Pokémon loser." Adrian said.

"What are you talking about? You're down two." I replied.

"Yes I know that, but that's all I'm losing to you, Vaporeon Stampede About."

"Ivysaur Battle Positions." I said.

_Vaporeon, Bubble Jet Pokémon, Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours._

"Vaporeon use Aurora Beam." Adrian said.

A multicolored beam hit Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use Energy Ball: Power Up." I said.

Once again Ivysaur ate the Energy Ball and she powered up as her flower bud glowed lime green.

"Use Razor Leaf." I said.

The Razor Leaf hit Vaporeon and it was thrown into a tree.

"Acid Armor." Adrian said. Vaporeon had turned into liquid and slipped up behind Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur return and Staravia Battle Positions."

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 23: A Collision Between Rivals!


	23. Kanto Chapter 23

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 23: A Collision Between Rivals!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my three ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"Acid Armor." Adrian said.<p>

Vaporeon had turned into liquid and slipped up behind Ivysaur and used Ice Beam.

"Ivysaur return, Staravia Battle Positions." I said. "Staravia use Aerial Ace."

Staravia back flipped in mid-air and fly up towards the sky and when he came back down the flash from the sunlight had flashed Vaporeon and it could not see and Staravia had hit Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon get up and use Blizzard." Adrian said.

"Staravia use Aerial Ace once more." I said.

"Oh no that trick will not work again Vaporeon use Double Team." said Adrian.

"Double Team Staravia." I said.

Both Pokémon created clones of themselves.

"Brave Bird." I said. All the copies came together and Staravia had flew back down and hit the right Vaporeon.

"Ice Beam." Adrian said.

Vaporeon had used Ice Beam and froze Staraiva's wing tips.

"Now use Hydro Pump." Adrian commanded.

Vaporeon had walked up to Staravia and as Staravia couldn't even move.

"Fire now." Adrian said.

Staravia had mustered some energy to hit Vaporeon's legs so the Hydro Pump could not hit him.

"Good job Staravia." I said.

Staravia climbed towards the sky and it had started to glow and it became a new Pokémon.

_Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of __Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents. It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb._

"You've evolved into Staraptor, let's show Adrian who is the strongest; Staraptor use Aerial Ace." I said.

Staraptor flew back to gain some space and it then used Aerial Ace and it hit Vaporeon multiple times it then backed up again, but this time it did not use Aerial Ace Staraptor flew into the sky and its body becomes surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appears from the top of the streaks and envelops Staraptor's body. Staraptor then flew towards Vaporeon and it was unable to battle.

"Electabuzz Stampede About!" Adrian said.

"Staraptor return and Monferno Battle Positions."

_Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Electabuzz is the evolved form of Elekid. When a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods. Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities._

"Electabuzz use Thunder."Adrian said.

"Monferno redirect with Flamethrower." I said.

The Thunder came towards Monferno as he jumped to evade it. Adrian knew that Monferno was not going to be able to take the attack and redirect it and if he did he had a back up plan.

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch." Adrian said. Thunder Punch had made direct connect and Monferno flew into the air and had came down twice as fast as he had went up.

"Monferno use Flamethrower to soften your blow." I said.

Monferno had regained consciousness and had use Flamethrower and when he had came back down he had switched into Mach Punch in an istant and when it had made contact Monferno had been affected by Electabuzz's Ability Static and he was paralyzed and he was unable to move Adrian then used this opportunity to his advantage.

"Electabuzz use Thunder." Adrian said.

Monferno had tried to dodge, it but the paralysis had kicked in and Monferno became fully paralyzed, the Thunder made contact and Monferno was unable to battle.

"Monferno take a nice rest, Ivysaur Back to your Positions." I said. "Ivysaur use Energy Ball on Electabuzz"

Ivysaur formed a ball of grass energy and it had hit Electabuzz, but it was non-effective.

"Electabuzz return; Vileplume Stampede About!"

_Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis._

"So that is Vileplume, Ivysaur you can take it thing." I said.

"Stun Spore!" Adrian yelled.

A yellow powder has shot out of Vileplume's flower cannon on its head and it paralyzed Ivysaur.

"Hyper Beam now." Adrian said.

Vileplume lowered its head and a forms a pink orb of energy with a white orb of energy around it in front of its flower. Vileplume then fired a powerful red beam of energy surrounded by white energy from the orb at the Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle." Misty said.

"Ivysaur return, Staraptor back to your positions." I said.

Staraptor had came out of its Pokéball.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace." I said. Staraptor had hit Vileplume.

"Hyper Beam!" yelled Adiran.

The Aerial Ace hit Vileplume and it became weak and it had flew back into the air to get away, Vileplume could not move after it fired the Hyper Beam.

"Staraptor use Giga Impact." I said.

The Giga Impact had hit Vileplume and Vileplume had regained control and it fired a point-blank Hyper Beam at Staraptor. It hit dstaraptor and it then was unable to battle.

"Staraptor return, Ralts Battle Positions; Ralts use Psychic." I said.

Two blades of energy appeared as had hit Vileplume and it was instantly Knocked out. Ralts was then cloaked in a white light and it had evolved into a Kirlia.

"Let's Go, Kirlia!" I said.

Kirlia had spun around and was ready to fight.

"Absol Stampede About." Adrian said. "Absol use Night Slash."

Absol had disappeared and re-appeared behind Kirlia and slashed her and she was knocked out.

"Kirlia return and Munchlax Battle Positions." I said. "Munchlax Solar Beam."

Munchlax fired a beam of solar energy, Absol had dodged it and jumped up in the air.

"Iron Tail." Adrian said.

"Munchlax Blizzard." I said.

Absol was frozen in a block of ice in mid-air.

"Back to back Focus Punch." I said.

Munchlax had broke the ice and had hit Munchlax so hard that Absol had fell backwards.

"Munchlax use Focus Punch again." I said.

Munchlax had used Focus Punch and as he was about to hit Absol.

"Absol had used Iron Tail." Adrian said.

Munchlax had lost its focus and was thrown into a wall.

"Munchlax get back up and use Focus Punch." I said.

Munchlax had got back up and its fist was cloaked with a blue energy but the energy had dissipated and Munchlax had stopped.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"That's Absol's special ability, Pressure. The Pokémon raises the foe's attack usage that is because my Absol is exerting its Pressure!" Adrian informed. "Now your Munchlax is out of power to use Focus Punch, now it is turn Absol use Night Slash."

"Munchlax use Blizzard." I said.

The Blizzard had missed and Absol had hit Munchlax and then Absol's Iron Tail slapped Munchlax into a wall.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, Alex has lost his sixth Pokémon and Adrian still has two left and he is the victor of this 6 on 6 match." Misty said.

**At the PokéCenter**

"Alex your Pokémon are ready for pick up." Nurse Joy said placing the tray of my Pokémom on the counter.

"Okay, Emile, Misty I'm ready to go." I said putting the Pokéballs in my bag.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 24: Just Another Pokémon Contest!


	24. Kanto Chapter 24

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 24: Just Another Pokémon Contest!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my three ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone and welcome to the Shamrock Town Pokémon Contest were the Pokémon are the stars now for everyone who had traveled this far give yourselves around of applause and a pat on your back, this will be a high level contest because we have several Coordinators who are going for their fourth ribbon now we are going to have Alex from Pallet Town, up first he has all ready received three ribbons and lets see what Pokemon he is going to choose" Lilian said.<p>

"Butterfree Showtime." I said.

Butterfree came out of its Pokéball and flew around the stage.

"Butterfree use Silver Wind and then spin around." I said

Butterfree started using Silver Wind and then it wrapped around her.

"And now Psybeam." I said.

Butterfree stopped spinning and a beam of psychic energy came from her eyes and hit the continuous spinning Silver Wind leaving the Psybeam inside the Silver Wind.

"Butterfree use SolarBeam." I said.

Butterfree charged itself with sunlight and it busted the Silver Wind leaving glitter upon the stage.

"Wow, how he commanded his Pokémon and it flawlessly performed was amazing, Next is Kendra Anderson." Lilian said.

**After several coordinators**

"Lets see who will be moving along to the next round the battle round." Lillian Meridian said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 25: A Fourth Ribbon Indeed!


	25. Kanto Chapter 25

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 25: A Fourth Ribbon Indeed!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my three ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"Lets see who will be moving along to the next round the battle round" Lillian Meridian said<p>

Kendra

Henry

Tara

Jean

Alex

Ryan

Kyle

Greg

"These are the Coordinators who have made it to the next round give them a round of applause and all the way from the stage you can hear a crowd going wild now with that said and done lets bring out our coordinators." Lilian said.

**Battle Round**

Ryan and Kendra winner Kendra

Henry and Jean winner Henry

Tara and Alex winner Alex

Kyle and Jessilina winner Jessilina

**Semifinals**

Henry and Jessilina

Kendra and Alex

"Henry and Jessilina are up." Lilian said.

"Zangoose." Henry said.

"Seviper, Candy Time." Jessilina said.

"Let's see." I said taking out my Pokédex backstage.

_Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations. If it comes across a Seviper, its fur bristles and it assumes its battle pose. Its sharp claws are its best weapon._

_Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs. Seviper's swordlike tail serves two purposes - it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose._

"Uh oh." Emile said. "Those Pokémon are going to fight all out it is about to be a battle Pokémon pride."

"This might get gruesome" Misty said.

"This cannot end well." I said.

"Battle start" Lilian said.

"Zangoose use Quick Attack." Henry said.

Zangoose ferociously dashed towards Seviper.

"Seviper use Poison Tail." Jessilina said.

Both of the attacks made contact and both Pokémon flew backwards and they hit the wall.

"Zangoose use Dig." Henry commanded.

Zangoose dug a hole into the stage.

"Seviper use EarthQuake." Jessilina said.

Seviper hit its tail on the ground and waves of energy went towards the hole Zangoose made and Zangoose came up from underground as it took double damage.

"Zangoose Fire Blast" Henry said.

"Seviper Flamethrower." Jessilina said.

The two moves collided and they were going back and forth, but Zangoose's Firs Blast overpowered Seviper's Flamethrower and Seviper was sent back.

"Seviper Poison Fang." Jessilina said.

Seviper's fangs glowed purple and Seviper dashed towards Zangoose.

"Zangoose use Close Combat." Henry said.

Zangoose dashed towards Seviper and the two feuding Pokémon fought it out and Zangoose was kicking, scratching and heat butting and Seviper was slashing with its fangs and tail it then wrapped Zangoose up and used Poison Fang Zangoose was then poisoned. Seviper began to wrap Zangoose violently that was when the judges knew that this Pokémon battle over.

"Rapidash use Horn Drill." Mr Sukizo said throwing his Pokéball.

"Everyone please evacuate." Lilian said.

Seviper swatted it away with a Poison Tail and it used EarthQuake while it was still wrapping Zangoose and Rapidash was knocked out.

"Monferno looks like we've gotta help them, Monferno use Mach Punch on Seviper." I said.

Monferno had use Mach Punch and Seviper had released Zangoose and Henry had recalled Zangoose and had made a run for it, but Seviper had use Flamethrower to block the entrance by now Lillian had evacuated the audience.

"Seviper return." Jessilina said.

"But Seviper had came back out of its Pokéball and had started using EarthQuake and the ceiling started to cave in.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump and put out the fire." Kendra commanded.

"Monferno use Mach Punch on the falling ceiling." I said.

Monferno stood its ground and it puts its hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy. Monferno then fired it at the falling ceiling.

"Whoa, Monferno you learned how to use Focus Blast." I said excitedly.

"Torterra lets go, use Frenzy Plant." Mr. Sukizo said.

Twelve plants had came out of the ground and hit Seviper.

"Seviper return, again." Jessilina said.

Seviper had came back out of its Pokéball and continued its rampage and it wrapped its tail around Torterra's left leg and tipped Torterra and it use Flamethrower on its underbelly and Seviper knocked Torterra out.

"This is not remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said running over to his second injured Pokémon.

"Lopunny, Aid me Stat." Nurse Joy said. "Lopunny use Focus Punch."

Lopunny had hopped in one place and its right hand was cloaked in a blue energy and she dashed off and uppercutted Seviper.

"Bounce."

Lopunny had came back to the ground and had bounced up like spring and swung Seviper around and tossed it to the ground and it had came down with great force.

"Electivire Battle Time." Mr. Contesta said. "Use Thunder Wave"

Electivire had shocked Seviper into paralysis.

"Thunder."Mr. Contesta said.

"Monferno Flamethrower." I said.

"Lopunny SolarBeam."Nurse Joy said.

"Azumarill Hydro Pump." Kendra said.

The four moves had fused together and hit Seviper for the finishing blow and Seviper was knocked out.

"Chansey." Nurse joy said.

AChansey had came running with a stretcher. "Take these trainers and the judges Pokémon to the PokéCenter stat." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Jessilina you and your Pokémon are disqualified from this contest." Mr. Contesta said.

"Its okay, but the next contest I will win my fourth ribbon." Jessilina said. "How dare he talk to me like that why I outta..." she said to herself as she walked off.

**Later at the PokéCenter**

"Let's see." I said.

_Lopunny the Rabbit Pokémon An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks __its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger. It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs._

_Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power. Heedless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails onto the foe, then looses high voltage. As its electric charge amplifies, blue sparks begin to crackle between its horns._

_Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests." Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled. Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there._

_Rapidash the Fire Horse Pokémon. It usually canters casually in the fields and plains. But once a Rapidash turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph. Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it. When at an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance._

"Alex and Kendra I present to you both the Shamrock Town Pokémon Contest Ribbon, I will notify the Pokemon Contest Committee immediately to let them know about the heroics of you both." Mr. Contesta said.

"Alex it seems like you have your fourth Ribbon it looks like you are one ribbon away from the Grand Festival" Emile said.

"Yup and I'm so close." I said

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 26:Bye, Bye Butterfree!


	26. Kanto Chapter 26

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 26: Bye, Bye Butterfree!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my four ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"This is Fennel Valley according to my Pokétch over this valley is Quartz City." I said.<p>

"Maybe we should set up for lunch." Emile suggested.

"Fine with me." Misty said.

"Cone out everybody!" Misty, Emile, and I said.

All of our Pokémon that we had on hand had came out; Monferno, Butterfree, Eevee, Kirlia, Ivysaur; Staraptor. Altaria, Chinchou, Rhyhorn, Scyther; Psyduck, Mudkip, Horsea, Buizel had came out of their Pokéballs. Misty had took out a Pokéball from the ribbon that held her hair up, but she put it back and hooked the Pokéball to her necklace that all ready had another Pokéball on it and she brushed her hair and she now wore it straight, with her bangs to the side an she put her hair behind he ear with a aquamarine hair clip on the left side.

"Misty what's going on?" Emile asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." she replied quickly.

A gust of wind had appeared and Butterfree was carried off, a Gliscor had appeared and caught her and helped her back out of harms way.

"Wow, thanks Gliscor." I said. "You saved my Butterfree from being lost."

"Well, well it looks like you need help with controlling the wind; I will help you, but I will need to battle with you to see how much help you need." the old man said.

"Okay." I replied.

"First I will need you get in the air balloon" the old man suggested.

"Uh okay fine, Butterfree Battle Positions." I said.

"Gliscor Go with the Wind." he said as Gliscor climbed into the sky. "Oh and by the way my name is McCann, I'm traveling to different regions to spread the word about McCann's Air Battles."

"My name is Alex and I'm from Pallet Town." I said.

"Well lets get this battle started." McCann said.

"Butterfree use Silver Wind." I said.

As the attack was about to make contact Gliscor spread it's wings as a gust of wind came out of nowhere and Gliscor rose to the sky without moving quickly to get out of the way.

"Butterfree use SolarBeam." I said.

Butterfree's wings glowed with solar energy and blasted Gliscor, but it was a Substitute. The Gliscor was behind Butterfree with many copies, it was Double Team.

"Butterfree hit them with PsyBeam." I said.

Butterfree hit all the copies and the real Gliscor had spun around the PsyBeam and had griped on to one of Butterfree's wings and she swung her around and threw her into a wall.

"Gliscor Hyper Beam." McCann said.

Gliscor opened her left claw and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. It then fired the pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at point-blank range at Butterfree. Butterfree had fallen to the ground, but Gliscor had caught her and brought her back down to me.

"Butterfree are you okay?"I asked.

She looked at me with such determination that she wanted to train so he could defeat that Gliscor. We started training with my Staraptor.

"Staraptor use Giga Impact." I said.

Staraptor did as it was instructed and Staraptor charged up with energy and hit a near by tree smashing it into a bush, then a hoard of Beedrill appeared and they were not happy they began to use Poison Sting.

"Butterfree use Silver Wind." I said.

The attack hit them, but it only made them madder they then proceeded to use Giga Impact and Hyper Beam.

"Ivysaur Battle Positions, Ivysaur use Energy Ball." I said.

The Energy Ball hit them and knocked a few down, but then a Heracross had showed up and had started eating out of Ivysaur's flower bulb and sucked away the nourishment.

I checked my Pokédex.

_Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. They gather in forests seeking the sweet sap of trees. It is completely clad in a steel-hard shell. It is proud of its horn, which it uses to fling foes. With its Herculean powers, it can easily throw around an object that is 100 times its own weight. It is usually docile, but if it is disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn._

"Well I'm gonna catch you." I said. "Butterfree use Silver Wind."

The attack hit Heracross.

"Let me try." Emile said. "Rhyhorn, Let's Play!"

Rhyhorn had came out of its Pokéball and it started to evolve into a Rhydon.

_Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. Its horn, which rotates like a drill, destroys tall buildings with one strike. It stands on its hind legs, and its brain is well developed. By lightly spinning its drill-like horn, it can easily shatter even a diamond in the rough._

Heracross had ran back into the forest before it could attack.

"Well that didn't go so well." Emile said. "At least my Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon."

**The Next Day**

"McCann, I would like to have a rematch." I said.

"Sure." he replied.

"I had heard that you were doing some extensive training; so let's do this as you youngsters say." he said with a hearty chuckle.

"Butterfree use Giga Impact." I said.

Butterfree had climbed towards Gliscor and used Giga Impact Gliscor had countered it by using a Hyper Beam. The Giga Impact was cancelled by the Hyper Beam as Butterfree was then hit by the Hyper Beam causing Butterfree to fall to the ground.

"Well it looks like you've lost again and your Butterfree is badly hurt, but if you leave your Butterfree with me I will train it in the way of the Air Battle." McCann suggested.

"Well if it makes Butterfree stronger, I can't think about myself now I have to think about Butterfree's determination to get stronger; here is Butterfree's Pokéball take good care of her, Bye, Bye, Butterfree I will see you soon!" I said walking away.

A wild Heracross appeared, it was the same Heracross that I attacked earlier.

"Kirlia Battle Positions." I said.

Kirlia came out of her Pokéball gracefully.

"Kirlia use Psychic on Heracross." I said.

Kirlia's eyes glowed light blue and a light blue had outlined Heracross' body.

"Toss him." I said.

Heracross had then somersaulted into MegaHorn, but Kirlia used Psychic to move herself out of the way.

"Now use Psychic once again." I said.

Kirlia had picked Heracross up and slammed him to the ground.

"Go Pokéball." I said throwing it.

"I caught a Heracross." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 27: Misty's Dilemma!


	27. Kanto Chapter 27

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 27: Misty's Dilemma!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my four ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"Ooh I just got an update on Kanto Today it looks like Jessilina had just gotten her fourth ribbon and Diamond has her fifth along with Adrian, Ursula, and Maxi; looks like I will have to step up my game for my next contest so I can win." I said. "Misty, can I battle with your Buizel?" I asked.<p>

"No you can't." she replied with no hesitation.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause he I one of three Pokémon who won't listen to me." She said.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I mean that he won't listen to me." She said.

"Well why not?" Emile asked.

"Well apparently every time I try to give him a command he uses a different move, then the one I told him." Misty said.

"Well, will it hurt to try?" I said. "Flaaffy Battle Positions."

Flaaffy had came out of her Pokéball.

"Buizel Do a Lap." Misty said.

Buizel had came out of its Pokéball with an attitude on its face and its was cracked its knuckles.

"Buizel use Razor Wind."

Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and tackled Flaaffy with an Aqua Jet, Flaaffy stood its ground.

"Flaaffy use Thunder." I said.

A high voltage bolt of electricity had hit Buizel.

"Buizel use Aqua Tail." Misty said.

Buizel's body had glowed and it flipped and its tail had hit the ground he had created a huge wave and he rode on it and Flaaffy had got out of the way and the attack had woke up a sleeping Exploud.

_Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokémon. Exploud communicates its feelings to others by emitting whistle-like sounds from the tubes of its body. This Pokémon only raises its voice when it is in battle. Its roar in battle shakes the ground like a tremor-or like an earthquake has struck. Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body._

"Uh oh we are in trouble, Flaaffy use Thunderbolt." I said.

The bolt had surged towards Exploud and Exploud had used Hyper Voice and the sound waves had disrupted the Thunderbolt and it failed and Flaaffy had pushed backwards and she hit a tree.

"Flaaffy return, Monferno." I said taking out Monferno's Pokéball.

"No, Alex this is a battle that I will need to fight one my own, I know that Buizel will listen to me.

"But how do you know this?" Emile asked.

"I just do, Buizel use Aqua Jet." Misty said.

Buizel did as he was told and he used Aqua Jet and he had hit Exploud hard.

And switch into Water Pulse." Misty said.

The water ball had hit Exploud and Exploud used Thunder Fang and it had hit Buizel and it had started glowing blue it then glowed white it had begun to evolve into a Floatzel.

_Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey. It deflates the sac before it dives. It can double as a rubber raft._

Floatzel it had put its paw in front of its mouth and when he quickly moved it away Floatzel's fangs glowed light blue and it releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs that froze the Exploud. Exploud had then ran away back into the forest.

"Floatzel how come when you were Buizel, you did not want to listen to me?" Misty asked.

Floatzel began talking and no one understood, but Misty as she nodded her head and just hugged him.

"Well that is one down two more." Emile said.

"Well I had wanted to trade my Clamperl with the DeepSeaScale, but it has not come out of its shell." Misty said.

"Well that I don't think can be helped but time will tell." Emile said.

"Well, we better to finish traveling, the Quartz City Pokemon Contest is waiting for you along with your fifth ribbon." Misty said.

"Good thing I had gotten them off the subject, no one can help this Pokémon." Misty thought as she looked at her other Pokéball.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 28: The Fifth Wonder of the Kanto Contest World!


	28. Kanto Chapter 28

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: The Enemy Enters Arc

Kanto Chapter 28: The Fifth Wonder of the Kanto Contest World!

Opening Theme Song: Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki (TV Version)

A Ribbon case is shown as it slowly turns around it opens and it shows my four ribbons and they gleam. My hand grabs it and as I do the case closes and I put it in my bag and I run out the door. Emile is standing at the left and it flashes to Misty at the right and they are waiting for me outside and I come out the PokéCenter and we began to walk away and Misty is running after me and Emile is standing in the middle and he is laughing it then flashes to us laughing outside with our Pokémon around us, us running to catch a boat, us eating at a diner, Emile and I catching a Pokémon, Misty in a battle as she throws a Pokéball Misty's Psyduck appears and hits the screen and all of my rivals are shown in a left, right fashion (Jay, Kendra, Diamond, Maxi, Jessilina, and Adrian) as I run past them I stop at Adrian and he looks at me and walks/fades away I throw a Pokéball and all of my Pokémon look at the screen and they flash a smile [Similar to the Greatest Everyday with Ash's Pokémon] The Ribbon Cup is then shown it then gleams and shines in the sunlight as it moves up to the top right corner all of my rivals are shown as they all reach for the Ribbon Cup back it then flashes to us running and Emile, Misty are by my sides and we all look up at the sky and a the Legendary Birds fly by.

* * *

><p>"The cheers and excitement are rising as the Quartz City Pokemon Contest is now underway now lets have the Coordinators showcase there Pokémon in beauty and grace in appeals lets see who will pass onto the next round first up is Alex from Pallet Town, lets see who he will bring out." Lilian said.<p>

"Ivysaur and Kirlia Showtime!" I said.

They both had came out of their Pokéballs and they both were ready to put on a performance.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf and Kirlia use Psychic on them now." I said.

Kirlia stopped them and she moved them away and formed them in squares and she put them in Ivysaur's range.

"Ivysaur use Bullet Seed." I said.

Ivysaur had fired it in consecutive shots and the squares of Razor Leafs had exploded.

"Now for the big finish use Energy Ball Ivysaur and Kirlia use Psychic." I said.

Ivysaur had launched an Energy Ball into the sky and Kirlia had used Psychic and she glowed blue and danced around Ivysaur and she had leaped over Ivysaur and used Psychic on the incoming Energy Ball and it exploded on impact leaving a green glitter softly falling to the ground and the crowd cheered.

**8 Coordinators Later**

"Lets see who make it to the next round." Lilian said.

Shawn

Alex

Jenny

Lindsey

Matt

Jacob

Ethan

Tracy

"Now the computer will randomly generate who will be matched up." Lilian announced.

Quarter-finals

Alex vs Matt

Shawn vs Lindsey

Jenny vs Jacob

Ethan vs Tracy

"Let the battles begin Alex vs Matt, five minutes on the clock, here we go!" Lilian said.

"Lairon and Eevee Showtime." I said.

"Lickilicky and Onix by my side." Matt said.

_Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon. Lickilicky can wrap its enormous tongue around anything. Getting too close to this Pokémon will result in a saliva shower. The saliva contains a solvent that causes numbness._

_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother. As it digs through the ground, it absorbs many hard objects. This is what makes its body so solid._

"Uh oh this battle is going to be tough, Larion use SandStorm." I said.

Lairon jumps into the air, glowing several different colors and then stomps down onto the ground, causing sand to swirl out from under it in all directions. Eevee and Lickilicky were then buffered by the Sandstorm.

"Eevee use Shadow Quick Attack." I said.

Eevee launched a Shadow Ball towards Onix and ran up his tail and tackled the Shadow Ball and became coated in a dark purple aura.

"Swift now." I said.

Eevee shot multiple purple stars at Onix, Eevee then tackled it with the Shadow Quick Attack with so much force. Onix when down, but it was a bluff as it used Dig.

"Lairon use Head Smash and Eevee use Swift." I said.

Eevee made several rings of yellow stars and Lairon had dashed inside of it and the stars glowed with a metallic silver and Larion had tackled Lickilicky, Lickilicky was then buffeted by the SandStorm along with Eevee. Lickilicky then wrapped Lairon and Eevee with it tail.

"Two minutes left on the clock." Lillian Merdian announced.

"Eevee and Lairon quick get out of there." I said quickly.

They both tried their best, but to no avail Lickilicky kept squeezing them. Onix had came from underground and it had hit Eevee, Lairon and Lickilicky. Lickilicky was thrown in the air and back down. Onix had then checked on Lickilicky to see if it was okay. Eevee and Lairon were also thrown in the air.

"Eevee and Larion now is our chance." I said. "Eevee Shadow Quick Attack and Larion Iron Head."

Once Eevee and Lairon had prepared their moves in mid air. Eevee had then placed its self on Lairon's head and the two moves had fused and they charged downward.

"Go, Shadow Iron Smash!" I yelled the move had hit the ground, Onix, and Lickilicky like a missile.

"Times Up." Lillian said. "And the once moving to the next round is Alex, from Pallet Town."

**Semi-Finals**

Alex vs Matt winner Alex

Shawn vs Lindsey winner Shawn

Jenny vs Jacob winner Jacob

Ethan vs Tracy winner Tracy

"Now these are the coordinators who will be pair up look now up on the screen." Lilian said.

**Finals**

Alex vs Shawn winner Alex

Jacob vs Tracy winner Jacob

"Now the battle between Alex and Jacob will commence."Lilian said.

"Eevee and Larion Showtime." I said.

"Pelipper, Mightyena Your up." Jacob said.

**Later On **

"After a long and interesting battle, Alex I'm proud to present to you your fifth and final ribbon the Quartz City Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said.

"Oh yeah I got the Quartz Ribbon!" I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Enemy Enters Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 29: Over and Under to Pallet Town I Go!


	29. Kanto Chapter 29

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 29: Over and Under to Pallet Town I Go!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 11 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokémon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all five ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I'm almost home." I said.<p>

As I walked past the sign that said, _'Pallet Town, A Pure White Beginning'_

"Slow down, Alex you'll be there soon." Misty said.

"Pallet is so quiet and quaint and that breeze is to die for." Emile said.

"Well look who it is." said a voice that had appeared behind me and the next thing I know is that there is a hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Let me guess Diamond." I replied moving her hands from my eyes.

"Oh darn, how did you know it was me?" she said puffing her cheeks and putting her hand on her hips.

"Well, you always wear that Cucumber Melon perfume." I replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to visit my Aunt Olivia and Uncle Micheal and I was going to train since I was here." Diamond replied.

"What your the Smith's niece?!" I exclaimed. "I don't ever remember you coming down here."

"Well I came once in a blue Lunatone." she said.

"I'm just here to visit my family and train some, well maybe we could train sometime." she said walking away.

"Okay, we'll see." I said.

**Awhile Later**

"I'm back!" I said bursting the door open with my key and switching my shoes. "Hey, Persian, Houndoom are the others out?"

Persian rubbed across my legs and I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V in the living room.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that I wasn't alone." I said. "Come in make yourselves at home."

Plusle and Minum had appeared with an aprons on and Plusle had a ladle Minum had a Oven mitt with a cookies on a sheet on top of the kitchen counter.

"Well, hello Plusle and Minum." Misty said.

"Aren't you my mother's Plusle and Minum. What are you guys doing out of your Pokéball?" I asked.

"Use Horn Drill." a voice said.

"Who is that in the backyard?" I asked.

"Now switch into Morning Sun." the voice continued to say.

Ponyta head glowed silver and a horn appears, grows longer and spins like a drill Ponyta then flips and it's whole body glows white and yellow rays of light shine outward from Ponyta's body.

"What is that?" I said.

"Oh, its a green house" my little brother, Adam said.

"What, they finally do it after waiting for me to leave that is a great surprise, come to think of it, it really fills up most of the backyard and at least we still have the battlefield." I said.

"Okay, I was just wondering why did you not mention that your house was huge and you have a battlefield." Emile said.

"Well, I don't know it never crossed my mind." I replied. "Oh before I forget this is Emile and Misty they are friends of mine and they are traveling with me on my journey and pursuing journeys of their own." I said

"Nice to meet you" Misty said.

"The way that you take care of Ponyta really shows off when it responds to your commands." Emile said.

"Hold up, Adam why do you have a Ponyta?" I questioned pointing to the Pokémon and taking out my Pokédex.

_Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. A Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. Its legs become stronger as it stumbles and falls while trying to keep up with its parent. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in __little time. Training by jumping over grass that grows longer every day has made it a world-class jumper._

"Well, what happened was that a few days ago a Ponyta was weakly walking past the house when it had collapsed, I had took it into the greenhouse and hoped that it would heal soon it began to walk and it's flame had grew and to an blazing blue." Adam said.

"But, the Pokédex has a picture of Ponyta with red flames." I said.

Emile said "Uh Alex."

Misty said, "There is a glowing button on your Pokédex." as she pushed the button.

_Sometimes, Pokémon will have an alternate coloration and when they are called out of there Pokéballs they would have shiny sparkles appear around them thus these types of Pokémon being called "Shiny Pokémon"._

"So where are Grandma and Mom?" I asked.

"Well Grandma is out shopping for aprons and other trinkets she can get her hands on and Mom is at the school in Viridian City teaching."

"Well, I might as well, since I'm here I'll go say Hi to Prof. Oak" I said. "I'll be back." I said giving him a head noogie.

Just then the alarms had went off and the mayor had gotten on the intercom and told the citizens of Pallet Town to evacuate into their own panic rooms.

"Adam, get in the panic room now and unless Mom, Grandma, myself or the Mayor has said its okay, do not come out." I strictly told Adam.

He had entered the panic room and Emile, Misty, and I had ran to Prof. Oak's lab and he had a helicopter on its way. We all got in it and we headed towards the peak of-

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 30: The Needs of the Three!


	30. Kanto Chapter 30

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 30: The Needs of the Three!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 11 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokémon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all five ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>Emile, Misty, and Myself had ran to Professor Oak's lab and he had a helicopter on its way and we all got in it and we headed towards the peak of Mt. Ember as we flew Diamond on her Dragonite flew beside the helicopter.<p>

"Professor Oak what would you like for me to do?" she said.

"Could you just stay in Pallet and make sure that everyone is okay and in their Panic rooms." Professor Oak said.

"Yes sir." she responded.

"Onward to Mt. Ember." Professor Oak said

Diamond had made a u-turn and zoomed back to Pallet and while the sirens were continuing to go off. As we flew over Kanto everything seemed normal, but something was off, but we could not tell what it was as we continued to fly towards Mt. Ember. The pilot had forget that there is a shorter way past Cinnabar Island so he cut through and passed the Seafoam Islands a wave of freezing air had appeared and I looked out of the helicopter I could hardly see and as I squinted a blur looked similar to someone, but I could not see so I decided to put my glasses on and as soon as I did the blur had disappeared.

"Alex when did you have glasses." Emile said.

"Oh I had them for awhile, but I had just put them on because of my contacts, but I'm okay." I stated freaking out on the inside.

We flew by J and her Salamence with her ship behind her the Ship then sped up towards Mt. Ember and J commanded her Salamence to use Flamethrower as the burning flames hit the propeller we had to take evasive action and land on Knot Island.

"Staraptor Battle Positions." I said.

"Altaria Let's Play!" Emile said.

The two Pokémon had came out of their Pokéballs and I rode on Staraptor and Misty and Emile rode on Altaria towards Mt. Ember.

"Follow that ship and you and it will show you were you need to go." Professor Oak said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 31: When Three Become One!


	31. Kanto Chapter 31

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 31: When Three Become One!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 11 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokémon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all five ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Staraptor Battle Positions" I said<p>

"Altaria Let's Play." Emile said.

The two Pokémon had came out of their Pokéball and I rode on Staraptor and Misty and Emile rode on Altaria towards Mt. Ember.

"Follow that ship and you and it will show you were you need to go." Professor Oak said.

"Eevee Battle Positions." I said.

Eevee had came out of its Pokéball and into my lap.

"Launch Shadow Barrage!" I said.

Eevee had fired multiple Shadow Balls at the ship, but a Flamethrower from J's Salamence had protected many of the Shadow Balls, though some had gotten through and hit the ship.

"Altaria use Draco Meteor." Emile said.

Altaria fired an orange ball into the sky and the ball explodes, releasing multiple orange spheres at the ship the ship then hits the ground and J goes down to check and we zoom past and we hit Mt. Ember and we almost to the top J was nowhere to be found and we use this opportunity to get there first as we reach the top it was a desolate gray plateau with a volcanic like structure in the back with a hole in the middle and rocks and boulders in assorted places on the plateau as I turned on my Pokétch.

"The Legendary Pokémon, Moltres resides on top of Mt. Ember." Professor Oak said.

"Let's see Moltres." I said reaching for my PokéDex.

"_No data"_ the PokéDex had replied.

Just then the temperature rose and according to my Pokétch it rose to 109 degrees in 12 seconds and a Pokémon came up from the inactive volcano with magma dripping from it.

"_Data retrieved: Moltres, a Legendary Pokémon. Known as the legendary bird of fire. It is a thrilling sight to behold every time it flaps, its wings. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring."_

"So that's Moltres." Emile said.

The Legendary Pokémon shook off the magma that was on it's body and it was an orange phoenix with fire on its wings, tail, and head it gracefully hovered and landed on top of the plateau and the temperature had risen so much around Moltres that the rocks and boulders began to melt slowly.

"Moltres you need to leave your home and flee." I said to it.

Moltres had used Heat Wave and attacked us.

"Altaria quick use Dragon Breath." Emile said.

The two moves collided and Moltres began taking in sunlight and in fired a quick SolarNeam that dissipated the Dragon Breath.

"Moltres, we mean you no harm." Misty said.

"Moltres don't believe them they are a bunch of liars." a voice said from behind us.

"J!" we yelled simultaneously.

"Well, well looks like I have a fan club going on." she smugly.

"Altaria, quick use Draco Meteor." Emile said.

"Salamence, Hydro Pump." J said.

A blast of water at a high pressure hit Altaria and Altaria was then flung into a boulder and the boulder shattered on impact.

"Altaria return." Emile said.

J and Salamence landed and shot her beam but it missed and Moltres took of and J and Salamence along with Emile, Misty, and I on my Staraptor and we went as well.

"We aren't going to get anything done with flying after her." Misty said.

"Do you have a better plan well I do we send our Pokémon to go after J and we run to J's ship that crashed to see what they are planning." Misty said.

"Okay, I'm game; Chinchou Let's Play." Emile said.

"Staraptor drop us here go after J." I whispered.

Staraptor, Chinchou, and Eevee chased after J and we skidded down a hill and we were surrounded with water.

"Lapras Battle Positions." I said.

Lapras came out of its Pokéball and we hopped on Lapras as we surfed on the water until we encountered the ship that had a hole in it that we used to go in.

"Lapras return." I said.

Our Pokémon then had came back to us and we returned them in their Pokéballs.

"Looks like we are to late the ship is abandoned." Emile said.

Just then you here a loud cry and we ran to the bow of the ship and looked out the window and Moltres was crystallized and J right there and another ship that was under the water began to surface and two other Pokémon registered by my Pokédex was _The Freeze Pokémon, Articuno and The Electric Pokémon, Zapdos._

"Wait, why would they have a barren ship just sitting in the water?" Emile said while pacing back and forth.

"It's a trap!" we yelled, but it was to late the ship had exploded and J had Attila and Hun capture us and they threw us in a cage that deactivated our Pokéballs and Attila and Hun had brought out a cannon and J uncrystallized them and they shot the cannon at the three legendary Pokémon and a huge explosion materialized and broke us out of the cage and threw us into a wall and the three Pokémon fused into one Pokémon.

"Rise once again, Zapmolcuno." J said. "Mission Complete, I have recreated Zapmolcuno."

It had turned around and fired a Fire Blast and a ring of fire appeared around Misty, Emile, and me as we laid immobilized in the water by the explosions the ring shrunk and was about to engulf all three of us in flames.

"Dragonite use Aqua Tail." Diamond said.

The attack rippled against the water putting out the flames.

"Dragonite Stone Edge, on that thing." Diamond said.

The stones dug into Zapmolcuno pushing it backwards Diamond had rushed to Emile, Misty, and I and she put us on Dragonite and we flew into the distance.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 32: Injuries, Indecisiveness, and Disappearances!


	32. Kanto Chapter 32

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 32: Injuries, Indecisiveness, and Disappearances!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 11 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokémon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all five ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>Diamond had rushed to Emile, Misty, and I and she put us on her Dragonite and we flew into the distance.<p>

"Zapmolcuno follow them." J said.

Zapmolcuno flew into the air, but Dragonite spread its wings out and flew to the Celadon City Hospital and we were admitted.

"Wait where am I?" I said, "how did I get here?"

"You were in an explosion and your friend brought you and the others with you." said Nurse Joyce.

"What friend?" I replied.

"Guess who?" someone said covering my eyes.

"Diamond." I said.

"Uh Alex if you mind be asking you why are your-" Diamond said before I cut her off.

"Oh no." I said as I whispered in Diamond's ear.

"Oh really, do Emile and Misty know?" she asked.

"No, not exactly." I replied.

"Well you have to tell them they are your friends." she said giving me my red hat.

"Yeah, but it will be kind of hard to explain it to them." I said.

"I understand take your time." Diamond responded.

"Where is J?" I said

"Uh, Alex you have been sleep for the past few days four to be exact" Nurse Joyce said.

"What! Four days!" I yelled.

"And to answer your question Alex, J has vanished without a trace." Diamond said.

"Dang so close if I had realized that it was a trap faster I wouldn't have to tell Diamond my secret and I might have to tell Misty and Emile soon" I thought. "Were are my contacts?" I said taking my hands away from my face.

"They are next to you on the table" Diamond said.

"Thanks, am I fine to leave?" I said then asked.

"No, I think you should stay overnight just in case, but by the looks of it you're okay don't exert yourself okay." she said.

**The Next Day (9:35 AM)**

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes, all of the tests are in good condition and your friends are all ready they are downstairs eating lunch waiting for you." Nurse Joyce said.

"Okay do you know where downstairs is?" I asked Nurse Joyce.

"Yes, go down the hall and go to the elevator and go to the 1st floor and it is the door labeled Cafeteria" Joyce said.

**Later**

"Hey you guys are you ready to kick J's grass type!" I exclaimed as I burst the doors to the Cafeteria wide open.

"Well we were just talking about it we think that it is to rough and risky to go up against J, you just woke up from a four day concussion I think that we should let the officers take care of it." said Misty.

"Well how can you guys sit there and say that you don't want to get rid of J and what she has done to those legendary Pokémon." I rebutted.

"Well I don't justify what she has done." Misty said.

"Misty you have said all of this and not once has Emile said anything, what do you think about this." I said.

"I think that you both are right, but I mostly side with Alex he is right we can't just let her get away with this are you in or out." he said holding out in a hand pile I had put my hand in and Misty hesitantly put it in.

"I think that we should get rid of her." She said.

"Now that's the Misty that we know and love." Emile said.

Misty blushed.

"Well looks like you might need a ride to get there and I know where she might me hiding on one of the the Sevii Islands off the radar, but close to where we last were." Diamond said.

"Wait, my Pokéballs? my Pokémon?" I said while rummaging through my bag.

"They are all healed up and ready to go, Dragonite let's go." Diamond said as Dragonite's wings expanded and we all got on her and she flew into the air. "Let's go." Dragonite took off into the distance towards and before I knew it we were at Quest Island and we had landed "She should be-"

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 33: The Battle of Legends!


	33. Kanto Chapter 33

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 33: The Battle of Legends!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 11 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokémon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all five ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it we were at Quest Island and we had landed she should be.<p>

"I don't know where you kiddies are going, but not this way." said Attila

"Alex, Misty, and Emile go ahead to the Tanoby Key it is a cave up ahead you can't miss it, I will deal with them; Arcanine Flamethrower cut off a path." Diamond said.

Arcanine shot flames from it's mouth and stopped Attila and Hun from chasing after us, but Hun had chased after us and in the Tanoby Key. J was standing telling her grunts to move the boulders and on the side she had three Pokémon locked in a cage.

"Floatzel, Razor Wind." Misty said calling Floatzel out from its Pokéball and it slashed two blades of energy that cut the lock of the cage.

"What you three, it seems like I did not get rid of you, but you are too late I have unlocked the Tanoby Key and the Tanoby Chambers and I'm off and I won't see you later, Salamence Hyper Beam on the ceiling." J said.

"We have to go now." Emile said.

"But what about the three Pokémon?" Misty said.

We each took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Pokémon We all then jumped out of the cave by the skin of out teeth.

"Looks like the Larvitar, Phanpy and Tentacool are safe in our possession." Misty said.

"Altaria Let's Play." Emile said. "Diamond you need a lift?"

"Sure I could take one." She replied.

Altaria flew down so Diamond could get on.

"Arcanine return." she said.

"Were do you think that J will be next, she is most likely going to were she can get another legendary Pokémon like Mewtwo." Diamond said.

"But I thought that Mewtwo was a myth so that means that she is going to Cerulean City, but that's on the other side of Kanto. How are we going to get there before her?" Misty said.

"Dance, my Dragonite." Diamond said.

Dragonite had came out of its Pokéball and was flying.

"Misty can you come with me sure let's go you guys try to stop Zapmolcuno from getting there." Diamond suggested.

"No Alex and Emile can't fight that thing."Misty replied.

"You are right Misty they can't, but I know what can, you guys hop on." Diamond said.

We hopped on and we flew to an island that had a sort of barrier around it

"This feather will help us." Diamond said holding it up towards the island.

"What is a feather going to do to save us from Zapmolcuno?" Emile said.

"I call upon this ancient one in this time of need, can you help us o legendary one, one with silver wings of light, help us during this plight." Diamond yelled.

The water around the island wrapped itself around the island and a mystic being in a silhouette appeared and it roared and Zapmolcuno came out of nowhere and it had split into the three original legendary birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. All three of the birds surround the silhouetted Pokémon and the three Pokémon flew up in the air and back towards their respective homes and out of nowhere J was here at Navel Island.

"What...how...why did you do that, you will pay for what you've done." she said.

She had a Pokémon behind her it was a Deoxys and the silhouetted Pokémon shot a beam of air at the Pokémon and it had flew back and the ripple from the attack hit the waves and the waves had reached Chrono Island and Floe Island and destroyed the daycare on Floe Island and gravely damaged the PokeCenter on Chrono Island.

"Now I got you." J said.

J had shot the laser from her hand and tried to solidify the silhouetted Pokémon.

_*BGM: The Rise of Darkrai: Oracion (starts)*_

But the Pokémon had shot J and her Salamence with a Hyper Beam and J had fell into the ocean along with her Salamence and the silhouetted Pokémon had returned to the Navel Rock and the sun had came out from the clouds.

"Staraptor Battle Positions, take J to the PokéCenter." I said.

Staraptor had picked up J and we had all flew to the PokéCenter and Officer Jenny had came and arrested The Pokémon Hunter, J and sent her to jail and we had all flew to Pallet Town with my grandma and mom and brother waiting for me at me door I had flew into my mom's arms and started crying softly and we had all walked in the house and I was explaining my journey to my family with Emile and Misty sitting in the kitchen eating some of my grandma's homemade cookies.

_*BGM: The Rise of Darkrai: Oracion (ends)*_

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 34: Training Unleashed!


	34. Kanto Chapter 34

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 34: Training Unleashed!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys it's time for some late midnight training Showtime everyone." I said.<p>

Six of my twelve Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"We have to do some training for the Grand Festival next week so lets get started and we will have to perfect your moves let's start with Ivysaur." I said

She had walked up from the sidelines.

"Ivysaur use Bullet Seed towards the sky, now Staraptor do an aerial dive." I commanded.

Staraptor had used Aerial Ace towards the sky and he had came down at twice the speed and crashed into the Bullet Seed and it started swirling around it and Staraptor ended the attack.

"Lapras your turn use Blizzard." I said.

Lapras froze the battlefield and it slid around on the sheet of ice.

"Now use Ancient Power." I commanded.

She slammed her front flippers on the ice and spikes came from out of the ground and stayed in place.

"Now Kirlia dance around the spikes." I said.

She gracefully danced around the ice spikes.

"Now use Psychic." I said.

She forced the ice spikes from out of the ground with her Psychic power and she crushed them into glitter that fell from the sky.

"Wow let's see who goes next, Munchlax use a Focus Punch." I said.

He jumped into a Focus Punch.

"Eevee use Hidden Power." I said.

The attack was so fast that by the time Munchlax had landed on the ground it was behind him and it was swirling and his fist had turned a blue as the morning sky.

"Munchlax Hidden Punch." I commanded.

Munchlax had hit the ground and the sheet of ice was shattered instantly and a Shockwave was sent towards my other Pokémon get out of the way but by the time it reached them it was nothing, but a tropical breeze.

**Around Daybreak**

"Munchlax Metronome." I said

It had tuned into Seismic Toss and Munchlax grabbed Staraptor and wrapped its arms around Staraptor's wings.

"Munchlax release Staraptor." I said

Munchlax released him and Staraptor flew back and used Aerial Ace to catch Munchlax so he would not fall and they succeeded and they had flew back around Munchlax had then glowed a bright light and it's body had became wider and is had grew taller.

"Snorlax."

That was the name that Munchlax's new evolved form called out loud.

_Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play. It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep. When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly._

"Whoa Munchlax you evolved into Snorlax." I said.

Snorlax tilted its head downward and he formed a pink orb of energy with a white orb of energy from its mouth and fires a powerful red beam of energy surrounded by white energy from the orb towards the sky.

"You learned how to use Hyper Beam." I stated.

He then jumped up and came back down with great force.

"And you learned Body Slam." I said running over to him.

"Well return you guys I need some rest and so do you guys and I will call Professor Oak later, you guys did so good you need a break." I said while putting my Pokéballs in my bag and going back in my house.

**Later On That Day**

"Professor Oak can I make a full switch with my other reserved Pokémon." I asked.

"You sure can, let me go rally them up." he said.

"Come on out guys, roam and relax while I have my other Pokémon Monferno, Heracross, Larvitar, Lairon, Flaaffy." I said.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Training Positions, Showtime Monferno, Heracross, Larvitar, Lairon, Flaaffy and Butterfree." I said.

Throwing their Pokéballs in the air.

"Its your turn for training, Monferno Focus Blast, Lairon use Sandstorm."I said.

The Focus Blast was ripped into shreds and it turned blue.

"Butterfree use Silver Wind." I commanded.

She had gotten very strong that her Silver Wind had collided with the nexus of the Sandstorm and the attacks degenerated.

"Butterfree now Giga Impact!" I said.

She had switched into Giga Impact and by the looks of the attack she had perfected the move.

"Flaaffy now use a Thunder." I said.

A small bolt of electricity had reached the clouds and a large bolt had came back down and Flaaffy redirected it towards Larvitar it stood in one place.

"Now Rock Smash."I said to Larvitar.

Larvitar jumped up and it then clenches its fist and it starts to glow orange and Flaaffy moved out of the way and Larvitar hit the ground.

**Later That Night**

"You guys deserve some rest after today, return." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 35: Training with a Family Twist!


	35. Kanto Chapter 35

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 35: Training with a Family Twist!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Alex your family is downstairs waiting for you to eat breakfast." Misty said poking me in my back.<p>

"Oh I smell French Toast, hear I come." I said.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and I tripped and fell down the steps; I hopped back up and began to eat breakfast.

"Mmmm can you pass me the butter, oh and the syrup." I said while stuffing my face with food.

"Slow down or you will choke." my grandma said.

"I can't I'm so hungry." I replied.

"Maybe its from all the late night training. How would you like to have a battle between the two of us?" my mom said.

"Wait me battle the both of you?" I said as I guzzled down my orange juice.

"Yes, you will need to train your Pokémon in double battles." My grandma said.

"I'm all ready good in double battles." I said.

"Just in on Kanto Today, Jay Fox has collected his 7th badge and Jessilina has won her 5th contest ribbon" said the announcer on the T.V.

"Looks like Jay and Jessilina are working hard, you know what I accept your challenge." I said.

"Good." they both said looking at each other.

**Later On The Battlefield**

"Camerupt burn the field!" my grandma said.

"Curtain Call Breloom." my mom said.

As they both threw their Pokéballs in the air and the Pokémon materialized on the field.

"Snorlax" I said.

"Dragonite!" Diamond said from behind me.

"You will need some help, these two are top notch TopCoordinators." she said.

"Sure if we can't battle, lets help each other." I said.

"Who said that we can't battle after this; we can battle can't we?" Diamond said.

"Sure we can" I said, "But lets focus on that Breloom that Pokémon is full of speed its one of my mom's fastest Pokémon, but I have been training with Snorlax right Snorlax!" I said.

Snorlax had turned around and gave a thumbs up it then scratched its belly.

"You guys can have the first attack." Diamond said.

"Breloom Energy Ball." my Mom said.

"Camerupt use Fire Blast." my Grandma said.

The move fused together and the Fire Blast was spinning behind the Energy Ball.

"Snorlax move out the way." I said.

Snorlax moved and jumped over them he used Body Slam Breloom moved and Camerupt appeared and took Brelooms place.

"Eruption." my Grandma commanded.

A geyser of fire spews from both of the volcanoes on Camerupt's back and Snorlax was hit.

"Snorlax fire a Solar Beam." I said.

The attack hit Camerupt from above.

"Switch into Hyper Beam, Snorlax" I said.

"Dragonite use Stone Edge" Diamond said.

The stone rocks appeared and hit Breloom.

"Breloom use Mach Punch" my mom said.

Breloom's fist glowed light blue and it then punched Dragonite into the air.

"Snorlax can you move again?" I asked.

He tried, but he could not.

"Camerupt use Flamethrower" my grandma said.

Camerupt released a strong stream of flames that hit Snorlax.

"Snorlax use Focus Punch." I said.

He charged towards Camerupt, but Camerupt move out of the way.

"Snorlax use Focus Punch, on the ground." I said.

The attack hit the ground and the battlefield shattered in one place Camerupt had to stop charging because it would hit the hole.

"Snorlax Solar Beam" I said.

He fired a beam full of solar energy towards Camerupt.

"Breloom use Solar Beam" the attacks collied right in front of Camerupt.

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam." I said.

Snorlax launched the attack, but Breloom used Protect.

"Dragonite use Aqua Tail on Camerupt." Diamond said.

"Camerupt use Protect" my grandma said.

"What they both can use Protect." Diamond said.

"Breloom Dynamic Punch." my mom instructed.

Breloom somersaulted into the attack.

"Snorlax dodge it." I said.

"Iron Tail." my mom said.

Breloom swiped its tail under Snorlax causing him to fall on his back.

"Snorlax dodge it." I said.

He rolled to his left to dodged the Dynamic Punch from the right, but she had another one on her left and it knocked him out she then flipped on his back and bounced on it and used Mach Punch and it hit Dragonite she had landed to fly again and Camerupt had use Flamethrower from behind and Breloom had came down spinning and using Energy Ball the force from the attack caused it to start spinning and it was a front so Breloom could get close so she could use a point-blank Mach Punch followed by an Iron Tail Dragonite was knocked out.

"Battle over the winner is Alex's Grandma and Mother." Misty said.

"Oh yeah we did it, here Snorlax and Dragonite here it is some medicine it will make you fell better." my Grandma said.

They took the medicine and they were back to normal.

"You know what we will battle at the Grand Festival the final round." Diamond said.

"Okay right we will I won't hold back full power." I said.

"That's what I want to hear, see you at the Grand Festival." Diamond replied.

"See you later." I said waving at her.

"Alex did you come up with your Grand Festival outfit?" my Mom asked.

"Yes I had made some drawings, but I really like this one right here." I said pointing to my drawing.

"Oh that is a good one well gets started we only have a few days until the Grand Festival starts." she replied.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 36: Putting the Abilities to the Grindstone! [Part 1]


	36. Kanto Chapter 36

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 36: Putting the Abilities to the Grindstone! [Part 1]

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Alex today is the day before the Grand Festival it is 5:30 in the morning." my mom said waking me up.<p>

"Can I stay asleep for awhile." I said while under my pillow.

"The festivities began at 7:00 AM and you need to get all of your stuff including you new outfit you also need to eat breakfast then get on the road to the Indigo Plateau, never mind the breakfast they will have some breakfast there for the meet and greet." she said.

"Okay I am getting up." I replied.

**Later (6:00 AM)**

"Altaria Lets Play." Emile said.

"Bye mom see you soon and I will have a Ribbon Cup with me." I said.

"Okay I will be waiting for you and that Ribbon Cup." she replied.

Misty, Emile and I got on Altaria and we flew to the Indigo Plateau as I turned my head I faintly saw something flying past us through the clouds.

"Hmmm?" I thought, "Who is that?"

**Later (6:45 AM)**

"Well we are finally here and we are on time let's get checked in; Hello, Nurse Joy." I said.

"Hello, are you here to sign up at the Grand Festival?" she asked me.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Okay I will need your contest pass and to see your acquired ribbons." she said.

"Okay here." I said holding out my ribbon case and contest pass.

She had scanned my pass and all of my Pokémon came up on the screen and scanned each of my five ribbons

"Okay, you are good to go here is your card key to your room and the meet and greet is in the main auditorium to the left from here; Enjoy your stay." she said.

"Thank you, okay let me get check in the room I am just gonna rest a bit I'm exhausted." I said.

**Later (7:10 AM)**

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Emile said.

"I'm ten minutes late for the meet and greet in the auditorium." I replied.

"Calm down we can take the elevator." Misty suggested.

"Forget the elevator I'm taking the steps." I said running out of the door.

**Later (7:15 AM)**

"Finally!" I said busting the doors open to the auditorium.

I had spotted Jessilina, Ursula, Diamond, Kendra, Maxi and Adrian all in different spots.

"Well isn't this embarrassing, okay I'm just gonna stand over here." I said looking to the ground.

"Come over here Alex and friends." Diamond said.

"Well if we aren't all together." Kendra said.

"Well you better watch out cause I'm winning this thing." Maxi said.

"Don't be to sure of yourself." Jessilina said.

"Children, such children, every last one of them." Ursula said.

"Hey Adrian." I said.

He turned and looked at me and walked away.

"Well so much for a hello." Misty said.

"It's okay we will settle this on the battlefield." I said clenching my fist with determination.

**Later (9:00 PM)**

"Well it's time to go to sleep I have a big day ahead of me." I said turning my lights off.

**The Next Day (7:00 AM)**

"Okay let me get ready, I will see you guys soon." I said.

"Bye Alex see you later, don't be nervous." Emile said.

"You will win this thing." Misty said.

"Okay." I said as they closed the door. "Time for me to get ready, oh this outfit is awesome" I said. "Maybe I should tell Misty and Emile my secret after the Grand Festival?" I thought while putting on my new Grand Festival ensemble. "No I can't do that, I can't think about these kinds of things now I have to much pressure on me as of this moment I have to worry about my friend's safety, my secret, what they would think about if I told them, and now the Grand Festival is on the line." I thought. "Well this is it." I said out loud. "Should I put my hat on or off? I could just comb it over it shouldn't be that noticeable it not big, but I'm still self conscious about it." i still thought.

**(8:00 AM)**

"Now that we have everyone altogether lets get the Grand Festival started, all of you know our esteemed panel of judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and not one, two but three Nurse Joy's from around Kanto are here to help with the judging now with our first round we have 270 competitors and only 64 will make it to the next round were the number will be reduced to 32, then the battle rounds will start, but for this round the coordinators who dazzle our judges with one move and scores a high point ranging from 0 to 100, with 100 being absolute perfection."

"So lets get busy first up we have Adrian from Viridian City here in Kanto" Lilian said.

"Stampede about, Tauros." Adrian said.

_Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon It is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself. When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails. Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature._

"So Adrian is up first." I said putting my Pokédex back in my pocket. "Let's see what he is up to?"

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 37: Putting the Abilities to the Grindstone! [Part 2]

**(Side Note: **My Grand Festival outfit looks like Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy Appearance from Star Driver**)**


	37. Kanto Chapter 37

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 37: Putting the Abilities to the Grindstone! [Part 2]

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"So lets get busy first up we have Adrian from Viridian City here in Kanto." Lilian said.<p>

"Stampede about, Tauros." Adrian said.

_Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon It is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself. When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails. Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature._

"So Adrian is up first." I said putting my Pokédex back in my pocket. "Let's see what he is up to?"

"Tauros Earthquake!" Adrian commanded.

Tauros ran around the stadium and it stopped when Adrian snapped its fingers and it stomped its hooves and it sent a shock wave through the stadium and up on the screen it had their main score and Adrian had a 89.

**Several Coordinators Later**

"Up next is number 108 Jessilina" Lilian said.

"Hi everyone, Its Candy Time, my Darling Victreebel." she said throwing the Pokéball in the air.

"Lets see." I said.

_Victreebel the Flycatcher Pokémon Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there. Lures prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all. The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey._

"Victreebel use Leaf Blade." she instructed.

The two leaves on Victreebel glowed lime green and Jessilina commanded Victreebel to cut her contest outfit and when it did it revealed her new Grand Festival outfit under it the judges gave her a 80.

"Up next is number 109 Kendra Anderson." Lilian said

"I need you Vulpix" Kendra said.

"Hmmm Vulpix, that's new." I thought.

_Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. A single, white-colored tail splits into six beautiful tails. As it grows older, it grows even more tails._

"Vulpix it's time." Kendra said.

Vulpix jumped around and Kendra threw up a Fire Stone and Vulpix caught it and evolved on the spot.

_Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. It is the evolved form of the Fox Pokémon, Vulpix. Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse. According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon._

"Now use Fire Blast." Kendra said.

The attack hit the stage and singed the ground a little the judges gave her a 79.

"Next up is number 110 Maxi Stuwart." Lilian said.

"It's up to you Kabutops" he said.

_Kabutops the Shellfish Pokémon the evolved form of Kabuto Kabutops swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The Pokémon was apparently evolving from being a water-dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs._

"Kabutops huh seems everybody is going all out and by all means necessary they are going to try everything to win this." I thought.

"Kabutops use Stone Edge." Maxi said.

The stones circled around him and Kabutops commanded them and they clashed leaving a soft glitter falling.

**Later**

"Next up is Coordinator number 198, Ursula." Lilian said.

"Wartortle Go!" she said.

The Pokéball spun in the air and when it opened up another new Pokémon by my rivals was recognized by my Pokédex.

_Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness in battle. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old._

"Wartortle use Blizzard." Ursula said.

The stage had opened up and revealed a pool for water Pokémon Wartortle retreated into its shell and an frigid wind came from out of the shell and encased the pool in ice and Wartortle started skating on the ice and the crowed cheered she received a 89.

"Next is Diamond Lunarwind number 199." Lilian said.

"Dance, Milotic." she said.

_Milotic, the Tender Pokémon It is said to live at the bottom of large lakes. Considered to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon, it has been depicted in paintings and statues._

Diamond threw a Pokéball into the air and the Pokémon materialized in the water.

"Milotic use Aqua Ring."Diamond said.

Three rings of water appeared in the water and Milotic jumped in the rings as the floated the judges gave her a 92.

"Now Coordinator number 251, Alex from Pallet Town." Lilian said.

"Flaaffy, Showtime." I said.

Flaaffy came out of her Pokéball.

"Flaaffy use Thunder!" I said.

A light went towards the ceiling and came back down ten-fold and struck Flaaffy and her coat was charged with electricity and yellow sparks surrounded her the judges game me a 80.

**Later**

"I can't believe that I made it through both rounds, now I have to face the Pre Quarter-finals, then I will be closer to the Ribbon Cup, who do I have to battle?" I asked myself.

The screen showed the randomly paired Coordinators who had to battle to get to the next round and I was paired with Jessilina.

Looks like your sweet Custap Berry has turned into a sour Rowap Berry ripe for your defeat." Jessilina said.

"Jessilina you are going down." I said.

"That now completes today's appeals, tune in for tomorrow for the beginning of the battle rounds." Lilian.

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 38: The Sweet Taste of the Top 32!


	38. Kanto Chapter 38

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 38: The Sweet Taste of the Top 32!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Looks like today is gonna be tough since it is the last day of the Grand Festival, this is my last chance and when I go home I will have my ribbons and that Golden Ribbon Cup next to the others in the living room." I thought to myself putting on my Grand Festival outfit.<p>

**Later at the Festival Hall**

"Well to start off another day of the Grand Festival we have on the A block Jessilina up against Alex lets see how this battle turns out, stand by okay and the screen will randomly select the Coordinator who goes first, looks like it is Jessilina" Lilian said.

"Beedrill and Arbok it's Candy Time!" Jessilina said.

"Hmmm Arbok, I see." I said.

_Arbok the Cobra Pokémon This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible. To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern._

"Let's see two poison types Staraptor and Monferno, Showtime!" I said.

The four Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs and they were ready to battle.

"Beedrill Hyper Beam." Jessilina said.

Staraptor flew up in the air and Monferno somersaulted to get away.

"Got you, Arbok Wrap." Jessilina said.

Arbok who was behind Monferno when he somersaulted to get away used its tail and tightly wrapped Monferno.

"Staraptor help Monferno." I pleaded.

"It seems like Jessilina is a very strong Coordinator." my mom said.

"She has implemented many skills of a TopCoordinator." said my grandma.

"What, Alex's Mom, Grandma, and brother come and sit." Emile said.

"Oh, thank you." my grandma said.

Beedrill had blocked Staraptor from helping Monferno it had then proceeded to use Sludge Bomb, but Staraptor had avoided it and Arbok cover Monferno with Toxic. Monferno had been badly poisoned and glowed a deep purple for a split second and he was in pain.

"Are you okay Monferno, can you still battle?" I asked.

He turned around and he put up a thumbs up.

"Monferno use Flamethrower!"I said.

It hit Arbok and it was set ablaze and fire was covering it.

"Arbok, no you can't be burned, Arbok use Poison Fang." Jessilina said.

Its fangs became seeped in poison and it went to bite Monferno, but Monferno had somersaulted into the air Staraptor had came and flew out of range and around the stadium.

"Focus Blast, Monferno and Brave Bird Staraptor." I said.

Staraptor tucked in its wings while Monferno was on his back and the two was covered in flames and Staraptor attacked the falling Focus Blast and it busted over the two Pokémon and the flames turned into a dark blue and when Staraptor opened its wings the flames turned into a glorious white and Monferno yelled with determination and his tail projected them towards Beedrill and it was knocked out and Monferno was hurt even more by the poison and Arbok with the burn.

"Beedrill return." Jessilina said.

"Monferno Flame Wheel." I said.

He somersaulted and was inflamed in a wheel of fire and the attack hit Arbok and Monferno was trapped in another Wrap and Arbok then used Dig while still holding Monferno and it used Poison Sting and Poison Fang at point-blank range and Monferno was then knocked out.

"Monferno return, Staraptor use Double Team and switch into Brave Bird!" I said.

Staraptor made several copies of itself and the copies all used Brave Bird and the real copy hit Arbok hard and Arbok was thrown into the air.

"Staraptor use Close Combat." I said quickly.

Staraptor repeatedly kicked, pecked, and hit Arbok with its wings at a fast speed Arbok then wrapped Staraptor.

"Now use Toxic, Arbok!" Jessilina said.

"Times up!" Lilian said.

Right when the attack was going to make contact Arbok retracted the attack and we both looked up on the score board and I was moving on to the next round.

**Later**

As the day went on my rivals continued to beat their assigned opponents These are the coordinators who are paired up for the next round in an hour. I was paired up with Adrian as I turned around he looked away and got up and walked out of the room well better late then never.

"Oh Alex will have to step up his game cause Adrian looks more determined than ever." Emile said.

"The boy is still rude." Misty exclaimed.

"Okay battle start bring out your Pokémon." Lillian said

"Charizard and Golduck, Stampede About" Adrian said

"Butterfree and Lapras Showtime." I said

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 39: A One Sided Festival Fight!


	39. Kanto Chapter 39

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 39: A One Sided Festival Fight!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Okay battle start bring out your Pokémon." Lilian said.<p>

"Charizard and Golduck, Stampede About." Adrian said

"Butterfree and Lapras." I said

"Charizard." I thought.

_Charizard, the Flame Pokémon It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color_

"Let's see how this battle turns out." Lilian said.

"I know it will end in your defeat Alex." Adrian said.

"Nope, it will end in your defeat Adrian." I replied, "The battle has just started and he is already using psychological warfare." I thought to myself.

"You have the first move." Adrian said.

"Gladly." I replied.

"Lapras use Hydro Pump on Charizard." I said.

Lapras shot a blast of tremendous water power at Charizard. Golduck had used Aqua Jet and when it had made it in front of Charizard and used Shadow Claw and slashed it water back to Lapras.

"Butterfree use Protect." I said.

"Charizard, climb." Adrian said.

Charizard reached great heights.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Adrian said.

"Lapras use AncientPower." I said.

Lapras' body glowed white and the glow came off its body and forms a silver ball on the end of its horn. It then fired the ball at Charizard. Charizard was hit and he was spinning downward, but it gained its balance and used Aerial Ace and grabbed Butterfree and used a point-blank Overheat and Butterfree's right wing was singed.

"Silver Wind." I said.

Charizard was hit with the wind and he flew away to gain some speed.

"Golduck Aqua Jet!" Adrian said.

"Butterfree use Psychic." I countered.

Butterfree pulled the Aqua Jet apart with Psychic power and directed the water on Charizard and he was soaked.

"Lapras use Whirlpool." I said.

Lapras raised its head and a large whirlpool appears above its head. Lapras then tilted its head and the whirlpool hit Charizard.

"Golduck use Hyper Beam." Adrian said.

The attach hit Butterfree and Butterfree was knocked out and I had lost major points about 3/4's of my point were missing and Adrian had 2/4's.

"Looks like Alex it not completely calm." Emile said.

"I can't believe that Butterfree was knocked out, I have to do something and fast the time is running out." I thought.

"Looks like you won't be making it to the next round, it's the final chapter in your story, it's over Alex." Adrian said.

"It's not over Lapras use Blizzard on the ground." I said.

It was instantly frozen.

"AncientPower on the ground!" I said.

Several spikes of ice appeared and Golduck hopped around the area that the spikes were not coming from out of the ground and Golduck hopped on Lapras.

"Golduck use Shadow Claw." Adrian commanded.

Charizard dived down from the air and hovered above the ice.

"Charizard use Flamethrower on Lapras." Adrian said.

Lapras was hit.

"Lapras use AncientPower." I said.

The spikes grew bigger and Charizard was bruised by the growing ice spikes.

"Charizard use Overheat on the ground." Adrian said.

Charizard did as he was commanded and the ice on the field melted and Adrian's points went down to 2 ¾ while mine went down to 3 ¾.

"Lapras use Hydro Pump on Charizard." I said.

Charizard climbed and dived using Aerial Ace and hit Lapras and Golduck used Hyper Beam at point-blank range and Lapras was knocked out.

"With two minutes and nine seconds left Adrian has moved on to the next round." Lillian said.

I returned my Lapras and I went backstage and put my traveling clothes on and my family knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"You did good it just wasn't your time, okay." my Mom said.

"I'm fine really." I said.

"Come back and sit and watch the rest." my Grandma said.

"I'm okay, I'm just feeling a little tired I'm gonna go home." I said.

As I walked out the door and I called Staraptor out of its Pokéball and we flew home and I went upstairs and went to my room and got under my covers and as I dozed into a deep slumber I turned over and the remote turned on the television to the Grand Festival and it was the next round few round.

"With one minutes and thirty seconds left who will pass on to the Quarter-finals Diamond or Maxi? Looks like the victor is Diamond she is moving towards the Quarter-finals." Lillian announced.

"That's good for her." I said falling back asleep.

**Two Hours Later**

"Here I am talking to the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival, Diamond Lunarwind, how does it feel to win the Grand Festival?" Sandra from Kanto Today said.

"Oh it feels good, but in the Semi-finals there was on trainer that gave me trouble with his Absol and Dragonair, Mr. Adrian Mars."

"Well that was a sneak peak of my interview of the newest Kanto Grand Festival winner Diamond Lunarwind, tune in at 7:00 for the rest of the interview."

* * *

><p>Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Grand Finale Arc<p>

Kanto Chapter 40: An Uncrushable Fighting Spirit!


	40. Kanto Chapter 40

[Before I start this Chapter the last chapter of this Saga I would like to thank those who took the time out of their day to write bio's for my Fan-Fiction.]

_KeepOnMovingUp94 for Maxi Stuwart_

_sarah94306 for Diamond Lunarwind_

_Legit Gazzette for Adrian Mars_

_ShinyLeafeon for Kendra Anderson_

_UmbreFox for Giving me helpful advice and Jay Fox_

_EmeraldHeart12for the character they gave me_

_Kimmy-1016 for the characters_

_Desdinova for deciding to help me improve my writing skills and escape the paragraphs of doom._

_And for everyone reading it thank you I had a fun time writing this!_

_Now lets get the show on the road!_

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Kanto Saga: Grand Finale Arc

Kanto Chapter 40: An Uncrushable Fighting Spirit!

Opening Theme Song: Serment by Mami Kawada (TV Version)

I throw a Pokéball and all 12 of my Pokémon flash a smile along with Emile's and Misty's Pokemon it then flashes to Emile siting under a tree and his hair blows in the wind, Misty is then shown and she then blushes and pushes back her hair. I then appear putting my hand in a fist and I crack my knuckles then I jump with Emile and Misty holding my hands. It then flashes to me laying under my sheets of my bed with the door locked and holding my ribbon case with all 5 ribbons I then push back my sheets and grab my hat and run out the door. J is seen in the sky on top of her Salamence with Attila and Hun behind her with the airship following her it then flashes to the ground with all of my rivals at the Grand Festival in a left right fashion and a Mysterious silhouetted figure rises from the ground and a cannon is show frame by frame being made and shooting some Pokémon and a Pokémon is shown flying and pauses in the middle of the battlefield and explodes, but it is silhouetted another silhouetted Pokémon roars and everything freezes and everything returns to normal and buildings are being rebuilt and my ribbon case is last seen on my dresser empty and my ribbons in a frame hanging from my wall with a picture of me and Emile and Misty besides it.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ms. Williams is Alex still locked away in his bedroom?" Misty said.<p>

"Yes he is; would you like to stay for dinner?" my grandma said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return to Cerulean City." Misty responded.

**The Next Day**

"Hello Ms. Williams." Emile said to my grandma.

"Oh please you can call me Meemaw you are practically part of the family." she responded.

"Okay I will from now on, how is Alex doing I brought him some Miltank's Cookie Dough Ice Cream." Emile said.

"That just might make him get out of bed." my mom said.

"Is he still in bed?" Emile asked.

"Yes he has been locked in there." Adam said while playing his game.

"Adam hush." my mom said. "Alex, Emile is here to see you he has brought some Cookie Dough Ice Cream from Miltank's."

"You can go up and see him." my mom said.

"Knock, knock is anyone here." Emile said.

"Emile you can come in." I said.

Emile opened the door and he saw me under my covers and my television off and my laptop, Ipod, Pokétch, and my ribbon case on my dresser with my Pokéballs on my bed side table and Eevee out of his Pokéball and was consoling me.

Emile walked towards my bed and pulled my covers off of me.

"Alex you need to get back on the Ponyta and start traveling again you can't stay locked up in your room just because you lost does not mean that you won't ever win. Who had won five ribbons, caught twelve Pokémon, entered the Grand Festival and placed in the Top 16 out of 270 coordinators you did and your Pokémon love you. Just look at Eevee he is trying to help you get over your defeat." Emile said while he patted Eevee on his head. "Here is the Ice Cream it will make you feel better and I know how you love Ice Cream especially Cookie Dough."

"Thanks Emile I will think about it." I said.

"Good if you need me just call me okay." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Take care." Emile said closing my door.

Eevee had jumped up and down because he saw me smile he had accidentally sat on the television remote and Jay was on the T.V and he was battling and he had two Pokémon left.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball." Jay said.

"Onix use Iron Tail" Greg said.

Gengar was knocked out and his next Pokémon was Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Blizzard" Jay said.

Onix was frozen and the judge declared that Onix was unable to move thus Jay was able to move on to the next round were he was defeated, but he had make it to the Top 8 and he did not seem to be affected I had threw the covers off my bed and ran to get my Pokétch and I had hesitated to dial Emile Pokégear number.

"Maybe I should call him?" I said.

_Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles_

A new story, adventure, secrets and pasts will be revealed, Pokémon will evolve and more new stuff stay tuned for a new saga.

_The Johto Saga: The Dark Past!_


	41. Johto Chapter 1

If you would like to take part in being a rival or just a COTC (character of the chapter)

_Hello, I'm Alexander but, I prefer to be called Alex and this is my story about me becoming Top-Coordinator and as you might know that it all started on my 15th birthday when I set off on my journey through Kanto and how I met my friends, how I collected 5 ribbons, how I caught my Pokémon and my Grand Festival failure, but this time is gonna be different a new Arc in this story begins! _

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Johto Region! {Part 1/2}

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and another person something...

9:00 AM

"Guys I'm ready to travel again" I said.

"We know" my Mom, Brother, and Grandma all said simultaneously.

"What do you mean you know?".

"After that horrible defeat" my brother said while playing his game.

"We knew that it was going to happen eventually" my mom said.

"Well thats good to know well now that you know I will be leaving in a few days, now I have to talk to Professor Oak about him holding my Pokémon while I'm away".

At the Lab

"Okay Professor Oak are you sure that Professor Elm knows that I'm going to pick up a Pokémon".

"Yes, he does and I talked to him last night and again this morning, he knows" he said.

"Okay good night Professor Oak".

"Good Luck" he said.

"Looks like my adventure is beginning again nothing will stop me" I said giving him my other Pokémon.

The Next Day

"Alex I'm here" Emile said.

"Okay just wait take a seat and help yourself to the food!" (my clothes look like Ethan from Pokémon HG/SS)

"Okay I'm ready".

"Well you look very sharp".

"I have to its a new adventure, were is Misty?".

Well she said that she can't go because, she has to stay there because the PIA wanted to have a battle with the real gym leader of Cerulean City so she had to stay behind or the gym would be shut down she said that she send her apologies and she wishes you the best of luck" he recapped.

"Thats okay she has to do what she has to do well I have all 5 of my Pokémon and I'm ready to go!".

"Who are you taking with you?".

"Just Eevee, Monferno, Flaaffy, Ivysaur, and Kirlia".

"What about Lapras".

"Emile you know that I gave her to Misty the other day when I was down about my lost" I said.

"Why?".

"I can't just hold her back so I gave her to Misty so she can get some more experience with a water Pokémon trainer like Misty I hope that she is learning a lot!" I said closing the refrigerator door getting a can soda and putting it in bag.

"So were are we going?".

"We are going to the Johto Region".

"Well I've never been there".

"Well nether have I, but contest are being held there".

"Okay can we stop saying well so much" Emile said.

"Fine, we better be going and get the adventure on the road".

"Okay bye everybody see you later".

"Here, I had transferred your left over Pokédollars into this card so you don't have to carry that money around okay, here".

"Thanks mom we will be going now bye".

"Bye everyone" Emile said.

"Don't be afraid to call".

"Okay".

"Lets see according to my Pokétch we will have to take Route 1 to Viridian City, then take Route 22 and we should get to the Pokémon League Reception Gate and then we can rent a boat to get to New Bark Town" I said pointing in the different direction we're going.

"Whoa looks like you have it all planed out".

"Yep, so Emile what have you been doing for these past 2 months".

"Well I've been training like crazy".

"Thats good, yeah I've been doing some training here and there".

"Thats good".

Viridian City :_"The City of Evergreen"_

"Should we take a break Emile"

"Nope we have to get there before noon and it is 10:47 AM the boat place closes at 12:00".

"Okay lets kick it into high gear".

Emile and I started running we had past Route 22, the Pokémon League Reception Gate and made it to the boat shop at 11:04 AM.

"Just in time" Emile said panting.

"Sorry the boat's motor are out".

"It's okay Lapras oh I forgot I don't have Lapras anymore" I said reaching for were Lapras' Pokéball was.

"It's okay, I got this Lanturn Lets Play".

"Lets see" I said.

_Lanturn, the Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn is nicknamed "the deep-sea star" for its illuminated antenna. The light-emitting orbs on its back are very bright. They are formed from a part of its dorsal fin. This Pokémon illuminates the inky darkness of deep seas._

"Is that the same Chinchou that hatched from the egg back in Kanto".

"Yep the very same".

"Hello, Lanturn"; Lanturn had lit up its antennas and turned around and smiled.

"Well lets go".

We had surfed past Route 26 and we had stayed on route 27 for awhile to break and have lunch I had checked my Pokétch and it was 11:30.

"We have time for a lunch break don't we".

"Sure we do".

"Okay I had packed some rice cakes".

"I had a feeling that you would get hungry, do have Monferno with you?".

"Yeah why?".

"I need to heat up the food".

"What did you bring!".

"I had brought some Taco-Rice".

"Mm mm, Monferno come out" Monferno came out of its Pokéball. "Monferno can you use a little Flamethrower" for Emile Monferno happily obliged and shot a little flame for Emile "Good job" I said I then returned Monferno.

Later

"Emile this food is unbelievable, do you have anymore".

"Yes its behind me on the table".

"Uh no, it's not" I said pointing to the empty table.

"WHAT!" Emile cried.

_Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

Chapter 2: The Food Thief, Totodile! {Part 2/2}


	42. Johto Chapter 2

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Chapter 2: The Food Thief, Totodile! {Part 2/2}

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and another person something...

Recap:

_Last time on __Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,_ _Alex and Emile had set off for the Johto Region without Misty and they had stopped for a lunch break and the rest of the food is missing! What lies ahead for Alex and Emile?..._

"Emile this food is unbelievable, do you have anymore".

"Yes its behind me on the table".

"Uh no, it's not" I said pointing to the empty table.

"WHAT!" Emile cried.

"What I had prepared so much food it cant just get up and walk away".

"Well it looks like it did".

Just then there was a rustling under the empty table.

"Uh, Emile what is under that tablecloth".

"You tell me".

I'll go check it out".

As I lifted the tablecloth there was Totodile under it with a Duskull next to it and they were eating the food.

"Are you guys hungry" I said.

They both looked at each other and they agreed.

"Well, you can have this food only on one condition you have to come with me and my friend, Emile" I said.

They both jumped up in my arms.

One of you are gonna have to go to my friend.

Totodile was bickering with Duskull, Duskull looked over at Emile and faded into the ground and came back up scaring Emile and it happily hugged him.

Okay Pokéball go! Emile and I said.

"1,2,3,...4 caught" We said.

The two Pokéballs had silver sparkles appear after they were caught.

"Okay lets see" I said.

_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite its small body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While it may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough strength to cause serious injury. It's habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Causes even its Trainer needs to be careful._

_Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon. A glare from its single scarlet eye makes even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that roams about under the cloak of darkness. Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers._

"What a great way to start our first day of our journey" I said.

"Uh oh we are running out of time we have to return the boat before the store close Emile said while putting the food and the equipment in his bag.

"Totodile come out".

Totodile can you help us get there on time.

Totodile had jumped in the water along with Emile's Lanturn.

"Onward to ye ol' shop of boats" I said pointing in the direction of the shop.

"Really, really" Emile said.

"I just wanted to try it out" I replied.

Later

"Finally we made it here at 11:59" Emile said.

"Looks like you made it here on time I was about to close up shop" the shop manager said.

"Yep right on time" Emile said.

Emile and I pulled the boat out of the water and the shop owner put it behind the gate and locked it.

"Uh, Emile while we are walking to New Bark Town how is Altaria and Scyther doing with McCann?".

"They are doing well their training should be over by tomorrow.

"Oh I really haven't asked you about your family" I said.

"Well as you know I live in Celadon City with my mom and there is not much else"

"Thats good I will remember because the whole time in Kanto since we've been friends I never asked you about your family, what kind of friend is that?" I said patting him on the back.

"Looks like we have made it to the town of New Bark it is just past the hill I can't wait" I said running down the hill I had then tripped and fell and my bag was caught on a branch.

"Alex are you okay?".

"Yeah".

"Hold on, I'm coming down there".

"No wait I have a plan; Ivysaur Lets go" I said calling Ivysaur out of her Pokéball.

"Use Vine Whip to pull me up".

She used her vines to pull me up, but she was slipping then her vines glowed white and so did her body as she evolved into her final form.

"Venusaur" she called out in a loud roar pulling me up from that branch that caught me "Ivysaur you evolved into a Venusaur" I said.

_Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon and the final form of the Bulbasaur and Ivysaur. The large flower on Venusaur's back. is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime._

"Ivysaur I can't believe you evolved into Venusaur" I said running over to her.

"Well it was the excellent training that has made Venusaur powerful enough for her evolution to take place" Emile said.

_Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

Chapter 3: All Systems Are Good!


	43. Johto Chapter 3

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Chapter 3: All Systems Are Good!

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and another person something...

Recap:

_Last time on __Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc, __Alex and Emile had stopped for lunch having to realized that the food was missing they found the culprits a Totodile and Duskull and Emile and Alex caught them Ivysaur evolved and Venusaur._

"Well this is New Bark Town _"The Winds of a New Beginning"_ time to get another Pokémon from Professor Elm; Knock Knock Professor Elm are you here?".

"Yes I'm here, can you hold on a sec. I'm taking a call from my old professor, So as I was saying my theory on Pokémon evolution is simple during the course of a Pokémon's development, under certain circumstances specific to that Pokémon's species. As Pokémon of a higher evolutionary stage have different appearances similar to metamorphosis, but you can closely tell that they are related to their predecessors, they have various triggers for a evolution they're almost as varied as the Pokémon themselves, and some Pokémon have a unique evolution method. The most common of them is evolution by leveling up at or above a certain level" Professor Elm said while going off on an tangent.

"Thats good, but hold on Alex is that you?".

"Yes I have made it to the Johto Region along with Emile".

"Hello Professor" Emile said.

"Oh yes I will have to put you on hold my old teacher".

"Yes how can I help you".

"I'm here to pick up a Pokémon from you" I said.

"I'm so sorry, but three trainers have come and picked all three, next time I will order more".

"Oh its okay; do you know were I can register for the Pokemon Contests?".

"Yes I do, you will have to go to Violet City that is were a Pokémon contest is held and you can register there okay".

"Thank you, bye" I said leaving the laboratory.

"Alex wait before you go hand your Pokétch and Pokédex to Professor Elm".

"Okay here".

"Elm activate the Johto map and update his Pokédex".

"Okay Johto map and an updated Pokédex coming right up".

"Awesome" I said.

"Command Function Code 10".

"_Override code accepted Richard Wych Elm: Voice acknowledged"_ my Pokétch and Pokédex both said simultaneously.

"_What is permitted?"._

"A updated Pokédex and Pokétch".

"_System recalibrating; The modified systems are complete"._

"Reset Code 10".

"_System now reseting__"._

My Pokétch and Pokédex shut down they were then restarted and my Pokétch was updated with a new map for all of the cities and towns and my Pokédex was updated with the 3.0.2 system that included new information for the Pokémon that I find, a phone book for my contacts, and my Pokémon license information was updated since the last change including the Pokémon that I have caught.

"Thank you" I said putting my Pokétch back on my wrist.

"Don't thank me thank the Pokétch Company in the Sinnoh region and the Devon Corporation in the Hoenn Region for giving the professors and I the voice command system upgrade".

"Well okay see you later bye Professor Oak tell my family I said hi".

"Okay will do I said as I left the building".

"Well looks like according to the map once we leave New Bark Town and once we get to Route 29 we should be right at Cherrygrove City and there we can take a break".

"And rest for the day!".

"Nope we are just going to be resting then we will continue to Violet City were my first ribbon in the Johto region waits for me!" I said while clenching my fists and dreaming of is going to happen once I win the Johto Grand Festival.

"Uh Alex watch out for" Emile said.

I instantly hit the tree and fell on my butt.

"That tree" Emile said.

"Ouch that hurt".

"You need to stop daydreaming and focus we are almost at Cherrygrove City".

Just then a Murkrow had came by and picked my hat of my head, but I grabbed it down before anyone would notice.

It then flew and rested on a tree branch and started laughing.

"You think that you are funny Murkrow"

"Let's see about Murkrow" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex.

_Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost. It hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. Murkrow and Meowth loot one another's stashes._

"Flaaffy Battle Positions".

Flaaffy had came out and her wool was charged.

"Flaaffy use Thunder".

Flaaffy had called a huge bolt of electricity down and Murkrow had dodged it.

"Flaaffy use Brick Break".

Flaaffy's arm had glowed white and hit Murkrow with a Brick Break it was thrown into a tree.

"Flaaffy use Thunder" Flaaffy got up close and use Thunder. Murkrow fidgeted.

"Go Pokéball".

1,2,3, got ya I just caught a Murkrow the Pokéball shrunk because I had all ready had 6 Pokémon in my party at the moment.

"Looks like that we have no choice but to go to the PokéCenter" Emile said.

_Cherrygrove City "The City of Fragrant Flowers"_

"Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon".

"And mine too" Emile said.

"Yes, you two please rest and have some refreshments".

"Okay thanks" I responded.

"Oh I have to send Flaaffy back to Professor Oak; Hello Professor Oak".

"Oh yes Alex I see that you made it to Cherrygrove City; What can I help you with"

"Can I leave Flaaffy with you".

"Oh yes, and your family said hello back".

"Thats good" I said.

"Oh so you thought that you could leave me!" a voice said behind me.

_Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

Chapter 4: The Point of a Returning!


	44. Johto Chapter 4

I know who long this hiatus has been and I hope that everyone enjoys the new and improved chapters!

-Alex

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 4: The Point of a Returning!

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and another person something...

Recap:

_Last time on __Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ Alex got his __Pokédex_ _and __Pokétch__ upgraded with the New Johto Dex and the maps. Later he caught a Murkrow and a mysterious voice appeared from behind him while in the __PokéCenter._

"Uh, excuse me" I said. While putting sending one of my Pokéballs in the transporter so I could add Murkrow to my party.

"Ursula?" I said asking a question.

"You block head I know you know who this is!" the voice said yelling.

"Misty!" I said.

"Duh!" she replied.

As I turned around she was wearing a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers.

"How did you know we were at Cherrygrove City" I said.

"My new Pokemon that I caught recently, Do a Lap Wingull". Misty said throwing a Pokéball in the air.

A white bird with blue stripes on its wings and a black stripe on its yellow beak came out of the Pokéball.

_Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky. It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts._

"Looks like everyone is catching new Pokemon" I said. "So Misty what made you decide to come here?"

"The day you gave me Lapras, I had thought that I needed to become stronger and I thought that you were not going to travel again so I had stepped up as the Gym Leader, of Cerulean City. As I resumed my place as Gym Leader I had found a Wingull that had a broken wing and I had nursed it back to health and I had set it free, but it had continued coming back to the Cerulean Gym, after feeding it, playing, and training I finally caught it."

"Wow that seems like you have been really busy" I said.

Yeah you two look very nice as she pointed to Emile's outfit (Brock's traveling outfit from Advanced Generation)

"Yep, so what have you two been up to?" Misty said.

"Well I have wanted to tell the two of you something" I said.

"What Alex?" Emile said.

"Well uh well what I'm going to tell you is not easy for me to tell anyone, but since I genuinely trust the two of you"

"Okay Alex, take your time okay" Misty said.

"Okay it would be easier for me to show you two" I said.

As I took off my glasses and I had started touching my eye.

"Alex stop it you are creeping me out!" Misty said while shivering from the goosebumps I gave while touching my eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Emile said.

"To show you two this" I said as I lifted up my head

I had showed them my two colored eyes. I my eyes are two-colored my left was light blue and my right was light orange.

"What happened?" Misty said.

"Well I don't really remember it too well but I remember I had..." that was all I could mutter and I stopped myself from breaking down into tears.

"It is okay Alex" Misty said tell us when you are ready .

"Okay" I replied

"Anyway I think that they are awesome you should keep it like this" Emile said.

"Well I don't know about that, I would have to think about that overnight" I said.

Later (3:00 AM)

"Emile are you awake" Misty said.

"I am now" Emile said while rubbing his eye so he could get the boogers out "What?" he added.

"Come on outside"

"Okay" throwing the covers off the bed and quietly sneaking past a sleeping Alex.

"What do you think?" Misty said. Closing the sliding glass doors to outside the PokéCenter.

"Think about what?" he said.

"Alex's secret that's what!" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he said while still rubbing his eyes.

"I mean we have been traveling through out Kanto and he choose now to tell us, does he not trust us that much?"

"Maybe he couldn't tell us because it was not at the right moment look just how he was in the middle of telling us he almost cried" Emile said.

"I just don't know" Misty said.

"Time will tell" Emile said. "Now can I go back to sleep"

"Yes" she replied.

The Next Day *BGM* Kanto Route 1

"Tomorrow is my contest, lets get up up up" I said singing.

"5 more minutes" Misty said

"No make it 10" Emile said.

Come on you two if you were up last night kissing you would not be so tired.

"What us?"

"Kissing?"

Misty and Emile said finish each others sentences.

"Never mind that come on!" I said while pulling the covers off their beds.

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

Johto Chapter 5: Singing the Contest Song!


	45. Johto Chapter 5

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 5: Singing the Contest Song!

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on __Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ I told Misty and Emile, more like showed them my secret, but I could not bring myself to tell them the full secret, but Misty was worried that I could not full trust her and Emile with a secret like that._

The Next Day *BGM* Johto Route 29

"Tomorrow is my contest, lets get up up up" I said singing.

"5 more minutes" Misty said

"No make it 10" Emile said.

Come on you two if you were up last night kissing you would not be so tired.

"What us?"

"Kissing?"

Misty and Emile said finish each others sentences.

"Never mind that come on!" I said while pulling the covers off their beds. "Lets get the show on the road."

"Okay Alex just wait a while" Misty said.

"Wait, Alex you are not wearing your contacts. Are you going to leave the PokéCenter without them on?" Emile asked.

"Yeah your reactions is what gave me the strength and face my fear" I said "Well one of them at least" I thought to myself.

_Later_

"Finally we are on the road to Violet City, contest I'm on my way" I said while walking up to the gate.

I then started to walk backwards and I started to talk about my first victory in the Johto Region and I had bumped and flew into the arms of Emile and Misty that tried to keep me from falling but to no avail I still fell on my face and I had rolled over and when I opened my eyes Diamond was standing with her hand open for me to grab come on.

"Alex, this is the second time that this has happened. She said.

"What do you mean Diamond?" I said.

"Remember the first time it was in the Saffron City gate when you bumped into me and you were looking for the Contest Hall and I told you or did I tell you I don't really remember" she said while wondering did she tell me or show me.

"Oh yeah I remember that". "So, Congratulations Diamond, on your Grand Festival victory" I said.

"Thanks" she replied. "Hey, Alex did you hear about Ursula?"

"No what!" I said faster than a Pikachu could use Quick Attack.

"She was recruited by Hermione and she is following a career of a PokéStylist"

"Oh really" I said

"Yes really"

"So Diamond are you hear in Johto for the contests?".

"No not really I was just hear to relax" she said.

"Well if you are not doing anything specifically you can come and travel with us" I suggested.

"Yes finally I need a girl to talk to, please say yes" Misty said.

"You know what I will take you up on that offer, I will travel with you guys" she said.

"This will be fun, okay Diamond we have so much to talk about" Misty said while pulling Diamond through the gate.

"I will catch up with you guys later I have to sign up for my Pokemon Contest and then me and Emile will do a Double Battle."

"What! I don't remember saying that I will do that" Emile shrieked.

"Oh come on it cant be that bad and I need the training, I have not had a battle for the longest" I said.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna hold back" Emile said while clinching his fist with determination.

_Later_

"Hello Nurse Joy can I sign up for the contest tomorrow"

"Yes you can I will need your contest pass"

"Oh here you go" I said pulling my contest pass out and handing it to her.

"Oh no"

"what, what is there something wrong"

"yes this pass is from Kanto you need one from here in Johto"

"Do you know were I can get one?"

"Oh it is no problem just put your Pokédex in the slot and I will register you a pass and I will also register you for the contest. Do you know that the contest is a Double Performance.

"You say what now" I said.

"Oh did you not hear me, silly me I had said that there is a Double Performance tomorrow".

"Do all Nurse Joys have to take everything so literally" I thought.

_A Few Seconds Later_

"Okay here is your pass and have a nice day"

"You too Nurse Joy".

"Okay Emile are you ready for defeat" I said while standing on the battlefield.

"Rhyperior, Scizor Lets Play" he said while throwing the two Pokeballs in the air

__Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening then expanding its muscles instantly. From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions__

__Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. A Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. It flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits.__

"Murkrow and Totodile Battle Positions"

The two Pokemon came out and they were ready for battle.

"Okay Murkrow use Dark Pulse" it fired a beam of black and purple circles at Rhyperior from its beak.

Rhyperior with ease had pushed it upward as it reached the sky the attack had dissipated.

"Totodile use Water Gun"

The attack had caught Rhyperior off guard and done a significant amount of damage.

"Murkrow use Aerial Ace on Scizor" the attack made a direct hit on Scizor.

"Scizor catch after Murkrow" Emile said.

"Scizor caught Murkrow and wrapped it's arms around it and it could not move.

"Rock Wrecker" Emile shouted.

As the attack closed in on Scizor and Murkrow, Scizor had threw Murkrow on the rock as it was still moving and it hit the ground causing Murkrow to faint.

"Murkrow and Totodile return we have some training to do" I said.

_Later 9:00_

"Eevee use Swift"

Eevee had glowed blue as its body grew larger and its eyes became red through out the evolution. "

"Wow Eevee you have become an Umbreon"

He then had the yellow circles on him glow brightly and it made the entire battlefield glow bright as the sun. Its eyes then glowed blue as it crushed a nearby trash can then uncrushed it.

__Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into this Pokémon. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.__

"And you learned Psychic and Flash". "Okay Totodile and Murkrow it is your turn to train".

_Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

Johto Chapter 6: Enter the Violet City Pokemon Contest (Part 1)


	46. Johto Chapter 6

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 6: Enter the Violet City Pokemon Contest! (Part 1)

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ Misty, Emile and I along with our new traveling partner/ inactive rival Diamond, had made it to Violet City and I had a double battle with two Pokemon that Emile had evolved during the break Rhyperior, Scizor. Eevee had evolved into Umbreon and I had done some training with Totodile and Murkrow._

"Welcome everybody one and all to the Pokemon Contest in Violet City. Today we are going to have a double performance this is when a coordinator competes with two instead of one in the first round the coordinator will use two Pokemon to make dazzling appeals and in the next round those who make will have to face the double battle round were the coordinator will use two Pokemon to make appeals and attack the opponent to lower its points and advance to victory and with the wonderful Violet City Ribbon" Jillian announced to the audience.

The audience cheered with excitement.

"Now lets get this party pumping with three wonderful judges, Mr. Sukizo the head of the Pokemon Fan-Club."

"Remarkable " he said.

"Mr. Raoul Contesta our contest director."

"Thank you it is great to see you all here" he said.

Last but certainly not least Violet City's very own Nurse Joy.

"I look forward to treating everyone of your Pokemon after this" she replied.

"So with the introductions said and done lets get this contest started".

The crowd cheered more this time even louder.

"Well it looks like it is a full house" Diamond said.

"Totodile, Murkrow watch very carefully because you too will be in a contest soon" Emile said to the two Pokemon.

"Do you think that Alex has what it takes to win?" Misty asked Diamond.

"I think that he has a pretty good chance because he was training with his Pokemon until daybreak."

"But we still might have to watch and see right?" Emile said.

"Yes you are correct, I don't think that we can assume that he will win, but he has a good chance like Misty asked."

"Okay contestant number 1, Ariana Thompson."

"Cyndaquil Ledyba Stand by, okay" she said in a quiet toned voice while throwing the two Pokeballs in the air.

The two Pokemon materialized on the stage in a flutter of pink hearts.

"Cyndaquil use Swift and Spin."

The stars clustered around Ledyba. Ledyba used Silver Wind towards the ceiling and the stars absorbed the Silver Wind and glowed hit the ceiling and Cyndaquil then jumped on Ledyba and they flew up to the ceiling and Cyndaquil jumped off Ledyba and spun while using Ember causing a big explosion to appear with Cyndaquil and Ledyba on the ground the residue from the explosion caused sparkles to fall unto Cyndaquil and Ledyba.

"Well was that a good first appearance that really set the bar high now who will set it even higher. With our next contestant Himi."

"Piplup, Charmander go for it!" she yelled as she threw the Pokeballs.

The two had came out all happy and giddy along with purple ribbons for a seal. The Charmander had a red bow tie and the Piplup had a pink bow on its right shoulder area.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam and Charmander use Flamethrower" the two moves fuzed into a beam of water and fire that is what was heard backstage to the screen.

"Ugh she looks good" I said clenching my dress pants.

I had walked over to the mirror to fix my contest outfit. The look was the same but I wore a baby blue tie.

"Well if it is not my old rival, not to mention my first one" the voice said.

"That voice" I said.

I adjusted my eyes to look were the voice was coming from.

"Maxi!" I said as I turned around he was wearing black slacks and he had a black vest with a white long sleeve shirt and a red bow tie.

"Hey how are you doing" I said.

"Well..."

That was all he could get out before the director had walked in and told him that he was up.

"We will talk later, okay" I said. "Oh great a another rival in Johto how bad could it get" I thought.

That was magnificent both of her Pokemon evolved to Prinplup and Charmeleon in the midst of a appeal.

"The next coordinator up is Maxi Stuwart."

"Slowpoke, Houndour let's go!"

The two Pokemon had came out with a seal of confetti.

"Slowpoke use Rest and Houndour use Howl."

"Wow look at Houndour's Howl it reminds me how I would be sleeping and I would be awoken by the howling of a Pokemon" Jillian said.

"Now finish this Slowpoke use Confusion and Houndour use Dark Pulse."

The rings were then separated and Houndour jumped through them slowpoke then collided the rings and purple sparkles gracefully fell from the sky like a light snow.

The crowd cheered greatly.

"Huh something so simple could have such a big impact" I wondered to myself.

Later

"Now for our final coordinator for the day it is Alex all the way from Pallet Town."

"Okay it is Showtime!" I said kissing the Pokeballs before tossing them...

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 7: Enter the Violet City Pokemon Contest! (Part 2)_


	47. Johto Chapter 7

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 7: Enter the Violet City Pokemon Contest! (Part 2)

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéballs some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ Maxi along with myself and two new young coordinators, Himi and Ariana had competed and had made it to the next round now it is time for my appeal._

"Now for our final coordinator for the day it is Alex all the way from Pallet Town."

"Okay it is Showtime!" I said before tossing the Pokeballs.

Venusaur and Heracross had both came out of their Pokeballs in a smoke bomb that had them both silhouetted. Heracross then hopped on Venusaur's back and began to suck the nectar out of her flower.

"Oh that looks delicious look at Heracross snacking down makes me want to get some of that honey now" Jillian said.

"Sludge Bomb Venusaur and Night Slash Heracross" I instructed.

Venusaur had fired several mucks of sludge and Heracross had vanished and all that was seen was each and every Sludge Bomb collided with something and leave a trail in the direction that it was going. Heracross had reappeared and the trail of residue from the Sludge Bomb had made Venusaur and Heracross show off the sheen of their bodies.

"Lets wrap this up Venusaur Petal Dance"

She had launched a tornado of pink petals that blanketed the stage. The crowd then roared with excitement.

"With that for the final coordinator for the day now it is time for the battle round and up on the screen is the pairs for battles" Jillian said.

__Pre Quarter-Finals__

_Harry vs Alex Victor: Alex_

_Himi vs Sharon Victor: Himi_

_Ariana vs George Victor: Ariana_

_Maxi vs Fredrick Victor: Maxi_

_Laurence vs Josh Victor: Josh_

_Micheal vs Tori Victor: Micheal_

_Darlene vs Willis Victor: Willis_

_Eric vs Tyler Victor: Tyler_

__Quater-Finals__

_Alex vs Micheal Victor: Alex_

_Himi vs Ariana Victor: Ariana_

_Maxi vs Josh Victor: Maxi_

_Willis vs Tyler Victor: Willis_

__Semi-Finals__

_Alex vs Willis Victor: Alex_

_Maxi vs Ariana Victor: Maxi_

__Finals__

Alex vs Maxi

"Okay Maxi it is you and I lets get this party rocking" I said.

"I agree lets show them."

"Umbreon and Butterfree Showtime" they had appeared in a tornado of sand.

"Kabutops and Skarmory Lets go!" they had appeared in several yellow and blue stars.

"Huh Skarmory?" I thought while pulling out my Pokedex.

__Skarmory the Armor Bird Pokémon. A Pokémon that has a body and wings of steel. People in the past used feathers fallen from Skarmory to make swords and knives. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. Once a year, the battered wings grow back completely, restoring the cutting edges to their pristine state.__

"Uh oh this thing looks like trouble how will I do any type of damage and win this ribbon?, my first Johto Ribbon."

"Skarmory use Sandstorm."

Skarmory flew down close to the ground and began spinning and a Sandstorm appeared and Umbreon and Butterfree were buffeted by it.

"Skarmory use Air Cutter Kabutops use Ice Beam."

The two moves then converged and the blades of air had the Ice Beam trail behind it like streamers.

"Buterfree quick use Protect"

She quickly reacted and a green force field had appeared as Butterfree had flew in front of Umbreon the attack had collided and a ring of solid ice around the Protect the Sandstorm had then again hit Umbreon and Buterfree.

"Kabutops Aqua Jet on Butterfree."

"Butterfree Aerial Ace on Kabutops."

"Skarmory intercept with Steel Wing."

"Umbreon Shadow Ball."

All of the attacks had collided with another and both of us had lost points. Once again my Pokémon were buffeted.

"Kabutops Giga Drain."

"Umbreon Quick Attack, Circle Formation."

Umbreon had dashed and dodged the Giga Drain and circled Kabutops and Skarmory.

"Now Flash."

Umbreon's yellow rings glowed and a bright white light had temporally blinded the two.

"Butterfree Silver Wind."

Her wings glowed white and she unleashed a wind with white blades of air in it.

"Umbreon Psychic."

His eyes glowed blue and her Silver Wind had gotten a blue outline and Umbreon could control it and Butterfree's Silver Wind had gotten a significant boost by the Psychic and the attack had hit them.

"Bulls eye" "Now Umbreon Quick Attack, Silver Wind, Butterfree"

Umbreon was hit by the attack and dashed towards Maxi's Pokemon.

"Got ya! And with 3 minutes on the clock left" I thought.

"Kabutops, Skarmory Double Metal Sound" Maxi commanded.

Umbreon had lost his concentration and flew backwards towards Butterfree who was also on the floor.

"Buffeted by the Sandstorm again" he said.

"There is know way that I could win this" I thought.

I then had a flash back to a battle that I had with Maxi and his Mr. Mime.

"Oh I know now" I thought. "Butterfree, Umbreon get up" they both had gotten up painting and sweating.

"Quick Attack Umbreon" he had dashed with a white trail behind him.

"Now eat the Shadow Ball" the trail turned purple.

"Butterfree use Silver Wind"

Umbreon hopped inside and absorbed its power.

"Now Flash he then glowed brightly and no one could see.

"Quadruple Accumulation" I yelled.

As the light ended a cloud of smoke covered the stage and Skarmory had fainted and Umbreon was still standing until a few seconds later when he fainted.

"Times Up" Jillian announced "The Coordinator who wins the Violet City Ribbon is... Alex."

"Oh yes" I yelled.

"Skarmory Kabutops return, you put up a good fight."

"Thanks Maxi I had a good battle" I said shaking his hand.

"So did I" he replied.

"Alex as the head of the Pokemon Contest Committee I am proud to present to you the Violet City Ribbon."

"Thank you" I said. "1 down 4 more to go what could go wrong" I thought.

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 8: _Buneary - Attracted by Capture!


	48. Johto Chapter 8

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 8: Buneary - Attracted by Capture!

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéball some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,_ Maxi along with myself had made it to the finals and after a amazing battle I had won the Violet City Ribbon with a past combination.

"I can't believe that I won my first ribbon" I said while looking at my ribbon case.

"I think that we should stop for some lunch" Emile said.

"Nope we have to get to the next city"

"Can we please eat lunch I'm starving" Diamond said holding her stomach.

"Now that you said it Diamond I'm hungry too" Misty said.

"Fine we can eat now, I can clean my ribbon, and I can train some so don't eat everything" I said

"Thank you Emile for making this food" Diamond said.

"Come out everyone" I said throwing my Pokeballs in the air.

Monferno, Murkrow, Totodile, Larvitar had came out.

"Okay lets see...Larvitar" she quietly walked up and was ready for instructions . "Okay Larvitar use Iron Head" she rushed around and her body became surrounded by a white aura, making her seem black and white, in circles and stopped in front of me.

"That was really good, now lets try Earth Power" Larvitar's outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel towards a near by tree "Good job Larvitar" I said.

She ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"Do you want a Poffin? I asked her face lit up as she munched on the Poffin.

"Next Murkrow" "Aerial Ace and switch into Drill Peck" he flew up.

And Murkrow's body became surrounded by white streaks with a quick change from ascend to descend his beak glows white. Its beak also grows larger. He descends spinning like a drill. He then switched back into Aerial Ace "Good" I said "That should improve your speed and your ability to change your moves quickly" "A Poffin for you" I said throwing it.

"Now hum-mm lets see Monferno your up, Counter Shield:Flamethrower" he somersaulted into break dancing while using Flamethrower.

He had created flame whips. "Offensive Shield: with Flame Wheel" he stopped and switched into Flame Wheel and had the flame whips appear as he circled the field. "Good job hear is your Poffin" "Okay guys take a break Totodile you are next after I clean my ribbon."

He jumped in the air and danced around me in a circle. I was then cleaning my Violet City Ribbon I had sat it down in the case and I had walked away to get some food and when I had came back my ribbon was missing along with Monferno, Totodile, and Murkrow. Larvitar was sleeping next to a tree in the shade.

"NOOOO!" I yelled.

"What is wrong" Emile asked.

"My Pokemon are missing and so is my ribbon I have to looking for them both" I said.

"Alex wait they could not have gone far" Diamond said. "Wingull I need you" Misty said.

The white and blue bird had came out go look for the others Wingull flew in the sky and she spotted my Pokemon following a Pokémon in the forest near were we set up camp for lunch.

"Wingull did you find them" Misty asked.

Wingull had directed us to were my Pokémon were at along with my ribbon.

"Wait" I said when I had caught up with my Pokémon. Monferno had turned around and used Focus Blast and fired it but Emile's Phanpy had used Gunk Shot. Phanpy had created a bag of garbage in front of its snout and then hurled it at Monferno, Pieces of garbage went flyingand it had blasted Monferno into a tree.

"Monferno return" I said. "Hold up"

__Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When it's scared, both ears are rolled up. It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain.__

Buneary had turned around and she was wearing my ribbon she then winked and yellow hearts appeared and swirled around Phanpy and he was immobilized by infatuation Buneary's ears then glowed light blue. It then uppercut-ed Phanpy, leaving a white trail behind he was instantly knocked out.

"Phanpy take a rest" Emile said. "Everything makes sense. The reason why your Pokémon had left was to follow Buneary because she was female and they were male except for Larvitar who continued to sleep, she must had used Attract to control them and they took the ribbon and gave it to her."

"Oh okay Larvitar Battle Positions" she had came out of her Pokéball. "Murkrow, Totodile return" they had returned back to their respective Pokéballs.

"Larvitar use Iron Head" she dashed towards Buneary.

Buneary then used Bounce she had came down on Larvitar and threw her backwards. Buneary used Ice Beam and froze the path.

"Larvitar use Rock Smash" her hand had glowed red-orange as she smashed the icy ground but it did not work "Larvitar use Earth Power instead"

She hit the icy ground and is shook and Buneary was hurt.

"Now go Pokéball" the Pokéball shook 1,2,3,..4 and white sparkles had appeared around the Pokéball.

"Oh yes I had caught a Buneary."

Buneary had came our of her Pokéball and gave me my ribbon back and she went back in her Pokéball...

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

Johto Chapter 9: Crisis at the Slowpoke Well!


	49. Johto Chapter 9

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 9: Crisis at the Slowpoke Well!

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéball some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ A Buneary had attracted my Monferno, Murkrow, Totodile and my newly obtained ribbon but with the help of my Larvitar, Emile's Phanpy and Misty's Wingull I was able get all of my Pokémon back my ribbon and a new Pokémon, Buneary._

"Hello you" A raspy voice said.

"Wait, what" I said.

As I rubbed my eyes and reaching for my glasses there was a man standing over me here take this he handed me light purple egg with the brown spots.

"That was a weird dream" I said as I turned over and saw the egg there on the table.

I opened the card: "Take good care of it the Egg". I said as I read the card out loud to Emile, Misty and Diamond.

"Looks like the Egg is yours" Diamond said.

"Fine with me" I said "Next stop Azalea Town."

_Later 11:43 AM_

"That cave was insane" I said

"I agree well at least I have a new Pokémon to my party" "I will have to wait until I get to the PokéCenter to transfer my Pokémon home" Emile said.

"Wait when did it start to rain" Diamond said.

"We have to get out of here" Misty said.

We all ran until we got to the PokéCenter.

"Okay you guys dry off I will go transfer my Pokémon" Emile said.

"What is going on?" Nurse Joy said.

"Bye Mom take good care of them" Emile said.

"Bye honey and tell your friends I said hi." Emile's Mom said.

"Will do. Okay what was that?" Emile said.

" I don't know but I'm going to find out" I said.

The group and I ran towards the noise The Slowpoke Well.

"Were are you going think you are going Twerps!"

"Go Zubat" the grunts in black with a red R on it said.

"Misty Alex Emile go on ahead I will take care of them" "Arcanine use Heat Wave"

Arcanine had came out of its Pokéball and let loose a hot breath that singed the grunts clothes. We had went in the well and two grunts had appeared.

"Alex we will take care if them" Misty said activating her Pokéball "Flotzel Do a Lap."

"Yeah go search for the noise, Shinx Lets Play" Emile said.

The two Pokémon had came out of their Pokéballs.

"Floatzel use Whirlpool" Misty instructed.

"Shinx Discharge" Emile commanded.

The two moves accidentally fused and sent the grunts away.

"What do we have here? I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket... I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!" the voice said stepping out of the shadows. "I'm Proton one of six Rocket Generals you have no idea what you have stepped in now you can't get out!" "Crobat, Pikachu Come Forth"

The Pikachu on his shoulder came off and he threw a Pokéball containing a Crobat the Pikachu had a tuft on his head.

"Wait Pikachu is that you" I asked. "It is me Alex do you remember me look at me."

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt but it missed he began to charge for a Thunder.

"Pikachu look at my eyes" Pikachu stopped and used Iron Tail on Proton and a Pokéball that was on his belt fell off and Pikachu threw it to me.

"Pikachu return".

He returned to the Pokéball.

"You no not the fury you have enraged" Proton said.

"No you don't know my fury" I said ready old friend Pikachu Battle Positions Pikachu had came out of his Pokéball "Pikachu use Thunder" the high voltage bolt had hit Crobat and flew him towards Proton. "Now Quick Attack then a close range Thunderbolt" Pikachu ran at Proton. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and he hit them. While covered in electricity, Pikachu's body looked black and white.

"Were did they go" I said.

While moving my hand to see through the Smokescreen. Pikachu was hit by the recoil damage, his body was surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"What move was that" I asked Pikachu.

He looked at me with a face saying that he does not even know.

"That move was Volt Tackle, the user electrifies itself, then charges at the target. It causes considerable damage to the target as well the user" Emile said.

"What are they up to and why did he say that I can't get out" I thought to myself as I tuned Emile out.

"Pokey!" a little girl said running up to her Slowpoke that was in a cage off in the distance.

"I will get you out" she said she had picked up a rock and smashed it on the lock but it didn't work.

"Little girl stand back, Pikachu Iron Tail" his tail glowed white and he destroyed the lock and the cage door.

Several Slowpoke had wandered back to their homes and the little girl had gotten her Slowpoke.

"Maisy" an old man yelled.

"Grandpa Kurt" Maisy said.

"Maisy how many times have I told you not to run out of the house!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Only like a gazillion times" she responded.

"Sorry if my granddaughter has cause any trouble"

"Its okay she didn't" Emile said.

"Don't be modest come back to my place and I will dry your clothes and you can sleep their for the night okay and I will give you a gift for protecting my Maisy."

_Later_

"Thank you for the dinner" Diamond said.

"Yeah it was so good" Misty said.

"I agree" Emile said. What do you think of it Alex?" Emile asked me.

As sat at the table holding the mysterious egg with my Pikachu on my shoulder.

"It was okay" I said "Can I be excused from the table to go to sleep" I asked.

"Yes you may Kurt replied.

"Good night" I said going to the bedroom. I had put the egg down and I had started to doze off as I thought "What did I just put myself in? And a better question have I once again risked he lives off my friends.

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 10: _Part of a Lost Past!


	50. Johto Chapter 10

I know that in the Fiore Region they don't have Pokéballs and they have Pokémon by their sides but for the purpose of this Fan-Fiction and the continuity I bended the rules.

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

Johto Chapter 10: Part of a Lost Past!

_Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéball some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ I was given a egg by a mysterious person. We also met a strange group of grunts and one of their leaders Proton and he had my Pikachu and I had finally gotten him back and we rescued the Slowpokes from him._

"Okay lets get this show on the road" I said.

While putting my glasses on and I had put my hat on and I walked out the PokéCenter doors with Pikachu on my shoulder and carrying my egg in its case.

"Alex is that you" a voice said from behind me.

"What is wrong Alex" Misty asked me.

"I don't really know someone called me"

"Yes, it was me"

Misty, Emile, and Diamond parted and there was a girl standing behind them.

"Alex don't you remember me?"

Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and ran to her and hopped on her shoulder

"Well if Pikachu knows you I must know you from somewhere"

"If you come to my house I can explain and maybe fill in the blanks."

_Later at Julia's house_

"Sorry for my rudeness would you like some cookies and tea?"

"No thank you" I had said.

"And the three of you would you like some?" Julia said to Emile, Diamond and Misty.

"No, were okay" they said.

"My name Julia Jupiter" "You along with my cousin and myself were the best for friends in the Fiore Region" "Then you moved away to a far away region, but while we were in Fiore we played continuously" "Your father was a Pokémon Ranger, actually the best there was. He then resigned and became a Gym Leader and eventually a member of the Elite Four, but that was when you moved right?"

"Yes that is correct" I stated.

"Okay your accident happened when he was a Pokemon Ranger, am I right?"

"Yes you are" I replied.

"Okay when your father was a Pokémon Ranger. We were going to go out for ice cream and when your Pikachu had learned to use Thunderbolt, you went to search and tell your father the news he was busy capturing his 200th Pokémon and you had came in along with us flying on his Pidgeot and we had gotten lost in the temple and me and my cousin Adrian had went one way and you went the other and the path I guess you took was were your father was capturing a wild and rampant Metagross. When it had used Flash Cannon and I don't remember what happened afterwords. Do you remember Alex?" Julia asked.

"Yes I sort of do but most of it is blurry the Metagross had used Metal Claw on me and that is why my eyes are different colors and why I have a scar, right" I said.

"I assume" she replied."There was something else but I don't remember? She questioned herself"

"But the one thing that I don't understand is that you said your cousin's name."

"Yes what about Adrian?"

"His last name would not happen to be Mars."

"Yes why."

"Uh he is my rival."

"Oh so you are the Alex he talks about."

"Yes I guess, do you know why he hates me so much?"

"It might have to do with after your surgery. People who made fun of the two of you thought that your eyes were awesome and cool and they heard the story and they became your "real" friends and as time went on you did not hang around Adrian that much and when you moved they began to tease him because he only had one friend"

"That was me "I said aloud "But how come you know so much about me and my past and how did my Pikachu end up here in Johto?"

"That I don't even know but if I did I would have told you" "Did you know that Adrian is here in Johto."

"What do you mean here?" I said.

"Yeah he was just here a day ago and I had gave him and egg so he could take care of it" he had headed for Goldenrod City" she said. Showing me were it was on her map on her wall. "It should be on your Pokétch's map."

"It is and it is just past where we were going The Azalea Forest" I said.

"Did you say forest were bug types are going to be all over the place."

"Yes but other Pokémon will be there as well" Diamond said.

"But mostly bug types" Misty exclaimed. "I don't like bug types I never did I can be around ones like Alex's or Emile's but wild bug types are too much for me to handle" she said.

Julia, Emile and Diamond just laughed.

"What is going on here first my Pikachu gets here in Johto, I meet Julia, Adrian's cousin an apparent friend during my childhood, and Team Rocket. What or who is behind this" I thought to myself.

"Alex please do not tell Adrain that I told you this he would be mad at me forever. Or anyone in this room when the time comes I will tell him I told the four of you" Julia said.

"Okay we wont" we all said.

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 11: Lost!- Azalea Forest!_


	51. Johto Chapter 11

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc

_Johto Chapter 11: Lost!- Azalea Forest!__Opening Theme Song: _Remember by Flow (T.V. Version)

I grab my bag Pokétch, and hat and I run out and pass my 5 ribbons on my wall and Emile is at my door and we began to run and we make it to the Indigo Plateau. As we walk Jessilina, Maxi, Diamond, Kendra, and Adrian are seen and 7 of my Pokémon are seen evolving and then I throw some Pokéball some Pokémon and I catch them, Emile throws his Pokéballs in the air and 3 of his Pokémon have evolved and he catches more. And a man in the shadows is seen with several people behind him. Then a huge red R is seen in the next scene with some of the same silhouetted figures and it flashes to me and Emile at the PokéCenter and I am telling Emile and Misty something...

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc,__ I discovered a part my and Adrian's past from his cousin and an apparent old friend Julia, and how we were best friends not bitter rivals towards on another._

"Thank you for telling me this" I said.

"Your welcome" she replied.

"And in front of my friends you could not have pulled me aside and told me this no you had to invite me to your house and tell everyone. There was a reason why I faked cried so they would be safe though. Hmm I did not know about the part with Adrian, but something is very wrong with her story. Not to mention you strange motives to get us to to your house. I might wanna tune back in" I thought to myself while she was talking. "Sorry but we have to be going now"

"Oh, okay stop by anytime"

"Okay will do." "Well that was a nice talk" I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Diamond asked.

"No I'm fine" I said aloud "Great now they are going to worry" I thought "Lets go to the PokéCenter I have to exchange some Pokémon" "Okay we will wait outside" Misty said.

_Later_

"Okay I'm ready lets go towards the forest"

"Well I'm not Misty" said.

"Its okay I will be here" Emile said.

"Oh brother!" I thought.

_Azalea Forest_

"Lets see which way do we take" I said.

Misty then turned around and a Caterpie was in her face she screamed and ran in the bushes she then ran even faster because there was a hive of Beedrill. We then ran in the direction she was going when we thought we lost them we were lost ourselves.

"Were are we now we are currently... lost"

"What" Misty yelled "We are lost in a forest with bug Pokémon and we don't have anyway to get out"

"If we just calm down" Diamond said.

"We might as well starve" Misty replied.

"Wait I have Murkrow, he could fly around and try to find the way out." "In the meanwhile lets go look for a cabin or something."

Next thing a Teddiursa appeared.

"I'm going to catch it Pikachu, it is Showtime" he had came out of the Pokéball.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Teddiursa blocked it with a Shadow Claw and absorbed the Thunderbolt's energy and used it to attack Pikachu.

"Are you okay" he nodded in agreement "Use Iron Tail"

Teddiursa was thrown into the air with such force.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle"

His cheeks sparked with electricity and he glowed and was covered in and electrical energy, he took off after Teddiursa and at the moment of contact Pikachu lost control of the power and the attack failed. Teddiursa then Slashed Pikachu back down to the ground.

"We will not lose Pikachu use Thunderbolt" it hit Teddiursa

"Now Quick Attack then Iron Tail"

he dashed towards him and hit it with an Iron Tail and the attack swung Teddiursa into a tree

"Go Pokéball" I had turned my hat backwards and threw the Pokéball 1..2..3.. and 4 "Oh yeah I caught a Teddiursa."

__Teddiursa the Little Bear Pokemon, It licks its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. A Teddiursa makes its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.__

"Looks like my Teddiursa was hiding from the Beedrill as well" I said looking at my new Pokémon in his Pokéball.

He then came out of his Pokéball and the crescent moon on his head began to glow and he went to a tree and there was a Burmy on the tree eating the honey. Teddiursa ran over and use Fake Tears and Burmy ignored Teddiursa he then used Shadow Claw and then Slashed the Burmy into submission .

"Go Pokéball" I said. 1..2..3 and 4 "I guess I caught a Burmy"

__Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokémon. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak. To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves.__

The Pokéball shrunk in size and the button in the middle glowed red and the Pokéball became inactive I then looked at Teddiursa and he was sucking his paw as he collected more honey with the other paw.

"Excuse me are you guys lost yes were are can you help us I',m so sorry I'm very lost myself Murkrow had then flown back and he told us the way to go.

_Later_

"Finally we had gotten out that bug asylum" Misty said.

"It was not that bad" Diamond said.

"Do you hear that noise Emile said.

"I don't think so" I replied.

"Wait I hear something" Diamond said.

"Why don 't I hear anything" I yelled. "Wait I think that I do hear something"

Diamond, Misty, Emile and I instantly fell a sleep on the route.

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 12:Songstress- Jigglypuff!_


	52. Johto Chapter 12

I lost, _Johto Chapter 12: Songstress- Jigglypuff! So this chapter will be Chapter 12, But what happened will be in the recap!_

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

Johto Chapter 12: A Goldenrod Tag Competition!

Opening Theme Song: Sign by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark,__ In the middle of the route we had fallen asleep and the daycare couple had woken us up and later we solved their computer problem it was a Porygon and I had captured it and the culprit of our sleeping was a wild Jigglypuff._

"So this is Goldenrod City the The Festive City of Opulent Charm"

"This City is so big we might get lost"

"Okay what we will do is we will go searching the town and we will meet back at the gate at noon"

"That means we only get 4 hours"

"Yes there is no contest here, so after the four hours we can hit the road"

"Fine Misty said.

"Come on Diamond you know what time it is"

"Shopping" the both said as they then ran to the Goldenrod Department Store.

"Oh an arcade" Emile said.

"That looks like fun" I said.

We both high tallied it to the arcade.

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"Oh Diamond you looks so good in that dress"

"Do you think so Misty" Diamond questioned

"Oh yes when it come to fashion I never lie."

"Okay well how about this.." Diamond said pulling the clothes off of the rack.

"A definite must" Misty said.

_Back to us_

"Emile what game are you going to play next"

"I think that I'm going to play Legendary Sun god Wolf, then I'm going to play Material Plumber"

"Those seem like good games for you to play"

"I know at home I beat each game with 100% so this game in an arcade game should be a breeze"

I had turned around and there was one of the pillars that was holding this building up and it was a piece of paper saying:

Come all, to the Goldenrod Tag Competition, where the pair who wins will receive a fantastic prize for each of the winners!

"Look Emile" I said "What?" he said talking while playing the game.

"There will be a Tag Competition held today do you want to enter?"

Not even looking up he said "I will have to think about it I'm might".

"Whoa is that I how I look when I play video games" I thought to myself.

"Okay I will enter" he said setting his name in the games he played with the high score.

_Later at the Ice Cream Stand_

"Diamond this Sheer Cold Cone is fantastic" Misty said breathing outwards showing that it was cold.

"Is it, my Thunderbolt Cone has these strange Pikachu candies that when I bite into them they shock me it is so good."

"Would you ladies like to take part in the Goldenrod Tag Competition"

They had looked at each other and said "Sure!" taking the poster from the man.

All four of us had met at the sign up desk

"I guess that you guys are going to do the Tag Competition"

"but Alex" Emile said "I thought you thought that Pokémon battles were barbaric"

"Lets just say I have a new outlook on things" I said.

"Well that makes sense"

"Okay you can only use three Pokémon total but during a battle you can only use one and no substitutions" the receptionist said.

"Okay who I'm I going to use Pikachu, Lairon and an old friend".

"Who are you going to use" Diamond said.

"You will just have to wait and find out".

"Just so you know you don't pick your tag partners we pick them at random through a computer."

"What" we said.

"Sorry those are the rules".

"That's fine with me I should get one of you guys the odd of that not happening are slim" I said.

"Wha?" Misty said.

"Nothing" I replied

_Later _

"Okay now that everyone has their numbers it is up to you to find your Tag Partners" the announcer said.

"Everyone had shouted aloud their number and Misty was partnered with Diamond, Emile with Kendra, Maxi with Ariana and the most predictable choice I was partnered with Adrian" I said as I narrated the events.

"Of course I had to partnered with him come on author I could not be paired with anyone but him" I though as I broke the forth wall.

Looks like we are tag partners Adrian said. He was were Silver's HG/SS outfit and his voice was a bit lower.

"Yeah it seems like that" I said. "Awkward" I thought.

"Now it seem like everyone has their partners" the announcer stated.

"Yeah though my calculations were off" I thought to myself.

"Now let the matches begin the first pair will be Emile and Kendra versus Cobalt and Samantha" "Tag Battle Start"

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 13:Tag.. We're it!_


	53. Johto Chapter 13

I have decided to rename my Fan-Fiction to _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles_ cause I wanted people to know that this is a Pokémon Fan-Fiction.

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 13:Tag.. We're it!_

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark,_ We had made it to Goldenrod City and we had adventured around and we had all decided to take part in the Tag Competition. And of all the people in the world I was paired with Adrian this will not go over well.

"Now let the matches begin the first pair will be Emile and Kendra versus Cobalt and Samantha" "Tag Battle Start"

"Delcatty" Kendra said

"Marshtomp" Emile said

"Machoke go" Cobalt said

"Ponyta lets go" Samantha said.

__Marshtomp, the Mud Pokémon. Is the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud.__

"When did Emile get a Marshtomp" I asked.

"Actually that Marshtomp was my Mudkip remember when we had first met when you and Emile helped my find my lost Psyduck" Misty said.

"Oh I remember now. How did he get Mudkip"

"Because of you" she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"When you gave your Lapras so she could reach her full potential with me, I did the same with Mudkip and under Emile's care he had evolved into Marshtomp" Misty said.

"Marshtomp use Muddy Water"

A ring of dirty brown water appeared.

"Delcatty use Thunder"

The electricity wrapped around the attack and Marshtomp hurled the attack at the two Pokémon they were thrown back to the walls of the stadiums Machoke had gotten back up but Ponyta was unable to battle.

"Machoke Cross Chop"

He crossed his hand in an 'X' and they glowed white and he jumped up and came down but his attack missed he then grabbed Delcatty and used Seismic Toss and then slammed Delcatty into the ground and then proceeded to use Dynamic Punch and Delcatty was unable to battle as well.

"Marshtomp use Hydro Pump"

The attack had sent Machoke to the wall but he gained his ground and used Cross Chop to get rid of the water and when he got up close he launched a Poison Jab and it sent Marshtomp to his knees.

"Marshtomp use EarthQuake"

Marshtomp slapped his fins on the ground sending a wave of energy that caused an Earthquake.

"Machoke use Poison Jab again"

"Marshtomp quick use Blizzard"

Marshtomp breathed in and a winter chill froze over Machoke and he was frozen in a block of ice but not for long because he broke out and use Dynamic Punch but his legs were still frozen and Marshtomp's special ability was activated Torrent and watery aura overcame Marshtomp and all of his water attacks were powered up he also became confused.

"Marshtomp use Muddy Water"

The attack forced Machoke out of its feet prison and flung him into the wall Hydro Pump the attack missed but by and accident of spinning around due to the confusion he hit Machoke and he was unable to battle.

"The victors are Kendra and Emile" the announcer stated.

_Later_

"Diamond and Misty versus Maxi and Ariana" "Tag Battle Start"

"Glaceon Go" Diamond said

"Poliwhirl Do a Lap" Psyduck had came out of his Pokéball "Okay Psyduck do you want to battle?" "Psyduck I choose you"

He walked up for the battle.

"Tangrowth" Maxi said

"Cyndaquil" she said in a quiet tone

The two Pokémon came out of their respective Pokéballs

"Glaceon use Quick Attack" and she went towards Cyndaquil. Its tail glowed orange and it used Rock Smash on Cyndaquil.

"Tangrowth use Constrict"

The vines on Tangrowth Constricted Glaceon and they traveled to Psyduck and Constricted him as well

"Tangrowth Wring Out"

Tangrowth squeezed the Pokémon and held them in the sky they had started to squirm.

"Giga Drain" Maxi said.

As the beams of energy crawled towards Glaceon calmed down and she froze the Constrict with her ice needles on her fur and freed Psyduck.

"Use Quick Attack to escape Hyper Beam,Glaceon" Diamond said.

The attack hit Tangrowth and Cyndaquil used Fire Blast on an immobile Glaceon.

"Psyduck use Focus Punch" Psyduck ran towards Cyndaquil and at the point of contact Cyndaquil began to evolve in became a blue silhouette and its eyes were red during the evolution. Psyduck stopped and was amazed Quilava then lit its flames and an explosion appeared and in the black clouds there was fire

"That attack was Lava Plume" Maxi exclaimed.

"Were is Psyduck?" Diamond asked

"He is underground" Misty said.

"Were is it gonna come up" I said.

It came up by Tangrowth

"A fatal mistake" Adrian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Leaf Storm" Maxi commanded.

Tangrowth glowed entirely lime green except its red digits and small sharp leaves appeared in a tornado and knocked out Psyduck.

"Her first mistake was letting Psyduck battle not Poliwhirl like she planed and a inexperienced Psyduck at that she should never second guess herself" he said.

Tangrowth then fainted. "Psyduck and Tangrowth are unable to battle" the referee said.

"Glaceon use Water Pulse" Diamond said. The attack KO'd Quilava "Quilava is unable to battle, The victors are Diamond and Misty"

"Oh yeah" "Girl Power" they said while doing high fives.

_Later_

"Alex and Adrian versus Luke and Ashley" "Tag Battle Begin" the announcer.

Next time on _Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 14: A Semi-Tag Finals!_


	54. Johto Chapter 14

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 14: A Semi-Tag Finals!_

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles___: Deeper in the Dark__ Emile, Ariana,Diamond, Misty and others have past the first round and now it is our turn. _

"Alex and Adrian versus Luke and Ashley" "Tag Battle Begin" the announcer.

"Pikachu it is Showtime" I said.

"Rampardos Stamped about!" Adrian said.

"Spin around Baltoy" Luke said

"I choose you!, Granbull" Ashley said.

All of the Pokémon had came out of their Pokéballs.

"That is not your old Pikachu is it" Adrian asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes"

"I see that you found your Pikachu" Adrian added.

"Yes how do you know my Pikachu" I asked.

"Rampardos use Stone Edge"

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle"

Adrian's eyes widened as Pikachu had a white trail behind him and then Pikachu was surrounded by a golden aura and he took off and as he was going to hit Granbull once again the attack failed

"Pikachu quick Double Iron Tail"

His tail slapped Granbull across his face twice

"Then Thunderbolt" the bolt hit Granbull.

"Baltoy Rapid Spin on Pikachu to get Pikachu away from Granbull"

It began to spin around Granbull and stopped the Thunderbolt from hitting Granbull.

"Sludge Bomb" Ashley said.

"Baltoy Shadow Ball."

Both of the attack hit Pikachu and flung him towards Rampardos he caught Pikachu.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" I asked. He got back up. "Use Thunderbolt."

"Rampardos use Thunderbolt as well."

The two attacks became on and acted like a Thunder attack it hit Granbull but Baltoy nullified the attack once again.

"Head Smash Rampardos"

He glowed blue and was engulfed in the aura and made his outline of his body look black he took off and attacked Luke's Baltoy but strangely Baltoy did not faint and Rampardos took significant damage with the recoil.

"Rampardos use Giga Impact on Baltoy."

Baltoy fainted and Rampardos was immobile due to the Giga Impact.

"What are you waiting for Alex attack, ugh Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu did what Adrian commanded and used Thunderbolt on Granbull. Granbull then attacked Rampardos with Ice Fang and then Water Pulse and Rampardos was then unable to battle.

"Look what you did. I knew that you were a lousy trainer and even worse coordinator" Adrian criticized.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack then Iron Tail"

He dashed off and hit Granbull in the stomach then used Iron Tail to jump in the air.

"Volt Tackle why would you continue to use a move that Pikachu needs help on" Adrian critiqued.

"Pikachu now Iron Tail"

As the attack failed Pikachu was able to grab some of the Volt Tackle's energy and knock out Granbull.

"Thats why" I said walking over to get Pikachu I then walked off of the stage.

"The victors Alex and Adrian" the referee said.

_Later on the battlefield behind the PokéCenter _

"I'm sorry that I continued to use Volt Tackle though you could not perfect it" I said to Pikachu.

"_Pi kachu ka chuu pika Chuu, pi chuuu pi-i chuu"_ (_Pikachu translation- I want to master Volt Tackle, no matter the cost.) _

_"A_re you sure?" I asked. "Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt on yourself Pikchu stored the energy and its cheeks began to spark off the charts.

"And Pikachu then use Quick Attack"

While holding the power and he began to use Volt Tackle he held the attack longer than before but it still failed. "We might need power" I said.

"Shinx Discharge and Lanturn Charge Beam" Emile said.

The attacks hit Pikachu and his cheek started to glow and the yellow sparks turned into a deep orange.

"Volt Tackle now"

Pikachu then dashed off and used Volt Tackle and Volt Tackle again and again as he used Volt Tackle the attack seemed to be perfected but the last time he tried to be sure the attack failed.

"Pikachu I wont give up you will master Volt Tackle."

Later 1:00 PM

"Now Let the semi final round begin" the announcer said

Alex and Adrian versus Will and Tyler

Diamond and Misty versus Emile and Kendra

"Alex and Adrian versus Will and Tyler Battle Start".

"Machamp Stampede About!" Adrian said.

"Snorlax, Showtime" I said.

"My Ice Queen,Froslass" Will said

"Growl,Persian" Tyler said.

We said throwing our Pokéballs in the air and our Pokémon materialized in the air

_Machamp the Superpower Pokémon. It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces a tough opponent. It uses its four powerful arms to pin the limbs of its foe, then throws the victim over the horizon._

"This should be a fairly easy battle" Adrian said.

"Snorlax Focus Punch"

"Rock Slide Machamp"

"Persian dodge with Dig" Tyler said.

Persian dodged the attack and dove underground.

"Bad mistake, Snorlax EarthQuake" the ground shook causing double damage to Persian underground and damage to Frosslass.

Meanwhile Machamp focusing on Froslass rocks then fell from the sky and crushed Froslass. As Persian was forced out of the ground Snorlax uppercut-ed Persian with as Focus Punch causing both of them to be knocked out.

"The victors moving to the finals are Adrian and Alex" the announcer said.

_Next time on Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Deeper in the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 15:A Tag Finale!_


	55. Johto Chapter 15

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 15:A Tag Finale!_

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles___: Deeper in the Dark__ The Semi- Final round has begun and Adrian and I had our battles and he told me to stop using Volt Tackle because Pikachu needs help on improving. _

"It is okay Donphan next time we battle you will win okay" Emile said.

"You too Ledian" Kendra said.

Donphan looks up at Emile and looked back down in shame.

"You did good take a rest" Emile said while returning Donphan.

_Finals _

"The Final Round will begin with Alex vs Adrian versus Diamond and Misty".

"Tag battle begin" the referee said.

"Lairon Showtime" Alex said

"Charizard Stampede about!" Adrian said.

"Floatzel Do a lap!" Misty said.

"Medicham go!" Diamond said.

"Okay Charizard lets go Seismic Toss"

Charizard grabs Floatzel, flies into the sky, spins around, zooms back down, and tosses Floatzel into the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

"Floatzel Whirlpool" Misty commanded.

Floatzel flashed aqua blue and and a Whirlpool appeared and covered Charizard and he fell to the ground and Floatzel controlled the Whirlpool and commanded it to expand over Lairon the two Pokémon were trapped and they were forced within the vortex.

"Charizard use Shadow Claw."

"Lairon use Metal Claw."

Together the two Pokémon broke free of the Whirlpool.

"Lairon use Metal Claw again" I said.

His claws glowed white and he slashed Medicham.

"Medicham Thunder Punch."

The attack hit Lairon but was not very effective.

"Now Focus Punch" Diamond said.

The attack hit Lairon and he began to evolve he glowed blue and as he gotten bigger his eyes glowed red as he roared his name, Aggron.

__Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron and Lairon. Aggron is surprisingly protective of its environment. If its mountain is ravaged by a landslide or a fire, this Pokémon will haul topsoil to the area, plant trees, and beautifully restore its own territory. Its iron horns grow longer a little at a time. They are used to determine the Aggron's age. The gouges in its armor are worn with pride as mementos from battles.__

He then creates a blue ball of energy in between its three horns, then launches the ball into the ground, creating a wave of water that charged towards Floatzel and Medicham. Floatzel dodged it but Medicham could not avoid it. On one hand his claws glows light blue and it slashed Floatzel with Dragon Claw his tail then glowed white and slapped Floatzel into a wall then slashed Medicham.

"Charizard use Flare-Blitz"

He flew up and was cloaked in red orange flames that then turned blue and attacked Medicham.

"Medicham get up and use Psychic"

Charizard and Aggron were forced together with psychic energy and it began to juggle them in the air and slammed them into the ground.

"Is that all you got!" "My grandma could battle better than you and she is blind" Adrian said.

"Is she really?" I said.

"No stupid of course she is not!" Adrian mumbled under his breath. "If I upset them then there strategy goes out of the window."

"Floatzel use Aqua Jet"

"Got ya" Adrian said.

"So That is Adrian does it he uses psychological warfare"

It was super effective against Charizard.

"Charazard use Flamethrower"

Charizard spewed flames and steam appeared.

"Floatzel use Razor Wind"

Two blades of wind appeared through the steam Charizard flew into the air and avoided the attack.

"Chaizard use Flare-Blitz" the attack charged towards Floatzel.

"Floatzel use Brine"

And steam appeared again and through it Charizard used Shadow Claw and grabbed Floatzel and attacked it at the same time and knocked out Floatzel.

"Floatzel return Misty said. "You did a good job take a rest."

"Oh yeah one down one more to go" I said.

"Don't get cocky what do you mean we took out Medicham?" "Look loser I took out Medicham all you did was inflict little damage" Adrian said.

"Aggron use Dragon Claw"

"Charizard use Shadow Claw"

The two full evolved Pokémon charged towards Medicham and attacked it causing major damage and eventually causing Medicham to get knocked out.

"We have our winners Alex and Adrian"

The crowd cheered and the announcer said "I'm proud to present to you each three evolutionary stones Thunder, Water and Fire stones for each of you"

"Thank you" we both said.

Adrian then walked off stage.

"Hey Adrian we make a good battling team" I said.

"Yeah whatever" he said as he walked away.

"He is forever mean" Diamond said "This I know" I said

"But something is blocking him from being kind like he used to be, allegedly" I thought to my self. "Well it is time to hit the road the Carnation Ribbon waits for no one".

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 16:Explorers of the Unown!_


	56. Johto Chapter 16

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 16:Explorers of the Unown!_

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles___: Deeper in the Dark,__ Alex and Adrian battled against Diamond and misty and after the evolution of Lairon into Aggron we came out victorious and we won the three basic evolutionary stones._

"Well that was fun don't you think" I said. While traveling to my next Contest in Carnation Town "Lets see which way do we go, it is 2 different ways"

"Well the good thing is that we past the Bug Catching Contest!" Misty exclaimed. Pikachu pointed towards the right and that was the way we went.

"Wow look at your Pikachu, it's so cute."

A voice said behind me she then ran up and touched its cheeks.

"Hi my name is Stacy the girl with long black hair and yellow tips she had a long sleeve yellow shirt with black pants on and a black belt on her waist and Pikachu head for the buckle she had a helmet on her head with goggles on.

"How you old are you?" Diamond asked.

"I'm only 15, Oh and I'm The Static Princess, Stacy. The leader of the Carnation Gym and the alternate for the 5th leader in the league and I'm an explorer."

"Oh an explorer" Diamond said. "You look really girly."

"Yes but don't let looks fool you."

"I used to be an explore around before I became a coordinator"

"You are a coordinator!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yep me and so is my friend Alex."

"Who?"

"The one with the Pikachu"

"Oh" she said. "Sorry I tend to forget certain things she sometimes" she said. "Come on let me show you to the ruins" "Okay" we said. Emile and I followed her like lost Growlithes.

_Later_

"This is the Ruins of Alph. They call it because long ago there was a strange Pokémon called Unown that granted a girls wish for her father to come back. And it later came true even some of her dreams came true, so far there has only been sighting of 15 different Unown. They have only been seen by the little girl and recorded by a archeologist in his 'Unown Dex' as he called it. He later disappeared and all we found was his hat rope and his Unown Dex"

"Hey Alex" a voice said behind Stacy.

"Oh, hello Professor Elm" I said. "How is you journey going?"

"It is going good I have all ready won one ribbon and we are off to Carnation Town to enter and win my second ribbon."

"Oh I was going to ask if you guys and gals wanted to go exploring" Professor Elm said.

"I guess, the contest is in two days, we have some time"

"Yes!" Diamond said. "Okay we need you to wear this helmet in anything should happen you will be safe" Stacy said.

"Okay Stacy" Emile and I said.

"Boys what can you do" Diamond said to Misty.

_Later On_

"Okay what are we looking for" Emile said.

"Any clues that can could point to what happened" Stacy said.

"When did he disappear" Misty asked.

"It was around a few months ago. Actually it was around the time the Grand Festival was held in Kanto" Stacy said.

"The J incident" Misty whispered to Emile.

"When J unlocked the Tabony Key" Emile said

"The click we heard must have been unlocking the Unown" I said

"And she succeeded" Diamond said.

"Yes but she is in jail, but at the cost of a great explorer I said.

_Further Underground_

"What is this supposed to be" I asked

"This is a strange puzzle that no one has been able to solve"

"I think that we can solve it what do you think"

All four of us took a corner and after awhile the puzzle was solved.

"Ah-ah" we said.

The walls began to glow and a portal opened up and several never before seen Unown had appeared Stacy and Professor Elm had taken pictures and a man came from the other side had told them that he was Montana Jones. The one who was trapped in the Unown Dimension. My Pokétch started to react to something and my radio had turned on by it self and it sounded like a Pokémon was crying and a faint sound of a flute.

_Later_

"Thank you so much for solving that puzzle and getting me out of that place"

"No problem"

"Hey do you guys need help getting to Carnation Town" Stacy suggested.

"Yes we do."

"Come on" Stacy said.

_Meanwhile_

"Bosses, Step 4 of our plan has been set in motion" a voice said to four silhouetted figures on four separate screens in the cafe in the back room. The 6 generals were given there next assignment: The destroying of the Lighthouse and to head for the Goldenrod Magnet Train and the Goldenrod Department Store

"When you get to the Department Store go to the elevator and ask for the basement" a familiar voice said.

"Do not attract attention" on of the Bosses demanded.

The Sextet in their undercover uniforms in Whitestone Town had accepted their mission. They then walked out of the cafe and proceeded to their first destination.

_Across Johto, in Lilly Town_

A new organization lead by Handsome Jack came into play. He sat in his underground office with his twin secretaries Carla and Carmen. They had handed him his info for the day.

"It seams like they are on the move again, those sly dogs they are just nuisance, but it is okay soon they well do what we want them to do. Then we will strike, but til then we just wait"

"Boss you rang" a Pokémon Hunter said as he entered the room.

"Your next assignment" he said throwing the papers on the table.

It spilled pictures of Diamond, Misty, Emile and myself and Adrian.

"I need you to spy on these four for me" jack said while playing chess.

"As you wish boss" he said as he took the keys to a yellow car.

"Would you like the usual breakfast" Carla said.

"Yes, but this time I need you two to also spy on him along with the others. And try to catch me some good Pokémon will you" Jack said.

"As you wish boss" the twins said simultaneously.

Axel hopped in the car and drove off. As he gotten away he flipped a switch and the car turned into a yellow Jaguar gt as he speed down the road...

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 17:Carnation Town! Misty in a Contest?_


	57. Johto Chapter 17

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

_Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles_: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 17:Carnation Town! Misty in a Contest? _

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on __Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: Deeper in the Dark__, __Alex, Diamond, Misty and Emile traveled to the Ruins of Alph and we saved a archeologist Montana Jones and are now on the road to Alex's Contest. In my town Carnation. And a new organization it planing to overthrow another organization._

"This is it" Stacy said. "My hometown, Carnation Town 'Where people shockingly enjoy life'.

"This place is so beautiful, what kind of flowers are these? Misty asked.

"They are Electric Canaries, they are beautiful but if you touch them they will give you a jolt"

"Uh Stacy, do you know where the contest hall is?, so I can sign up" I said.

"It is that way" she pointed to the hall.

"Wait!, Alex" Misty said. "I'm coming with you because I have decided to enter this contest just to see how it feels"

"Okay that is fine with me" I said. "No no this is not fine with me I'm trying to get my second Johto ribbon and you choose now. Come on I thought.

_Later_

"Okay this is the Carnation Pokémon Contest as you all know the judges. Lets get this contest started" Jillian said. "First up is Misty, this is her first contest and she comes from Cerulean City in Kanto."

"Poliwhirl, Do a Lap!" Misty said.

Throwing the Pokéball in the air and a bunch of bubbles appeared.

__Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon. Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water.__

"Poliwhirl Mud Bomb."

Poliwhirl made a huge ball of mud and flung it into the air.

"Bubblebeam" Misty commanded.

It popped it leaving mud falling from the sky.

"Ice Beam."

The attack froze the mud over Misty and Poliwhirl and encased them in a cage the crowed went crazy with excitement.

"Wow she is good" Stacy said.

"Wow she is really good" I said.

"Hey, Diamond how come you are not participating."

"Oh since I won the Grand Festival in Kanto I just decided to travel for now." Diamond replied.

_Later_

"Now it is Alex from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."

"Buneary It is Showtime" I said.

Buneary came out of its Pokéball with pink hearts.

"Buneary use Attract."

More pink hearts had came out if Buneary's eyes after winking and swirled around the stage.

"Buneary use Bounce."

She hopped up and bounced in the air.

"Use Ice Beam."

The attack made a slide for Buneary as she slid down she flipped on her ears and she used Sky Uppercut to smash the ice and left an icy glitter upon the stage.

"Well now let the battle start" Jillian said.

_Later_

"Let the final round begin, Alex vs Misty Battle begin."

"Pikachu Showtime!"

"Crawdaunt Do a lap!"

__Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon. A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. A veteran Crawdaunt that has prevailed in hundreds of battles has giant pincers marked with countless scars. Other life-forms refuse to live in ponds inhabited by this Pokémon, making them desolate places.__

"Pikachu use Quick Attack."

He ran off towards Crawdaunt.

"Crabhammer."

His claw glowed blue as he collided with Pikachu's Quick Attack.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

The bolt hit Crawdaunt but it did no damage.

"Why did attack damage Crawdaunt, Thunderbolt again."

The attack did nothing again.

"Sludge Bomb Crawdaunt."

The attack was fired towards.

"Pikachu quick Counter Shield: Break-dance Thunderbolt!"

He got on his back and made an electric barrier and protected Pikachu and attacked Crawdaunt and this time it did damage.

"Pikachu now do you want to try it?"

He agreed and nodded his head.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle."

He had dashed off and then was cloaked in an electrical energy as soon as the attack looked like it was working Misty commanded her Crawdaunt to use Sludge Bomb and it broke the attack and Pikachu went backwards trying to gain his ground.

"Thunderbolt now."

The attack hit Crawdaunt and did no damage.

"Why is my attack getting through?" just then I spotted Crawdaunt using Metal Claw for a conductor and the ground would absorb the attack.

"Pikachu Iron Tail on Crawdaunt."

His tail glowed as he slapped Crawdaunt's claw from the ground.

"Thunderbolt now."

The bolt hit it at point-blank range and he was knocked out.

"Congratulations, this Carnation Ribbon belongs to you" said.

"Thank you". "Hey, Misty that strategy was really good it seemed like you have not lost you gym leader touch".

"Thanks, Alex" she said.

_Later around Midnight_

6 people walked in the Goldenrod Department Store and walked in the elevator.

"Basement on the double. Or prepare for trouble" one of the cloaked generals said. The elevator conductor opened a side panel and pressed a red button which led them to the basement.

_Meanwhile_

"Master Jack we have patched through the cameras in the Goldenrod Department Store like you asked." Carla and Carmen said finishing each others sentences.

"Just like I thought."Jack said.

"It seems like they are being very discreet like they." Carla said.

"Don't wanna be found out." Carmen said.

"Well what is the status of Axel?" Jack asked.

"He is proceeding on the mission as planned" Carla said.

"So he is on his way to Carnation Town" Jack asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Good continue to spy on him" Jack commanded.

_Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 18:The Master of Volt Tackle!_


	58. Johto Chapter 18

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 18:The Master of Volt Tackle! _

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

This story has not yet begun!

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles:___ Deeper in the Dark,__ I had competed in the Carnation Town Pokémon Contest along with Misty and I had won my second ribbon in the Johto region. _

"Time to leave and head over to Magnolia Town" I said.

"Okay bye Stacy" me and Emile said.

"I can help you with your Pikachu's Volt Tackle problem trust me, My Raichu had the same problem. Your Pikachu has the power it just does not know how execute the attack. I can tell you Pikachu thinks that it is like Quick Attack but it really is an entire different attack.

"Okay when do we start?" I asked

"Meet me over at the Carnation Gym and I will have that Pikachu of yours learn the attack" Stacy said.

_Later_

"Okay, Stacy were are you hiding?" I asked and the lights turned on and it revealed a battlefield first step is letting me see your style of battling.

"Okay so is this just a battle" I asked

"Wait and find out I will use two Pokémon and you will use Pikachu only"

"What?"

"Just go with it okay, Pachirisu Shock the Stage" she said.

A small white mouse with a big tail appeared. "Lets see how you handle this"

"What kind of training is this"

"Pachirisu use Discharge"

The bolts of electrical energy were fired at Pikachu.

"Pikachu your tail"

He put his tail up and absorbed the energy

"Use Thunderbolt"

The bolt missed

"Pachirisu use Quick Attack"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack"

The two Pokémon ran across the battlefield.

"Iron Tail"

Pikachu's tail glowed white and it hit Pachirisu towards the ceiling causing it to be knocked out

"Well that was quick"

"Does he have enough power to use the move"

"I think so but I will need to talk to Pikachu"

Her gym ceiling opened up and all of us were tied up with ropes and wires and a Pokémon Hunter came down from a helicopter.

"Thanks for the Pikachu"

He said going back up

"Charizard use Flamethrower"

A Charizard appeared and spewed flames and the hunter dropped my Pikachu. The helicopter started to malfunction and began to fall, but it self destructed and left no trace of it.

" Are you okay" I asked Pikachu "Only if I could reach my Pokéballs... so close" I said "Gotch ya"

Staraptor came out

"Staraptor go get Pikachu"

He flew over and returned Pikachu.

"Staraptor can you get Pikachu out?"

His wings glowed and he used Steel Wing but the attack did not break the lock.

"Magmotar use Fire Blast" Axel commanded.

Pikachu sparked and used Iron Tail and broke the lock and used Volt Tackle to protect us he then took recoil damage.

"Staraptor Giga Impact and Pikachu Volt Tackle" I commanded.

Pikachu used Quick Attack then he jumped up in the air and used Volt Tackle and blew up the helicopter. Staraptor then hit Magmotar and Axel returned it.

"Oh yeah Pikachu, Staraptor go catch Pikachu from falling!"

Charizard then brought Pikachu down with Adrian flying on it.

"Thank you Adrian" I said

He scoffed and they then flew off after the hunter, Axel on his Jet Pack.

"It seems like your Pikachu just had a block"

"A block?"

"Yes it needed something to drive and exert it self to the zenith"

"What have you done to Pikachu"

"I really don't know I was recently reunited with Pikachu."

"What ever it was it looks like it is gone now so Pikachu should be able to use Volt Tackle without fail" Stacy said. "And I give this to you the Voltage Badge."

"Why are giving me this"

"You deserve it you saved me, my gym, and your Pikachu made an awesome Volt Tackle"

"I cant accept this" I said.

"Sure you can think of it as a memento of me she said winking her eye"

"Okay thank you I guess, on ward and forward. Are you coming along Stacy? I asked

"No I'm going to stay here and challenge trainers."

"What about your roof?"

"I always wanted a skylight."

"Bye Stacy, we will see you later" we said.

_Meanwhile_

"You wont escape" Adrian said.

"Wanna bet" Axel said throwing a smoke bomb in the air.

"Darn it" Adrian said.

Adrian and Charizard flew away towards Iris Town.

_Later_

Axel landed on his Jet Pack back at Static HQ.

"What are you doing, where is the car? and the helicopter?" Jack asked.

"They are both destroyed by Adrian and Alex"

"What were you doing here. You were supposed to spy not take action, but there was a reason I did"

"What was this stupid reason" Jack demanded

"I chipped them,

"You what, you don't think do you!"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you chip it on!"

"I chipped it on the Pikachu"

Jack took a deep breath "You don't think that when it uses electric attack it wont cause it to short circuit."

"No. It wont because it is covered with rubber and it so small that Pikachu won't know about it and we can keep track of them"

"That was really smart I take back my insult for now, your next mission, I want you to..."

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 19:The Legend of Towers!_


	59. Johto Chapter 19

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 19:The Legend of Towers! _

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles___: Deeper in the Dark,__ Stacy, the leader of the Carnation Gym helped me, help Pikachu learn Volt Tackle and Adrian had went after Axel but he eventually lost track of him and turned around and headed for Iris Town._

"So past this city we should be right at Magnolia Town, but first we should be at Ecruteak City" I said.

"Finally we can take a break" Emile said.

"Who said anything about breaking."

They all looked at me with exhausted faces and like they were going to tear me limb from limb like wild Mightyena.

"I was just joking" I said.

We all walked in the PokéCenter and collapsed in the booth.

"Who wants lunch" I said.

"We aren't hungry."

"I'm buying."

"Okay I'm hungry" they said.

"That is a shame" I said.

_Later_

"Oh I'm stuffed" they said.

"Well I'm going to check out Ecruteak City" I said.

I had walked out of the PokéCenter and my Pokétch started to ring.

"Congratulations" my mom had said. "We had bought a new digital package. So we could see your contest in Johto."

"Oh thanks."

"Well we have to go to a party that the York's are having next door."

"Oh they have really good parties."

"I'll tell them you said hi okay."

"bye-bye" I said.

I had decided to rotate some of my Pokémon while I was near the PokéCenter so I would not forget I went over to the transporters.

"Oak Pokémon Research Lab, this is Oak speaking"

"Hello Professor Oak, I would like to transfer my Staraptor, Buneary, Monferno, and Aggron for Mothim, Flaaffy, Murkrow, and Totodile. "Sure" he said.

I sent my Pokémon in order to get the others.

"Hey Professor Oak, what Pokémon is behind you?"

"Which one?"

"The orange bird".

"Oh that is Ho-Oh it was found in Johto".

"Oh, okay."

"Bye Alex, I'm gonna be late to the York's party."

"You too" I whined.

"Yeah they are making their famous Pecha Berry Pie and Cherri Berry Ice Cream."

"Oh that sounds good well I guess have fun."

"I will see you later, oh keep up the good work all of Pallet Town is rooting for you".

He clicked off and I put my Pokéballs in my bag as I walked away I tried to remember. Remember where I saw that Pokémon.

"It was not in Johto, but where" I thought.

Then it clicked, right before the start of my journey in Kanto. It was the day before and it was raining harshly and something broke the clouds away and a rainbow had appeared and the Pokémon, Ho-Oh was flying over the rainbow and the rain stopped. As I was trying to figure all of this out I had stumbled upon the Burned Tower.

"You cant go any further" an old man said. "This tower used to be the Brass Tower before it burned to the ground, killing three Pokémon inside. They are said to embody the three events that happened to the tower: the lightning that struck the tower, the fire that burned in the tower, and the winds and rain that put it out. Lugia the Pokémon that lived up top of the tower fled to a place called The Whirl Islands, Ho-Oh the Pokémon that lives in the Bell Tower resurrected the three as the legendary beasts and flew off in search of a pure-hearted person who will bring Pokémon and people back into harmony with one another by saving the world.

"Wow that is some powerful stuff" I said.

Just then something at the bottom of the Burned Tower to glow I ran in and three Pokémon were seen one blue, one red, and one yellow. They all roared and then they jumped out of the pit and ran in the wild all in separate directions. My Pokédex beeped three times and the Pokémon were registered as Suicune, Entei, Raikou but none of their information came up.

"That is strange" I said.

Pikachu then jumped off my shoulder and searched around and he found a small treasure box that could not be opened.

"Hmm that is strange" I said.

"Pikachu can you open it with Iron Tail?"

He slammed his tail and inside of the the box was a small Emerald shard on a chain.

"Oh that is so cool" I said.

"I guess since you found it it should be yours."

"Thanks" I said. "I guess" I thought.

_Later_

Carla and Carmen walked in the HQ and had given Jack the update.

"It seems that Axel's plan has worked. Carmen said.

"We have footage" Carla said.

"Of the legendary dogs" Carmen said.

"Appearance" Carla stated.

"And their fled in" Carmen said.

"Separate directions in Johto" they both said.

"Okay our plan will have to wait. I have good idea

"What master" they said.

"Just wait, just wait

_Midnight_

In Olivine City, two of the sextet had used grappling hooks and scaled the Lighthouse's walls. While the rest watched and kept guard. They had sneaked in as Jasmine the Gym Leader in Olivine City walked down the stairs and they poisoned the Ampharos with Toxic by a Seviper and they had ran down the walls and and they had gotten in a helicopter flew off in the darkness of the night.

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Deeper in the Dark Arc_

_Johto Chapter 20:An Magnolia Town Loss?_


	60. Johto Chapter 20

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

Johto Chapter 20:An Magnolia Town Loss?

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles___: Deeper in the Dark,__ We had made it to Ecruteak City and Alex was explained the legends of the towers and the legendary beasts appeared and scattered around Johto.  
><em>

"Okay lets get ready for this contest I want no, I need my 3rd ribbon" I said waking up from the Pokémon Center. I had realized that I did not sign up for this contest and I yelled NOOOOOOO and everyone had awoken.

"What what is wrong!?" Misty asked me.

I froze with my mouth open in shock.

"You what?"

"I forgot to sign up for my contest now I will have to wait for another contest" I mumbled.

"Well we can still go and watch."

"Yeah I guess" I said going towards the door and about to walk out.

_Later_

"Misty, Diamond, what are you wearing?" I asked.

"Do you like?" they said.

Misty's dress was a light aqua-green minidress, held up with light blue straps connected down to a blue ruffle on top, with white polkadots and a sky blue ruffle that is trimmed with a dark blue ribbon. Around her waist is a wide sky blue belt tied with a pink ribbon. Her shoes are sky blue boots with a yellow ankle strap. Misty's hair is pinned back. And a single Pokéball inactive on her hair clip. And Diamond's dress was a a green mini-dress with a halter-like neck, with an orange top and skinny blue jeans under it. She had boots that are brown with tan heels.

"Yeah" Emile and I said.

"Thanks" they replied.

As we walked towards the contest hall's doors.

"You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna train for my next contest.

"Well, okay."

They had walked as I went towards the battlefield behind the PokéCenter.

"Okay Totodile Showtime!"

He had came out of the Pokéball and danced around.

"Okay Totodile use Aqua Jet."

He lifted his hands up and water circled around him and he became surrounded in the water.

"Totodile head for that tree."

He responded by charging to the tree and he hit the tree and he then turned around and the attack was over.

"Good job" I said. "Now lets try it again."

He inhaled air and his chest puffed out and as his chest retracted he let out a chilling breath of icy proportions and froze me in a block of ice.

"That's cold" I said.

Totodile then used Superpower and demolished the ice that I was encased in.

"You are just a little bundle of energy" I said.

He then danced in circles then a Razor Leaf attack had hit Totodile he was thrown up in the air.

"Totodile are you okay" I said.

As he fell down he got back up and launched an Aqua Jet on the Pokémon in the bushes and a Turtwig had popped out.

"A Turtwig" I said.

__Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.__

"Totodile, Blizzard!"

The attack missed at Turtwig dodged it and appeared behind Totodile and Crunched down on his tail Totodile did not react, but he danced up and down slamming Turtwig into the ground several times.

"Aqua Jet" I said.

Totodile took off with Turtwig still on his tail.

"Head for the tree" I said.

Totodile did what it was commanded to do and as the attack was going to impact he slammed Turtwig into the tree.

"Superpower!"

Totodile's body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. It then grabs Turtwig and tosses it in the air. It came down and it tried to get back up but I threw a Pokéball and the Turtwig was captured I then brought it out and I applied some medicine and he got up and walked around and laid down in the sun and the leafs on his head glowed as it took in the solar energy.

"Totodile take a break."

He walked over to Turtwig and sat down.

"Okay Mothim, Showtime."

The Moth Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

"I still can't believe that you evolved at Oak's Lab. He told me that you learned new moves as well, Mothim use Gust"

Mothim's wings glow light blue and it flapped them, and released a powerful gust of wind hitting a near by tree's leaves.

"Use Confusion to stop the leaves from falling."

The leaves were cloaked in an blue aura and they swirled around in a twister fashion and Mothim sat them gently down.

"Good job Mothim. Murkrow Showtime and use Sky Attack"

He tucked his wings and then was spread them and was cloaked in a white aura and flew around in circles.

"Switch into Aerial Ace."

Murkrow did a barrel roll into Aerial Ace and swooped downward.

"Totodile, Murkrow I'm gonna use you guys in my next contest they jump around in circles"

Turtwig yawned and started to snore with a snot bubble.

"Now for some training for the both of you. Pikachu are you ready" I said he jumped off of my shoulder.

_Meanwhile_

"The Final Round begins now Adrian versus Ariana send out your Pokémon" Jillian said.

"Go! Glameow" Ariana said.

"Absol Stampede About!"

_Later_

"The winner of this contest and is Adrian"

"I'm proud to present to your 4th Ribbon, the Magnolia Ribbon" Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you" he said as he look up he spotted Misty, Diamond, and Emile in the crowd and he humphed and took the ribbon and walked away.

_Later On_

"People gather" Carla said.

"Revolution is here" Carmen said.

"What is going on?" an old man asked.

"Well I'm hear to liberate you away from your Pokémon, these creatures deserve to live in the wild not to be captured and concealed" Revolution said.

The figure was in a hooded cape and all that could be seem was a plain while mast that had eye holes and a straight faced smile showing no emotion at all.

"Why would we do a such thing?"

"If you love your Pokémon you would release them and won't look back"

"Well I do love my Pokémon!"

"So do I" another said.

The crowd mumbled; they then dispersed away.

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Deeper in the Past_

_Johto Chapter 21: Love Electric Style!_


	61. Johto Chapter 21

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Deeper in the Dark Arc

_Johto Chapter 21:Love Electric Style! _

_Opening Theme Song: __Sign_ by Flow (T.V. Version)

It shows me and Pikachu training in Fiore. Then it shows me training 3 unknown Pokémon and they are all silhouetted standing by side I then put them in their Pokéballs and someone takes them. Then shows me and my friends, my family in Kanto, my rivals then a group of people that are silhouetted except Proton. I am running and a shadow is following me and I trip and fall and I get back with the help of my friends and then its shows my rivals Maxi, Adrian, Jessilina, Himi, Kendra, Ariana, Jay and a silhouette behind him. The group of people appear again this time they have 3 people above them in their own and 1 person above all of them like a pyramid and then it shows the Goldenrod Radio Tower is surrounded by grunts and a golden bird flies above past a silver bird and the it shows the Azalea forest Shrine and a pink Pokémon flies around it then flies in the air.

This story has not yet begun!

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles___: Deeper in the Dark,__ I had forgotten to sign up for the Magnolia Contest, So I had decided to train instead and a had caught a Turtwig and mt Burmy was revealed to evolve into a Mothim. I had also decided to use Murkrow and Totodile for my next contest._

"Well it seems like we are already here for this contest here in Olivine City, oh yes."

"Can we take a break?"

"Sure we can we can eat lunch in the PokéCenter."

_Later_

"A man like figure call Revolution made his appearance." Taylor said on Good Morning Johto.

A morning show that gives the news about Johto and entertains their viewers. We sat in the booth and as Taylor rambled on she finally finished it and got back on track.

"He says that he wants to Revolutionize this corrupted world and separate people and Pokémon."

"People are so desperate to get on the television." Diamond said finishing her grilled cheese and tomato soup. "Mmmm this is delicious they use the Moo-Moo Milk and make cheese."

Chansey picked up the phone and handed it to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy Amphy is sick do you have his medicine?"

"Yes I do just hold on Nurse Joy." said. "Chansey take over."

Chansey took Nurse Joy's place while she ran to the back room.

"Yes I have it but how am I going to get it to you?!" she frantically stated.

Just then I walked up to Nurse Joy and asked if I could sign up for the contest.

"I'm sorry but could you take this medicine to the top of the lighthouse?"

"Sure" I said. "Guys I'm gonna be right back."

"Where are you going?" Misty asked. "No need to worry, I'm gonna be fine."

"Okay we will be here"

"Okay I ran out of the PokéCenter, Murkrow Showtime" I said.

He came out of his Pokéball.

"Murkow can you fly me up to the top of the Lighthouse." he nodded his head yes.

And his feet and picked me up by my shoulders and flew me to the top of the Lighthouse.

"Are you the one who needed the medicine?" I said.

I handed it to her and she gave it to her Ampharos, but it did not work she then called Nurse Joy and she told Jasmine to ask me if I could go to Cianwood City.

"Okay" I said.

As I walked though the window and I tripped a wire and I released a poisonous smoke I covered my mouth and eyes and I thought that I was backing up, but I started falling out of the window along with Murkrow, he was unconscious and badly poisoned.

"Snorlax Showtime"

He came out of its Pokéball and landed in the water and I landed on him he was pulled by a Pokémon.

"Lapras!" I said.

"Good job guys!" Misty said.

"You to Marshtomp." Emile said.

"Totodile you help too, Showtime!"

They all worked together to pull Snorlax up to the shore.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"How is Murkrow?" Diamond asked.

"He is badly poisoned, but I have to get to Cianwood City" "I don't know which to do?"

"Its okay you guys go on ahead for Cianwood City and get the medicine."

"I will take Murkrow to Nurse Joy." Diamond said.

"Thanks Diamond!" I replied.

Emile Misty and I returned our Pokémon.

"Lets go it should not be that far we will use Lapras for transportation"

"Hiya Lapras!" I said.

She then nudged me with her head and started to rub against me get on.

_Later_

"How is Lapras' training going" I asked.

"Oh its going great, but she usually is at the Cerulean Gym training and sparring with the other Pokémon, she really wanted to see you again. So I let her come with me, I'm thinking about letting her stay on my team."

"Looks like we made it to Cianwood City."

"And there is the shop." Emile said pointing to the medicine shop.

"Hello is anyone here" I said. Walking in the shop.

"Yes?" an older woman said.

"Do you have the Cherished Medicine."

"Yes, but first you must let me read your future, I knew that you were coming."

"Okay" I said wearily I sat down.

"Give me your hands."

I held my hands out and she touched them

"I see I see I see" she then grabbed some cards and then she played them out.

"Wishing: You are wishing that you win a title. Terror: there is something you are terrified of, it is almost near. Disappearance: They will disappear from you and someone has disappeared and is coming for you. Passion: …... she did not say a thing it was like she was frozen but she soon snapped out of it and continued. Meeting: You will meet someone new an adventurer like you who has a goal of their own. And last Fate: Your destiny is not yet over you still have a lot to do. As much as you try it won't work destiny is pulling you back together again it is moving swiftly and silently. Thank you for your patience and here is the Cherished Medicine." Thank you I said. I ran back to Lapras, Misty and Emile Lets get back

"What too so long?" Emile asked.

"Oh nothing."

I then recalled what she said as I walked out the door. "My visions never life be careful."

_Back in the Lighthouse _

"Why are trainers in a lighthouse?" "Flaaffy are you okay?" she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Jasmine here is the Cherish Medicine"

She tried to give it to Amphy, but he would not take it Flaaffy ran up and took the medicine from Jasmine and gave it to Amphy and the red orbs on his forehead and tail glowed intensely and when it died down their were two Ampharos' one was snuggled under the other. It then walked over to me and hugged me. "Flaaffy you evolved?" she nodded. "Do you want to stay with Amphy" she nodded again.

"Well I guess this is true love and won't keep it apart, Jasmine can take good care of her."

"I will" she replied.

We left the lighthouse and Amphy and Ampharos both waved good bye.

"I won't forget you Ampharos!" "Lets get ready for this contest!"

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 22: Clash of the Coordinators Pt.1_


	62. Johto Chapter 22

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

_Johto Chapter 22: Clash of the Coordinators Pt.1 _

_Opening Theme Song:_ Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 2 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrain is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Totodle then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,___ Amphy the light of the lighthouse was poisoned, and my future foreseen and Flaaffy evolved and stayed with Amphy and Jasmine._

"Whoa this crowd looks big" Misty said.

"yeah it seems like it is packed up to the gills"Emile added.

"Look there!" Diamond exclaimed. "Isn't that Julia."

"Do you think that Adrian is here for his Fifth Ribbon?" Misty asked.

"Its possible" Emile said.

"Alex will have to fight hard" Misty said

"Well he trained enough" Diamond added.

"Well unless Adrian has any new Pokémon that Alex has not battled he should be okay, but if he has not it must mean that he has been training harder with his current Pokémon which could make it harder than him using new Pokémon" Emile said.

"Not to mention it is Murkrow and Totodile's first time in a contest" Diamond said.

"I think that this will be good contest" Misty added.

"Hello welcome to the Olivine City you all know our judges and we have a guest judge, The Steel-Clad Defense Girl, Jasmine" Jillian said.

The crowd cheered wildly.

"I'm looking forward to appeals and battles that will steal all of your attention" she said.

"Well with that said lets the first coordinator of the day begin it is Maxi Stuwart"

"Slowking I choose you" Maxi said throwing the Pokéball.

_"BGM: Johto Trainer Battle (Anime Version)(Starts)*_

Slowking came out of his Pokéball __Slowking, the Royal Pokémon. It undertakes research every day to solve the mysteries of the world. However, it apparently forgets everything if the Shellder on its head comes off.__

"Hidden Power!"

Several balls appeared and floated above the stage.

"Water Gun."

Slowking fired a stream of water that hit all of the Hidden Power.

"Flamethrower."

The gem on his head glowed and a powerful stream of flames were spewed from his mouth and into the air.

"Psychic"

Slowking then controlled the flames and he had made a dragon with the flames then imploded it causing it to leave a soft glitter upon the stage. Maxi and Slowking both took a bow.

"Up next is Kendra Anderson."

"Jumpluff Center Stage." "Bullet Seed".

The seeds hit the ground and buried themselves

"Sunny Day" the Sun glowed intensely upon the seeds and they began to grow

"Aromatherapy."

They grew even larger and they began to bloom into dandelions. Jumpluff then danced around the plants.

The crowd cheered once again.

"Next is Adrian Mars"

"Raichu Stampede About"

Raichu came out of its Pokéball and hit the ground and slid its foot and its cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Quick Attack now."

Raichu disappeared and reappeared several times.

"Thunder" it stopped in its tracks and fired a high voltage and it split and surged on the ground.

"Focus Blast and eat it."

A sphere appeared in front of Raichu's mouth and he ate it and a blue aura overcame Raichu.

"What" Emile said. "That's Alex's move remember when Alex battled Maxi with his Eevee, Eevee ate a Shadow Ball to gain more power".

"Why?" I questioned backstage.

"Now Quick Attack" he dashed upward.

"Thunder" Raichu released all of his excess energy and it sparked like fireworks the crowd was in awe.

"Himi is next."

"Froslass Fade into color!" she said as she threw the Pokéball in the air and Froslass appeared

"Ice Beam" she said.

Froslass made pillars of ice across the entire stage.

"Now Hail" she released a wind and it started to hail as she vanished and reappeared like a ghost because of her ability, Snow Cloak.

"Ominous Wind" Himi said.

A purple wind from all directions brought a gust of cold into the stage including everyone in the audience and those who were backstage. Froslass then reappeared and flew around the contest hall.

_*BGM: Johto Trainer Battle (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

"Last up is Alex"

"This is it" I thought.

"Murkrow Showtime" I said.

The Pokéball spun and Murkrow came out.

"Lets go I said" I grabbed onto his left foot.

"Murkrow use Aerial Ace now"

We dashed around the stage

"Haze."

He flapped his wings and a cloud of black smoke was released from it.

"Dark Pulse"

He dropped me off and he used Dark Pulse as he flew in the smoke cloud the smoke cloud tore apart and the Dark Pulse's circles fell from the sky and as the touched each other the exploded and left a purple glitter upon the stage.

"That is all of our competitors next is the battle round" Jillian said.

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 22: Clash of the Coordinators Pt.2_


	63. Johto Chapter 23

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 23: Clash of the Coordinators Pt.2

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 2 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrain is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Totodle then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,___ Alex along with Adrian, Kendra, Maxi, and Himi had made their contest appeals at the Olivine City Pokémon Contest._

"Now that we have completed the appeals round completed we are going to move on to the second round, for all the new people out there this is when the coordinators who have made it to the second round the battle round they battle another coordinator that has made it and they try to get rid of the others points by using style and grace. Now these are the coordinator who has made it to the second round."

Adrian

Himi

Tim

Maxi

Kendra

Alex

Matthew

Shane

"The computer will randomly choose the coordinators who will be matched up."

Adrian vs Maxi

Kendra vs Alex

Tim vs Himi

Shane vs Matthew

"Now the battles will commence Jillian said.

"Battle begin Adrian vs Maxi"

"Vileplume Stampede About"

"Houndoom I choose you." "Houndoom use Flamethrower"

"Vileplume use Sludge Bomb" the two attacks collided.

Houndoom jumped through the smoke and used Thunder Fang, but Vileplume was not there but when Houndoom breathed in the air it instantly fell asleep.

"Sludge Bomb."

"Now Sleep Talk."

Houndoom jumped back and dodged the attack and used Overheat and Vileplume tried to dodge, but was had a direct hit on its feet and it came back down.

"Vileplume get up and use Giga Drain."

"Sleep Talk Houndoom once again."

A sleeping Houndoom attacked, but this time by using Fire Fang and Vileplume was burned. Houndoom woke up.

"Vileplume Petal Dance"

The attack missed.

"Houndoom Fire Fang again" and Vileplume was defeated.

"Maxi moves on to the next round." Jillian said.

"The next battle is between Kendra and Alex"

"Miltank Center Stage" she said.

"Totodile Showtime."

"Miltank Thunderbolt."

"Totodile Water Gun towards the ground."

As the Thunderbolt was aimed to Totodile. He used his Water Gun to launch himself in the air.

"Aqua Jet!"

Totodile's body briefly becomes surrounded in blue energy. When the blue glow faded, his body became surrounded in water and it shoots himself like a rocket.

"Defense Curl" she said.

Miltank curls itself into a ball and becomes outlined in yellow. The Aqua Jet did hardly any damage to the curled up Miltank.

"Bide"

The outline around Miltank became red.

"Totodile use Blizzard!"

He inhaled and exhaled and froze the floor and Miltank into the ground.

"Totodile use Aqua Jet then Water Gun."

He shot himself like a rocket and hit Miltank and then shot a stream of water from its mouth and Miltank took more damage. Miltank then uncurled itself and fired a white beam of concentrated energy.

"Aqua Jet" I yelled.

Totodile slipped on the ice and shot himself into the wall and ricocheted off the wall and was above Miltank.

"Superpower."

He held his right arm out and his left tucked in and dived into Miltank in a orange aura.

"Miltank is out, Alex moves on to the next round." says Jillian.

"Next is Tim vs Himi. Battle begin."

"Nosepass" Tim said.

"Roselia go" said Himi.

"Nosepass use Sandstorm then Rock Tomb"

Roselia was buffeted by the Sandstorm and then was hit by Rock Tomb.

"Roselia use Magical Leaf!" she said.

The lime green leaves sprouted from Roselia's roses and Nosepass had used Rock Blast but Roselia had countered with Poison Jab and smashed the incoming rocks.

"Solarbeam." Roselia took in sunlight.

"Nosepass Lock On." Nosepass honed its vision on Roselia.

"Fire the Solarbeam."

"Thunder!"

The beams of energy were fired from their respective Pokémon and collided and the attack wavered back and forth and the Thunder turned and hit Roselia causing it to become paralyzed.

"Roselia Leaf Storm!"

The paralyzed Roselia fired a last minute Leaf Storm giving Himi the chance to move on to the next round thus knocking out Nosepass.

_Later_

"The last battle of the day. The finals." "Maxi vs Alex"

_"_Houndoom I choose you!"

"Totodile Showtime!" "Totodile use Aqua Jet"

"Now Houndoom wait."

"What is Maxi doing?" Jillian said. "He is just waiting. What is Maxi thinking?"

As Totodile closed in on Houndoom the Aqua Jet made contact.

"Thunder Fang."

Houndoom bit down on Totodile's tail.

"Totodile Water Gun."

He aimed the stream of water at Houndoom and it let go of Totodile's tail. Houndoom quickly retaliated by using its tail and Totodile was flung into the air. Totodile used the ceiling to boost itself to Houndoom.

"Thunder Fang" Totodile was hit again, but he could not get up. Just then Totodile started to evolve in to Croconaw.

_Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in._

"Croconaw use Water Gun" he opened his mouth and a powerful stream of water hit Houndoom.

"Wow Croconaw you learned Hydro Pump!"

"Aqua Jet!" Croconaw shot itself like a rocket and bombarded Houndoom with Aqua Jets.

"Houndoom is unable to battle the winner of the Olivine City Ribbon is Alex from Pallet Town." Jillian said.

"Alex here is your proof of victory, the Olivine City Ribbon."

"Thank You Mr. Contesta" I said. 

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: The Dark Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 24:Behind Enemy Lines!_


	64. Johto Chapter 24

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

_Johto Chapter 24: Behind Enemy Lines! _

_Opening Theme Song: __Aurora by Aoi Eir_ (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 3 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrain is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Croconaw then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

Recap:

Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past, Alex won the Olivine City Ribbon giving him a total of 3 ribbons. Just two more to go until access to the Grand Festival.

"Okay let finish this." I said. "Larvitar use Rock Smash and Teddiursa use Slash."

"Donphan Rollout." Emile said. "Shinx Spark."

The attacks collided and Larvitar started to evolve into Pupitar.

__Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. The evolved form of Larvitar. It will not stay still, even while it's a pupa. It already has arms and legs under its solid shell.__

"Pupitar use Earth Power and Teddiursa use Fake Tears."

Teddiursa began to evolve as well, into Ursaring and went on a rampage and knocked out Emile's Pokémon with a Brick Break and Fire Punch combination and it would not calm down.

"Return Ursaring."

The red light from the Pokéball sent Ursaring back inside.

__Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. In forests, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where an Ursaring gathers food. It walks through its forest collecting food every day.__

_Meanwhile_

"Jack I've wondered for the past few days how did Team Static become 'Team Static'" Carlos said.

"Well it all happened back, years back..." Jack said.

__Flashback: 5 years ago__

* * *

><p>"Okay everybody we have several trainers that are butting their heads in our business today we are going to be eliminating those trainers and take their Pokémon." The leader of Team Rocket said.<p>

As his voice echoed from the intercom. Several pictures of trainers in the Kanto Region appeared on the screen with their personal information.

"We will have three teams each with a specific purpose. Team one is going to stand watch around the destination that your envelop tells you. Team two and three has to eliminate the targets and take their Pokémon and report back to me with them. Make three separate lines, first come first serve."

"Two people were in front of me" Jack said. "A guy a girl they looked like they were a couple" "Your sisters, Axel, and I were in the line to stake out a location. And the grunts ahead were the last to get the look out envelop. So we had to go and choose an envelop."

"And inside it had a young girl and she had a rare Pokémon, a Dratini and we were assigned to steal that Dratini."

As we waited for the young girl I had an epiphany.

"What are we doing?" I thought.

She came up and we jumped her for her Dratini. And we gave it to the boss, but all I could remember is the little girl crying. Our boss had given us higher ranks we were now promoted to Rocket Lieutenant and we had a new mission to do that night. We had to pay a visit to a Pokémon Hunter and we gave her false some inside information and in return she gave us a titanium suitcase. We fled to the tower in Saffron City and went to the basement and in the titanium suitcase there was several books each with a title that differed from the other: How to evolve Magmar, How to evolve Rhydon, How to evolve Yanma ect..

"The books all had to do with special evolutions that Pokémon can undergo." Jack said breaking the flashback.

We closed the case and we brought it to the top of the Silph Co. to the boss his name was, Giovanni. He was in a meeting with several people his secretary said. As I looked into the room Madame boss was also in there and 2 other people and we left the case with Giovanni's secretary.

"Wait" she said. "Mr. Giovanni wanted me to give you four a new mission he would like if you four will go the Rocket Warehouse"

"To retrieve my things cause I will be gone for awhile." The intercom stated

"Yes sir" we replied.

"Don't open things that I did not give you permission to open, do I make myself clear"

"Sir yes sir" we replied once again.

As we traveled to the Rocket Warehouse on Chrono Island. Two one stood guard outside the door another on the inside and Axel stood guard outside Giovanni's Room as I grabbed the things that he needed.

"Magmar use Fire Blast" Axel yelled.

"Jack hurry up I wont be able to hold them off any longer." Axel said.

"Okay" I replied as I look through his files on his computer even faster.

I then sent them to Dr. Fuji and on my USB port and we escaped.

_Later on_

"Thank you for retrieving my items. For now on you 4 will get your orders through my secretary."

"Yes sir" we said.

_Midnight_

"This is extraordinary this password is incredibly encrypted, but maybe" said.

As his fingers types and sonic speeds and the folder was decrypted and we clicked on the first folder that we saw its name was The Fusion Conjecture and it was about the capturing of the legendary birds. We clicked on another and it was titled The Frequency Manipulation, The Ancient Plate Approximation the list continued on and on..

_1:45 AM_

I followed Giovanni's Jet and jumped on it and I wiped the hard drive and we all resigned the next day. And we kept the flash drive with all their plans. We then started Team Static as the founders.

"Well that is a good story" Carlos said.

"But I will never forget the face of the little girl and what Giovanni did, never." Jack thought.

The Next Day

"Alex look your egg is glowing!" Emile said.

"Whoa does that mean that it is gonna hatch soon?"

"Yeah!" Diamond said.

"I can't wait but now it's time for my next contest in Mahogany Town." I said.

"Have you decided who you are going to use" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Ursaring and Pupitar."

"I don't think that will be a good idea." Diamond said.

"Well I think more about it on the way there."

* * *

><p>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc<p>

Johto Chapter 25:The Rocket Implementation!


	65. Johto Chapter 25

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 25: The Rocket Implementation!

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 3 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrain is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Croconaw then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,__

Backstory: about why Jack has started Team Static.

"Finally we get to Mahogany Town" I said. "And to top it all off I have a contest to do, Today in about 3 hours I might as well sign up and do some training be fore it starts."

_Later_

"Pikachu and Pupitar you will be in the battle round and Mothim and Buneary you will be in the appeals round so lets start training before my contest cause I'm going for my 4th Ribbon and we have to make this count. Lets go!" I said while starting the training.

_2 Hours Later_

"Welcome everyone to the Mahogany Town Pokemon Contest, I'm Jillian and everyone knows the judges and this the 10th to last contest in the Johto Region!" "Because the Grand Festival will be held in November one month from now so this contest will be a high leveled one with the Coordinators of the Johto fighting for this ribbon so without further adieu lets begin this contest. "First up is Alex from all the way from the Kanto Region."

"Buneary and Mothim Showtime!" I through their Pokéballs in the air.

"Buneary Ice Beam and Mothim use Flash."

A blue ball formed in front of Buneary and then Mothim glowed so bright that the crowd had to turn away.

"Now" I said.

When the light had dimmed down it was a huge ice slide and Buneary was at the top.

"Flash again."

This time Mothim brightened up and the ice slide sparkled as Buneary slid down the slide.

"Child's Play" Adrian said. while looking at my contest on the television in a PokéCenter.

"Whoa look at that a glowing ice slide makes me want to see snow now." Jillian said.

_Later_

"The coordinators up on the screen are those who have moved on to the next round." Jillian said.

_Alex_

_Wally_

_Kevin_

_Trixie_

_Ashley_

_Ian_

_Jessie_

_Hugh_

__Semi Finals__

_Alex vs Ian_

_Trixie vs Hugh_

__Finals__

"Alex vs Trixie the Final battle of the day." Jillian said.

"Pikachu and Pupitar Showtime!" I said.

"Girafarig and Venomoth Appear" Trixie said.

"Battle began" Jillian said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Pupitar use Rock Polish"

Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt and Pupitar glowed a sliver white and then her speed was enhanced.

"Girafarig use Mirror Coat and Venomoth get behind Girafarig."

The Thunderbolt hit Girafarig and the attack was bounced off of Girafarig and Girafarig redirected the attack back at Pikachu times two.

"Pupitar now" I said.

Pupitar then jumped in front of the redirected Thunderbolt.

"Iron Head."

Pupitar slammed into Girafarig.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack on Venomoth"

He dashed off and hit Venomoth.

Venomoth landed on top of Girafarig.

"Pikachu now Volt Tackle!"

While still in the air Pikachu dived down cloaked in an electrical energy.

"Pupitar use Iron Head."

Pupitar and Pikachu attacked together.

"Times Up!" Jillian said.

"And the Winner of the Mahogany Ribbon is... Alex!"

The crowed cheered.

"Yeah my 4th ribbon one more to go!" I said holding up the Mahogany Ribbon.

_Later_

"Hello is anyone there?" I said.

Talking into my Pokétch the screen then clicked on and the voice mode was on, but then the connection was cut off. As I walked out of the dressing room my Pokétch muffled something, but when it repeated itself I understood what it had said. "Due to a radio-wave interference." That's all that it had said. The lights flickered and then it was a blackout.

"Mothim Battle Position."

But when I clicked the button to open the Pokéball it was still inactive.

"Hmm that's strange do I have a flashlight in here." I wondered as I felt around in my bag

"Emile, Diamond, Misty. Where are you?"

The lights then flickered back on as the PokéCenter's Backup Generator turned over.

"Alex is that you?" Misty said.

"Yes, there you are." "Where is Emile and Diamond?"

"When the lights turned on they were both gone."

"Misty did you change your clothes again."

"Yep, before the power had went out I sent my old clothes home via Noctowl Post."

Misty was now wearing a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back.

"It looks nice on you" I said.

"Thank you." Misty replied blushing.

"Did your Pokéballs not work when you tried them?"

"I don't know I didn't try" "Lets go Wingull Do a Lap!"

Wingull came out of its Pokéball.

"I think that we need to investigate about what is going on here." Misty said.

"You just read my mind." "Lets find out where Emile and Diamond are?" I said.

"Where should we start?" Misty said.

Well maybe we should just go around and ask questions. I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 26: __The Frequency Manipulation!_


	66. Johto Chapter 26

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 26: The Frequency Manipulation!

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrain is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Croconaw then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past, ___Alex had competed in the Mahogany Town Pokémon Contest and won his 4__th__ ribbon. And a strange frequency has overcome Johto._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is the place?" Misty asked.<p>

"Yep, this is where the old man told us to go. The Lake of Rage." I replied.

"Well should we go looking around?" Misty said.

As we entered the gateway to The Lake of Rage. It started to heavily rain and we took shelter in a near by cave.

"Maybe you can get a signal on the radio about when the rain is going to stop." Misty questioned.

"I don't think that, that idea will work my Pokétch has been acting strange."

"We could search for a PokéCenter." Misty said.

"Okay, lets go!" I said.

Running out of the cave holding Misty's hand. As we run Misty let go of my hand.

"What are you doing we have to get out of this rain before we get sick?"

"Alex look."

"What look the sun is out and the rain is going away."

A helicopter flew above The Lake of Rage. A loud screeching noise emanated from the helicopter and the lake glowed and several Magikarp's started to evolved into Gyarados' but the color was different and the Pokéball that Misty had kept unused had opened it it was revealed to be a Gyarados of her own. And it joined the Gyarados that were in the Lake they all shoot out Hyper Beams and Pokéballs were thrown at the wild Gyarados and they were all caught except for Misty's Gyarados.

"They are getting away!" Misty said.

_*BGM: Johto Rival Battle (Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"Wingull and Poliwhirl, Do a Lap!"

"Turtwig and Murkrow Battle Positions!"

Turtwig came out of his Pokéball and went to sleep.

"Now is not the time for sleeping Turtwig, Wake up!" I yelled. "Return" I said calmly. "Buneary Battle Positions"

"Poliwhirl, Wingull Water Gun."

"Murkrow use Sky Attack, Buneary use Ice Beam."

"Vileplume use Bullet Seed and Arbok use Haze."

Arbok cloaked the air with a thick fog and several Bullet Seeds pierced the fog and made contact.

"Salamence use Flamethrower."

"Ahhh!" Misty yelled through the fog.

The Flamethrower missed and the helicopter flew away.

"Misty were are you?, Oh no they took Misty!" I said as the smoke cleared.

Misty, Wingull, Poliwhirl and Gyarados were all gone.

"I have to get her!" "I have to go after them!"

"No!" the person on the Salamence said. "We must do priority first, then we can go get her."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lance a trainer like you. I heard some rumors, so I came to investigate… I saw the way you battled earlier, Alex is it."

"Yes"

"I can tell that you're a trainer with considerable skill. If you don't mind, could you help me investigate the mystery going on here?" he said.

"Sure" I replied.

"This might be of some use to you and your Murkrow. It is a Dusk Stone it is used to evolve your Murkrow into Honchkrow.

"Murkrow do you want to get stronger?"

Murkrow happliy aggreed and flew over to the Dusk Stone and touched it immediately started to evolve into Honchkrow and learned Heat Wave.

"Lets get to searching for clues."Lance said. Lance and I flew on Salamence, and we got to a strange house in Mahogany Town.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Lance replied. "Salamence return and Altaria I choose you!"

Altaria came out of the Pokéball.

"Use Hyper Beam" Altaria fired the beam and the door was demolished and it continued and left this home roofless. There was a large shelf and it was tipped over.

"Look!" I exclaimed. "A secret hatch."

"Okay I want you to go to Goldenrod City and get your friends from there."

"How do you know that they are being held there?"

"Just go!" he yelled. "I will venture down here go, do as I say."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 27: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 1:Into the Fire_


	67. Johto Chapter 27

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 27: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 1:Into the Fire

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Ei_r_ (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrain is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Croconaw then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,__

Misty and I entered the Lake of Rage, A helicopter forced evolved many Magikarp into Gyarados', and Misty was captured and was taken to Goldenrod City. Lance and I found out where my friends could be hiding. So I got on my newly evolved Honchkrow and flew to Goldenrod City.

* * *

><p><em>*BGM: KantoRival Champion (Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"Honchkrow we are coming up on Goldenrod City." I said with Pikachu on my shoulder and giving Honchkrow directions.

Several grunts were around the Radio Tower.

"That must be where everyone is. That is where we have to get to." "Honchkrow circle around and so I can think of a way that we can get in the building."

Honchkrow circled around and he spotted an underground tunnel.

"Good let me off there." I said.

Honchkrow flew down behind a nearby home.

"Honchkrow return." I said as Honchkrow was sent back into the Pokéball.

_*BGM: Kanto/Rival Champion (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

As I sneaked past the grunts I ran down the tunnel.

"Hey!" A grunt said. "What are you doing down here!"

"Uhh..." I replied.

"You aren't in uniform."

"What uniform?"

"Oh you must be the new intern and there is you Pikachu."

"Yep that's me." I said aloud. "That was convenient" I thought.

"Here is the rule book and your change of clothes. Memorize the motto it is on page 9. Also you can change in here"

"Thank you." I replied.

_Later_

"You look really sharp like you are going to blast off."

"Thanks."

"Lets take a picture. The grunt said.

He took out his camera and snapped a picture.

"Okay we are meeting in the Radio Tower."

"Okay bye."

" Don't forget the motto."

_Meanwhile_

"Let go of me!"

"Fine" The grunt released Misty and she fell in her cell.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

"Misty!" Diamond said.

"Oh thank goodness someone in here. Where are we?" Misty said as she hugged Diamond.

"By the looks of it we are in a basement of some sorts."

"Why didn't you bust out?"

"They took my Pokéballs."

"Good thing I have four on me." Misty whispered to Diamond.

"Can you use them to get us out, so we can look for Emile."

"Poliwhirl" Misty whispered.

Psyduck came out of its Pokéball.

"What!" Misty exclaimed in a quiet tone. "Psyduck use Hydro Pump."

Psyduck turned to Misty with a confused look on his face.

"Psyduck return." "Poliwhirl come out" Misty whispered again.

This time Poliwhirl came out of its Pokéball.

_*BGM: Team Rocket Encounter (Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"Poliwhirl, Alex gave me this Water Stone so you can evolve." Misty said.

As she unwrapped the Water Stone that was in cloth.

"Here."

Poliwhirl pointed to the top of its head. It was a King's Rock.

"Poliwhirl started to evolve into a Politoed." "What how, where did you get that from?" "Politoed use Ice Beam!"

Politoed froze the bars.

"Now Dynamic Punch."

The bars were instantly shattered.

Several grunts appeared.

"Golbat, Ratticate go!" They yelled.

"Politoed use Hyper Voice."

Politoed sucked in a big gulp of air and released a beam of wind with multiple white rings inside it from its mouth at the grunts and left their Pokémon stunned.

"Lets go while we can!" Misty said.

"Right!" Diamond replied.

_*BGM: Team Rocket Encounter (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

_*BGM: Flying Pokéball Chaos (Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"We have to find the boys" Misty said.

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked while running around.

"If they put us girls in a separate cell they did they must have done same with the boys."

"But what about own Pokémon." Diamond said.

"Oh yeah we have to go back." Misty said.

The girls ran back and stole the women grunts outfits and put a towel over them. Then they ran from door to door in the basement. "Misty come here." Diamond said. What Am I looking at?" Misty said.

As the girls looked in the room they saw...

_In the Meantime_

"Why am I here what did I do?" A voice said.

As he was thrown in the cave.

"At least let he keep my Ribbon Case." he said.

The guard threw it in there. He then caught it.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"Yeah what it to ya!" He replied. The person walked from out of the shadow.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Well I'm..."

_*BGM: Flying Pokéball Chaos (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

_Later_

_*BGM: Absolute Death (Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"Pikachu this looks like the place." I said.

"Pika Pika" he said.

"Okay, grunts. Today one of our four Rocket Bosses is here." "Today is a fortunate day for us all."

A strange presence of fear and isolation came over me. Pikachu then sensed something as well because his checked started to spark with electricity.

"I bring you our very own Rocket Boss, Aaron!" The Rocket Grunts all applauded "Aaron Whitestone." The man announced again. I gasped and I nearly almost fainted.

"Why" I thought.

I felt like we were the only ones in the room. I felt like I was going to bust into tears.

"Why. Why is my father here." I thought.

Just then a hand touched me on my shoulder...

To Be Continued...

_*BGM: Absolute Death (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 28: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 2:Generals_


	68. Johto Chapter 28

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 28: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 2:Generals

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons catch the light and glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrian is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Monferno uses Flare Blitz, Croconaw then uses Hydro Pump, Turtwig uses Leaf Storm and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as I reach the top the Rocket Generals a wait and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward.

_*BGM: Eye Contact__! Rocket Gang (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,__ Alex reached Goldenrod City and he infiltrated the Radio Tower that is being guarded by the Rocket Grunts. Misty found Diamond her Poliwhirl later evolved into a Politoed and they broke free. Two strange cellmates met each other. Alex then saw his father as a Rocket Boss. Leading them into a take over.

_*BGM: __Eye Contact! Rocket Gang__ (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

* * *

><p>"Shh Alex" a voice said.<p>

"What is going on?" I thought to myself.

"It's me" the voice added.

"Me who" I said.

"Emile." He replied.

"Emile what are you doing here?" I whispered back.

"Hold on." "Here they come."

Just then four people walked in with trench coats and suitcases.

"Master we have brought you what you had asked for." One of them said.

"They have been imprisoned beneath the department store." The other one whispered in the boss' ear.

_Meanwhile_

"Why are these Pokémon all fainted, who did such a thing?" Lance questioned as he walked about in the underground. "Look at all these Persian statues." "I wonder what will happen If I touch one." "I better not they might be touch sensitive." Just as he walked past it the alarm sounded off. "Intruder Alert!"

_In the Meantime_

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Misty said.

"Neither can I." Diamond replied. "This laboratory is filled with encased Pokémon."

"Look at the one in the center it is badly injured! What are they doing?" Misty said.

"Look" "Over there, it is a door "Diamond pointed out.

They both walked in and it was rows full of Pokéballs.

"Which ones our ours?"

"I know mine" Diamond said. "On the bottom of them there is a crescent moon with a star in the middle." "Here is one of them" "Go" Diamond said throwing the Pokéball.

Arcanine came out. "Just who I was hoping for find our missing Pokéballs."

Arcanine started to sniff about for the Pokéballls. He came back with them.

"Thanks, Arcanine."

"Excuse me" a voice said behind the girls. As the trench coat was thrown off it was revealed to be Ariana The Rocket General of Dignity.

"Looks like you've seen too much and I cant risk you spoiling this plan, so I challenge the two of you to a Double Battle."

_Meanwhile_

"Who are you?" He said.

"Well I'm Rinn"

"Well I'm Adrian nice to see you."

"I see that you are a coordinator"

"Yeah so."

"Do you know how to get use from out of here?"

"Stop asking questions!" Adrian demanded.

As he opened the back his Ribbon Case and it was a bobby pin. Adrian then began to pick the lock.

"That is never going to work" Rinn said.

The cell door then swung open.

"Just then Petrel and Proton walked by as saw Adrian and Rinn sneak out of their cell Petrel was the Rocket General of Disguise and Proton the Rocket General of Cruelty.

"Looks like you two need to learn a lesson." Petrel said.

"Absol Stampede About"

"Snorlax go!" The two trainers said. "I thought that they did not have any Pokémon." Proton said.

"You thought wrong" Adrian said.

"Absol use Razor Wind"

"Snorlax Body Slam."

"Gengar, Protect" Proton said. The two attack did not do any damage.

"If it is a battle you want a battle is what you are going to get" Proton said.

_Later_

"Emile what is going on?" I asked.

"Okay those four are Rocket Generals there are six total." "They basically are the second powerful trainers before the Rocket Bosses." "And that guy Aaron is one of the leaders of four the other 3 are: a man named Giovanni, a woman who no one knows her name, and another woman who is the leader of them all. Her name is Madame Boss."

"How did you find out all of this information?" I asked.

"I went around and talked to everyone."

"What is the difference between the generals and bosses" I asked.

"The Generals are powerful, but as for the bosses one is more powerful than the other. all the way up to the Madame Boss who is apparently the leader of all." "Her power is literally off the charts."

"Okay so what is the plan?" I asked.

"I think that we should just?" "I don't know."

"What if we battle them?"

"We would need powerful Pokémon to take on them." Emile said.

"Well that is what we will have to do." "Come with me." I said.

We changed into our regular clothes and we went to the PokéCenter.

"Professor Oak I would like to make a full exchange except for Pikachu"

"Well okay what is going on he" asked.

"No time to explain." "I will need."

"Emile then called home and asked his mother for his Pokémon."

_Meanwhile_

"You silly girls you think that you can battle me with your feeble Pokémon." Ariana then opened the floor with a button and they fell onto a battlefield.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on <em>__Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past Arc__

_Johto Chapter 29: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 3:Mind Games_


	69. Johto Chapter 29

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 29: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 3: Mind Games

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons as they glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrian is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Emile's Rhyperior uses Rock Wreaker, Misty's Politoed uses Hydro Pump, Diamond's Leafeon uses Leaf Storm and My Pikachu uses Volt Tackle as I reach the top the Rocket Generals: Petrel, Proton, Ariana. Await and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward with some glitter following behind it. My father, Aaron sits in a office then his office light flickers then turns off as a picture on his desk is shattered.

_*BGM: Eye Contact__! Rocket Gang (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

Previously on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past, Alex met Emile again and together they plan to battle the Rocket generals and the Rocket Boss Aaron, Misty and Diamond found a lab of sorts and they got into a battle between Ariana. Adrain met a strange guy named Rinn and together they have escaped their cell but to only be caught by Proton and Petrel.

_*BGM: __Eye Contact! Rocket Gang__ (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

* * *

><p><em>Thusday 4:54 PM<em>

"Alex are you ready?" Emile asked.

"Yeah, are you Emile?" I replied.

"Ready as I'll every be." He said.

"Okay lets go!"

We both entered through the roof from the help from Altaria.

"Okay here we go!"

"Not so fast a voice" said.

"You will have to go through me I'm the leader of The Rocket Generals Archer." "Your friends my have escaped, but this is as far as you go."

"Alex go to the Boss' office and challenge him." Emile said.

"Okay" I said as I hesitantly walked in the sliding glass door.

"So where are the other two Generals Emile said."

"You very perspective young boy."

"Answer me!" He said as he reached for a Pokéball.

"Well if I tell you we must have a battle."

"Out with it!"

"The other two are on there way to bring another Rocket Boss to us now."

"Scizor Lets Play."

"Weezing, Haze."

Weezing released a thick haze.

"You aren't getting away!" Emile yelled after him.

"I see that you have made it far." The boss said with his back turned.

"What do you want?!" I said.

"You made it to the Top 16 on your first run at the Grand Festival." "You did really well."

"What is he up to?" I thought.

"Well to bad you will never win." "You'll lose, lose, lose and that's all you will do." "You can never win anything, you'll never amount to anything."

I felt a sharp pain, but I didn't know from were it was.

"Why are you here!" I yelled as some tears ran down my face.

"Isn't obvious" he said. "To take over the world and in the process ruin your life for good!"

_At the same moment_

"Arbok and Vileplume use Sludge Bomb."

"Dragonite use Aqua Tail."

"Politoed use Hydro Pump."

Dragonite's Aqua Tail took on more water as it slammed into Arbok knocking it into Vileplume and falling into Ariana knocking them out.

"Lets get out of here!" Diamond said.

"Now we really have to find the boys." Misty said while running.

_Later 5:00 PM_

_*BGM: Johto Champion Battle__ (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"What?!" I said.

"As I said all you will do is to continue to lose." "If only you went into gym battles instead of going on this silly adventure you could have won on your first try."

"Well on my 'silly adventure' I met dozens of people and are either friends or rivals." "So it doesn't matter what you think!"

"You will never amount to anything" he added.

"Oh really Pikachu Showtime!" I said calling out Pikachu. I'll show you what I've learned on my silly adventure, Pikachu Thunderbolt"

"Raichu, Go forth and use Thunder"

The two Pokémon's attacks collided.

"I'll show you I won't lose to you, not never." "That's why I'm challenging you to a full battle with substitutions the one with no Pokémon that are unable to move is the victor." "Do you agree to these terms."

"Yes I do"

"Okay lets go!" "Pikachu return, Snorlax Showtime"

"Raichu use Thunder"

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam"

The attacks collided and both Pokémon flew backwards and they were both knocked out.

"Return" we both said.

"Don't get cocky just because knock out one Pokémon, Yanmega go forth"

"Monferno Showtime!"

Monferno came out of his Pokéball and back flipped several times.

"Monferno use Flare Blitz.

Monferno's body was surrounded by red-orange fire and it shot at the Yanmega like a missile. Yanmega fainted.

"Now Blastoise Go Forth!" My father yelled.

"Monferno return" I said.

"Blastoise might have an Ice type attack and some of my Pokémon are weak to it" "It might have Earthquake and that can hurt Pikachu." I thought.

"Umbreon Showtime!" "Umbreon use Quick Attack"

"Blastoise get out of the way and use Flash Cannon." "Umbreon use Quick Attack go after it and get close."

"Blastiose fire!"

The attack missed and missed again. Umbreon got up close now, Blastoise couldn't aim with his cannons.

"Umbreon, Toxic."

The yellow rings on Umbreon's body glowed and then a purple mist appeared from the flashing yellow rings and Blastoise was badly poisoned.

"Now Quick Attack"

Blastoise was hit and was thrown into the wall.

"Blastoise Hydro Cannon."

"Umbreon Psychic."

Umbreon's eyes glowed and Blastoise's cannons changed direction.

"Shadow Ball now!"

"Fire!"

Umbreon flung the Shadow Ball into Blastoise. Blastoise took damage from the poison.

Blastoise's attack blew the side of the building revealing how high we really were.

"Shadow Ball again." the attack hit Blastoise.

Blastoise fired another Hydro Cannon, but it blew the roof off of the Radio Tower.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

Blastoise was unable to move.

_*BGM: Johto Champion Battle__ (__Anime Version)(Ends)*_

"I finally figured out you battling style. Your Pokémon are quite fast I give that to you, but their defense is fragile so you get up close to make your attacks, but now that I've told this your going to scramble about and think about a new strategy. And try to put the win in your favor, but it is to late. You have sealed your fate."

_Meanwhile_

"Absol use Iron Tail"

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam"

"Gengar use Focus Blast"

"Crobat use Air Cutter"

The four attacks collided and blew everyone away.

"Now is our chance to run!" Adrian said.

"No we are going to stay and battle." Rinn said.

"Are you crazy!" Adrian replied.

"I have a bone to pick with them."

Just then Misty and Diamond turned the corner

"Adrian!" They both yelled.

"We have to hurry up." Diamond said.

"Come on" Misty said.

"I'm trying but the guy is so headstrong, all he wants is to battle and he keeps talking in monotone like a robot."

"Well we have to go now." Misty said.

"Before we are caught." Diamond added.

Later on 6:00PM

"Boss it looks like it has started."

"Excellent."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 30: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 4:Checkmate_


	70. Johto Chapter 30

Happy Thanksgiving

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 30: Enter Team Rocket Pt. 4:Checkmate

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons as they glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrian is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Emile's Rhyperior uses Rock Wreaker, Misty's Politoed uses Hydro Pump, Diamond's Leafeon uses Leaf Storm and My Pikachu uses Volt Tackle as I reach the top the Rocket Generals: Petrel, Proton, Ariana and Archer. Await and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward with some glitter following behind it. My father, Aaron sits in a office then his office light flickers then turns off as a picture on his desk is shattered.

_*BGM: Eye Contact__! Rocket Gang (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,___ Everyone is in the heat of battle against an enemy,a family member, or themselves thought the victor is unclear. The mysterious new Rocket Boss is on her way and the other two Rocket Generals are too. Emile has set off and is now battling Archer the leader of the Rocket General._

_*BGM: __Eye Contact! Rocket Gang__ (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, November 1, 8:56 PM<em>

_*BGM: Cause for Alarm__ (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

"Looks like we are down to our last Pokémon." Archer said.

"No you are down to your last, I still have Rhyperior and another Pokémon." Emile said.

"No you do not."

Rhyperior got down on one knee.

"Rhyperior no can you go on?"

Rhyperior could not go on any further and buckled over.

"So as I was saying even though you had the clear advantage you still could not beat me." "You might as well give up." Archer added.

"No, never. Marshtomp Let's Play!"

Marshtomp came out its Pokéball.

"Marshtomp use Ice Ball."

Marshtomp threw a small Ice Ball and Archer's Houndoom stopped it with an Ember.

"Again."

Marshtomp threw an Ice Ball that was bigger, but it was easily melted by Houndoom.

"Ice Ball."

This time the ball was even bigger and it could not be melted by Ember.

"Flamethrower Houndoom."

The fire coated the Ice Ball and when the flames went away Marshtomp was in Houndoom's face

"Shadow Ball." Archer demanded.

Marshtomp then began to evolve into Swampert.

"Marshtomp you've evolved now lets show them your power, Hydro Cannon"

Swampert opened its mouth and a blue flash of light appears in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Swampert's mouth where the flash and it was fired at Houndoom. Houndoom then dodged the attack. Now Swampert could not move.

"Houndoom use Shadow Ball."

Swampert took the attack head on.

"Lets go with a Earthquake."

Swampert shook the ground and Houndoom was hit by the attack.

"Now Hammer Arm" Swampert came up and gut punched Houndoom and he flew into a near by rock with Archer behind him.

*BGM: Cause for Alarm (Anime Version)(Ends)*

"Where am I? Emile questioned.

"You are to far away to get back to the Radio Tower."

"I'll make it". "But first I have to heal my Pokémon." Emile said.

Meanwhile

"Staraptor use Steel Wing into Close Combat."

"Pidgeot use Feather Dance"

"Staraptor avoid the attack and with fly with the wind."

Staraptor opened his wings and flew along the breeze.

"Now Steel Wing."

Staraptor hit Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use Hyper Beam"

"Avoid it!" I said.

Pidgeot's Hyper Beam missed.

"Brave Bird Staraptor!"

Staraptor closed in on Pidgeot and hit Pidgeot straight on and took recoil damage as well.

"Pidgeot use Double Team."

Pidgeot made several copies of itself.

"Now use Aerial Ace."

They all came from different directions, but non were the real one.

"Now."

Pidgeot then came down from the moon with an Aerial Ace. Staraptor avoided it.

"Brave Bird!"

"Pidgeot don't move." Staraptor hit Pidgeot.

"Mirror Move!"

Pidgeot then used Brave Bird, it hit Staraptor and took recoil damage. Staraptor then fainted.

"Looks like you are down two."

"And you are down three and about to be four." "Pikachu, Showtime!" "Pikachu use Thunderbolt now."

Pikachu fired the attack and it made contact with Pidgeot.

"Pidegot, get up."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt again."

"Pidgeot is out you only have two Pokémon left."

"Not for long, Garchomp Go Forth!"

"This is what I was afraid of back when my father was an Elite Four member this was one of three Pokémon that gave the trainers the most trouble." I thought.

"Pikachu come back! Venusaur Showtime!"

"Venusaur use Sludge Bomb."

Garchomp avoided the attack.

"Vine Whip" I said

Garchomp avoided them.

"Petal Dance"

Garchomp was right above Venusaur's petal and he was trapped in a furry of pink petals.

"Flamethrower" my father said calmly.

Garchomp burned the petals. And the petals rained down on Venusaur.

"Garchomp Dragon Rush"

Garchomp dived down on Venusaur

"Now Draco Meteor" Garchomp rained down meteors on to Venusaur. Venusaur was knocked out.

"Umbreon Showtime!" "Umbreon I hope that you rested up because I need you." "Umbreon use Psychic to bring Garchomp down here!"

Umbreon tried but Garchomp broke free.

"Umbreon use Quick Attack."

Garchomp turned away to fly upward, but Umbreon caught on him.

"Shake Umbreon off."

"Toxic!" I yelled.

Garchomp became badly poisoned.

"Umberon now, Shadow Ball Barrage!"

Garchomp was hit several times.

"Shake Umbreon off now!"

Umbreon fell.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" Umbreon fainted. And Garchomp took damage from the poison. He took a knee and started to sweat and glowed purple.

"Pikachu Showtime!" "Pikachu Triple Iron Tail"

The attack hit Garchomp three times.

"Garchomp return, Torterra Go Forth."

"Torterra" I thought. "The last fully healed Pokémon that stand between victory and failure."

"Pikachu Triple Iron Tail"

Pikachu used Iron Tail two times then the third time when Torterra was almost knocked over, but it gained its balance.

"Frenzy Plant"

Several plants came from underground. And attacked Pikachu and flung him in the air.

"Seed Bomb."

Pikachu was hit and when he came down he was knocked out.

"Pikachu return and Monferno Showtime!" "Monferno Flamethrower"

"Protect" Torterra protected himself. "Wood Hammer" Torterra rushed at Monferno and he was flung into a wall. Monferno then started to evolve into Infernape.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz now." Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire that turned blue and it shot Torterra like a missile.

"Protect." My father said.

Just then the building started to shake and tremble. "Infernape come back to me." I said.

"Can you get us down from this building." Infernape agreed and held on to me. "Aggron Showtime!"

"Dad come on." I said. We have to get out of here." I said.

Then a voice said "No one is leaving." "This building, this city, this region is under my siege." the voice said.

"What?!" My father said.

"Yes"

"Who are you?" I said.

"Just wait" "Command Function Override, User code reboot, 00804"

"What are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing." "90Z04 Handsome Jack."

Voice recognition accepted main user Handsome Jack. "System Shut Down." System shutting down locking open hatches and connection with outside.

Metal plates started to appear where the open air was coming inside. I was pushed outside the building and Aggron and Infernape caught me.

"Alex there you are Diamond, Emile, and Misty." I said. Adrian and Rinn were behind them standing on opposite sides with there arms crossed. "What is going on?"

"Can we talk in the PokéCenter?"

* * *

><p>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc<p>

Johto Chapter 31: Enter Team Static Pt. 1: Endgame


	71. Johto Chapter 31

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 31: Enter Team Static Pt. 1:Endgame

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons as they glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrian is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Emile's Rhyperior uses Rock Wreaker, Misty's Politoed uses Hydro Pump, Diamond's Leafeon uses Leaf Storm and My Pikachu uses Volt Tackle as I reach the top the Rocket Generals: Petrel, Proton, Ariana and Archer. Await and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward with some glitter following behind it. My father, Aaron sits in a office then his office light flickers then turns off as a picture on his desk is shattered.

_*BGM: Eye Contact__! Rocket Gang (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Depths of the Past,___ It seems like everyone has either escaped or defeated all but two Rocket Generals_

_*BGM: __Eye Contact! Rocket Gang__ (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

* * *

><p>Friday,<em> November 2, 12:04 AM<em>

"So, Alex what you are saying that the rocket boss Aaron is really your father?"

"Yes" I said while Nurse Joy healed our Pokémon.

"So what is the plan?" Diamond said.

"I really don't know." I replied.

Meanwhile

"So why are you here?" Aaron said.

Handsome Jack did not reply.

"Another Rocket Boss is on her way from Ecliptic Island." Oh really I can't wait to see her." Jack replied.

Meanwhile

"Adrian Mars your Pokémon are ready." Nurse Joy said.

Adrian got up from the booth and retrieved his Pokémon and walked out of the PokéCenter.

"Ah ah ah" Axel said. "This region is under our control." He said.

"Oh really?!" Adrian said.

"Yes."

"How about a battle."

Later

"They are finally here, here they are." "Rocket Boss number 4, no other than Pokemon Hunter J and the other two Rocket Generals who are now Elite Rocket Generals."

"Too bad" Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

"They have been working with me the whole time." "You guys are a bunch of buffoons to think that these three would ever work with you."

"I want a battle" Aaron said.

"No!" J said. "I will battle him for you boss." "Attlia, Hun" J said in a strong and demanding voice. "Go down and get rid of that smell."

"Yes Mam" they both said.

"No" Aaron said.

"Drapion block him!" Drapion came out of its Pokéball and blocked Aaron.

"You again" Adrian said.

"I knew that we would meat again." Axel replied.

"Three on Three is that good?" Adrian asked.

"Sure" Axel replied.

"Okay, because I could use the training." "Hitmonchan, Stampede About" Adrian said throwing the Pokéball.

Hitmonchan came out and punched its fists.

"Onix!"Axel said.

"Hitmonchan use Sky Uppercut"

Hitmonchan dashed upward and hit Onix in the jaw.

"Wrap, Onix"

"Hitmonchan Double Team"

As Onix's tail wrapped around Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan vanished and several copies appeared.

"Dragonbreath knock them all down" Axel demaded.

Onix unleashed a powerful green breath and all of the clones departed.

"Hitmonchan Drain Punch"

Hitmonchan punched Onix and Hitmonchan recovered some energy as Onix fainted.

"Onix return" Hitmonchan return.

"You two!" a voice said.

"Huh" Misty said.

"We challenge the two of you to a four on four double battle."

"Oh no it is Attlia and Hun" I stood up and yelled. It's nice the you remember us"

"I'm so tired this has been going on forever it feels like." I thought. "I bet everyone else is too, tired that is."

"Flareon" Hun said.

"Gliscor" Attlia said.

"Starmie Do a Lap"

"Donphan Lets Play"

"Starmie use Thunderbolt"

"Donphan use Rollout"

Donphan used Rollout into the Thunderbolt and it hit Flareon.

"Flareon use Heat Wave"

The attack hit Donphan and pushed him backwards. He then gained his ground.

"Starmie use Ice Beam on the ground."

"Donphan use Rollout again"

As Starmie coated the ground with ice, Donphan rolled on it and then hit Flareon again. Flareon was then knocked out.

"Donphan use Rollout on Gliscor"

"Starmie use Confuse Ray!"

Gliscor became confused.

"Donphan go!" Emile yelled.

"Gliscor snap out of it, use Guillotine."

"Donphan use Hyper Beam"

Donphan fired the powerful beam and it hit Gliscor, but Gliscor kept on going through the Hyper Beam and it made contact with Donphan and it was knocked out.

"Starmie use Ice Beam"

The beam hit Gliscor and froze it's wings. Gliscor began to fall

"Ice Beam Counter Sheild!"

Starmie began to spin and use Ice Beam at the same time and the attack repeatedly hit Gliscor. Gliscor was knocked out.

"I think that it is time to retreat!" Attlia said to Hun.

"We will not back down." Hun said.

"But if they beat us Boss Lady won't be happy."

Meanwhile

"Golduck are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"Good, use Iron Tail again"

Golduck jumped up and hit Elective, but Elective hit caught it.

"Thunder." Axel said calmly.

"Golduck use Psychic and send it backwards"

Golduck redirected the Thunder to Electivire and due to Elective's special ability Motor Drive Electivire speed drastically increased.

"Thunder Punch!"

Electivire charged towards Golduck and hit with a powerful punch that knocked Golduck out.

"Charizard Stampede About and use Blast Burn!" Adrian said.

Charizard came out of its Pokéball and roared. Its eyes became red and an crimson red outline appeared over Charizard as the fire on it's tail grew.

"Everyone get back" he said.

Charizard opened its mouth and small flame appeared and Charizard blew it over towards Attlia, Hun, and Axel. Once it made contact with the ground, it detonated with a pillar of fire towering the Radio Tower. Everyone in the vicinity felt the radiating heat and everyone who was caught in the fire was covered in soot and was defeated.

"Charizard return and rest for awhile."

"Adrian what is going on?" a voice said. "I saw on the news that something was going on in Goldenrod City."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Depths of the Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 32: Enter Team Static Pt. 2: Endgame_


	72. Johto Chapter 32

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past Arc

Johto Chapter 32: Enter Team Static Pt. 2:Memories

Opening Theme Song: Aurora by Aoi Eir (T.V. Version)

It starts with Emile, Misty, Diamond, and I watching a sunrise I then look down at my ribbon case and my 4 ribbons as they glisten. I get up and run into the distance with everyone that I have met on my journey so far follows me. It flashes to Adrian is walking in the rain and he finds an inn and smirks as the sky clears. We walk along the same road, but in the other direction and we find a town and we all laugh as I fall down. I run up some spiraling stairs and Emile's Rhyperior uses Rock Wreaker, Misty's Politoed uses Hydro Pump, Diamond's Leafeon uses Leaf Storm and My Pikachu uses Volt Tackle as I reach the top the Rocket Generals: Petrel, Proton, Ariana and Archer. Await and a fight ensues between us and then pink Pokémon flies upward with some glitter following behind it. My father, Aaron sits in a office then his office light flickers then turns off as a picture on his desk is shattered.

_*BGM: Eye Contact__! Rocket Gang (__Anime Version)(Starts)*_

Previously on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Depths of the Past, It turns out that Pokémon Hunter J was a double agent and she is working with Team Static along with Attlia and Hun. All of the Rocket Bosses and Elite Rocket Generals have been defeated and Aaron is battling Pokemon Hunter J.

_*BGM: __Eye Contact! Rocket Gang__ (Anime Version)(Ends)*_

* * *

><p>"Julia why are you here?" "It's to dangerous."<p>

"I already told you." She said.

"Do you know what is really going on." Adrian said.

"Can you fill me in?"

"There is a guy up in the tower and he is taking control of it".

"That's it"

"Yeah the cliff notes version."

"Well did you try going underground and then going up there"

"No"

"Okay, That is what we will do." "Though we can't let them know that we are coming."

"I'll go" I said. "It's my father, my problem."

"Okay are you ready?"

"No, but lets get this over with."

Just then from the top of the building a legendary Pokémon was seen.

"Who is that?"Julia said.

__Ho-Oh, The Rainbow Pokémon. Its feathers-which glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light-are thought to bring joy. It is said to live at the foot of a rainbow. Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously. __

"Oh crud" I said.

"Lets go Alex" Julia said. As we both ran towards the Radio Tower.

The legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh looked similar to something, but I could not remember.

_**Later**_

"What are you doing." Aaron said.

"Everything that you could not ever do!"

"Stop!" I yelled. As I ruined the element of surprise.

"You" Jack said pointing to Julia. "You are the little girl whom I stole the Dratini from."

"Yes, and you are the ruthless man to did it and did not show any sympathy or emotion for that matter I would never forgive that face.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"My boss ordered me to do it."

"But did your boss also tell you to break a little girl's heart."

"No."

"But that is what you did."

"But after that happened I quit and I made Team Static."

"Yes but you are doing what your boss told you to do." "You are hurting people."

"Here, Alex take this." Aaron gave me a small box.

"If anyone could do this I know that I will be you." "This will explain everything."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Aaron then tackled Handsome Jack and Pokemon Hunter J.

"Ho-oh use Sacred Fire."

Ho-oh burned Aaron and J to ashes and did the same to Jack's left arm, but Ho-oh resurrected Jack's arm and Pokemon Hunter J from the ashes.

"See look what you did!" Julia said.

"I don't need this we are gone. Attlia, Hun lets go!" "Oh no." J gasped as she saw the burnt Attlia and Hun. "Salamence lets go."

"I got her Dragonite lets go!" Diamond said.

"No!" I screamed and started to cry while on my knees.

"I challenge you to a battle" Julia said. "But only one rule that you have to abide on." I'm listening"

"You can't that Legendary Pokémon or any other."

"Sure I agree."

"Will 4 on 4 be alright." Jack said.

"That's is all I need." Julia said.

"Houndoom" Jack said.

"Dance, Swampert" "Swampert use -"

"That is enough." a voice said in a demanding voice.

"It is about time that you showed up, Giovanni" Jack said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, I was not going to let some child try to overthrow my organization!" "Not even a quitter like you!"

"So what." I did quit cause I was not going to follow your weak organization!" Jack yelled.

"Why don't we settle this." Giovanni said.

"Why don't we!" Jack said.

"I will be the referee." Julia said. "This will be a five on five battle with no substitutions."

"Go Persian!" Giovanni said. Persian came out of its Pokéball

"Aerodactyl go!" Aerodactyl came of its Pokéball and roared.

"Persian use Thunderbolt."

Persian sparked with electricity and fired a Thunderbolt at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl dodged the attack and used Steel Wing and Persian dodged it. Persian jumped up on Aerodactyl.

"Use Thunderbolt now" Persian used the attack and Aerodactyl was paralyzed. "Persian use Water Pulse." Persian jumped off of Aerodactyl and used Water Pulse.

As it was coming down Aerodactyl was bombarded with the Water Pulse. Aerodactyl was then knocked out.

"Good job Persian, return to my side!" Persian back flipped back in front of Giovanni.

"Aerodactyl return."

"I can't believe what just happened." "I'm starting to feel light headed." I thought. "What is going on why do I feel this way?" I closed my eyes for a second.

"Explain to me how did you know about our plans?" Giovanni said.

"I had my agent, do some work and we placed a tracker on the kid's Pikachu. So we would know what was going on."

"Hmm." Giovanni said.

"Are you surprised?" "Did you not think that we could accomplish this"

"Not really" Giovanni said. "Something so simple a child could do this."

"What?"

"You are no man and you are defiantly not fit to run an organization and anyone who would follow you is a fool." Giovanni said.

"I have Axel, Carla, Carmen" "Also three 'fools' that I took from you, Attlia, Hun and Pokemon Hunter J." Jack said.

"And look what happened to them: Axel, Attlia and Hun are at the Pokémon Center with burns, Pokemon Hunter J fled and all that is left is Carmen and Carla and maybe some grunts if you could afford them, but I doubt it."

Jack started to get heated.

"Dragonite go!"

"Persian use Thunderbolt"

Dragonite expanded its wings and dodged the attack.

"Dragonite use Draco Meteor"

Dragonite fired an orange orb in the air and several meteors fell from it.

"Persian." Giovanni said.

Persian snapped into action and dodged them all.

"Dragonite use Aqua Jet!"

Dragonite fired itself and hit Persian.

"Brick Break now"

Dragonite slammed its arm into Persian. Persian was knocked out.

"I haven't been defeated since that boy Adrian defeated me in Kanto." "That won't happen again."

"What, my cousin did that."

"What you are related to him."

"Yes why?"

"Dragonite use Aqua Jet on that girl!" Jack said pointing to Julia Dragonite launched itself at Julia, but Dragonite stopped front of Julia and licked her.

"Dratini is that you?" Julia said as she rubbed the side of Dragonite's face. Dragonite agreed. "Dratini, I mean Dragonite you have grown so much."

"No, this cannot be happening!" Jack said. "This is unacceptable!"

**Meanwhile**

"Huh what is going on." my voice echoed.

Then I was swimming and water Pokémon all around me and it was so much fun I turned around I saw something from the corner of my eye. But when I blinked I was back in the Radio Tower and Giovanni was fighting Jack. "What just happened?" I thought. "Did I just cry myself to sleep." "What is in the box?" I thought as I reached over there was a note and it read:

__To my son Alex, I know that I haven't been around as I should, but-__

The rest of the note was smudged out.

"Ho-Oh go! Jack said.

"Come to my side, Mewtwo"

"Ho-Oh , Sky Attack"

"Mewtwo Focus Punch"

The two Pokémon ran up and made contact and the windows that was left were shattered by the force of the Pokémon. They both jumped away and came back and made blows again and a wave of energy appeared. I covered my face as I opened the sealed box. A bright light appeared and it was a Pokéball. The Pokéball opened the light was even brighter that everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What? What is happening?" I said aloud.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Arc_

_Johto Chapter 33:Breakthrough from the Past!_


	73. Johto Chapter 33

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 33: Breakthrough the Past!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Pink Pokémon flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,: __Julia confronted Handsome Jack about his actions.

* * *

><p>As I opened the sealed box a bright light appeared.<p>

"What? What is happening?" I said aloud.

I was in the Ilex Forest.

"What is going on?" I said.

As I was transported to the Ilex Shrine.

"What how did I get here?"

A pink fairy like Pokémon came out from the Pokéball.

"What are you?" I said getting my Pokédex.

__Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. Revered as the guardian of the forest, Celebi appears wherever beautiful forests exist. __

"Celebi?"

It danced around me leaving a soft glitter behind itself.

"So can you speak?"

Celebi shook it's head no.

"So you are a Time Traveling Pokémon, so can you take me to the future?" Celebi glowed and and a portal opened up. We both went inside it. And I was inside a building I checked my Pokétch and the date was 2024 and a war was going on it was the 7th Pokemon War. The buildings were all destroyed and it was dark all the time.

"Alex is that you?" a voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me Adrian"

"What is going on?"

"Well ever since you left years ago Team Static gained control of Ho-Oh and Lugia and ruled the world and gained control of most of the Pokémon regions and Emile and I are the only ones who you know, everyone else is you know."

"This is not supposed to happen!" I said. "Pokemon are our friends not tools of the military." "I can't do this, Celebi wherever you are please take be back back faraway from this place."

The portal opened up again under my feet and I was taken back to the year 1998 and my parents were still married and It was my birthday and I was playing in the backyard with my Pokémon and Pichu was on my shoulder.

"Dad can I battle you?

"No I have to go to work?

"Oh okay" I said.

"Well maybe when you get back."

"Hold on I have a call." "This is Aaron" he said walking away while on the phone.

"I remember that day" I said from sitting in the top of the tree. "I still had a good birthday I said."

"Did you want to help me cook?" Mom asked me.

"Sure come on" guys I said.

Pichu hopped on my shoulders as we went into the house in the kitchen.

Then I was in my closet in the year 2000 and my parents were arguing and I could see myself in the corner crying my Pokémon were around me trying to cheer me up. 2001 and we were living in the Fiore Region my father quit his high paying job and became a Pokémon Ranger and my accident happened it was actually caused by me wanting to catch a Pokémon that had wondered inside the building and then I then the Pokémon that my father was trying to capture rampaged. Next was 2003 and Celebi took me to a coffeehouse and there was a woman walking across the street. And the her phone dropped and when she looked down a car was coming I jumped up and then saved her.

"Oh thank goodness you saved my life."

"Oh it is okay, I could not just let you get hit."

"Oh if you weren't here I don't know what would have happened."

"Mommy!" a little boy said.

"Oh Adrian I'm okay thanks to this young man. "Here take this"

It was 5,000 Pokédollars.

"Oh no I could not possibly take any money from you."

"Come on hurry."

"You can come to if you want."

"Okay" I said.

We ended up at a park and it was a birthday party.

_*BGM: __Tears After Cloudy Weather __(Starts)*_

"Happy birthday mom." Adrian said.

"Oh Adriy, you did this all by your self?!"

"Yep, with the help of Alex and Julia and everyone at your job and everyone at my school helped me."

Adrian's mom began to cry she then went down and hugged Adrian.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Adrian asked "Are you sad?"

"No honey, these are tears of happiness." "Okay everyone lets have a good time."

"Happy Birthday, Addison." my parents said.

_*BGM: __Tears After Cloudy Weather__ (Ends)*_

"Wow swings I love swings" I said, but I heard an echo. I looked down.

"Hi, you like swings too." The little boy said.

"Yes I do."

"What is your name?"

"My name, my name, my name is Alex."

"Wow my name is Alexander we are the same, like brothers." "I always wanted a big brother!"

"Me too!" "Hey! Do you wanna go on the swings?"

"Yeah!"

We both went on the swings.

"So do you like Gym Battles" I asked Alexander.

"Yes, but only because my dad says that Gym Battles are the only way to go and nowhere else."

"Wow this kid really is me he even looks sad." I thought. "Hey cheer up you could do contests!"

"Con-test?"

"Yes that is when you have Pokémon perform and they to appeals."

"You can also travel around the world and meet new friends."

"Really?!"

"Yep I have several friends."

"Maybe that is what I'll do."

"There you go!"

"Thanks Alex"

"Anytime." I replied.

I was then to 2005 my parents divorced early and we moved to Kanto and changed our last names from Whitestone to Williams. So no one would know about the wealth in our family.

_**The Present**_

"Alex where have you been?"

"Where are we?"

"We have been looking for you we are on our way to get your final ribbon." Diamond said.

"Come on bro."

"Bro?" I said.

"Uh duh we have been step-brothers for awhile now. I forget how many years."

"Emile have you gone crazy."

"No I'm pretty sane, You are the one I'm worrying about."

"Come on you have your several combinations to do and the Grand Festival" is only in 5 weeks." Diamond said.

"But Misty when did you have a Pokémon Egg?"

"Are you sure you are okay, because I've had this egg for awhile." So did you, but you just got yours."

"I am a little tired" I said scratching my head.

"You can rest at the PokéCenter, because we have made it to Primrose Town."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc_

_Johto Chapter 34:The 5__th__ and Final Johto Ribbon!_


	74. Johto Chapter 34

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 34:The 5th and Final Johto Ribbon!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,__ Alex time traveled and saw what could happen if Jack from Team Static had accomplished his goals. So Alex went back in time and changed the present in the process.

* * *

><p>"So this is Primrose Town." I said as we walked in the town's entrance. "By any chance did any know which Pokémon I was going to use?"<p>

Emile, Misty, and Diamond looked at each other with a confused look.

"You were going to use Pikachu for appeals and Butterfree for the battles." Emile said.

"Oh, okay I was checking to make sure you guys were listening to me."

"Butterfree, I thought that Butterfree was training with McCann?"

"Yes she was, but she came back." "Are you sure that you are okay." Diamond said.

"What is today's date?" I asked.

"It is Friday, November 2nd." Misty said.

"Time travel is an amazing thing." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Emile said.

"Oh nothing really." "It feels like I'm starting to forget."

"It seems in this new time line everything seems the same except Emile being my big brother. They seem to have no recollection of what just happened. But they also seem somewhat different." I scratched my head I noticed that I was wearing my glasses. "Maybe in this time line I wear them all the time."

_**Later **_

"Welcome to the Primrose Pokémon Contest" "Lets get this contest on a roll!" Jillian said and the crowd went wild.

"Don't you think that Alex is acting rather strange." Misty asked.

"Stranger than usual?" Emile added.

"You know what I mean." Misty said.

"He might me just getting nervous about the Grand Festival you know it is only 5 weeks away." Diamond said.

"Maybe?" Misty said.

"Here is Alex from the Kanto Region."

"Pikachu Showtime!" Pikachu came out of his Pokéball. "Pikachu use Quick Attack."

Pikachu took off and dashed around the stage randomly.

"Look at Pikachu go, Alex is really showing off Pikachu's speed."

"Now Pikachu."

Pikachu started to move in a pattern.

"Now use Iron Tail."

Pikachu while still using Quick Attack hit its tail into the ground.

"Now use Thunderbolt."

The attack surged in the ground and from a aerial view it was a Pokéball with Pikachu it the center.

"Do it Pikachu"

Pikachu ran around the circle and jumped in the center and used Volt Tackle upwards leaving a soft yellow glitter falling from the sky.

"That was a wonderful performance!" Jillian said.

_**Later**_

"That was wonderful performance Alex." Mr. Contesta said. "I would like to present to you your 5th and final Johto Ribbon, The Primrose Ribbon" "I hope that I see you at the Grand Festival." He said.

"Yes you will." I replied. "Good job Alex!" Emile said.

"Thank you very much and next stop is Alto Mare for my Grand Festival win!_"_

_**Later On**_

"Ultramarine City, we haven't been here since our journey in Kanto." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Misty said.

"This is Alex and I battled Jay." Emile said.

"Jay?"

"He was a Pokémon trainer who was rather hyper." Emile added.

"Yeah we had some good times." I said. "Hey you guys want some brownies, remember they say that Ultramarine City has the best brownies in all of Kanto!"

"Sure."

"Do you still remember where Grandma's Goodies are?"

"Yeah, it should be around here somewhere."

"Hiya Grandma." we said.

"Hello." she replied.

"Is this your Grandma?" Diamond said.

"No everyone calls her Grandma."

"Yes it is really flattering." Grandma said. "but if you aren't comfortable calling me Grandma you can call my Betty."

"Okay." Diamond said while smiling.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Can I have a full order of your Rich Chocolate Brownies."

"You sure can."

"Can I have some of your Pistachio Ice Cream." Misty said.

"Sure" Grandma Betty said.

"Remember how we all met." I said while we waiting for the brownies to be ready.

"Yep." Emile said. "I met you when my dad married your mom." "We met you Misty when your Psyduck was missing."

"Yes, I moment I'm not proud of." she said holding her egg and eating her Ice Cream

"Diamond we first met in the Saffron City gate when I bumped into you." I said.

"Yes I remember that day, I think?"

"Your Rich Chocolate Brownies are done" Grandma Betty said.

"Thank you!" Grandma we all said.

"What time is it?" Diamond said.

"It is 10:50 PM." I said.

"What time does the cruise leave?" Misty said

"The cruise leaves at 11:00 PM" "Why?"I replied.

"We are going to miss the cruise."

"Bye Grandma!" we said as we rushed to the cruise.

"Children are all so full of energy. she said.

"Wait for us!" You made it just in time the man said.

Emile, Misty and I started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Diamond questioned.

"This happened last time we were in Ultramarine City, we almost missed the boat to Potpourri Island."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc _

Johto Chapter 35:Intense Festival Training!


	75. Johto Chapter 35

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 35:Intense Festival Training!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUN_D_ (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana and Rinn with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,___ The gang made it to Ultramarine City and remember the times they had with each other._

* * *

><p>"So we finally made it to Alto Mare." I said as it could be seen in the distance. "Time for me to get Ribbon Cup." I said. "I have to go sign up and get my Pokémon from Professor Oak." "I'll be right back."<p>

"Okay Alex we will be right here." Diamond said. A Pokémon was hiding in the shadows.

"Come on wait here." Emile said. "Okay Misty go get Alex."

"Okay." Misty said.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hello, Professor Oak." I said.

"Oh, hi Alex Tracy said. "Professor Oak is away now, but what did you need?"

"Oh I just wanted to transfer some Pokémon." "Okay who do you need?" Tracy replied.

_**Later On**_

"Okay do you need anything else no, but I might need some more Pokémon."

"Okay just let me know okay."

"Come on Alex." Misty said. "Alex we have a surprise for you." Misty said putting her hands over my eyes.

"What is going on?"

"Just wait." She said. "Okay now open your eyes." She moved her hands away and I opened my eyes.

_*BGM: Tears, After the Cloudy Weather(Starts)*_

"What?" I said as tears ran down the side of my face.

"Surprise!" they all said. I ran towards my family as they were waiting for me. And I hugged them all.

"We came to watch you at the Grand Festival."

"And to cheer you on too." Adam said.

"Come on sport." Evan said. Emile's dad.

" Let me show you guys my Pokémon."

_*BGM: Tears, After the Cloudy Weather(Ends)*_

"Showtime everyone!" Infernape, Aggron, Pikachu, Porygon 2, Gardivoir and Lopunny came out of their Pokéballs. "And this is not even half of my Pokémon." "But wait when did these three evolve?"

"Do you not remember, Alex?" Emile said.

"Yes I of course." I said. "Not really" I thought. "Okay lets get this started."

Just then Adrian walked by and with a smile on his face and he then walked away. "I think that we should check in our rooms it getting late."

"Okay Alex see you in the morning."

_**The Next Day**_

"Okay guys the Grand Festival is in 4 more weeks." "We have to train more and more and perfect some combinations."

"Alex do you want to go to the Tour of Alto Mare?"

"No I think that we have to train more."

"Alex if you keep training your Pokémon will start to resent you they need an equal balance of training and fun." my mom said.

"You are right mom."

"When am I not."

"Never." I said.

_**At the Tour of Alto Mare**_

"Okay racers are you ready?" The announcer said. "Okay send out your Pokémon."

"Showtime Croconaw"

Misty used Seadra. Emile used Lanturn Adrian used Vaporeon.

"Okay go!" the announcer said.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Okay we would like a pass."

"Okay how many do you need?"

"Just two okay here you go."

"Enjoy the Alto Mare Library." The woman said to the two people in trench coats.

_**Later**_

"Okay the winner is Misty" the announcer and second place was Adrian and Emile with a tie.

"Well I didn't win, but that was fun." I said as I got out of the chariot.

Then a wild Feebas came out from the water and used Ice Beam.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

The Thunderbolt broke the Ice Beam Feebas countered with Mirror Coat. And the attack was hit back at Pikachu and threw Pikachu and me into the water. "Pikachu use-" "Where did Feebas go?" I said.

"Hey Alex wasn't that fun to get your mind away from training and just having fun." Misty said.

"Yeah, but I think that I should take a break from training for awhile and relax and maybe start sightseeing."

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Mom did you bring my Grand Festival outfit?"

"No."

"Can we send for it?"

"No cause we are all here."

"What are I going to do?"

"Well we can tailor your contest outfit."

"Okay lets get to work on that." "I might as well learn how to sew." I said as we sat in the room.

"Just a recap on the trainers, here we have Kimmy, Jay, and Cobalt they have each 8 gym badges and they are planing on entering the Silver Conference in December." "And that is all we have today."

_**4 Days Before the Grand Festival**_

"Okay lets do some training today this is the last day of training before the Grand Festival."

"Use Thunder and Honchkrow use Sky Attack"

Honchkrow flew in the Thunder and the absorbed the attack, but it failed.

"Its okay we will try again later." "I haven't even read the Johto Grand Festival Guide!" I opened up bag and pulled it out. "The first round will consist of double knock-out battles, the coordinators who have the most points will advance to the next round the appeals stage in front of the judges the coordinator will be judged on how their appeal was then next is the several double battles that will take place until a victor is crowned." I said reading aloud. "Okay this changes everything!" "So it will go from 256 to 128 then 128 to 64."

"There is a chance that you wouldn't make it through" Emile said.

"Yeah I know, but I will make it the last round and the Ribbon cup will be mine." I said balling my fist up.

* * *

><p>Next time on<em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc _

_Johto Chapter 36:Launching the Festival Fever!_


	76. Johto Chapter 36

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 36:Launching the Festival Fever!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana and Rinn with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,___ The gang made it to Alto Mare and Alex trained for the upcoming Johto Grand Festival._

* * *

><p><em><span>*Pokémon BGM: S.S Aqua (Anime)(Starts)*<span>_

"Today is the day!" I said

"Today is the day!" Adrian said

"Today is the day!" the Jillian said. "Today is the Johto Grand Festival!" "Coordinators gather around it is time for the meet-and-greet."

All of the coordinators gathered in the stadium room where all of the coordinators talked to another.

"Hey Alex!" Maxi said.

"Maxi!" I responded "So you made it."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." He said.

"Alex!" Kendra and Ariana said.

"Hiya" I said to the both of them.

"Adrian!" I said as I waved at him.

He looked at me and then walked away.

"Well that was nice of him." I said sarcastically.

_*Pokémon BGM: S.S Aqua (Anime)(Ends)*_

"Now that everyone has enough time to enjoy themselves, now it is time for the opening ceremony and then the beginning of the first round." Jillian said.

"Yes, finally!" Maxi said. "Don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you cause I'm not that Ribbon Cup is mine."

"Not to fast Maxi, that Ribbon Cup belongs to me." Himi said.

"Well sorry to hurt your feelings, but I'm going to be the winner!" I said.

_**At the Ceremony**_

"Okay" Jillian said testing the mic.

Everyone was standing in a several straight lines.

"We will now have the coordinators be matched up randomly." Jillian said.

_**A Few Seconds Later**_

_*Pokémon BGM: I Believe (Anime)(Starts)*_

"Now that everyone has been matched up let get this festival started." Jillian said the crowd then when crazy with cheers.

"First up is Alex versus David."

"Pikachu and Croconaw Spotlight!" I said.

"Hitmontop and Golduck I choose you!"

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle and Croconaw use Hydro Pump"

The two attacks combined into one attack.

"Hydro Volt Tackle go!"

The attack hit and knocked out the two Pokémon.

"Next Maxi versus Josh" Jillian said.

"Glaceon and Skarmory go!" Maxi said.

"Tentacruel and Dugtrio" Josh said.

"Glaceon Blizzard and Skarmory you use Steel Wing!"

"Maxi is the winner."

"Dragonite and Charizard Stampede About!" Adrian is the winner,

"Roserade and Staraptor" Himi said.

"Himi is victorious."

"Glameow and Dewgong" Ariana said.

"Ariana is victorious."

"Mime Jr. and Misdreavus" Rinn said.

"Rinn is victorious" Jillian said.

"Kendra is victorious"

The seven of us all had it through the double knock-out round.

_*Pokémon BGM: I Believe (Anime)(Ends)*_

"These fierce coordinators aren't defeat. They are going all out" Jillian said. "Now we are down to only 128 coordinators" "Now it is time for the appeals round you may now change into you Festival attire." Jillian said.

_*Pokémon BGM: Pokémon Johto (Movie Version)(Starts)*_

Contestant number 34 Alex from the Kanto Region. Jillian said.

"Lopunny and Venusaur Showtime!" I said.

"Ice Beam"

The stage had several ice balls that floated in the sky.

"Go!" I said.

Then Lopunny used Ice Beam and the stage was covered in ice. Venusaur then used Sludge Bomb and a soft glitter fell from the sky.

"Lopunny use Sky Uppercut and Venusaur use Petal Dance."

Lopunny smashed the ice and small ice shards and pink petals fell from the sky.

"Next is contestant number 35 Adrian Mars also from the Kanto Region."

"Golduck and Xatu, Stampede about!" "Golduck use Hydro Pump and Xatu use Psychic"

Xatu controlled the water and encased the stadium within it.

"Golduck use Ice Beam"

The water was instantly frozen.

"Xatu use Silver Wind" Adrian said calmly.

The attack hit the ice and a soft glitter fell from the sky.

"Next is Maxi Stuwart contestant number 67"

"Sunflora and Glaceon" "Glaceon use Blizzard!"

Glaceon made a block of concentrated ice.

"Sunflora use Sunny Day!"

The sun's light was intensified.

"Solarbeam now!" Maxi said as he snapped his fingers.

The beam hit the block of ice and then it absorbed the energy.

"Glaceon use Iron Tail!"

It was shattered and the two Pokémon posed.

"Kendra Anderson contestant number 89."

"I need you, Ninetails and Lickilicky!" she said.

"Ninetails use Will-O-Wisp now" "Lickilicky use Thunderbolt and then use it again towards the sky" "Ninetailes use Will-O-Wisp again" when the attacks hit it made fireworks the covered the stadium.

"Ariana Thompson contestant number 92"

"Typhlosion and Ledian go!" "Typhlosion use Swift and Ledian use Bug Buzz!"

The attack fused and the stars turns red and they followed the motion of the Bug Buzz.

"Now Safeguard!" Ledian started to spin and a cylinder of green energy formed and and the stars froze in the sky. They then were compressed into dust by Ledian's Psychic.

"Now for contestant 100, Rinn." Jillian said.

"Gastly and Banette."

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp." "Gastly use Psychic." Gastly controlled the flames and made several rings that floated in the sky. Thunder Banette the small volt of electricity ricocheted from the rings and went into the sky and a massive bolt of electricity fell from the sky and hit the rings and disappeared.

Now for contestant number 119, Himi"

"Pachirisu and Empoleon Curtain Call" "Pachrisu use Discharge and Empoleon use Whirlpool now!" Empoleon then used Flash Cannon the attack combined and then exploded and when the smoke cleared the two Pokémon were posing. The crowed then cheered louder.

_*Pokémon BGM: Pokémon Johto(Movie Version)(Ends)*_

"Now for the battle round." "Which will take place tomorrow. And the top 64 will be going on to this round." "So get plenty of sleep and Nurse Joy will be happy to heal all the Pokémon for the contestants and other trainers." Jillian said.

* * *

><p>Next time o n<em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc _

_Johto Chapter 37: Fierce Festival Fighters!_


	77. Johto Chapter 37

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 37: Fierce Festival Fighters!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana and Rinn with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,___ Alex, Rinn, Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, and Adriana all made it past the first two rounds. Now it is time for the battle round._

* * *

><p>"Okay, today I will find out if I move on the the next round." I said.<p>

"Don't worry." Emile said.

"You have this in the bag!" Adam said.

"Thanks guys, but I'm still worrying about this out come." I said. "Okay it is almost time for the Grand Festival to start." As I checked my Pokétch.

I put on my Grand Festival attire it was a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes.

_**Later**_

"The 64 coordinators who have made it are now on the screen." Jillian said.

"There I am!" I said with a sigh of relief.

I was number 43 I was behind Adrian and Maxi who were 23 and 30 respectively.

"That was close." Adam said.

"Yeah but he can win this!" My mom said.

"Now the computer will randomly select the pairs for the battle round." I was paired up with Maxi.

"Lets kick this thing off!" Maxi said.

"I wont hold back!" I said.

Adrian was paired with Himi, Kendra with Simon, Adriana with Kelly, and Rinn with Harold.

"Okay lets go." "First battle of the day will be Alex versus Maxi" Jillian said.

"Hmmm, Alex versus Maxi" Diamond said.

"Noctowl and Slowking go!" Maxi said.

"Aggron and Snorlax, Showtime" I said throwing the Pokéballs in the air.

"Okay battle begin!" Jillian said.

"Slowking use Aqua Tail and Noctowl use Aerial Ace!"

Noctowl dived down into the Aqua Tail then attacked at high speed after collecting the water.

"Snorlax!" It jumped up and launched an Ice Punch and froze Noctowl. "Aggron use Iron Tail on Slowking!"

Slowking used Psychic and slammed the frozen Noctowl into Aggron freeing Noctowl.

"Noctowl in the air!" Maxi said. Noctowl flew up in the sky. "Slowking use Power Gem."

"Aggron use Water Pulse" the two attacks collided and smoke appeared.

"Woah! it has only been one minute and these coordinators are fighting fiercely!" "Each is whittling the opponents points down!" Jillian said.

"Air Slash!" Maxi said.

"Aggron, Water Pulse: Counter Shield."

Aggron began to spin on his back and make the smoke dissipate.

"Slowking use Flamethrower on Snorlax"

"Snorlax use Ice Punch on the stage." Slowking's feet was frozen on the stage. Snorlax was hit with the Flamethrower but due to its Thick Fat ability the attack was halved.

"Aggron use Head Smash on Slowking."

"Noctowl use Sky Attack."

"Snorlax use Dynamic Punch."

"Slowking use Flamethrower."

"Doge it!" I said.

Aggron moved out of the way and Snorlax was hit with the attacks and was sent backwards and landed on its back.

"Snorlax can you use Hyper Beam?" I said to Snorlax.

Snorlax stood up and fired the Hyper Beam and it hit Noctowl's right wing.

Noctowl began to spin uncontrollably.

"Snorlax use Rest!" Snorlax started to glow green as he went to sleep. "Aggron use Head Smash on Noctowl!"

As Noctowl fell Aggron closed in on the falling Noctowl.

"Straighten your wings." Maxi said. Noctowl straightened its wings.

"Aggron use Shock Wave now!" Aggron sparked with an electric energy and fired a wave of electricity at Noctowl.

"Slowking use Flamethrower!"

"Aggron use Water Pulse!"

The attack left steam upon the stage.

"Aggron use Shock Wave."

"Noctowl use Air Slash."

Aggron stood in front of the sleeping Snorlax and endured the Air Slash that did not hardly damage him.

Snorlax woke up.

"Noctowl use Sky Attack." Maxi said.

"Snorlax intercept it with Ice Punch."

"Oh no you don't!" "Slowking use Flamethrower."

"Aggron Water Pulse." the attacks collided.

"Aggron use Shock Wave." the attack hit both Slowking and Noctowl.

"Guys come on, stand!"

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam, Aggron use Shock Wave."

Slowking stood up.

The two attacks fused and closed in on Slowking and Noctowl.

"Slowking use Psychic and send it back."

"Aggron, Shock Wave on Slowking."

"Redirect the Shock Wave!" The attack hit Snorlax.

Then the Shock Wave and Hyper Beam hit Slowking and Noctowl.

"And with one minute left on the clock, Alex is going to move on to the next round." The crowd cheered in pure excitement.

"That was a good battle Maxi I really enjoyed it." I said shaking his hand.

"Alex don't lose." Maxi said. "Go for the gold."

"W/ill" I said. "Go for the gold that is."

"Hey Top 64 isn't too bad." Maxi said. "I'll be rooting for you from the stands."

_**Later On**_

_Adrian versus Himi__ Winner: Adrian_

_Kendra versus Simon__ Winner: Kendra_

_Adriana versus Kelly__ Winner: Adriana_

_Rinn versus Harold__ Winner: Rinn_

Adrian, Kendra, Adriana, and Rinn all made it through the next round as well.

Alex versus Rinn

Kendra versus Galen

Adriana versus Toby

Adrian versus

"Okay the next round matches will begin shortly." Jillian said.

"I'm matched up with Rinn." I said to myself.

"We are now entering the 16th Finals or the Top 32." Jillian said.

* * *

><p>Next time on<em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc _

_Johto Chapter 38: A Struggle for the Ribbon Cup!_


	78. Johto Chapter 38

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 38: A Struggle for the Ribbon Cup!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana and Rinn with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,___ Alex, Rinn, Adrian, Kendra, and Adriana all made it past the first battle rounds. Now it is time for the second battle round._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Alex do you know whom you are going to use next?" Misty said.<p>

"Yeah Ampharos and Lopunny I have some powerful combinations that I plan on using." I said while in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry to inform everyone that due to two coordinators caught fighting and using their Pokémon to harm each other they have each been disqualified and we will have to reshuffle the pairings for the matches." said Mr. Contesta.

"What happened?" said The coordinators backstage and the audience.

"The new pairing will be up on the screen." Jillian said.

"Oh no!" I said.

"Oh no!" Emile, Diamond, and Misty said.

"Oh no!" my family said.

"My next partner is Adrian!" I said.

"Yes it is!" Adrian said.

"Okay the battles will now begin with Alex versus Adrian." Jillian said.

"Seviper and Cradily Stampede About!" Adrian said throwing the Pokéballs.

"Pikachu and Umbreon Showtime."

_*Pokémon BGM: Johto Rival Battle (Anime)(Starts)*_

"Five minutes on the clock and...begin." Jillian said.

Adrian and his Pokémon stood there.

"Well if you aren't gonna attack I will." I said. "Pikachu and Umberon Quick Attack: Orion Shift!"

Pikachu and Umberon dashed off and and bombarded hit's on Adrian's Pokémon knocking his points down one by one.

"Now." Adrian said calmly.

"Seviper use Screech!"

Picachu and Umbreon stopped in their tracks and covered their ears.

"Cradily use Tickle!"

The tentacles on Cradily reached out and grabbed Pikachu and Umbreon and started to Tickle them.

"Now Cradily use Contsrict and Seviper use Wrap."

"Oh no Pikachu and Umbreon have fallen prey to Adrian's strategy!" Jillian said.

"Crud!" I thought

"Again!"

The two Pokémon released their hold a bit and then tighten again.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Serviper Poison Tail into the ground"

It acted as an lighting rod and the energy was sucked into the stage.

"Not even Thunderbolt will work!" Misty exclaimed.

"Come on Alex think of something." I thought to myself.

"Tighter!" Adrian said.

Pikachu and Umbreon then began to loose oxygen they then turned purple.

"Now slam them into the stage." Adrian said.

As Seviper was about to slam Pikachu into the ground Pikachu came to.

_*Pokémon BGM: Johto Rival Battle (Anime)(Ends)*_

"Pikachu use Multiple Iron Tail."

Pikachu freed itself by using Iron Tail multiple times and the last time Seviper was hit into the air.

"Quick Pikachu Thunderbolt on Seviper while it is still in the air. Seviper was hit and was paralyzed. "Pikachu free Umbreon!"

"Cradily use Energy Ball" the attack missed and Pikachu swatted them back at Cradily.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to free Umbreon!"

Pikacku freed Umbreon.

"With only 2 minutes left on the clock it is going to be a close match."

I glimpsed up at the score board and I was in the lead by a few points.

"Seviper use Flamethrower" the paralysis hit Seviper and it was unable to move or attack. "Flamethrower again Seviper."

"Umbreon use Psychic and send it back!"

The flames were sent back and hit Cradily.

"Cradily use Giga Drain." Adrian said.

"Get out of there!" I yelled.

Cradily grabbed Umbreon and sucked his energy.

"Umberon use Toxic on Cradily." I said.

Cradily was badly poisoned. Umberon jumped back and the yellow rings on his body glowed and his entire body did too and Umbreon was healed.

"Was that...Moonlight!" "Okay Pikachu, Umbreon lets finish this off."

"One minute thirty seconds!" Jillian said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Umbreon use Psychic."

Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Umbreon formed it into ball Thunderbolt again the ball grew bigger.

"One minute." Jillian said.

"Now use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu started spinning as he launched himself towards the ball and spun around while inside.

"Forty seconds!" said Jillian.

The ball fell from the sky and Pikachu glowed with a golden yellow hue.

"X2 Volt Tackle!"

While running towards Adrian's Pokémon Pikachu was faster and the massive Volt Tackle hit both of Adrian's Pokémon knocking them out.

"And with 5 seconds left on the clock Alex is the victor and he will proceed to the next round."

"That was a good battle!" Adrian said holding his hand out.

"Same here." I said shaking his hand.

_**The Next Day **_

_Rinn defeated Isis_

_Kendra defeated Ty_

_Adriana defeated Kai_

_Alex defeated Pheobe_

Kendra, Adriana, Rinn and I all made it through the next round as well.

"Okay the next round matches will begin shortly." Jillian said.

"We are now entering the Quarter-Finals or the Top 8." Jillian said. "The last day of the Grand Festival will take place in one more day and the winner will be crowned and these brave Coordinators are fighting for the chance to own one of the most prestige awards handed out to any Coordinator The title of Top Coordinator and The Ribbon Cup. Jillian added. Now we will have the next pair of Coordinators began their battle.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc _

_Johto Chapter 39:Under the Festival Pressure!_


	79. Johto Chapter 39

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

Johto Chapter 39:Under the Festival Pressure!

Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana and Rinn with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,___ After an amazing battle Alex defeated Adrian for the first time and along with, Rinn, Kendra, and Adriana made it past the second and third battle rounds._

* * *

><p>"So who am I gonna battle next!" I said.<p>

I was paired up with Edward.

"Come on Alex you can do it you are just a few battle away from being the new Top-Coordinator!" my family said cheering me on.

"I know that you can do it!" Misty said.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Just go out and you will be fine!" Emile

"Calm down." I said to myself as I walked on to the stage "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale!" I thought as I did the actions. "A lot is riding on this victory!_" _

_**Later**_

"Okay battle began Ampharos and Honchkrow Showtime!" I said.

"Sandslash and Muk, Up front!" Edward said.

"This is going to be an amazing battle between two powerful and determined coordinators". Jillian said.

"Lets finish this quickly Ampharos Thunder and Honchkrow use Sky Attack." I commanded to two Pokémon.

They responded in a quick fashion. Honchkrow flew into the Thunder and was coated in the electrical energy.

"Sky's Thunder Go!"

Honchkrow flew at Muk and made contact and Muk was dealt a lot of the damage from the attack Edward's points dropped to around 2/5, but Honchkrow became trapped in Muk and started to squirm around.

"Ampharos use Focus Blast on Sandslash!"

"If he can take out Sandslash without getting points taken away he might have a good chance of winning." my mother said.

"Yes, but that Edward kid looks like now slouch himself." My Stepfather, Evan commented.

"Looks can be deceiving!" my Grandmother said.

"Sandslash use Crush Claw!"

Sandslash crushed the incoming Focus Blast and the reached for Ampharos' neck and threw her to the ground.

"Power Gem!"

The jewel on Ampharos' forehead glows red and it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel at Sandslash. Sandslash avoided the attack by jumping away.

"Ampharos use Focus Blast again!"

"Sandslash use Iron Tail"

The Focus Blast was hit into the air. Meanwhile Honchkrow was still struggling to get free.

"Honchkrow use Twister!" Muk's body expanded and it flew up into the air.

"Honchkrow use Dark Pulse!"

"Ampharos use Power Gem."

The two moves converged and then they were aimed for Edward's Pokémon.

"Protect!" Edward said.

"It isn't doing any damage!" Emile exclaimed.

"Sandstorm now!" Sandslash whipped up a Sandstorm. "Then use Rock Tomb"

Rocks appeared around the stage.

"Muk use Toxic!"

The purple mist entered the Sandstorm.

"Use Heat Wave and push it back." I said, but Honckkrow and Ampharos were badly poisoned and buffeted by the Sandstorm.

Went they tried to escape the Sandstorm the were hit with the Rock Tomb that was place sporadically around the stage.

"Sandslash use Iron Tail on both of them!"

"Ampharos use Counter Shield:Thunder!"

A shield of electrical energy was formed around Ampharos and Honchkrow. But Sandslash entered the force field and knocked out both Ampharos and Honchkrow with a barrage of attacks.

"And with only one minute left on the clock Edward will be moving on to the next round." Jillian said.

"I lost again." I thought. "But for some reason it's okay I'm gonna keep training and one day I will be a Top Coordinator" I thought.

"Good battle." I said. "Yes it was I guess." Edward said as he walked away. Adrian was at the top stairs and was watching he then walked away. I walked off the stage. My family was waiting for me.

"I'm fine!" I said. "One day you guys wait I'm gonna be Top Coordinator."

Meanwhile there were two hooded people were watching the battle as well.

_**Later**_

Rinn defeated Katy

Kendra defeated Ashley

Edward defeated Prue

Adriana defeated Greg

_**Later On The Next Day**_

_*Pokémon BGM: Ending (Anime -1997~1998)(Starts)*_

"She has done it she has made it all the way to the top, she has won her five ribbons, and she has beat several competitors, and she is the newest Top Coordinator it's Kendra, Kendra Anderson!" Jillian announced.

As the confetti fell from the sky, everyone stood and applauded her. Mr. Contesta then gave the very teary eyed Kendra the Ribbon Cup and she took a picture with Nurse Joy, Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Contesta.

"And stay for the Johto Grand Festival After Party." Jillian said waving her hand saying good bye to everyone. "See you all next time!"

_*Pokémon BGM: Ending (Anime -1997~1998)(Ends)*_

"So how does it feel?" I asked Kendra.

"It actually feels surreal, it is still kind of a dream to me."

"Yeah it beat it is that was some serious battling out there." "So what are you going to do next?"

"I think that I'm gonna travel for a bit kind of get a feeling of where I can fit in this big world maybe even catch some new Pokémon!" she said as she chuckled.

"I hope that, that goes well for you."

"Thank you and I hope that you win a Grand Festival soon."

"Thank you as well I hope too. I replied as I nervously scratched my head. "Hey Adrian is that you?" I said. "Excuse me." I said.

"No, go ahead I have some things that I have to take care of." Kendra said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Rewritten Past Arc _

_Johto Chapter 40: Challenging the Challenger!_


	80. Johto Chapter 40

_I would like to thank:_

KeepOnMovingUp94 for Maxi Stuwart

XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX (Sarah94306) for Diamond Lunarwind

Legit Gazzette for Adrian Mars and Julia Jupiter

. (ShinyLeafeon) for Kendra Anderson

UmbreFox for Jay Fox

Kimmy-1016 Kimmy and Himi

Rukua Pain for Rinn

CobaltKing324(Sayien1004) for Cobalt

puffyllamaprincess for Ariana Thompson(Who I've been calling Adriana the whole time.)

And anyone I've forgotten, Thank You!

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Rewritten Past Arc

_Johto Chapter 40:__Challenging the Challenger!_

_Opening Theme Song: Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND_ (T.V. Version)

It starts off with a Shiny Celebi flying in the air over the Johto Region into daybreak. Pokémon Contest and I get my fifth ribbon and hold it towards the sky with my other four ribbons. Then its shows a cruise to Alto Mare where the Grand Festival is held. The Grand Festival's opening ceremony starts and fireworks, balloons, and a party before the Grand Festival. Next is shows Adrian, Maxi, Kendra, Himi, Adriana and Rinn with their ribbons next to them. Then the Ribbon Cup as it shines over and several battles start everyone fighting for the Ribbon Cup. My family is there cheering me on with signs and flags with my name on it. Confetti then falls from the sky as the new Top-Coordinator is handed the Ribbon Cup.

_Previously on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Rewritten Past,__

_Kendra Anderson was crowed the winner of the Johto Grand Festival._

* * *

><p>"I think that I'm gonna travel for a bit kind of get a feeling of where I can fit in this big world maybe even catch some new Pokémon!" she said as she chuckled.<p>

"I hope that, that goes well for you."

"Thank you and I hope that you win a Grand Festival soon."

"Thank you as well I hope too. I replied as I nervously scratched my head. "Hey Adrian is that you?" I said. "Excuse me." I said.

"No, go ahead I have some things that I have to take care of." Kendra said.

"Hey Adrian wait up." I said as he was walking away with Julia.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What do you mean did you hit your head or something."

"Uh, no you have been mean to me since the first contest that I entered in Saffron City."

"Okay I don't know where you have been, but we are the best of friends."

"Huh?"

"Yes I'm just doing what rivals do. being a good rival." "Oh well I forgot to tell you that I'm taking a break from contest for awhile."

"Really why?"

"It is not because I lost interest in them it is just so I can recharge my contest batteries."

"Really?!"

"You should do the same."

"Yeah I'll think about it."

"I even got an internship at Oak's Laboratory I think that I'm gonna take he said that he needed some interns to help him out around the lab." "There might be some spots open if you call him."

"I think I will that will be fun." I said.

_**Later...(One Year Later)**_

"Hey Alex!" Adrian said waking me up.

"Yeah, what?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm ready ready!" he said.

"For what?"

"To go on adventure!" he said.

"Really, it is about time!" I said jumping out of my seat.

"But I have a catch to this."

"Oh great what is it this time?"

"We will be rivals again."

"Naturally." I replied in a bland tone.

"We can't use any Pokémon that we have used before." he said waving his finger in the air.

"Oh that sounds like fun so when do we start." I said.

"Well I don't know about you, but my boat leaves and I have to get to Ultramarine City and catch it."

"Wait, what?"

"So see you later" he said.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"Check your room and it will tell you everything" he said.

"Great!" I said.

I ran to my house and up on in my room it was a change on clothes and a postcard, but on top of that it was a note And it read:

_Honey, Adrian told me everything I knew that it was a matter of time before you started traveling again me and your grandma made you this_.

The clothes were the clothes the Ruby from Pokémon Adventures in the last RS chapter. I then put the note on my bulletin board where all my pictures were hanging. I then read the postcard from Adrian:

_Haha I'm gonna get there first-_

"Grrrr!" I thought.

_You are probably thinking Grrrr. _

"What! I exclaimed.

_So we are going to Hoenn they say that it is a mild paradise. And I'll be waiting, cause Professor Oak pulled some strings and there is a surprise waiting here with your name on it ~Adrian._

"Well it looks like I'm going to Hoenn!" I said out loud.

Next time on _Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles__: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 1:Goodbye Kanto, - Hello Hoenn! (January 5th ,2013)_

_Happy Holidays! from Alex._


	81. Hoenn Chapter 1

If you would like to take part in being a part time rival or just a COTC (character of the chapter)

_Hello, I'm Alexander but, I prefer to be called Alex and this is my story about me becoming Top-Coordinator and as you might know already know that it all started on my 15th birthday when I set off on my journey through Kanto and Johto. I met my friends,and some rivals. I collected 5 ribbons in Kanto and Johto for a total of 10, and my two Grand Festival losses, but this time is gonna be different, I hope. A new Arc in this story begins! _

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 1:Goodbye Kanto, - Hello Hoenn!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

* * *

><p>"Where are my glasses?" I said looking around my room for them. "I need my glasses, without them I'm gonna be blind."<p>

Pikachu got up rubbed his eyes and then went back under the covers.

"Alex they are right where you left them downstairs on the table next to the remote." "Where you always leave them." Emile said.

"Thanks Emile I tend to forget things." I said chuckling.

"Are you gonna be able to do it." Emile said. "I mean win the Hoenn Grand Festival?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine I can do it." I said.

"Do you know when the next ferry is?" Misty said.

"I don't leave until tomorrow that is when the next ferry to Hoenn is." "It is just that I wanna be ready and I don't wanna forget anything." "Since the challenge says that we can't use any Pokémon that were used before."

"Don't you think that there is a disadvantage since he left already." Misty questioned.

"Not really I want a challenge. I did beat him and place in the top 8 in the Johto Grand Festival." I responded.

"Well you did do really well." Misty said sarcastically.

"You're so funny Misty." I said. "Ha ha ha." I added dryly. "Well I'm getting tired see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"I'm sorry I have things to do at the Cerulean Gym and it looks like I can't travel with you guys." Misty said.

"Minus me too." Emile said. "I have finals and this is the week I have to study cause they are next week."

"So I'm going alone?!" I questioned.

"But what about Diamond?" Misty questioned too.

"She told me that she is going to Johto to win the Grand Festival there." I said.

"Yeah kind of I guess the gang is breaking up, we will send you good luck and I made you a lunch for tomorrow." Emile said.

"Thanks." I said. "Well I'll be by myself."

"No you won't you will have Skitty!" Emile pointed to the Kitten Pokémon that was laying on my bed napping.

"But she just hatched." I said.

"Yes and she hasn't been used either."

"Oh I get it okay!" "Skitty you are coming with me on an adventure." she turned her head in confusion as if she did not understand. Pikachu then got up and jumped up on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I can only use Pokémon that I have not used before." "But what you can do is watch out for the Pokémon at Oak Coral from time to time."

"_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Phone call Phone call."_

"Who is it calling at this hour?!" Emile said. "Oh hi, its Professor Elm!"

"Oh Alex I heard from Professor Oak that you are going on a new journey to the Hoenn Region. If you come by sometime I have something to give to you for Professor Birch." he said.

"Okay I'll be there" I said.

**Next Day**

"Bye guys I'll talk to you guys later when I get to Hoenn."

"Okay bye Alex." my family said waving.

"Alex wait!" Professor Oak said.

"I'll take you to Professor Elm and I'll drive you to Ultramarine City it will be faster."

"Okay that is fine with me."

"Feel free to relax."

"Okay."

**Later in the Johto Region**

I haven't been here since last year." I thought.

"Alex you made it!" Professor Elm said.

"Yes I'm here."

"So here hand this letter to Professor Birch." "And I did not forget though I usually do with these kind of things."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"When you first got to the Johto Region in my laboratory I told you that you can have a starter." "But the only one that is left is Chikorita."

"Oh I remember now!" "That is fine by me."

_Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. _My Pokédex said._ It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers. _

_S_he ran over and began to rub up against my leg

"She seems to be very fond of you." Professor Oak said.

"Yes, I agree with Professor Oak." Professor Elm added.

"Chikorita lets continue this journey." I said returning her into her Pokéball.

"When you get to Littleroot Town, Professor Birch should be waiting for you." Professor Elm said.

**Ultramarine City**

"So this is goodbye?" I said

"No, this only the beginning." Elm said.

"You are only sixteen, your journey has just started." Oak stated. "Have fun and make Pallet Town proud!"

"Okay, I will!" I said as I boarded the ferry.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 2:The Runaway Rocker!_


	82. Hoenn Chapter 2

_TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:_

_Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 2:The Runaway Rocker! _

_Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)_

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Emile, Misty, and Diamond all had things that had to be done which left Alex to travel to Hoenn by himself._

* * *

><p>"The ferry will be reaching Littleroot Town shortly." The captain announced.<p>

"Soon I'll be in Hoenn." I said.

The ferry began to smoke.

"Everyone there is some technical problems, just keep calm and the problem will be fixed."

"Hmm?" I said.

The lights then when out.

"Umbreon use-" I said, but I then realized that Umbreon was at Professor Oak's. "Maybe it is just the lights in the rooms."

So I tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut.

"Skitty, Chikorita Showtime!" they both came out of their Pokéballs. "Skitty use Iron Tail." Her tail glowed and she slammed it into the door. "What!? that didn't work?" "Chikorita use Razor Leaf." the leafs hit the door. "Now use Energy Ball." The ball hit the spot and the door was blown away.

"Return" I said calling them back to their Pokéballs.

Then the cloaked figures ran around the corner. I followed them and I ran into a young girl we both collided and fell.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said helping her back up.

"Watch were you are going you klutz." She yelled. "Well I'd never met a ruder person before, with such a lame personality." she added as she walked away.

"Well okay." I said. "So where did they go?" I asked myself.

"The problem has been fixed." the captain said. It was just someone sleeping on the job."

"Why was my door locked and where did those cloaked people go?" "Any who there are gone now and we are back on schedule for Hoenn."

_**Later**_

"So this is Hoenn." I said getting off the ferry.

Professor Birth was holding a sign that said Alex and Roxie.

"Hello I'm Alex." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hiya." He replied.

"So who is Roxie?" I asked.

"I am Loser!" she said.

"Wait? You are the girl from the ferry the one I bumped into."

"Yes, and I'm still furious, Loser."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What Miss McCartney was trying to say is that...-" "Actually I really don't know what she was trying to say." Birch said. "But, now that you guys have met and you are here lets go to my lab!" Professor Birch said.

**Later**

"So it's about time!" Adrian said.

"Well here is the package from Professor Elm." I said handing it to him carefully. "Oh thank you." "Okay here you go the three of you... uh oh" he said. "There is only two different types of three Hoenn Starters that means that only two of you can have a different Starter of these Pokémon three." he said.

Mudkip, Mudkip and Torchic came out of there Pokéballs.

"Hmm I would like Mudkip." Roxie said.

"Are you sure?" Birch said. "Yes I'm positive." she replied.

"Okay, here you go and here is your Pokédex and Mudkip's Pokéball." Birch said handing Roxie five Pokéballs, Mudkip's Pokéball, and her Pokédex. "Okay guys your turn choose one."

"Go ahead." Adrian said with a smug look on his face.

"Uh... I'll take Torchic." I said.

Torchic ran over to me and looked up.

"Do the two of you have have previous Pokédexes?"

"Yes." we said.

"Okay, let me update them regionally... okay there you go!" "Now they are unlocked for the Hoenn Region."

"Thank you." we said.

"Hey Alex how many Pokémon do you have?"

"Well now I have three."

"What?! Never mind that well lets have 2 on 3 battle."

"Won't that put you at a disadvantage?" I said.

"I like the challenge!" he said.

"Fine by me." I replied.

"Okay I'll be the referee." Birch said. Roxie sat down and watched it.

"Okay lets get this started with Mudkip!" Mudkip came out of its Pokéball.

"Chikorita Showtime!" "Chikorita use Razor Leaf"

"Mudkip dodge them."

"Quick Chikorita use Vine Whip and trip Mudkip."

The Vine Whip tripped Mudkip and then flung Mudkip into the air.

"Energy Ball!" the attack made contact and knocked out Mudkip.

"Point goes to Alex." Birch said.

"Return, Mudkip." "Bagon Stampde About!"

Bagon came out of its Pokéball.

"Bagon use Headbutt!"

"Chikorita dodge it!" I said, but Bagon was so fast that she already bashed her head into Chikorita.

"Chikoria use Vine Whip."

"Ember." Adrian said. Chikorita fainted.

"Point to Adrian."

"Return Skitty Showtime!"

"Skitty use Tackle" Skitty tackled Bagon.

"DragonBreath!" the green breath hit Skitty.

"Skitty use Iron Tail." Skitty slammed her tail into Bagon's head.

"Leer!"

Skitty was caught off guard and then Bagon used Headbutt and knocked out Skitty.

"Point to Adrian."

"Return Skitty." "Torchic Showtime!" he came out and looked around.

"Leer Bagon." Torchic started to cry and ran behind me.

"Its okay Torchic, Return" "Looks like you win." I said.

"Nope we will call this one a draw."

"It won't be one next time!" I said

"I'll hold you to it!" he yelled as he returned Bagon into is Pokéball and running into the distance.

_**Later**_

"Now that you have a Pokémon here is a Pokédex. Also you two should travel together to and sign up for the Pokémon league." Professor Birch said.

"Wait I don't -" I said before Roxie cut me off.

"Come on Alex!" Roxie said holding my hand as we ran towards Petalburg City.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 3:The Return of the Strange Dreams!_


	83. Hoenn Chapter 3

Sorry for being late with this chapter...

~Alex

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

_Hoenn Chapter 3:The Return of the Strange Dreams!_

_Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)_

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Alex obtained another Pokémon, Torchic. He also had a battle with Adrian when ended in a "draw" and Roxie obtained a Mudkip and an Pokédex._

* * *

><p>"Help me!" "Hurry they are coming for me."<p>

"Wait where are you?" I asked the voice.

"We're coming!"

"Wait there is more that one" I asked it.

"We don't have much time."

"Again!" I said waking up from my sleep.

"What is going on?" said. I checked my Pokétch and it was 2:00 AM. I wrapped back under my sleeping bag while Birch and Roxie slept in tents.

_**The Next Day**_

"Okay children wake up." Birch said. Come on Roxie there is food. I said.

"Well, sorry." Roxie said putting her hair in a back ponytail. "I didn't know that we were on a schedule." She added sarcastically.

"I made breakfast for the two of you." "So what are you gonna enter Contests or Gym Battles?" Birch asked Roxie.

"Battles! Contests are for wussies." "I'm gonna do Gym Battles cause it suits me."

"Aren't Gym Battles good, Alex."

"Um.." I said.

"What are you waiting for, tell him!"

"I can't."

"Why not!?" she replied.

"Because I do contests."

"What?!, but you're cool." "Or at least I thought you were."

"Wait, I am cool. I'm the coolest kid on the block, in Oldale Town, In the Hoenn Region." I added.

"Leave me alone."

"I'll be right back." Birch said.

_**Later On**_

"Hello can you point me in the direction of Petalburg City?" a voice asked Birch said.

"Yes if you take that road you should eventually reach there with no problem."

"Thank you." the person said.

"Hey wait I'll go with you." Birch said.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hey Roxie wait." I said after I caught up with her.

"What!" she said as she turned around. "I thought that you were cool and that is why I wanted you to come along."

"Well I'm sorry." I said, "But contests aren't bad" I said.

"Well..." she said.

"Just wait, when I enter one and I win you'll understand what I mean." "But for the time being you need more Pokémon it you are gonna be a trainer."

"I guess you are right." she said.

"Okay look there is a flock of Taillow try and capture one of them."

"Okay Mudkip go!" Mudkip came out of it's Pokéball. "Use Water Pulse."

All but one Taillow flew away.

"Mudkip Water Gun."

The attack missed.

"Try again Mudkip, Water Gun!"

Taillow dodged it by using Quick Attack and the attack hit Mudkip. Taillow then glowed with a fiery aura and then glowed blue.

"Mudkip get out of the way!" Mudkip vanished and appeared above Taillow.

"Headbutt!" Turtwig crunched the TinySwallow Pokémon.

"Go! Pokéball" 1.2.3...4 "I gotta Taillow!"

"You might wanna train for the gym battle and I might wanna do the same." I said.

"Go Torchic!" "Use Ember!" The attack hit a tree and a bunch of Beedrill appeared.

"Oh crud!" we said as we started running away from them, but they continued to follow us.

"What are we going to do?" Roxie asked.

"We are gonna keep running." I said. "Keep running until they get tired out."

"But when Beedrill are agitated they don't tend to calm down fast." Roxie said. "And I think us running are making them even more angrier."

"Lotad use Mist" a mist appeared around us.

"What is going on now?" Roxie said.

"Now use Razor Leaf Lotad and Duskull use Shadow Ball." The attacks hit the Beedrill making them flee. It's the one the only Emile!" Emile said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I took all my finals yesterday so I could make it here." he answered.

"How did you know where we were?"

That would be of my help." Professor Birch said from behind Emile.

He helped me find you all, but honestly could you guys Bee any more reckless." Emile said.

"and about two minutes in the Hoenn region and the puns have returned." I said.

"Yep." "Who might this young lady be?" Emile said.

"My name is Roxie and I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Emile mumbled.

"Nice too meet you."

"Likewise!" she replied.

"So what are we doing." Emile asked.

"Well, we were training." Roxie said

"Continue then." he said. "I'll get started with lunch. Y'all look famished."

"So Emile are you full fledged Pokémon Doctor now?"

"Yep and now I just wanna travel for awhile."

"That's good."i said.

"Alex look I caught another Pokémon!" Roxie said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a Zigzagoon."

"That's good." I said.

"I'm gonna train some more." she said. "You should come and watch me."

"Okay." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 4:Crossing the Petalburg Woods!_


	84. Hoenn Chapter 4

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 4:Crossing the Petalburg Woods!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Alex's strange dreams returned again and Roxie has caught two new Pokémon and Emile returns as a Pokémon Breeder and Doctor._

* * *

><p>"So this is Petalburg City." Roxie said. "I gotta register for the Pokémon League and go to the Pokémart okay then I'm gonna go to the PokéCenter!"<p>

"We will wait here." "Hey Emile" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I've been having those strange dreams again, but this time the voice said 'we'."

"I don't what the dreams mean, but it is probably just a recurring dream."

"But don't they usually mean something?"

"I guess so maybe-"

"Okay guys I'm back." Roxie said and she was wearing her normal shirt with some black jeans, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"How do I look she asked?"

"Wonderful." I said.

"Thanks, so what is this." Roxie said pointing towards the boarded up Gym.

"Well this Gym is closed permanently and it seems like there is another one in Rustboro City" A stranger said. "And the only way we could through it is if you travel through the Petalburg Woods."

"Hmm, thanks." Roxie said "Lets go."

"Go where?"Emile said.

"Onward to Rustboro City and my Gym Battle, Duh!"

_**Later On**_

"So this is the Petalburg Woods?!" I said.

"Misty would have lost her mind with this many bug Pokémon." Emile said jokingly.

"Yeah." I responded laughing.

"I'll go up ahead and checking things out." Roxie said. Roxie then ran and climbed up a tree and started swinging from vines like Tarzan. "Look! it is young boy." "He looks injured!"

"Lets go Emile." I said.

"Right." he responded.

She jumped and landed next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The young boy looked pale he had green hair and a green respirator suit that looked like a Hoodie.

"Yeah." he said while coughing and trying to catch his breath and coming to.

"I'm Roxie." she said.

"That's a pretty name, mine is Wally."

"Well are you okay Wally?"

"Yes I'm fine." he said getting up.

"Well where are you headed to?" Emile asked.

"Well I was on my way to Rustboro City."

"That's it your coming with us." Roxie said.

"Are you sure?, I don't wanna be a bother."

"Nonsense." she said.

"Alex, Emile carry him!" she demanded.

"No, no, no. that is fine I can walk on my own."

"Okay, suit yourself."

"Oh look a Wurmple." Emile said.

"A Wurmple?" I said.

Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping.

"Oh I want one!" I said. "Go Skitty, Showtime!"

Skitty came out of her Pokéball looked around then started chasing her tail.

"Skitty use Tackle." Skitty stopped chasing after her tail and tackled the wild Wurmple. Wurmple then used String Shot.

Skitty was caught in the string. Wurmple then used Poison String.

"Skitty roll around!" She rolled around and the Poison String cut up the String Shot. "Skitty use Iron Tail." Wurmple was flung into the air and then she came back down ready to fight. Wurmple then used String Shot again.

"Skitty Iron Tail again!"

The String Shot was deflected on to Wurmple. Then Skitty used Iron Tail and Wurmple was flung into a nearby tree.

"Go Pokéball!"

1,2.3..4

"Oh yeah gotta Wurmple."

"That was a great battle!" Wally said.

"Thank you." I responded.

_**Later**_

"So Emile how do you know Alex?" Roxie asked.

"Well we are brothers." He responded.

"Oh, but the two of you guys looks nothing alike?"

"That is because we are step-brothers, but brothers non the less" I added.

"Oh my apologies for asking that." Roxie said scratching her arm as if she was embarrassed.

"So Roxie what are you doing?" Wally asked Roxie breaking the tension.

"I'm headed for Rustboro City to have a battle with the Gym Leader."

"I heard that she is a powerful Gym Leader" Wally responded.

"Do you know what type is she?"

"She is a Rock Type" "They call her The Rock-Loving Honor Student." Wally responded.

"So that means if I use Grass, Ice, Water, Steel, Ground or Fighting I can win." Roxie said. "But the only types that I have that are effective against her is my Mudkip."

"Well I can help your Pokémon learn the Steel type attack Iron Tail." I said.

"Really can we start now." Roxie said.

"I guess, so who do you want to learn Iron Tail." I asked.

"I want Zigzagoon to learn it." she said calling Zigzagoon out of it's Pokéball.

"Okay well first off Zigzagoon needs to have a fully developed tail for this to work."

_**The Next Day**_

"Okay we finally made it out of the woods now on to my Gym Battle."

"Roxie wait!" I said. "Zigzagoon has not perfected the attack fully so don't rely on it."

"Don't worry so much." she said.

_**Later On**_

"My name is Roxie and I'm hear to challenge the Rustboro Gym!" she yelled.

"Sorry were closed." I said as I read the sign.

"What! closed" "Why what nerve!" "What are we gonna do?"

"Well we can come back tomorrow." I suggested

"Tomorrow it is Rustboro Gym!, I'm coming for my badge." Roxie said holding her fist.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 5: Rocking the Hoenn Region Empire!_


	85. Hoenn Chapter 5

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 5:Rocking the Hoenn Region Empire!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ The gang mad it to and through the Petalburg Woods and Roxie's Zigzagoon is in the process of learning a new move Iron Tail._

* * *

><p>"Okay today is the day that I get my badge." Roxie said.<p>

"Is it okay if I go first?" Wally asked.

"Sure!" Roxie replied.

_**Later at the Rustboro Gym**_

"Hello is anyone here." Roxie yelled.

"You may enter." the voice said. As we walked into the Gym it had a rock battlefield with boulders on it.

"Hello, I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Pokémon Gym Leader. Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with your Pokémon?" she said standing on her side of the battlefield.

"This will be a 2 on 2 match the battle will end when the trainer does not have any more Pokémon that can battle." The referee said.

"Yes I'm going first." Wally said excitingly.

Emile, Roxie and I all sat on the sidelines to Wally's Gym Battle.

"Go Treecko! Wally said.

"Onix Go!" Roxanne said.

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!"

The seeds fired from Treecko's mouth.

"Onix Dig!" Roxanne said.

Onix dug underground.

"Treecko watch out for it." Wally said.

Onix had hit Treecko and it went flying into the air.

"Treecko use Absorb." Treecko emitted a red beam from the hand and it drained Onix's energy. "Now use Pound."

"Onix use Tackle" the two Pokémon collided and Treecko was knocked out.

"With only two hits." I said. Roxie stared intensely at the battle.

"Return Treecko now for, Corphish!" "BubbleBeam go!"

The attack hit Onix and dealt a lot of damage.

"DragonBreath."

"Corphish use BubbleBeam" the two attacks collided,

But Onix's DragonBreath was too powerful causing Corphish to go backwards slamming itself into a rear by rock and then Onix did not letting up and eventually it knocked out Corphish.

"Even with the odds against her she still won." Emile said. "That goes to show how powerful her Pokémon are and how they were raised."

"Excuse me can I battle you." Roxie said. "If you would like, but can this battle be a 2 on 3."

"What?! I've never heard anyone with that much spunk challenge me." "But I will have to deny your request, but we can still have a battle 2 on 2."

"I guess that is fine." Roxie said.

"This will be a 2 on 2 match the winner will be the trainer/leader who has defeated the other in battle.

"Anorith Go!" Roxanne said throwing the Pokéball.

"Zigzagoon Your Up!" Roxie said.

"Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt the attack hit Anorith, but Anorith was still moving.

"Ugh." Roxie said.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"Before Zigzagoon launched the Thunderbolt Roxanne had Anorith use Mud Sporth which lowered the attack's power in half." I responded.

"Zigzagoon use Pin Missile."

The attack missed.

"Anorith use Water Gun."

"Zigzagoon dodge it."

He dodged the attack.

"Anorith use X-Scissor!"

"Zigzagoon dodge it."

But Anorith was too fast and had already made contact and dealt a severe amount of damage.

"What!"

"It is because of the water and mud the Anorith put on the ground and the fact that Anorith used to live in water it makes Anorith a real threat." Emile said.

"Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt."

The attack hit, but the damage was still cut in half.

"Zigzagoon now use Thunderbolt again then Iron Tail!" Roxie said.

Zigzagoon was up close and it fired another Thunderbolt then slammed its tail into Anorith causing Anorith to get slammed into the ground knocking it out.

"Zigzagoon used an Iron Tail perfectly." Roxie thought. "I knew that you could do it." she said aloud.

"Anorith is unable to battle." the referee said.

"Good job Zigzagoon." Zigzagoon turned around and cheered in happiness.

"Return Anorith. You did a great job!" "This battle has just started!" Roxanne said. "Now for Nosepass."

The Compass Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

"Zigzagoon use Iron Tail" Roxie commanded. Zigzagoon hit Nosepass.

Nosepass went back a little, but gained its balance again.

"Again" Roxie said. Iron Tail hit, but it then failed.

"Nosepass use Thunder Wave!"

Zigzagoon was paralyzed.

"Now use Rock Tomb!"

Giant rocks came from underground and trapped Zigzagoon.

"Nosepass use Rest!" Roxanne said.

"Think Roxie, think." she thought. "Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt to get out of there."

But Zigzagoon was still paralyzed and could not move.

"Try Again." Raine said. Zigzagoon tried, tried, and tried again, but could not break free.

Just then Zigzagoon sparked with electricity.

Nosepass was awake.

"Nosepass use Zap Cannon."

The attack hit the rocks that encased Zigzagoon and knocked out Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle."

"Return, you did a good job now you can rest." "Mudkip Your Up!"

Mudkip came out of its Pokéball ready for a battle. "Mudkip use Water Gun!"

Mudkip launched the attack.

"Nosepass dodge it."

Nosepass dodged it, but Mudkip was already next to Nosepass.

"Water Pulse."

He opened his mouth and fired the attack. Nosepass took serious damage.

"Zap Cannon now!"

"Counter it with Water Pulse!" the attacks collided.

"Rock Tomb!"

Mudkip was encased within the rocks.

"Now Zap Cannon!"

"Mudkip use Water Pulse to break free." He managed to do so and he dodged the Zap Cannon and continued to run for Nosepass.

"Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

Mudkip dodged them all.

"Water Pulse!" Raine yelled.

Mudkip opened it's mouth and launched a condensed Water Pulse at point-blank range and smoke appeared. Both Nosepass and Mudkip we still standing. Nosepass then fainted.

"Oh yeah I did it!" Roxie cheered in joy.

Mudkip then ran towards her and jumped in her arms.

"I would like to congratulate you on your victory." And in show of your victory I present to you the Stone Badge." Roxanne said.

"Yes, I got the Stone Badge. Only seven more!" Roxie said.

"Gym Leader Roxanne, can I have another battle with you?" Wally asked.

"You sure may, but make sure your train some more!"

"Yes mam." Wally said. "Next time I see you I'll be stronger, I'm hoping."

"From now on we are gonna be rivals." Roxie said.

"Okay, rivals!" Wally replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 6:Onward to Dewford Island!_


	86. Hoenn Chapter 6

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 6 :Onward to Dewford Island!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Wally and Roxie had a battle with Roxanne the Rustboro City Gym Leader. Roxie won the Stone Badge and Wally did not, In the end Wally and Roxie became rivals._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday <strong>_

"My first badge!" Roxie said while looking at the inside of her Badge Case. "So where are we gonna go?" she asked.

"Don't you have a map?" I asked.

"Nope I was just gonna go where the wind takes me."

"Okay" I said waving my hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, but I could not help, but over hear your predicament." "If you go to the Devon Corps they might help you."

"Where would it be located at?"

"The big tower that says Devon Corp. you can't miss it." he said.

"Okay thank you very much." I said.

_**Later at the Devon Corporation (10:00 AM)**_

"I will give you this free PokéNav as long as you deliver these two parcels to Steven on Dewford Island and the other in Slateport City."

"Okay we will."

"Here you go then." "And for you I will update your Pokétch so that you will have the locations of the nearest Contest and a Map of the Hoenn Region."

"How did you-"

"I've seen you on television you're really good and keep up the work."

"Thank you sir." I responded.

"Looks like there is a Gym on Dewford Island."Emile said.

"Well lets go, that badge won't be there for long!" Roxie said grabbing Emile and I' s hands as we ran out of the building. "So where do we go next?"

"We have to go through the Petalburg Woods."Emile said.

"Okay follow me." she said. As she climbed up a tree she grabbed on to a vine and swung from it.

"I think we are gonna follow you from the ground. I said.

"Suit yourself." Roxie said.

Eventually we made it out of the forest.

"Now where do we go?" Roxie said.

"Well Dewford Island is across the water since it is an Island." Emile said.

"Okay, do any of you guys own any powerful Water Pokémon that can carry us across the water to Dewford Island?" Roxie said.

Emile and I were both quiet and did not say anything.

"So I will take your silence as a no." Roxie said.

"Hey I'll help you out on one condition the three of you will have to help me clean."

"What do we get in return?" Emile said.

"Well I'll give you a ride to Dewford Island."

"We will do it!" Roxie said.

"Hmm seems like a reasonable trade." I said. "This is not a reasonable trade!" We all said.

His house was full of boxes and his garage was even fuller than the house.

"Well come one out!" We threw our Pokéballs in the air our Pokémon came out.

"Lets get this cleaning done." They all cheered in agreement to help.

_**Meanwhile(Noon)**_

"Boss we still don't have a signal on the radar."

"Well get it up and running now! I don't have all day." The man said as he got up from his seat and walked out. "Soon, soon enough." he said. "You will be in my control."

_**Later (8:00 PM)**_

"Finally we are done!" I said.

"Can we use your boat now." Roxie said as her eyes sparkled.

"No!" Mr. Briney said.

"Well why not?!" she said whining.

"Maybe because it is too dark out" he said as he pointed to the window.

"What!" we all said as we all turned out heads to look outside.

"Grrr! Roxie said I want my gym badge now! I can't wait any longer." Roxie said as she paced back and forth.

"Uh, Mr. Briney were you a captain at anytime?" Emile asked.

"Why yes I was." "It was way back in 1971 I bet the three went even in diapers yet."

"I was a young and handsome captain of a ship and I was the head of the S.S. Majesty." "She was a beauty we sailed the ocean of Kanto through Hoenn, but then pirates came and took her away from me and we were all held captive and we did not eat for days. Then a Wingull came and saved us and eventually I caught it." And that Wingull was my Peeko." Then Wingull flew in and landed on Mr. Briney's shoulder. "Okay that is enough of that, boys in one room and the young lady in the other." "I'll be out back trying to fix up old Kimberly." "She should be ready in the morning when you youngsters wake up.

_**The Next Day (9:00 AM)**_

"Okay is everyone ready?!" Mr. Briney said fixing his old captain's hat.

"Yes sir we are." we said.

"Okay lets go." We all got on to the boat.

Beep beep. My Pokétch said.

"Yes!" I said.

"What?" Emile said.

"There is a contest in Slateport City." I said.

"That is where we are going to deliver the other package." Emile said.

"Mr. Briney." I said.

"Yes, my boy." he said while his eye were still on the sea and Peecko was on his shoulder.

"Afterwards can we go to Slateport City."

"Yes we sure can." he replied.

"Onward To Dewford!" Roxie said.

"Then my Contest in Stateport City." I added.

* * *

><p><span>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Beginning Anew Arc <span>

Hoenn Chapter 7:Like a Rolling Steven Stone!


	87. Hoenn Chapter 7

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

_Hoenn Chapter 7: Like a Rolling Steven Stone!_

_Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)_

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,:__ Roxie, Emile, and I all helped clean out Mr. Briney's home and in the end he gave us a ride to Dewford Island.

* * *

><p>"Torchic use Quick Attack on Mudkip" I said.<p>

Torchic dashed off with a white trail behind it aiming for Mudkip.

"Stay Strong." Roxie said.

The attack hit Mudkip and stayed still.

"Swift!" I said.

The feather on Torchic's head glowed white as stars fell from it hitting Mudkip.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Roxie commanded.

"Torchic use Ember!"

The Ember collided with the Water Gun and turned the attacks into steam. Mudkip then dodged the residue of the Ember.

"Okay time to switch." Emile said.

"Skitty you're next."

"Taillow so are you." Roxie said. "Taillow use Peck."

Taillow began to Peck at Skitty's head.

"Skitty use Iron Tail."

"Taillow Double Team, Now Brave Bird."

Skitty glowed with a whitish blue energy. And she copied Taillow's Brave Bird. And the two Pokémon collided with their attacks. They both then took recoil damage.

"Switch again." Emile said.

"Wurmple Showtime!"

"Zigzagoon Your up!"

"Wurmple use String Shot."

Wurmple began to cry in pain it then began to wrap itself in the String Shot. Then it glowed blue as it grew bigger. An eye opened that was red. The evolution stopped and Wurmple had evolved into a Silcoon.

"Silcoon use String Shot." the attack was stronger, thicker, and faster as it wrapped Zigzagoon in it.

"Poison Sting!"

The needles pierced Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt." It broke free from the String Shot.

"Zigzagoon now use Iron Tail"

Zigzagoon ran and slammed it's tail into Silcoon, but once again the attack failed.

"Okay, looks like we are here." Mr. Briney said. "Okay I'll be right here fine tuning the old gal."

"Bye we won't take too long."

_**Meanwhile**_

"I'm sending the two of you to Hoenn. There is some activity going on and I want to know what it is." the booming demanding voice said.

"Yes Mam." the two people said.

"That will be all." she said dismissing the two agents. "Yes, yes those two will do fine."

"Are you sure?" the secretary questioned.

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Do you mind filling me in Sir."

"No, not yet."

"Okay." she replied.

"That will be all." The voice said to the secretary.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Sir, we have located something that appears to be the ruin site." "What would you like us to do?"

"Send out a team of agents to investigate and see what we have."

"Yes, Sir." they said.

"Good." he said. "Good."

_**Later On**_

"Okay so this is the Granite Cave." "Lets hurry and give this package to Steven Stone." Roxie said

"Wait battle me and I will tell you something that will help you if you win."

"Sure I'll battle you." Roxie said.

"Mudkip Your Up."

"Geodude!" Hiker Bob said.

"Geodude Rollout."

"Mudkip use Water Gun."

Geodude fainted.

"Now try to take on my Graveler!" Graveler came out of it's Pokéball. "Graveler ThunderPunch."

"Mudkip dodge it."

Mudkip dodged it and jumped in the air.

"Water Pulse!"

The ball of condensed water knocked out Graveler.

"Woah you knocked both my Pokémon out with only one move." I guess I have to tell you."

"Yup that was that plan." Roxie said sarcastically.

"Okay so this island is being tormented by an Aerodactyl she is very territorial and she only leaves the cave for food." Hiker Bob said.

"An Aerodactyl that is super powerful I'm gonna catch her then win my next gym badge." Roxie said running in the cave.

"Roxie wait." Emile and I said as we ran after her.

"The Granite Cave looks like a good place to train some." Roxie said. "Come on out Mudkip."

"Yeah I guess, but first we have to deliver the package to Steven Stone."

"Okay, okay, but we can also accidentally run into the Aerodactyl that would be nice.

"Uh I don't think that is a good idea." Emile said.

"And why not?!" she replied.

"Because she is behind you." I said.

"She's what?" Roxie said as she turned back around. Aerodactyl roared loudly.

"Mudkip use Water Gun" Aerodactyl used Dragon Breath and pushed the Water Gun back.

As the attack closed in on Mudkip Roxie commanded Mudkip to use Mirror Coat the attack hit, but Mudkip went backwards and was knocked out.

"Return and take a rest." "Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt" the Pokémon came out of it's Pokéball and used Thunderbolt. Aerodactyl dodged the attack and used Hyper Beam and knocked out Zigzagoon.

"Taillow I need you now." "Brave Bird!" the attack hit Aerodactyl and Taillow took the recoil damage.

Aerodactyl fired another Hyper Beam.

"Taillow use Double Team."

The attack missed and Aerodactyl had to recharge.

"Now Quick Attack into Peck."

Taillow gained speed from the Quick Attack and pecked at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl then was ready to attack again. She used Dragon Breath and knocked out Taillow."

"Let me try." Emile said. "Slakoth use Encore" Emile said.

Slakoth raised her hands and a white orb of energy appeared between them. Slakoth then fired the orb at the wild Aerodactyl then it's body sparkled white. It tried to fire a Hyper Beam, but only fired a Dragon Breath.

"Brick Break." Emile said.

Slakoth slammed it's hand on Aerodactyl's head and Aerodactyl fell.

"Go Pokéball!" Emile said. 1,2,3,..4 "I caught a Aerodactyl."

"Nice Job!" a voice said from behind us clapping.

"Who are you?" Emile asked.

"I'm Steven Stone."

"Your Steven Stone!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Yes and I'm also the current Champion of the Hoenn Region."

"What are you doing out here?" Roxie asked.

"I was looking for some rare gems and I was also planning on catching that Aerodactyl."

"Mister Champion can I battle you?" Roxie asked.

"How many badges have you obtained?"

"Only one so far!"

"Does that mean that you plan on entering the Hoenn League after you obtain a total of 8 badges."

"Yes I do."

"Well if you train some more, get all your badges, and if we meet again I will gladly accept your challenge." "Remember I won't go easy on you I am still a champion."

"Okay!" Roxie said. "Wait, Mr. Stone your father sent us with this package."

"Oh did he?"

"Yes." I said as I handed him his package.

"Thank you very much I hope that you will excel on your journey."

"Thank you." we all said.

_**Later**_

"Okay, time for some training." Roxie said.

_**The Next Day**_

"I'm here to battle the Dewford Gym Leader!" Roxie yelled...

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 8:Knuckles to Knuckles!_


	88. Hoenn Chapter 8

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 8:Knuckles to Knuckles!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Emile, Roxie, and I all met the Hoenn Region Champion, Steven and Emile caught an Aerodactyl._

* * *

><p><em><strong>During Training<strong>_

"Okay Roxie lets do some training." I said.

"Okay." She replied.

"Silcoon use String Shot!"

"Mudkip try out your Hydro Pump!"

Mudkip fired the attack, but could not control it and it fired around and eventually it hit Silcoon and it started to evolve into a Beautifly.

__Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Silcoon and Wurmple. Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered. __

Beautifly created a twister from its wings that was shot at Mudkip. Mudkip was pushed backwards and rolled over.

"Roxie I don't think that you should rely on Hydro Pump as an attack yet because Mudkip can barley control it." Emile said.

"I guess, but the attack is super powerful and it can get me the win I just know it." Roxie said confidently.

_**The Next Day**_

"I'm here to battle the Dewford Gym Leader!" Roxie yelled.

"You may enter." the voice said.

"I'm Roxie!"

"And I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!"

"This well be a Two on Two match." The winner will be decided when one trainer has no Pokémon left to battle." The referee said. "The Gym Leader cannot make any substitutions."

"Taillow I choose you." Roxie said.

"Machoke Ride the Waves." Gym Leader Brawly said.

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs and they both were ready for the battle. The battlefield was a gigantic rectangular slate that was surrounded by a narrow moat with stalagmites coming up from the water. The room is lit brightly by six suspending spotlights attached at different points on the walls.

"Quick Attack." Roxie commanded.

Taillow attacked Machoke.

"Machoke use Bulk Up." Brawly said.

Machoke flexed its arms and its body became surrounded by a magenta aura.

"Quick Attack."

Taillow's Quick Attack hit Machoke, but did not do as much damage as before.

"Quick Attack and then use Peck." The attacks hit Machoke. Machoke started to get tired.

"Finish this with ThunderPunch!"

"Taillow Dodge it and Brave Bird!."

Taillow flew upward and Machoke used Rock Slide.

"Taillow Dodge it, Double Team." Taillow Dodged it and continued to ascend and becoming cloaked in fire. Then turned and descended and glowed blue and aimed for Machoke.

"Intercept with Cross Chop!" Taillow moved out of the way and hit Machoke in his face. Knocking him out.

"Machoke is unable to battle." The referee called.

"Return." Brawly said. "Hariyama Ride the Waves!"

"Another Fighting type?!" Roxie thought.

"Lets finish this with Brave Bird."

Taillow used the attack and aimed for Hariyama.

"Hariyama!" Brawly said. It stood still as Taillow closed in on it and Hariyama caught Taillow at the last minute. "Now use Vital Throw."

The Brave Bird was canceled and Hariyama threw Taillow on the ground.

"ThunderPunch!" Taillow was hit and was knocked out.

"Taillow is unable to battle."

"Return you did good." "Mudkip You're Up!"

Mudkip came out of it's Pokéball.

"Mudkip use Hydro Pump."

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust."

Roxie noticed that Hariyama's hands had scorch marks from where it held onto Taillow's Brave Bird.

"Mudkip hop into the water."

"You think that, that will stop me." Brawly said. "Hariyama use Arm Thrust on the water." Mudkip flew up. "Hariyama Arm Thrust."

Mudkip started to evolve into a Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp use Brick Break." Marshtomp's hand glowed as it slammed it's hand on Hariyama. "Marshtomp use Mud Shot."

Marshtomp fired light blue energy balls from its mouth at Hariyama. The balls hit Hariyama, they turned into mud. Hariyama could hardly even move. Its hands were exposed.

"Now Hydro Pump!" Marshtomp opened its mouth and it glowed blue and a blue ball of water forms in front of its mouth. The ball of water then flattened and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Hariyama, but Marshtomp couldn't still control it.

"Marshtomp switch into Muddy Water." Marshtomp glowed brown and blue and a spiraling water came from hit and pushed Hariyama backwards into the water hitting its head on a stalagmite as it fell.

"Hariyama is unable to battle." The referee said. "The victor is Roxie."

"Whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You sure swamped me! You've got me. Take this Gym Badge you've earned it!" "It is the Knuckle Badge, it is proof that you beat me at the Dewford Gym."

"Thank you very much." Roxie said. "My second Gym Badge, the Knuckle Badge!"

_**Later on the Next Day**_

"Mr. Briney we are ready to head for Slateport City." Emile said.

"Okay youngsters, Kimberly is ready to be used again." "Lets get on the open sea."

"Hey Emile did you wanna train some?" I said.

"Sure." he said taking out his Pokéball and throwing it in the air.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 9: Slateport City: Pokémon Contest! [Part 1] _


	89. Hoenn Chapter 9

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

_Hoenn Chapter 9: Slateport City: Pokémon Contest! [Part 1]_

_Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)_

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc, ___Roxie, competed for her second Hoenn Gym Badge and won it against Brawly._

* * *

><p>"Emile that battle was great." I said.<p>

"Yeah it feels like both our Pokémon have gotten stronger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm tired of watching you two clowns battle and get stronger." Roxie interjected "I wanna battle with you, now!" Roxie said while pointing to Emile.

"That might have to wait." Mr. Briney said.

"And why is this?" Roxie said in disgust.

"A storm is gonna roll in." he said looking upwards into the sky.

"Really, are you serious there is one cloud in the sky!" Roxie said.

**(Moments Later)**

"Hate to say it, but I told you." Mr. Briney said smiling and laughing. Roxie looked over at him and he choked up. "I'm gonna go fishing."

"I'll go with you." I said.

**(Afterwards)**

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I when back under the boat, but Emile and Roxie were both napping. "I guess I'll tell them later."

**(The Next Day)**

"So this is Slateport City?" Roxie said. "It has a beach and a distant city this is more like a vacation spot." she said stretching "I'm gonna wait here you too can go what you have to do."

"Are you sure?" Emile asked.

"Yeah." she said as she took out some sunglasses and laid in a beach chair and let her Pokémon come out of their Pokéballs.

**(Meanwhile)**

Two silhouetted figures were talked to one another.

"So this is the Hoenn Region?!" a voice said.

"Yes it looks like our mission is starting now." the other voice replied.

"Yes, Operation Pokélantis has now begun."

"Yes lets start this." "The Hoenn Region will bow down to us..."

**(Back in Slateport City)**

"Hey you!"

"Hmm?" I said turning around.

"Are you Alex? Alex Whitehouse?"

"Yes."

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"How many gym badges do you have."

"Uh I'm sorry I compete in contests."

"Really cause you used those powerful Pokémon at the Indigo League last year, like your Charizard, Torterra, and Espeon so I guess I just assumed never mind." Ryan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Go ahead." I said

"I just assumed that you did gym battles." he said

"No I had done some work traveling through out Kanto and I just competed in the Gyms that were there and I just happened to get 8 badges." I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you." "Oh by the way my name is Ryan."

"No you did not bother me Ryan." I said.

"Really?, we then can I have your autograph?" he said holding out a pen and paper.

"Sure." I said signing the paper.

"Uh Alex." Emile said.

"Yeah." I responded.

"You have to sign up for your contest." Emile said.

"Oh your right Emile." I said rubbing the back of my head and laughing. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah." Ryan responded.

**(Later)**

"Now that I signed up for my contest, got my Hoenn Contest Pass, and my new Ribbon Case lets do some training since my contest is tomorrow." I said walking out of the PokéCenter.

My new ribbon case was a red case that had a white Pokéball on it and the white circle in the middle was used to open the case that slid to the left and right. On the inside was a red felt that cushioned the ribbons when they are inside the case.

"Beautifly I will use you in the appeals round and Skitty I will use you for the battle round." Torchic, Squirtle and Chikorita looked down as if they were disappointed.

"When did you get a Squirtle?" Emile said.

"Remember yesterday when I went fishing with Mr. Briney." I said recalling the event. "A Squirtle came up and hoped in my lap and it went inside my bag and caught itself."

"Well that is good another member for you team." Emile said.

"Yeah." I replied. "Cheer up I will you guys in a contest just hold tight." I said. "Okay Beautifly use Silver Wind on Skitty." "Skitty dodge it and use Copycat."

Skitty dodged it and then glowed lime green and then moved its tail and a gust of wind with silver streaks in it came from its tail.

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace and Skitty use Tackle."

The two Pokémon collided and with a explosion of smoke both Pokémon were still ready to fight.

"Okay guys can you continue this battle?"

Both Pokémon agreed.

"Okay then."

**(The Next Day)**

"This is the Slateport City Pokémon Contest and I'm your host your MC, Vivian!" she said as the crowd roared with cheers of screaming fans. "Our first coordinator of the day is, Himi."

She walked out on the stage with her PokéBall in hand.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Beginning Anew Arc <em>

_Hoenn Chapter 10: Slateport City: Pokémon Contest! [Part 2]_


	90. Hoenn Chapter 10

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

_Hoenn Chapter 10: Slateport City: Pokémon Contest! [Part 2]_

_Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)_

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc, ___The gang made it Slateport City and Roxie relaxed on the beach and Alex trained for his next contest._

* * *

><p>"Okay lets have a wonderful time at the Slateport City Pokémon Contest." Vivian the MC said.<p>

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"The first coordinator is Himi."

"Breloom go!" Himi said.

Breloom came out of its Pokéball.

"Breloom use Sludge Bomb!"

It fired multiple globs of sludge.

"Now Swords Dance." Breloom's hands glowed a light purple and then extended.

"Now use Mach Punch."

Its hands retracted and then in a flash all of the Sludge Bombs were destroyed.

"Wow in an instant Breloom and Himi has set the bar high for the other coordinators." Vivian said.

The crowed cheered.

"Now it is time for Adrian Mars all the way from the Kanto Region."

"Tangela Stampede Around."

Tangela came out of its Pokéball.

"Tangela use Nature Power!"

The attack turned into Swift and stars came from Tangela's vines.

"Use Shock Wave."

Tangela sparked with blue electricity and the waves of electric power and shocked the stars.

"Magnificent, look how the stars are attracted to the Shock Wave and how they just fly around the stage."

"Finish it off with Leaf Storm."

The vines on Tangela glowed lime green as many leafs appear beside Tangela and a wind whipped them up and then the two attacks ended and a soft glitter fell from the sky.

"Next up is Alex Whitehouse who is also from the Kanto Region."

"Beautifly Showtime." I said.

Beautifly came out of its Pokéball and its wings glowed as the light from the sun hit them.

"Silver Spore Mix!" I said.

Beautifly flapped its wings and the left wing had Stun Spore come from it and the right one had a weak Silver Wind that fell at the same pace as the Stun Spore.

"Now Aerial Ace!"

Beautifly somersaulted in the air and white streaks appeared in front of Beautifly as she collected some of both Silver Wind and the Stun Spore and flew up in the air leaving a skywriting that was a smiling face in the air.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful appeal from Alex and Beautifly." Vivian said.

_**Later On**_

"Okay these are the coordinators who will be moving on to the second round."

It was:

Alex versus Himi

and

Adrian vs Rick

"The battle between Alex versus Himi will commence."

"Gulpin Go!"

"Skitty Showtime!" I said. "Skitty use Tackle."

"Gulpin wait."

As Skitty closed in with a Tackle Gulpin swallowed Skitty. As Skitty struggled to get out of Gulpin I was constantly losing points.

"Gulpin use Shock Wave!"

Skitty took more damage and I lost more points.

"Skitty Copycat!"

Skitty copied Shock Wave and used it to break free from Gulpin. Himi's points when down some.

"Skitty use Iron Tail."

Skitty's tail slammed down on Gulpin.

"Encore Gulpin!" Himi said.

A ball of light hit Skitty was trapped and was locked into the move Iron Tail.

"Skitty use Multiple Iron Tail."

Skitty slapped Gulpin multiple times and would not let up and Himi eventually lost all her points.

"Grrrrr." Himi mumbled as she walked off of the stage.

"The next battle is between Adrian and Rick."

_**Meanwhile**_

"What did you find while you were excavating the ruins?" A voice said standing in the shadows.

"Boss we did not find any trace of the legendary Pokémon that you mentioned."

"Well we need to find it. I guess I'm looking for now, cause I need it as soon as possible. I won't be able to take over Hoenn with out it." he said as he got off his chair grabbing his coat as he walked out the door.

_**In Oldale Town**_

"Boss we have landed in the Hoenn Region." a voice said as two people were on top of the PokéCenter.

"Good contact me when you reach Rustboro City."

"Yes mam, will do." They said.

"I think that we should capture some Pokémon so we can blend in with these simpletons."

"Yes, we should do that."

_**Later**_

"After grueling battle Adrian will proceed to the final round to battle Alex." Vivian stated.

_**Moments Later**_

"To the left it is Adrian and to the right it is Alex there is five minutes on the clock battle begin."

"Surskit Stampde Around." Skurskit came out of its Pokéball.

Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon, It secretes a thick, sweet-scented syrup from the tip of its head. It lives on weed-choked plants. It swiftly moves when raining or when on water.

"Skitty Showtime!"

"Surskit use Quick Attack."

"Skitty dodge it."

but Surskit was to fast and it hit Skitty.

"Skitty Copycat!"

Skitty copied Quick Attack and hit Surskit back.

"Surskit use BubbleBeam towards the sky."

"Skitty use Iron Tail and popped the bubbles." Skitty jumped up and popped the bubbles.

"Got ya, Surskit use Double Team!"

Surskit made copies of itself while Skitty's attention was on the BubbleBeam.

"Skitty use Tackle on your right." she tackled the Surskit, but it was only a copy.

"BubbleBeam!" Adrian said and Skitty was hit.

"Copycat Skitty." I said.

Skitty glowed a watery blue and used BubbleBeam.

"Spin." I said Skitty spun while still using BubbleBeam and all the copies were blown away and so was Surskit. "Skitty use Tackle."

Surskit was tackled into the wall and was knocked out.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled in excitement as Skitty ran over to me.

"Return Surskit, you did really well." Adrian said was the red light enveloped Surskit returning it into its Pokéball "Good job Alex."

"I'm proud to present to you the Slateport City Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you very much." I said as I accepted the Ribbon.

_**Later On **_

"Roxie how did you like the contest?" I said.

"Oh was that today." Roxie said.

"Yes." I said

"I wasn't there." she said.

"Well why not?!" I exclaimed.

"I was relaxing at the beach, I did win two gym badges." Roxie said as she stretched out her arms. "I think that I deserve some R&R."

"You're right." I said. "Okay just wait until my next contest."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 11: The Trickster is in the House!_


	91. Hoenn Chapter 11

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 11: The Trickster is in the House!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Alex competed in the Slateport City contest and won his first Hoenn Ribbon, The Slateport City Ribbon._

* * *

><p>"Okay so where do we go now?" Emile said.<p>

"Well I would like to have my battle now." Roxie said.

"Help Me!" a voice said screaming.

"Oh come on really is gonna be a running gag." Roxie said.

We ran up the route and there was a house and the door was open.

"Hello is anyone here?" Emile said as we walked into the house. There was a man tied up in a chair and we went over to untie him, but the door closed and the man turned out to be a plush Munchlax the floor started to collapse .

"If you can find me you can get out."

"Who are you." Roxie demanded.

"The Trickster of course!" the man said.

Emile, Roxie, and I all fell through the floor and we ended up in different places under the Trickster's House.

**Floor #2b**

"Hey Emile, wake up!" a voice said as Emile came to.

"Wha- where am I?" Emile said opening his eyes.

"You fell for the trickster's trap."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me Maxi Alex's Rival."

"Oh yeah I remember you, I think."

"Yeah we need to find a way to get out of here." Maxi said.

"I agree." Emile said.

**Floor #2a**

"Hey you are that girl that is traveling with Alex." Adrian said.

"Yeah why do you care?" Roxie said.

"No reason. Lets just focus on getting out of this maze." Adrian said.

"So you guys fell for that man's trap too."

"Yeah." Roxie said.

"I'm Fiona nice to meet you." Fiona said holding out her hand.

"Yeah." Roxie said. "Same here." Roxie reached out and put both her hands behind her head as she walked.

Fiona snarled and stomped away.

"What's with her?" Roxie questioned.

"I don't know." Adrian said.

**Floor#2c**

"Do you know where we are going?" Wally asked me.

"No not really." I said while marching along the labyrinth.

Suddenly, Wally collapsed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "No response, we have to get out of here!" "Beautifly and Torchic Battle Positions."

The two came out of their Pokéballs.

"Try and find the exit." I said.

Torchic hopped on Beautifly and they flew off.

"I guess I'm gonna have to carry him." I said while picking up the unconscious Wally. "What could possibly go wrong."

"Hey you. Yeah you battle me."

"Really, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"So what battle me, a double battle."

"Whismer and Loudred go!"

"Chikorita and Squirtle go."

"Whismer and Loudred use Stomp."

"Dodge them." I said. "Chikorita use Vine Whip." Chikorita grabbed Squirtle and they ran off.

**Meanwhile on Floor #2b **

"Is that Beautifly and Torchic?" Emile said. "Good idea Alex, Aerodactyl Let's Play."

She came out of her Pokéball and started to rampage using Hyper Beam and Dragon Breath.

"Go get 'em, Girafarig!" Maxi said.

The giraffe like Pokémon came out and used Psychic to subdue Aerodactyl.

"Thunderbolt now." Aerodactyl was hit and collapsed.

"Return." Emile said. "Today is not the day to play at least she made another path to take."

**Back on Floor #2c**

"Squirtle use Bubble." I said.

"Whismer and Loudred use Hyper Voice."

The bubbles popped.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin and Chikorita use Vine Whip."

Whismer tripped up and fell.

"Loudred use SolarBeam!" Loudred began to take in some sunlight. Squirtle hit Loudred with Rapid Spin.

"Bubble!"

Loudred flew backwards.

"Aqua Jet!"

Squirtle winced and water formed over it and Squirtle shot at Loudred like a jet.

The beam of solar energy hit the end of Squirtle's Aqua Jet.

"Hyper Voice." the trainer said.

Chikorita used Vine Whip and grabbed Squirtle and pulled him out of the way and took the Hyper Voice attack head on. Just then Chikorita glowed and evolved into Bayleef.

_Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The scent of spices comes from around its neck. Somehow, sniffing it makes you wanna fight._

Bayleef used Leaf Storm and knocked out Whismer and Loudred.

"Darn it, I was so close." The trainer said as she ran off.

Beautifly and Torchic came back with Roxie and Adrian.

"We know a way out." Adrian said.

"We have to get out Wally is sick!" I exclaimed.

Emile and Maxi came around the corner.

"I agree we have to get out."

"Beautifly which way is the door?" she pointed north. "North huh?" "So that is how we are gonna get out of here." "Torchic use Mega Kick, Beautifly Silver Wind, Squirtle use Bubble, Bayleef use Leaf Storm." I said.

"Bagon use Dragon Pulse" Adrian said.

"Slakoth Water Pulse" Emile said.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot and Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt!" Roxie said.

The moves fused together and created an explosion that broke apart the walls of the labyrinth and the sealed door as well.

"Lets go!" Maxi said.

We all got out of the second floor and the first floor and we reached the Trickster.

"Got ya." Roxie said.

"Yes you did now you are free to leave until next time."

**Later On**

We all went to PokéCenter and let Wally rest some.

"We will stay here." Maxi said.

"I will too." Adrian said.

"Good, I guess we will be going now." Roxie said.

"See you sometime." Maxi I said.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Okay now lets get on to Mawvile City for my next Gym Badge." Roxie said.

"Yeah we should get a start now before it gets dark." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 12: A Pokémon Daycare Crisis!_


	92. Hoenn Chapter 12

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 12:A Pokémon Daycare Crisis! Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts.

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ Emile, Roxie, Wally, Maxi, Fiona and I were all trapped under the Trickster's house until we all worked together we were able to break free._

* * *

><p>"Grandpa were are we going next?" the girl said walking along her grandfather.<p>

"Well today I have to go to the gym."

"Do ya really have to?"

"Yes my little Pichu." "There will be challengers today."

"Well I'm coming along." She said.

"Okay." he responded.

Just then Emile, Roxie, and I walked up the Route 110.

"So this is Mauville City. Where is the Gym Leader? Cause I'm itching for a battle."

"Oh are you a challenger?" The old man asked.

"Yes, do you know where the Gym Leader is?" Roxie said.

"Oh yes, I do I'll show you the way."

"Thank you very much." Roxie said.

"Why do I know that girl?" I thought. "She looks so familiar, where do I know here from?"

_**Later**_

"Here is the gym the Mauville City Gym." "Oh did I not mention that I'm the Gym Leader, Wattson, The cheerfully electrifying man!" Wattson said.

"That's where I know her from." I realized. "Stacy?!" I said aloud.

"Alex!" She said. "How long has it been?"

"About a year and some months." I said.

"Really, it doesn't seem that long." she said.

"Who is she?" Roxie asked Emile dryly.

"That is Stacy the Gym Leader of Carnation Town back in Johto." Emile said. "We meet her on our travels in the ruins."

"Oh..." Roxie said.

"So how have you been?" I asked her.

"I'm good I just came to visit my grandpa."

"Really, how is the gym or should I ask how it the roof?" I said.

"Hahaha, you are so funny there is a hole in the roof though besides that it's is going good we have been promoted from the 5th gym to the 7th." she said.

"That is really good." I said.

"Now that we have gotten that introduction out of the way can I battle the Gym Leader." Roxie said interrupting the conversation. "Today would be nice!"

"Well I'm sorry I have to decline." Wattson said.

"What why?" Roxie whined.

"Cause I'm a little busy with this long line of trainers." Roxie looked and the line was longer than a Wailord. "Come back tomorrow and you will be the first I will battle." "Till then you might want to train more if you go Route 117 there is many Pokémon to catch and plenty of room to train." Wattson said.

"Okay, I guess." Roxie said. "Let's go to Route 117."

_**Meanwhile in New Mauville**_

"Boss we have managed to set up base in New Mauville and we have captured Pokémon to help us along the mission." the agent said.

"Good, good." The woman said. "There is a Pokémon Daycare near where you are stationed it is located on Route 117 I want the two of you to go there." "Do you understand your mission?" The two hooded people agreed to their new mission and accepted it.

"Do you think that we can pull Operation: Pokélantis with out a hitch." The male hooded character said.

"Don't be so negative we will talk about this later for now we have a mission to carry out."

"You are right." he replied. As they both walked out of the underground city and went up an elevator.

_**In The Meantime**_

"Boss!"

"What!" he replied.

"We have located the ruins." the agent said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, we are positive."

"Have Isaac down in the laboratory analyze it and send the data to me A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir." they said. "Once I have it in control he will soon follow."

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Boss, I have analyzed the data and it is in fact that what you are search for is located in the ruins." Issac stated.

"Good, now I won't have to get out of my chair for another miscalculation."

_**Later On**_

"How long have I've been training it feels like forever!" Roxie said slumming to the ground.

"Well according to my watch you have been training for exactly thirty minutes."

"Whaa?, It feels like forever."

"You just said that." I said.

"Don't you think I know what I just said." Roxie said getting in my face.

"Well, I don't know does it look like I know Mind Reader!"

"No it looks like you know Splash ya Magikarp." Roxie said.

"Oh really." I said.

"Yeah, really." Roxie said.

"Grrr..." we both said.

"Fine I don't have time for this." Roxie said. "I wanna battle you!" Roxie said pointing to Emile. "This time I'm going to battle you with no interruptions."

"Okay." Emile said. "I won't go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to."she said.

Just then and a woman yelled help.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm not falling for this again." Roxie said.

"Seriously, someone help us." The old man said.

"Fine!" Roxie said returning her Pokémon.

"Let's go!" Emile said.

_**At the Daycare**_

"Stop let go of her!" the old man said.

"Give us all the Pokémon that are here!"

"Okay just don't hurt her." the old man said.

"No honey, I'll be okay."

"Stop talking you old hag!" the woman said.

"What is going on in here?!" I said.

"Really this is just what we need." "Spoink, Psychic and get the Pokéballs."

Spoink listened and it's eyes glowed blue and it put many Pokéballs into a bag.

"Stop them Lotad!" Emile said.

"Get em Squirtle." I said.

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Lotad use Mega Drain and Squirtle use Bubble."

Spoink had it energy drained and was damaged by Squirtle's Bubble attack.

Spoink was getting weaker as Lotad was continually draining its energy.

"That is enough, Spoink use Power Gem."

"Cacnea you use Pin Missile."

"Lotad use Razor Leaf." Emile said. Lotad flinched as if it was in pain and it could not move.

"Squirtle use Aqua Jet."

The attack hit.

Lotad started to evolve in to Lombre.

Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon. Lombre is the evolved form of Lotad. Primarily a nocturnal creature, it is sometimes mistaken for a human child. In the evening, it takes great delight in popping out of rivers and startling people. It feeds on aquatic moss that grows on rocks in the riverbed. Roxie's Pokédex stated.

"Lombre use Drain Punch." Emile said.

Lombre punched forward and its arm became surrounded in green energy with white streaks spiraling around it that hit Cacnea and Spoink.

"Lets use some of these Pokéballs." the man said.

"Good idea, go!" The woman said. Whismer came out of the Pokéball. "Whismer use SmokeScreen!" It breathed inward and exhaled a thick smoke we all started coughing.

"I can't see." Roxie said.

"Taillow I choose you!" "Flap your wings to get rid of the SmokeScreen."

Taillow flapped its wings and the criminals were still trying to collect the Pokéballs.

"Don't interfere." the woman said.

"Why does she sound so familiar?" I thought to myself.

"We've got what we've came for lets go!" the woman added.

"Whismer, SmokeScreen again."

It used SmokeScreen and this time when the SmokeScreen cleared they were gone.

"Thank you very much." the old couple said.

"Since you helped us here we would be honored if all three of you picked out an egg." the old woman said.

"No we couldn't." we all said.

"Nonsense, please it would do my heart good knowing that there are good trainers out there like you three." she said putting both hands over her heart.

"Okay thank you very much." we said.

_**Later On Back in New Mauville**_

"Ugh" both the hooded people said.

"Now we have to report to the boss." the guy stated.

"Yes, we do." she replied. "Boss we have taken the Pokémon from the Daycare." she said pulling her hood down.

"Good that is my treat to the two of my best agents you can keep them, just don't fail me."

"We won't." they both said. "Over and out." they both put their hoods back up.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Beginning Anew Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 13: A Double Electric Family Bond!_


	93. Hoenn Chapter 13

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Beginning Anew Arc

Hoenn Chapter 13: A Double Electric Family Bond!

Opening Theme Song: Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto (T.V Version)

_I grab my bag and dash out of my house passing my pictures on my wall and my ten ribbons hanging on my wall. Emile is then at the door waving goodbye I run and I end up on a ferry to the Hoenn Region. A young girl is walking along and she then jumps and she swings from vines we meet up and then we both start swinging from the vines it then starts to rain and then we run into a cave. I then show my ribbon case and she shows her badge case. Then people sitting at a long table with the rain pouring down on the windows they have a meeting of sorts._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Beginning Anew Arc,___ A pair of criminals began to make their mark by robbing a nearby Pokémon Daycare. While Roxie seems to be jealous and anxious for her Gym Battle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesterday<strong>_

"Ugh" both the hooded people said.

"Now we have to report to the boss." the guy stated.

"Yes, we do." she replied. "Boss we have taken the Pokémon from the Daycare." she said pulling her hood down.

"Good that is my treat to the two of my best agents you can keep them, just don't fail me."

"We won't." they both said. "Over and out." they both put their hoods back up.

_**Later at the PokéCenter**_

"What did they look like to you?" Officer Jenny asked as the began to take notes.

"We didn't really catch a good look at them, but there was two of them and one was male and the other was female." Emile said.

"The girl had a Spoink and a Whismer the guy had just a Cacnea." Roxie said.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"They took several Pokéballs with Pokémon inside." I said.

"Well thank you for your help." she said as she began to notify the others. "My officers will track down these criminals." "You three should get a good night's sleep."

_**In New Mauville**_

"Boss we we have uncovered information that will please you." the hooded people stated.

"Continue, speak."

"We have found out that there is another organization working in Hoenn." the male stated.

"Yes, go on."

"They are planning to use an ancient legendary Pokémon to achieve something." the woman said.

"What ancient legendary Pokémon do they plan on using?" their boss said as she began to gain interest.

"They plan on using-" the woman said before she was cut off.

"We have to go the agent that you sent us has arrived." the male said.

"Yes, do go on, contact me later when you reach your destination."

"Yes mam." they said saluting her.

_**Meanwhile On Route 133**_

"Boss how did it go?"

"I think that they are now awakened."

"We have good news." a grunt said. "We have the item that we were searching for."

"Are you sure?!" he asked back.

"Yes, Issac has ran five test and we are positive." "Now all we need is to find the Mystic Ruins."

"Good, get Issac to pinpoint the exact location of the ruins."

"Yes sir."

"My precious, precious." the man said to the item.

_**Today**_

"Today is the day I get my third gym badge." Roxie said while running towards the gym.

"Slow down!" Emile exclaimed.

"She can't she is too excited." I said.

"I'm here to challenge you." Roxie said busting open the doors.

Emile and I caught up with her and we all walked down a long hallway with the only light was the one over the entrance to the battlefield. As we walked into the gym battlefield it was total darkness. Then a light turned on and Stacy was standing under it. Roxie then scoffed under her breath.

"Good day, trainer I'm Stacy the Static Princess."

Then the other light turned on.

"And I'm Wattson The Cheerful Electrifying Man."

"Today will be a battle between one of your choosing." Stacy said.

"If you manage to defeat one of us you will receive the Dynamo Bagde." Wattson said.

"Choose wisely!" Stacy said in a sing-song voice.

"I choose both of you." Roxie said smiling.

"Are you sure?!" Stacy asked.

"Yup, cause I'll have Alex to battle with me." she added.

"What, me?" I said.

"Yes, you." Roxie said as she turned around and gave me a stern look.

"Okay." I said.

"She sure has spunk that surges through her veins." Wattson said while laughing.

"Or she is just plain crazy." Stacy said flipping her hair.

All of the lights then turned on and the stage switched and the walls had pipes full of electricity the walls were designed with thunderbolt streaks running down it and a skylight.

"This battle will be a double battle." the referee said. "Each trainer will use two Pokémon total. The first pair with no more Pokémon standing will be the victors." "Only the challengers will be able to substitute Pokémon." "Battle begin." the referee said.

"Pachirisu, Shock the Stage!" Stacy said.

"Surge, Electabuzz!" Wattson said.

"Skitty Showtime!" I said

"Zigzagoon, Go!" Roxie said.

"Pachirisu use Discharge."

"Electabuzz Thunder Punch."

"Dodge it!" Roxie and I said.

"Skitty use Iron Tail on Pachirisu."

Pachirisu was thrown back.

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt."

"Zigzagoon intercept with your own Thunderbolt!"

The attacks collided Skitty then held up its paw and a white orb appeared and Roxie's Marshtomp's Mud Shot was used. The attack would not let up on Stacy's Pachirisiu it was then knocked out.

"Skitty you've learned Assist!" I said Skitty then turned around and agreed.

Pachirisiu is unable to battle.

"Point goes to Roxie and Alex." the referee said.

"Jolteon Shock the Stage." "Jolteon use Quick Attack"

Jolteon dashed and aimed for Skitty with powerful speed.

"Stop!" Stacy said.

It stopped in front of Skitty.

"Double Kick!" Jolteon kicked Skitty with its back legs twice and knocked her out.

"Skitty return, Torchic Showtime."

"Zigzagoon Iron Tail on Electabuzz." Roxie said.

"Jolteon." Stacy said calmly.

Jolteon Double Kicked Zigzagoon and knocked him out too.

"Return Zigzagoon, Marshtomp Go!" Roxie said.

"Don't worry Roxie we will win this!" I exclaimed.

"Torchic use Swift."

Torchic leaped into the air and its feather glowed and stars began to fall hitting both Jolteon and Electabuzz.

"Torchic now use Quick Attack."

"Jolteon Double Kick" Stacy said hoping it would intercept Torchic, but Torchic dodged it.

"Marshtomp here is your chance! Use Mud Shot on Jolteon."

Marshtomp began charging for a Mud Shot.

"Electabuzz Light Screen." Wattson said...

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 14: The Good, the Bad, and The Phantom!_


	94. Hoenn Chapter 14

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 14:The Good, the Bad, and the Phantom!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as so do the other organization working in Hoenn. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Roxie begins her Gym Battle between Wattson and Stacy with the help of Alex at the Mauville Gym._

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Roxie we will win this!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Torchic use Swift."

Torchic leaped into the air and its feather glowed and stars began to fall hitting both Jolteon and Electabuzz.

"Torchic now use Quick Attack."

"Jolteon Double Kick" Stacy said hoping it would intercept Torchic, but Torchic dodged it.

"Marshtomp here is your chance! Use Mud Shot on Jolteon."

Marshtomp began charging for a Mud Shot.

"Electabuzz Light Screen. Wattson said.

Torchic slammed its head into Electabuzz.

"Mega Kick!"

Torchic's feather glowed a metallic light blue as did its foot too and slammed it on Electabuzz's head.

"Now Ember!"

Torchic's cheeks puffed out and it then spewed a stream hot flames on Electabuzz.

"That was a Flamethrower attack!" Emile yelled in excitement.

Marshtomp fired the Mud Shot at Jolteon.

"All right Torchic use Flamethrower again!" The flames hit Electabuzz and he fell.

"Electabuzz is unable to move." "Point to Roxie and Alex." the referee said.

"Go my Powerhouse." Wattson said kissing the Pokéball before he threw it.

__Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. This Pokémon creates thunderclouds above its head. Because lightning falls in their vicinities, Manectric were thought to have been born from lightning. In battle, they create thunderclouds. ___Roxie's PokéDex stated._

The lights flickered and the Gym felt like it just had an after shock.

"What was that?" Wattson said.

Then a siren turned on.

"I have a feeling that something is going on, on Route 111."

"Are you sure grandpa?" Stacy said.

"Yes, now kids hurry get in my truck we are going to investigate."

_**Meanwhile **_

"Boss we have reached the Desert Ruins."

"Good now just wait for them to reveal themselves."

"Yes mam." the two said.

Just then a nearby Baltoy spotted them near the Desert Ruins.

"Go Pokéball." the hooded male said. He then caught the Baltoy. "We each now have three Pokémon." he said.

"Why did you catch that Pokémon?" she asked him.

"We could not let it blow our cover."

"I guess you are right." she said. "Shh here they come."

A cruiser arrived and a man got out.

"Is that him." The male asked.

"Yes according to our data that is him, The Phantom." The woman said. "Whismur SmokeScreen and Misdreavus Shadow Ball."

"Bidoof Shadow Ball too."

The attacks hit the car causing the two people in the front seat to jump out before it made contact.

"Who is out there?" The Phantom questioned.

"Marina." he said.

"Yes sir" "Quagsire Rain Dance."

The rain caused the SmokeScreen to vanish.

"I ask you again who are you?"

The two hooded people did not answer.

"Misdreavus use Shadow Ball." the woman said.

"Quagsire Ice Beam." Marina said.

"Cacnea use Giga Drain." The male said.

The needles on Cacnea's two hands spouted several green energy beams that sucked all of Quagsire's energy.

"Kai can you help?" Marina asked.

"Sure Omastar go!" Kai said.

Just then we arrived on the Route 111.

"When came here are they attacked us." Marina said to us when we walked up.

"Marina don't lie." The Phantom said. "Keep them at bay."

"Yes sir." they both said.

"You will not enter there." Wattson said.

"Yes listen to the fat man!" the woman said.

"Why I'd never." Wattson said. "I'm not fat, just plump."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"That there is the Phantom, a serious criminal." Wattson said.

"Oh, I'm glad that I have many fans." He said.

"How you managed to get off of Ecliptic Island, is unknown by me, but you will go back." "Manectric use Thunder Wave." Wattson said.

"What did I tell you." The Phantom said. "I said keep them at bay."

"We have our orders too." the woman said. "And you will not pass. Misdreavus Shadow Ball."

"Starmie use Water Pulse." the Phantom said.

"Luxray use Thunderbolt." Emile said. The bolt of electric power struck the ground.

"It is Luxray!" I said.

"I don't know what is in there, but you are not going to pass into to that cave!"

"Do you know what is really in that cave?!" he asked Emile.

"No and I don't wanna know." he replied.

"Power, power is what is inside the cave." "This power can save the world, together we can take over the world."

"I don't care. And why would I even join you." he said

"Are you sure. This is your only offer." The Phantom said.

"No!" Emile yelled.

"Move then!" The Phantom said as he pushed Emile and Luxray out of the way.

He entered the Desert Ruins and walked down some steps and there was a door and he pushed it open. There was an ancient that Pokémon asleep.

__Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. Regirock was sealed away by people long ago. If this Pokémon's body is damaged in battle, it is said to seek out suitable rocks on its own to repair itself.__

The Phantom walked in a certain path then he called out a Trapinch.

"Trapinch use Rock Smash."

It smashed the floor and then the Pokémon awoke from its slumber. We all then ran inside the chamber.

"Awaken, golem of Rock and become my shield for the conquest. Rise, and go forward as I do command you."

The pattern on Regirock's face glowed and it started to beep. The legendary Pokémon then used Dig and escaped.

"Well today must not be the day, but it just might be tomorrow." "I have no need for you now." The Phantom said to the Trapinch. The Pokéball enveloped Trapinch in a blue light then Trapinch was released. "Lets go." The Phantom said.

Kai and Marina jumped with him down the hole.

"They are getting away!" Stacy exclaimed.

"No Wattson." said. "It is to dangerous down there. We will have to leave that for the police."

"Where did those two people go?" I asked.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ugh." What is he planning?" the hooded woman said.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the boss." the man said.

"Agreed."

**_Later at the PokéCenter_**

Thank you for helping me. Wattson said holding out a Dynamo Badge.

"But what about our battle?"

"Don't worry this will just stay between the five of us." Wattson said winking.

"Okay...I guess." Roxie said. "I got the Dynamo Badge!" Roxie said.

"Congratulations." Emile said while brushing his Luxray.

Roxie spun around and she then found a piano and she ran over and started playing it. She closed her eyes and played a beautiful song. Just then a Trapinch came in the PokéCenter and she looked around and she walked over to me and she then rested her head near me and we all listened to Roxie's lovely music.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 15: Road to Lavaridge!_


	95. Hoenn Chapter 15

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 15:The Road to Lavaridge!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as so do The Phantom with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc:_ The Gym Battle between Wattson and Stacy but is put on hold when The Phantom, a notorious criminal begins to try to take over the Hoenn Region. Roxie receives the Dynamo Badge and then shows off her musical expertise._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mauville City<strong>_

"Today is a beautiful day." Emile said.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"Hey Roxie!" Wattson said. "There is a gym in Lavaridge Town." "If you go past Route 111 and take Route 112 you will be at Lavaridge in no time."

"Thank you very much." she said. "Okay it looks like we are going to go towards Lavaridge for my next Gym Battle.

"Wait." I said Emile and Roxie stopped behind me.

"Here are upcoming Pokémon Contests there will be one held in Crossgate Town in three days it will be Double Performance and the upcoming Wallace Cup will be here soon, but the location is to be announced." Vivian announced.

"Looks like I will have another contest in three days."

"We better get going now." Emile said.

Trapinch looked around and ran towards the door as we left. She went up to me and then rubbed her head on my leg.

"Do you want to come along with me?" I asked her. She smiled and agreed. "Go Pokéball!" I said.

1,2,3...4 the Pokéball glowed.

"I just caught a Trapinch." I said.

"Well I think that I need some new Pokémon." "I only have three maybe we catch some Pokémon on the way."

_**On Route 111 **_

"Detour?" We said.

"Yes this area is cautious and dangerous for anyone to cross." Officer Jenny said.

"If you take this route you will reach Crossgate Town in a day if you don't make any stops." she said pointing to the new Route.

"What route do we take?" Emile said.

"Route 135." she replied.

"Are there Pokémon on the way?" Roxie said while her eyes sparkled.

"Yes there should a bunch of them." She said smiling.

"Well then, lets go!" Roxie said grabbing Emile and I's collars and pulling us.

_**On Route 135**_

"Look at these Pokémon all around it feels like it is almost a forest." I said.

A nearby Roselia walked past us.

__Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. On extremely rare occasions, a Roselia is said to appear with its flowers in unusual colors. The thorns on this Pokémon's head contain a vicious poison. A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless. __

"I'm gonna catch it." Roxie said. "Zigzagoon Go!"

Roselia used Poison Jab and it knocked Zigzagoon into the air. Then it used Petal Dance and Zigzagoon was hurt badly.

"Zigzagoon can you use Sand Attack?" a concerned Roxie said.

Roselia used Petal Dance again and the Sand Attack was canceled out. Then Zigzagoon began to evolve into a Linoone it then used Slash and Roselia was injured and Linoone became Poisoned.

"Go Pokéball!" Roxie said.

1,2,3...4 the ball sparkled and Roxie caught a Roselia.

"Here eat this." Emile said.

Emile gave a Pecha Berry to Linoone and it recovered from its poison.

"Lets see? Linoone." I said.

__Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. It is exceedingly fast if it only has to run in a straight line. When it spots pond-dwelling prey underwater, it quickly leaps in and catches it with its sharp claws.__

"It looks like your Pokémon are getting stronger by the day." I said.

"Yep." Roxie said.

"Looks like it is getting dark we should set up camp." Emile said.

Emile had made us some dinner and we went to sleep under the starry sky.

"So Roxie, I didn't know that you could play the piano." I said.

"That is because I never told you, loser." she said rolling over to the other side.

"Okay." I said. "Well if you wanna tell me anything you know where to find me."

Roxie didn't answer and she began to doze off.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Captain Phantom sir, Regirock is on the move again." Kai said.

"Track it and find it, before others put their noses where they don't belong." He said tugging at his beard."Full speed ahead." he added.

"Roger!" the crew members said.

_**The Next Day**_

"Okay lets do some training." I said. "Lets see who can I use for this double performance?"

As all of my Pokémon were outside of their Pokéballs.

"Lets try...Trapinch and Torchic." I said scratching my head.

They both walked up together.

"Trapinch use Dig." "Torchic jump in the hole." "Torchic now use Flamethrower."

The flames poured out of the hole and became a pillar of flames.

"Nope that is not gonna work." I said.

"Remember Alex, opposites attract."

"I know, but I thought that they would be able to work together."

"Maybe they just aren't the right pair." Emile said.

"But I know that they are, I just know it." I said.

"Try someone else." he said.

"Showtime, Squirtle!" I said. "Torchic use Swift!"

The feather on Torchic's head glowed.

"Squirtle, dive inside."

He jumped in and started spinning.

"Aqua Jet!"

The stars fused with the water and created a Starry Aqua Jet.

"It looks perfect!" Emile said.

"Yes it does." I said.

But when I looked down Trapinch looked disappointed.

"Don't worry Trapinch I will find a perfect place for you."

She cheered up.

"Hey where is Roxie?" Emile said.

"I don't know?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

We went looking for her and we found her on a boulder looking out towards the sea and she had a tear running down the side of her face. I walked towards her, but Emile put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head no. We then left her hoping that she would come back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 16: An Amazing Aerial Feat!_


	96. Hoenn Chapter 16

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 16:An Amazing Aerial Feat!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as so do The Phantom with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc__,___ We head for Lavaridge Town for Roxie's next Gym Battle Challenge. Alex learns that there is a Pokémon Contest in Crossgate Town and there will be an upcoming Wallace Cup._

* * *

><p>"So this Crossgate Town?" Emile said.<p>

We ran down the path and Roxie ran pass a poster and stopped.

"Oh a PokéRinger Competition!" She said happily. "I'm gonna sign up. You should do it to Alex." she said holding the poster in my face.

"Uh." I said looking at the ground. "I was gonna train some before my contest."

"Lame. How about you Emile?"

"I would but Aerodactyl is kind of not listening to me at the moment." an embarrassed Emile said.

"You can use my Beautifly." I said.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Sure if you wanna participate go on ahead."

"But, weren't you gonna use Beautifly in your contest?"

"No, I used her and Skitty in my last contest they need some time off."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Roxie said. "Let's go!" She said pulling Emile.

"Now to the PokéCenter!" I said.

_**Later**_

"Hey guys!" I said through the phone.

My family responded with cheers.

"We watched you on the T.V!"

"That Hoenn pack was so expensive." My Grandma Amy said.

"Now Granny, It the price we have to pay to see Alex." Adam said.

"How is it in Hoenn?" my mom asked me.

"It is beautiful, it is like a paradise!" I said.

"Are you catching plenty of Pokémon, and getting enough sleep?" my mom asked me.

"Yes and Yes." I replied. "Oh, yes before I forget Emile is doing a PokéRinger Competition."

"Really?"

"Yup." I said.

"Okay we will be watching."

"See you guys soon." I said.

"Bye." they all said.

"Okay time to train." I said grabbing my Pokéball.

I walked out of the PokéCenter and I bumped into Adrian and Wally.

"Hey are you guys coming to compete in to Pokéringer Competition?" I asked them.

"Yes we are." They both said.

"My Masquerain will give me the victory!" Adrian said.

"Are you?" Wally asked me.

"Nope, I'm training for my upcoming contest here."

"How many Ribbons do you have Adrian?" I asked him.

"I have two ribbons and I'm waiting for that Aqua Ribbon!" he said confidently.

"I'll be trampled by a stampede of Tauros before I hand that ribbon over to you."

"Okay then." He said. "But lets hope your ability is Sturdy cause I'm going to hit with a powerful Fissure."

"Hahaha you are so funny." I said.

"I know, I try!" he replied.

_**Later On**_

"The first pair is Kyle and Wally." The announcer said.

"Volbeat go!" Kyle said.

"Swablu I Choose You!" Wally said.

"Swablu use Sky Attack."

Volbeat was knocked out as Wally's Swablu grabbed the ring and made the goal.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Okay guys, Trapinch use Dig." "Torchic use Counter Shield: Flamethrower!"

The flames spread outward.

"Trapinch come up and use Rock Smash."

Trapinch did not come up. Just then a bright light came from the hole and Trapinch had evolved into a Vibrava.

__Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon. Vibrava is the evolved form of Trapinch. Vibrava's wings have not yet completed the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful for generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating. After making its prey faint, it melts the prey with acid.__

"Trapinch you've evolved into Vibrava!" I said.

She looked around as she was hovering in the air. She flew around happily in circles.

"Are you ready for some training?" I asked her.

She agreed by shaking her head and her wings she then fired a Dragon Breath.

"That's really good you've learned DragonBreath." "I have now decided to use Vibrava and Bayleef in the battle rounds and Torchic and Squirtle I'll use the two of you in my appeals round."

The four of them jumped up in excitement.

"Now lets continue training." "Torchic spin and Squirtle use Water Gun on Torchic."

_**Meanwhile**_

"This is the final round of the PokéRinger Competition the battle is between Wally and Roxie." "Begin Now!"

"Taillow Go!"

"Swablu I Choose You!"

The two flying Pokémon came out of their Pokéball and did not move.

"Ice Beam!" Wally said.

"Taillow dodge it!"

Taillow flew upward with Quick Attack.

"Double Team!"

Taillow made several of copies that confused Wally's Swablu.

"Aerial Ace towards the ring!" Roxie said.

They all used Aerial Ace and aimed for the ring meanwhile The real Taillow grabbed the ring and flew towards the goal, but then the wind carried Taillow back up in Swablu's range.

"Sky Attack!" Wally said.

"Taillow use Quick Attack and dodge it."

Taillow did not hear Roxie's command and was hit.

"Use Brave Bird!"

Taillow struggled to gain altitude and then he did and used Brave Bird.

"Swablu use Sky Attack!"

Swablu spun around and glowed with a white aura. The two attacks collided and both of the Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Don't give up Taillow! Don't Give up Roxie!" I yelled loudly from the stands.

"Alex."Roxie said to herself.

They each tried to get up but neither of them did until they both started to glow. They both began to evolve into Swellow and Altaria respectively.

"Swellow?" Wally said.

__Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon and the evolved form of Taillow. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape. It never misses its targets.__

"Altaria?" Roxie said.

__Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice.__

"Lets go!" Roxie said. "Swellow use Aerial Ace!"

He agreed and sped off towards Altaria, but it easily dodged it.

"Sky Attack!" Wally said.

"Brave Bird into Quick Attack."

The two Pokémon collided and Swellow used Quick Attack to gain speed towards the ring.

"Altaria use DragonBreath!"

The wind lifted the two Pokémon into the air again.

"Don't fight it Altaira."

"Swellow, Ride the Wind!"

The gust of wind ended and then Swellow and Altaria both dashed off of the ring to either put it in the goal or to snatch it and win the prize.

"Goal!" the announcer said. "Lets see who won the prize?" "It looks like it was-both trainers, Altaria grabbed on to the ring at the last minute." "Congratulation to Roxie and Wally here is your prize, you both get a Soothe Bell each, 500 PokéDollars and you are granted citizenship in Crossgate Town!" "Everyone give them another round of applause."

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc <em>

_Hoenn Chapter 17: Going For The Second!_


	97. Hoenn Chapter 17

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 17:Going for the Second!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as so do The Phantom with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

Last time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc,_ Alex's Trapinch evolved into Vibrava and he continued to train for the Crossgate Town Pokémon Contest. Roxie's Taillow and Wally's Swablu evolved into Swellow and Altaria respectively. They also won the PokéRinger Competition._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crossgate Town<strong>_

"Today is the day of the Pokémon contest in Crossgate Town." Vivian, the MC of the Hoenn Region said. "Here is our first coordinator, Alex Whitestone from the Kanto Region!"

"Torchic and Squirtle Showtime!" I said.

"These two Pokémon look ready for this, their first contest." Vivian said.

"Torchic use Swift and Squirtle use Bubble."

The stars and the bubbles collided ans the starts were now inside the bubbles.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin!"

He withdrew into his shell and started spinning.

"Torchic Go!"

Torchic jumped on Squirtle's shell.

"Torchic use Flamethrower."

The flames popped the bubbles leaving a soft glitter and the flames turned the stars a fire red.

"Torchic Mega Kick!"

Squirtle stopped spinning and they both began to fall so Torchic can kick Squirtle upwards. Torchic's feather glowed and its foot did too and Torchic kicked Squirtle into the air.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam!"

Squirtle spun from within its shell and made a ring of frozen fire stars.

_**A Cave on Route 135**_

"Boss, we have an idea." the woman said.

"Yes, what is it?" she said.

"What if we go undercover and work for The Phantom, he won't know what hit him we will take the information right from under him and his crew." the male said.

"No!" She said ending the conversation and any idea of it before they say anything else. "I will not have two of my best agents work for him even if that mean just to retrieve data." she said yelling and slamming her hand on her desk. "We will destroy him on my own terms even if I have to come to the Hoenn region myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mam!" The two agents said.

"You two are my best agents out of your division and my entire organization. I just want you to know that."

"What then is our next order." the woman said.

"I want the two of you to stay low and don't bring attention to yourselves." she told her agents.

"Yes mam." the replied. "What would you like us to do while we stay down?"

"Gather much information and I want the two of you to stay close to that Alex." "We have heard about what he and his pals are capable of."

"Yes, mam." they both said.

"Now explain to me what your goal is." she asked her agents.

"Our goal is to take over the Hoenn Region by any means necessary."

"I have been thinking about that Operation I think that it is a good backup, but I have information that I will send to you that will put us on the top.

_**Later On**_

"This is the final round between Alex and Kevin." Vivian said.

"Bayleef and Vibrava Showtime!" I said.

"Nuzleaf and Yanma!" Kevin said.

"Battle Begin! Vivian said.

"Bayleef use Body Slam and Vibrava use Screech!" I said instructing the two Pokémon.

Both Nuzleaf and Yanma held their ears while Bayleef jumped in the air and slammed down on Yanma.

"Vibrava use DragonBreath!

The dragon hot breath hit both Yanma and Nuzleaf.

"Yanma use Bug Buzz!" Kevin said.

It's wings glowed red as they rapidly fluttered releasing red sound waves that hit both Vibrava and Bayleef, but hurt Bayleef more due to it being a Grass type. Nuzleaf then began charging up for a Razor Wind.

"Dragon's Storm!" I said.

Bayleef used Leaf Storm and Vibrava used DragonBreath and as the two moves closed in on Yanma and Nuzleaf they fused together.

"Yanma protect Nuzleaf, with Protect!" Kevin said. Yanma Protected both Pokémon.

"The attack is doing nothing!" Adrian said.

"Ugh!" I said to myself. "Bayleef use Vine Whip!"

The Protect ended and the Vine Whip grabbed Yanma.

"Swing it around!"

Bayleef swung Yanma up against the wall and kept it there.

"Vibrava use DragonBreath." I said.

Nuzleaf fired the Razor Wind and both Pokémon were thrown back by the explosion.

"Vibrava are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head up and down and was ready to continue battling.

"Yanma use Bug Buzz!"

"Bayleef get out of the way!"

She released Yanma and backed away.

"Vibrava use Screech!"

The two sound-based moves collided and canceled each other out.

"We have 1 minute and 30 seconds left on the clock." "And the points are even!" Vivian said.

"We are gonna have to finish this off." I said. "Nature's Signal!"

Bayleef used Leaf Storm and then Vibrava used Signal Beam, Vibrava glowed and it then fired a rainbow colored beam at Bayleef's Leaf Storm and the leaves took in the energy and fired it at Kevin's Nuzleaf and Yanma knocking them both out.

"And the Winner of the Crossgate Town Pokémon Contest is Alex from the Kanto Region." Vivian said.

The crowed cheered.

"Alex, I would like to present to you The Crossgate Ribbon!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you very much!" I replied while taking the ribbon.

_**Later**_

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

"Well we could go through the Grace Path and go towards Gracetown Village." "And from there we can take the Cable Cars straight to Lavaridge Town." Emile said.

"Okay to Gracetown Village we come!" Roxie said.

* * *

><p><span>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 18:Breeding the Perfect Rival!_


	98. Hoenn Chapter 18

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 18: Breeding the Perfect Rival!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as so do The Phantom with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Alex competed in the Crossgate Town Pokémon Contest and won his second ribbon. The gang is currently headed for Gracetown Village!_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that we are going the right way?" Roxie asked Emile.<p>

"Yes I'm really sure." he said.

"Well it look like we are not on the Grace Path anymore." she said sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?" he said.

"Cause we just passed a sign back there that said entering the Valley of Steel." Roxie said using her thumb to point backwards.

We continued to walk ahead in hopes of maybe getting on the right path. Just then a bunch of Steel type Pokémon appeared and began to attack us.

"Torchic Showtime!" I said. "Torchic use Flamethrower!"

The flames hit Steelix, and a herd of Lairon and Aron and knocked them out. Just then a guy came up from the distance.

"What did you do?" he said. "I was planning on catching that Steelix!" the guy added. "You." he said pointing to Emile. "I wanna battle you."

"Okay I've been wanting to battle someone for awhile."

"Really." Roxie said. "I've asked you countless of times and then something always comes up. This time will be nothing different." she said.

"What are the battle conditions?" Emile asked.

"This battle will be a three on three and will end when the trainer has no more active Pokémon." Jon said.

"Before this battle, I would ask you your name." Emile said.

"My name is Rinn." he said. "I wanna be the best Pokémon Breeder ever!"

"Really I'm a Pokémon Breeder too!" Emile said.

"Oh really, I chose the right one." Rinn said as he was getting psyched about this battle.

"Let's Play, Lombre!" Emile said throwing the Pokéball.

"It's You, Absol!" Rinn said.

"Lombre use Mist."

The field was covered in a blanket of Mist.

"Now Drain Punch!"

Absol was knocked out.

"Dugtrio Up To You!" The Mole Pokémon came out of it's Pokéball. "Dugrtio use Sand Tomb"

The Mist was blown away.

"Dugtrio use Aerial Ace!"

"Lombre use Mega Drain."

"Dodge it!" Jon said.

Dugtrio dodged it by going underground and came up and hit Lombre.

"Sludge Bomb." Dugtrio exhaled several balls of sludge and hit Lombre. "Aerial Ace again!"

Dugtrio made contact knocking Lombre out.

"Return Lombre, You did a good job." Emile said. "Duskull, Let's Play!"

Duskull came out of its Pokéball.

"Aerial Ace!" Rinn said.

"Duskull Will-O-Wisp!"

Both of the attacks hit and Duskull took damage and Dugtrio became burned.

"Dugrtio, Multiple Aerial Aces!"

Pidgeotto was able to move again after being burned.

"Duskull Stand Ground!" Emile said.

Duskull took the multiple incoming hits and he then began to evolve into Dusclops.

__Dusclops, the Beckon Pokémon and the evolved form of Duskull. Dusclops absorbs anything, however large the object may be. This Pokémon hypnotizes its foe by waving its hands in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclops's bidding.__

"Dusclops use Dark Pulse!" Emile said.

A beam of black and purple circles hit Dugtrio.

"Dark Pulse again!" Emile instructed.

The beam hit Dugtrio again and knocked it out.

"Dusclops Return." Emile said.

"Dugtrio Return!" Rinn said.

"Slakoth Lets Play!" Emile said.

"Torterra I Choose You!" Rinn said. "Torterra, Wood Hammer!"

"Slakoth Water Pulse." Emile said.

The ball of water hit the Torterra, Slakoth then laid down as Torterra glowed green and charged towards Slakoth.

"Toterra get em' with Earthquake!" Rinn said.

Torterra slammed its tail on the ground and a rippling wave hit Slakoth and made the earth shake as well.

Slakoth got up and was ready to fight.

"Slakoth use Brick Break!" Slakoth's arm glowed as it ran towards Torterra and karate chopped Torterra on the head.

"Giga Drain Torterra." Rinn said. Torterra began adsorb enormous amounts of Slakoth's energy knocking it out.

"Dusclops Let's Play!" Dusclops came out of its Pokéball. "Shadow Sneak!"

Dusclops vanished within its shadow and reappeared under Torterra knocking it on its back. Dusclops Will-O-Wisp then Dark Pulse the blue and purple flames burned Torterra and it was knocked out by Dark Pulse.

"Return!" both Pokémon Breeders said recalling their Pokémon.

"I can't believe that I lost." Rinn said.

"Don't be discouraged." Emile said. "Your Pokémon were raised really well you even managed to defeat one of my Pokémon."

"Really?" Rinn questioned.

"Yes, they were quite powerful, they just need some more training." Emile added.

Just then a wild Torkoal walked up.

"It's mine." Roxie said hopping off the boulder she was sitting on. "Rock On, Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp came out of its Pokéball.

"Marshtomp Hydro Pump!" she said.

A flatten ball of water turns into a circle in front of Marshtomp. Then, a powerful jet of water fired from the circle at the wild Torkoal. Torkoal used Iron Defense to withstand the attack. It then used Eruption. Its shell glowed red and it opened its mouth and then a stream of lava appeared.

"Marshtomp Muddy Water: Counter Shield! Roxie said.

Marshtomp started to breakdance and whips of Muddy Water hit Torkoal and its Eruption attack.

"Mud Shot!" she added.

Marshtomp released several blue orbs of mud at Torkoal. Torkoal began to weaken and couldn't hold its balance.

"Go Pokéball." Roxie said throwing the Pokéball at the weakened Torkoal.

1,2,3...4 the Pokéball glowed and then sparkled.

"I just caught my 5th Pokémon and when this egg hatches I'll have six total." Roxie said spinning around.

"Hey Rinn, do you know how to get to Gracetown Village?" I asked him.

"Sure that is where I'm from just follow me." he said

_**Later**_

"It is getting dark we should make camp here." Emile said.

"Oh how convenient a cave just happens to be here it is not like it is gonna rain." Roxie said being a smart-aleck.

It started pouring rain.

"I stand corrected." Roxie said.

"That is strange." Rinn said after we all ran inside the cave.

"What?" I said.

"I've lived here for 19 years and it has never rained here." Rinn said scratching his head.

"Oh, gee how would I have ever known." Roxie said wringing out her hair.

_**The Next Day**_

"Keep going straight and you should reach Gracetown Village!" Rinn said.

"What you aren't coming with us?" I asked.

"No I'm not." "Emile I'm gonna trainer harder and the next time we meet I will beat you in a battle." Rinn said.

"Good, I look forward to that battle!" Emile said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc<p>

Hoenn Chapter 19:Pokémon Ranger: A Legendary Rescue.


	99. Hoenn Chapter 19

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 19:Pokémon Ranger: A Legendary Rescue!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as so do The Phantom with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ The gang is headed towards Gracetown Village! After meeting Rinn, a rival for Emile he tells them the way to Gracetown Village! Roxie catches a Torkoal and Emile's Duskull evolved into a Dusclops._

* * *

><p>"Hey, my egg is glowing!" an astonished Roxie said.<p>

Her egg glowed brighter and brighter.

"It might be ready to hatch." Emile said.

She opened up the case and the egg stopped glowing. Then Emile's egg started glowing.

"It looks like they are both going to hatch." I said.

They both stopped glowing.

"We need to get to the PokéCenter quickly!" Emile said.

_**In Gracetown Village**_

Just then Squirtle, Marshtomp, and Lombre came out of their Pokéballs.

"What is going on?" Emile questioned.

Their eyes glowed blue as they used Ice Beam, Hydro Pump and Giga Drain on us.

"Quickly, quickly get to the Pokémon Center!" Officer Jenny said.

"But what about our Pokémon?" I said.

"They will be fine." She said. "We are the one's who are in danger!"

_**At the Pokémon Center **_

"What is going on?" We asked Officer Jenny. We were in the Pokémon Center with other Pokémon trainers and people.

"I'll answer that question." the tall man with blond hair said.

"I know that uniform, you're a Pokémon Ranger aren't you?"

"Yup a level 9 Pokémon Ranger, Jack Walker."

"Well what is going on?" Officer Jenny said to Jack with her hands on her hips.

"This is the work of the Phantom, I know for a fact that he is using a legendary Pokémon called Manaphy to obtain the Ultimate power of the seas, that is located inside the Infinity Temple!"

"The Infinity Temple?" Officer Jenny said.

"Yes it is a temple located in the middle of the vast ocean in the Pokémon World."

My egg started to glow as if it was going to hatch.

"Manaphy can locate this temple and activate the Mystic Altar that is also located in the center of the Infinity Temple." Jack said. "Where who ever controls Manaphy will control the waters of this world and all water Pokémon."

The egg glowed greater, and greater.

"Then why are the water Pokémon acting the way they are now?" I asked.

"Manaphy must be calling for help" Jack said.

It then began to hatch in to Phione.

"Is that-?" Roxie said.

"Yes." the hooded woman said. "Misdreavus Shadow Ball."

"Beautifly Showtime!, Silver Wind." I said.

The attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Who are you?" Jack said.

"Do you want to know."

"Yes." he added.

"Well, I'm Jessie a member of Team Rocket." The woman said as he revealed herself. "Now hand us Phione." Jessie said.

"No never, Torchic, Showtime!" "Use Flamethrower!"

Torchic's Flamethrower knocked out Misdreavus and it had fainted after being hit with the move and Torchic had begun to evolve into Combusken.

"Wait she said us, she said give us Phione." Roxie said realizing something.

She jumped backwards away from the person.

"You are very perceptive, little girl." The hooded man said.

"Who are you." she said.

"I'm James, also a member of Team Rocket." James said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well to conquer the Hoenn Region, of course." Jessie said.

"Well what do you what with Phione?" I said holding the newborn Pokémon.

"If Manaphy can find the Infinity Temple, don't you think that its offspring, Phione can do the same." James said. "Bibarel Go!"

The Beaver Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

"Shadow Ball."

"Combusken dodge it and use Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken uppercut-ted Bibarel.

"Giga Impact!" James instructed.

Combusken was knocked out instantaneously.

"Skitty Showtime and use Copycat!" I said.

Skitty then used Giga Impact on Bibarel. Bibael dodged the attack.

"Skitty, Combusken Return."

"Loudred Smokescreen!" Jessie said.

Loudred used Smokescreen and James snatched Phione. Phione's gem glowed and a chiming bell noise came from it. The bell calmed down the rampaging water Pokémon. Marshtomp, Squirtle and Lombre returned to their senses and hit Team Rocket with a combination attack as they got away.

"They are getting away." I said. "Squirtle use Aqua Jet."

"Marshtomp use Hydro Pump." The Hydro Pump made the Aqua Jet bigger.

"Lombre use Drain Punch." Emile said and the attack turned a lime green.

Squirtle charged towards Team Rocket as they were getting away.

"Spoink Psychic." Jessie said calmly the attack was stopped.

"Cacnea." James said. "Giga Drain."

The energy beams wrapped themselves around the attack and knocked Squirtle out.

"Rock On Swellow!" Roxie said as Swellow came out of its Pokéball. "Catch Squirtle." Roxie said.

Swellow used Quick Attack to catch the falling Squirtle and caught him just in time. Swellow brought Squirtle back down.

"Loudred use Smokescreen again!" Jessie demanded. The Big Voice Pokémon released a thick cloud of smoke that could not be seen through.

"Swellow use your wings to get rid of the Smokescreen."

Swellow blew away the Smokescreen, but Team Rocket had already got away.

"What are we gonna do?" I said.

"I'll take care of this." Jack said. "You kids continue with your journey. If I need you I'll give you a call."

"Okay." we said.

"Here is our PokéNav number." Emile said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Hey baby can I get a ride." Jack said to officer Jenny.

"Sure, Just don't ever call be baby again." she said sternly.

"Okay" he replied.

"Why do I know her?, Jessie, Jessie, Jessie." I thought "I know now, Jessie is Jessilina." "But why is she a part of Team Rocket she is a coordinator like me, or was one?"

_**Meanwhile in the sky**_

"Dr. Zager ready the ship!" Jessie said.

"Roger." he said.

"We have captured Phione like you asked." James said.

"Good." he said.

"By the way how did you know that the egg that the twerp had would be the legendary Pokémon, Phione." Jessie said.

"That is classified information that I can not give to you." Dr. Zager said.

"Well when can you tell us?" James asked.

"In time." Dr. Zager replied. "In time." He said putting the crying Phione in a case.

* * *

><p><span>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc<span>

Hoenn Chapter 20:An Egg-cellent Hatching!


	100. Hoenn Chapter 20

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 20:An Egg-cellent Hatching!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,__ Alex's egg hatches into a Phione but it is taken by Team Rocket agents, Jessie and James. Also the Phantom's plan was revealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Gracetown Viliage, Friday, January 31, 2011)<strong>_

"Alex, Alex Whitestone your Pokémon are ready to be picked up." Nurse Joy said.

"Did your eggs hatch yet?" I asked Roxie and Emile as I sat down next to them.

"No, Nurse Joy is still watching them." Emile said.

"She said that they will be hatching very soon." Roxie said. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine why?" I responded.

"Well never mind." she said.

"It looks like the destination of the Wallace Cup will be in Lillycove City in seven days." Vivian said on the TV. "Where TopCoordinator Wallace will be a judge." "The winner will receive the honorable ribbon, the Aqua Ribbon, which counts as a win in each region where contests are held." Vivian said. "For Trainer News I hand it off to Shannon."

"This is Jay Fox and Kimmy they each received five Gym Badges and not far behind them is wally who has four." Shannon said.

"Ooh I can't wait." I said.

"Yes you can I have a Gym Battle first in Lavaridge Town." she said.

"Yeah, yeah, but when you win it we are heading right for Lillycove City?!"

"Yeah sure why not." Roxie said.

"I'm gonna go do some training, bye guys." I said.

"What is the deal with your brother?" Roxie said.

"Which one?" Emile said.

"Him, Alex!" Roxie said pointing to me as I ran out the sliding glass doors.

"Nothing, why?"

"He just had a Pokémon taken from him and it will unleash madness on the world!" Roxie said. "He is acting like he doesn't even care!"

"Oh that is just how he reacts to certain things." Emile said. "He used to get angered quite easily, but it seems he has mellowed down."

"Really?" Roxie said.

"Yeah, right now he is not just training for his next contest."

"What do you mean?" Roxie asked.

"If I know Alex and I do, he is also training to get Phione back and probably thinking about what he is going to eat next." "He is probably angry inside because he could not protect Phione."

"Oh I didn't think of that." she said sorrowfully.

"There is many things that Alex wants to protect." Emile said.

Roxie began to blush she then turned her head away quickly so Emile could not show her face.

"What about you?" Emile said.

"What do you mean what about me?" Roxie said while trying to gain her composure back.

"Alex may be oblivious to certain things, but I pick up on those things." he said. "Why do you not sleep when we sleep."

"What do you mean?" Roxie said again.

"You get up and go near the nearest water that you can find and-" that is all Emile said cause he noticed that Roxie was getting uneasy about this conversation. "Never mind." he said getting up.

"Roxie McCarthy and Emile Whitestone your Pokémon eggs are gonna hatch in a few." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll go get Alex!" Roxie said running to go get me.

"Combusken use Quick Attack into Mega Kick!" I instructed.

Combusken used Quick Attack to gain some speed he then used Mega Kick.

"Good." I said. "Now that you have evolved you are more powerful that before." "It seems like your speed has doubled or even tripled."

"Alex come quick!" Roxie said while huffing and puffing trying to catch herself.

"What what is wrong." I said.

"The eggs are hatching." she said.

"Okay here I come." I said.

"Hurry up!" she said.

"Combusken we will do some more training later, but for now Return." I said to Combusken as the red light enveloped him sending him back into the Pokéball.

**Back in the PokéCenter**

Both Roxie and Emile were standing in front of their eggs so when their Pokémon hatches the first faces that they see would be them. The first Pokémon was Roxie's blue egg with black spots. It glowed white and eventually hatched into a Riolu.

__Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. ___Roxie's PokéDex said. _

The Pokémon looked around and then looked at Roxie he then rubbed his eyes and Roxie then picked him up and spun him around.

"You are so adorable!" she said.

Then Emile's pink, white, and light pink egg began to hatch into a Happiny. She looked around and then and started crying.

"Alex use your PokéDex to find out what is wrong with her?" Emile said picking the crying baby Pokémon up.

__Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. It loves round white things. It carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an Egg, and gives it to people that it likes.__

"It needs an Oval Stone." Nurse Joy said.

"Where would I get one?" Emile asked.

"You are in luck I think that I have one back in storage, come with me." She said as she motioned Emile to with her.

**Later**

"Here you go." Emile said handing the Happiny the Oval Stone outside the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Emile did you wanna have a Pokémon Battle?" Roxie asked.

"Do you Happiny?" Emile asked his new hatched Pokémon. She agreed.

"Okay, Rock On Riolu!" Roxie said.

"Let's Play, Happniy!" said Emile.

"Riolu use Agility!"

Riolu picked up some speed.

"Happiny use Metronome!" Emile said.

The attack made Fake Out which caused Riolu to gain more speed.

"Happiny stay focused and use Psychic!" Emile commanded.

A multicolored aura stopped Riolu and damages him as well.

"Riolu use Focus Punch!"

"Happiny use Pound! the attacks collided and knocked both Pokémon out.

"The match is a draw." I said.

"Lets heal up and get to Lavaridge Town before nightfall." Emile said.

"I agree." Roxie said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 21: An Over Heated Battle!_


	101. Hoenn Chapter 21

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 21:An Over Heated Battle!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Roxie and Emile's eggs hatched into Riolu and Happiny they then battled. Roxie also learned more about Alex from Emile._

* * *

><p>"So this is Lavaridge Town?" I asked.<p>

"This is an excellent place for relaxing!" Emile said.

"Come and get them Lavaridge's Hot Crossbuns." the guy said as he yelled from his stand.

"Food!" I said running up to the stand. "I'll have two baker's dozen and some of your Lava-Cold Milk."

"Alex why did you buy all of that?" Emile said.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?!"

"You are right never mind." Emile said. "The PokéNav says that Lavaridge City is famous for its Sand Baths and Hot Springs."

"Ooh I'm gonna take a Sand Bath then go to the Hot Springs!" I said.

"I'm right behind you." Emile said.

"No!" Roxie said in a demanding voice stopping Emile and I in our tracks.

"What?!" I said.

"We are only here for my battle with the Lavaridge Gym Leader not for some luxury vacation!" She said stomping her feet.

"Fine!" I said.

"Roxie is right we did only come for her Gym Battle." Emile said.

"When am I not." She said flipping her hair.

"Well it was that one time when you said I wouldn't rain, but it did."

"That only happened once." She replied.

"Actually it happened twice." Emile said.

"That is not the point." She said.

"It kind of is." I said.

_**At the Lavaridge Gym**_

"Hello I'm here to challenge the Lavaridge Gym Leader!" Roxie said.

"Welcome, how good to see you've made it here!," "I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here!" "Uh... Dare not underestimate me, I shall, uh...demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!" the menacing voice said. "You may enter now." The doors creaked open and we walked in.

This gym had a thick fog that only a dim light could be seen at the end of the hall. We opened the door and it was steps with torches on the brick walls. We entered the door and it was a a silhouetted figure with beaming red eyes he had a manly build, but as he stepped down the figure became a young woman nothing more than 20 years old.

"Whaa-?" Roxie said.

"Why are you so surprised?" She said.

"Well we thought that you know, maybe you would be a guy." Roxie said.

"Why would you think that?" said Flannery.

"Because when we got here your voice was so deep." she said.

"Oh that it is just because it was running out of batteries." Flannery said rubbing the back her head out of nervousness.

"Oh, never mind." Roxie said. "Let's battle!"

"Sure!" Flannery said.

"This will be a three on three match." the referee said. "Neither the gym leader nor challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Okay, burn ahead, Growlithe!"

"Swellow, Rock On!" Roxie said. "I'll use Swellow's flying and speed to get rid of her Growlithe." she thought. "Aerial Ace!"

Swellow flew towards Growlithe.

"Sunny Day!" Flannery said.

Growlithe opened its mouth and a white ball formed and when it threw it into the air it acted as a sun and got brighter. Swellow could not see and it stopped the Aerial Ace.

"What a excellent way to stop a powerful move in its tracks," Emile said. "How will Roxie deal with this?"

"Roar!"

Growlithe glowed a crimson red and roared causing Swellow to go back in its Pokéball and sending Riolu out.

"What?" Roxie said.

"How can she handle this?" "Unless she can defeat that Growlithe it will continue to Roar her whole team and she will not get her next badge."

"Riolu use Agility." Roxie said.

Riolu ran around gaining speed as the sunlight intensified.

"Growlithe it is now time for Overheat!"

Growlithe glowed a faint red and released a powerful white hot beam of fire with red orange fire spirals around it at Riolu.

"Quick Attack." Roxie said.

Riolu sidestepped out of the way and used Quick attack on Growlithe, but it did not do as much damage.

"Switch into Focus Punch!"

Riolu hit Growlithe in its gut and flung it into the air.

"Take Down!"

Growlithe aimed to hit Riolu with its head.

"Detect!"

Riolu closed its eyes and then moved out of the way and Growlithe hit its head on the battlefield.

"Roar Growlithe" he began to roar.

"Quick Attack!"

Riolu took off to hit Growlithe with the attack and hit Growlithe and it was then sent back into its Pokéball and Swellow was sent back out.

"Swellow use Brave Bird and finish this." Roxie said.

Swellow hit Growlithe and knocked it out and took recoil damage.

"Growlithe is down." The referee stated.

"Yes finally I think I'm getting my momentum." Roxie thought.

"Burn Ahead, Magcargo!, Fire Blast!"

"Quick Attack"

Swellow dodged it and hit Magcargo, but got burned by Magcargo's ability Flame Body then Swellow's ability Guts was activated.

"Rock Tomb!"

Rocks protruded from the ground quickly and tried catch Swellow.

"Quick, Swellow use Double Team."

Swellow disappeared and made several copies of itself.

"Overheat! Magcargo knock them all down." Flannery said.

"Spin while using Brave Bird!" Roxie said.

Swellow spun in the air catching altitude it then back flipped and became cloaked in fire then in a blazing blue aura.

"Aerial Ace now!" Roxie said.

It then gained more speed.

"Magcargo switch into Stone Edge!"

Two rings appeared around Magcargo and formed into several rocks. Swellow and Magcargo hit each other and they both were knocked out. It is a draw both Swellow and Magcargo are unable to battle." the referee said.

"Return and Go, my Powerhouse!" Flannery said.

Houndoom came out of its Pokéball

"Rock On! Marshtomp!" Roxie said.

The sunlight then faded.

"Marshtomp use Mud Shot." Roxie said.

"Houndoom use Roar" Flannery said.

"Roar again!" Roxie said.

Marshtomp was sent back and Riolu came back out.

"Iron Tail."

Houndoom hit Riolu into the ground and Riolu could barley get up.

"SolarBeam!" Houndoom began to take in energy from the sun from outside, but since there was no sun Houndoom took longer.

"Riolu back to back Focus Punches!"

Riolu used Focus Punch several times on Houndoom. Houndoom fired the SolarBeam at Riolu.

"Detect."

Riolu closed its eyes and moved out of the way, but it failed and Riolu was hit and was thrown into a wall where Houndoom would not let up and eventually Riolu was knocked out.

"Riolu is unable to battle."

"Return Riolu it is up to you, Rock on Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp came out of its Pokéball.

"Marshtomp use Muddy Water!"

A wave of dirty water hit Houndoom.

"Again."

Another wave of Muddy Water hit Houndoom again.

"SolarBeam." Houndoom began to take in sunlight.

"Marshtomp now is your chance Hydro Pump!"

Marshtomp fired the high pressured water at Houndoom.

"Now Muddy Water!"

A wave of Muddy Water appeared again and then Houndoom fired the SolarBeam and it cut through the Muddy Water.

"Marshtomp get out of the way!" Roxie yelled.

Marshtomp jumped and appeared above Houndoom.

"Hydro Pump!" Roxie yelled.

Houndoom was hit and was knocked out.

"Houndoom is unable to battle Roxie is the victor." the referee said.

"Oh... I guess I tried too hard, you deserve this, the Heat Badge!" Flannery said.

"I got my fourth Badge!" Roxie said.

"Your fourth badge is a Heat Badge!" Flannery said.

"Yep." Roxie replied grinning with pride.

"That mean that you are half way to reaching the Ever Grande Conference!" Flannery said.

"Thank you very much." Roxie said taking the Heat Badge. "Now to the Hot Springs!"

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 22: Old Friends Unite Again!_


	102. Hoenn Chapter 22

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 22: Old Friends Unite Again!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Roxie defeated her fourth gym leader, Flannery and won herself a Heat Badge._

* * *

><p><strong>On Route 136<strong>

"We are so close." I said while running out of breath.

"I know, but I think that we should take a break here and continue later on." Emile said as he was also running out of breath. "I'll make everyone lunch."

"Great!" Roxie said "my feet are killing me."

"Come on out everyone!" Emile, Roxie and I said throwing Pokéballs in the air. And all of our on hand Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs they began to run around and play with each other.

"Hey Alex do you want you battle?" Roxie asked me while faintly blushing.

All of the Pokémon stopped and stared along with Emile whom was stunned.

"Sure how about a Double Battle?!" I asked.

"Sure!" she said.

"Skitty and Bayleef Showtime!" I said.

"Rock On, Linoone and Torkoal!" Roxie said. Both of the Pokémon came out of their Pokéball, Torkoal released some black smoke, she was getting pumped and ready to fight.

"Skitty use Shadow Ball on Torkoal." I instructed

"Linoone."

Linoone jumped in front out it and canceled the attack. Ghost types of moves do not have any effect Normal Types.

"Skitty use Assist." I said.

The attack turned into Combusken's Sky Uppercut and the attack hit Linoone.

"Torkoal use Smog."

Torkoal released a thick poisonous smoke cloud.

"Bayleef use Leaf Storm."

Bayleef whipped the Smog within the Leaf Storm and hit both Linoone and Torkoal.

"Vine Whip." I said.

Bayleef used a vine from her Vine Whip and it knocked Torkoal and Linoone off of their feet and on their backs.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt." Roxie said.

"Skitty counter it with Iron Tail." I said quickly.

Skitty cut the Thunderbolt down the middle.

"Last Resort!"

Skitty two rings appeared and they wrapped themselves onto Skitty and she closed in on Torkoal and Linoone.

"That is it battle over and lunch is ready." Emile said.

"Thanks you tried your hardest." Roxie said as she pat both Linoone and Torkoal in comfort.

"Alex is that you?" A voice said from behind us.

"Huh?" I said while food was stuffed in my mouth. "Ja-son."

"Hiya." he responded.

I swallowed my food whole and responded. "I forgot that you were in Lilycove City.

"Oh you are having lunch, may I join y'all." Jason said while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure." Emile said.

Jason sat down with his plate of food.

"So who are you?" Roxie said while stuffing her face.

"Jason was my best friend from pre-school he had an Egg and it hatched into an Eevee and it became mine by accident when I was traveling in the Kanto Region and since then it has evolved into an Umbreon." I said.

"You own an Umbreon!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but back in Kanto I have over 20 different Pokémon from my travels through Kanto and Johto."I said gloating.

"Really, how many contests have you won?" Jason asked.

"Ten in Kanto and Johto; five in each region." I said.

"Come on Alex, how about those Gym Badges." Jason said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"Come on, don't be so modest." Jason said.

"No I'm not Jason." I said sternly. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said while twitching my eyes to get him to stop the conversation.

"What is going on with that eye?" a confused Jason said.

"Oh fine, I have eight gym badges." I said.

"You have eight gym badges!" Roxie said.

"Yes." I said. "Oh that, that does not matter now."

"Yes it does." she said.

I started shoving food in my mouth.

**Later On**

"Where is my ribbon case it has my two Hoenn Ribbons, I really need them." I said.

"Calm down, Alex we will back track and find them." Emile said calmly.

We went back to where I had last saw them and a Vaporeon had them in its mouth and it then ran off we followed it and it had disappeared and a man with blue hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Wallace." the man answered.

"The Wallace, Top Coordinator Wallace!" I said.

"That is the one." he said. "And I could not help, but overhear your conversation earlier."

"Oh you heard that." I said.

"Yes I did and I was wondering if you all were entering the Wallace Cup." Wallace said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"How about you?" Wallace said as he pointed to Roxie.

"Oh me?" she said as she pointed to herself. "I don't do Pokémon Contests, I'm a Gym Battle type of girl."

"That's fine as well." he said with a smile making Roxie blush a bit. "I hope to see you all at the Wallace Cup."

"You will!" I said.

"That's great." He responded. "Milotic."

The Pokémon came up and surrounded Wallace with water and they both disappeared.

**Later On**

"This is Lilycove City!" Jason said as we gazed at the city from the sandy beach.

"We have to get to the Pokémon Center." I said.

"I agree." Roxie said.

**At the PokéCenter **

"Nurse Joy, can you heal our Pokémon?" Emile said.

"Yes I can and your name is?"

"Mine is Emile and this is my little brother Alex and this is Roxie." Emile calling out our names.

"Emile and Alex Whitestone?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I have a package for that addressed to the two of you it was delivered first class via Pelipper Mail."

"Thank you." I said signing off for the package with my left hand.

Roxie, Emile, and I went over to open the package while Nurse Joy healed our Pokémon. I opened the package and it was a note and it read:

With love from all of us your grandmother and I have made new clothes for you and your brother the weather is beautiful so take plenty of pictures and give us a call now and then. With love, Mom and the family.

Roxie looked happy, but she rubbed the side of her arm as if she was uncomfortable being there.

"New clothes." Emile said.

I opened my wrapping and it was a blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige shorts and a dri-fit swim suit to go underneath the exterior outfit. It also came with a pair of red and black sneakers with white laces. Emile opened his and it was a v-neck t-shirt with a black undershirt and khaki cargo pants with a black belt and brown shoes. "This is awesome and right before my contest." I said. "I'm gonna go sign up, then try my new clothes on, and then I'm gonna train some more."

* * *

><p><span>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc <span>

Hoenn Chapter 23: Re-Entering the Stage!


	103. Hoenn Chapter 23

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 23: Re-Entering the Stage!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Alex and co. met up with Jason Alex's preschool friend and Wallace the Top Coordinator and they receive a mysterious phone call._

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone and this is the Pokémon Contest: Wallace Cup." Vivian said. "This competition is three days long and when it is over the Coordinator who win, will receive the honorable Aqua Ribbon, which counts as a win in any Region where contests are held, we also have a special guest, Top Coordinator Wallace and all the way from the Kanto Region the Tomboyish Mermaid herself and Gym Leader in Cerulean, Misty Waterflower."<p>

"Misty?!" Emile said.

Just then several spouts of water appeared and then Misty stood next to Wallace on the stage. She then threw two Pokéballs into the air and when the energy materialized it was a Vaporeon and a Lapras. Wallace did the same and his two Pokémon was a Seaking and Milotic.

Together they all used Hydro Pump and the attack left a soft glitter and a rainbow upon the stage.

"Wow look at that that was beautiful show wasn't it?" Vivian said.

The crowed went crazy.

"May I?" Wallace said to Vivian taking the mic.

Vivian handed the mic over.

"Thank you all of coming out here this will be a beautiful performance for all and as Vivian said the winner of the Wallace Cup will have the honorable Aqua Ribbon to add to their collection." Wallace said.

The crowd went crazy again.

"Now lets get this contest started with out first contestant, from the Kanto Region and traveling the the Johto Region it is Diamond Lunarwind." Vivian said taking the mic back fro Wallace.

"Dance, Mantine!" Diamond said.

The kite like Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

"Mantine underwater!" she instructed.

Mantine dived underwater.

"Use Mirror Coat."

Mantine started glowing and it beautifully refracted the water off of its body.

"Ice Beam!"

Several pillars of ice appeared from under the water.

"Waterfall." A towering pillar of water appeared and Mantine climbed up to the top with great speed and when it reached the top it flapped its wings and the pillar of water vanished and left drops of water falling.

"Bullet Seed." Diamond said.

Mantine fired the Bullet Seed and it smashed the pillars of ice and then Mantine flew back over to Diamond.

"Absolutely beautiful." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Suziko said.

"The way she flawlessly commanded her Pokémon showed that they had a perfect connection with each other." Nurse Joy stated.

"Whoa that is going to be tough to beat." Vivian said. "Next up is Contestant number 5, Adrian Mars from the Kanto Region and is traveling in Hoenn Region."

"Castform, Stampede about."

The small gray weather Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

"Castform use Ominous Wind." Adrain commanded.

A suspicious purple wind appeared and hit the water into the air and shrouded Castform within it.

"Sunny Day!"

A ball of energy dissipated the water and made the sun glow intensely. Castform then changed form and it now resembled a small cartoon like sun.

"Now Flash!"

Castform raised itself up high into the sky and glowed just like the sun and the light hit the water making it glow beautifully.

"Up now is Contestant number 19, Alex Whitestone from the Kanto Region who is also traveling in the Hoenn Region." Vivian stated.

"Squirtle Showtime!" I said.

Squirtle came out of its Pokéball and then spun and then landed on the stage. Aqua Jet. Squirtle surrounded itself in water swan on the top in a fast motion.

"Now underwater."

Squirtle dived underwater it then started to swim around before coming back up.

"Ice Beam!"

Squirtle withdrew inside of its shell and used Ice Beam on the water, making a sheet of ice across the entire stage. Squirtle then began to skate across it.

"Now Water Spout!" I said.

Squirtle stopped where it was and withdrew inside its shell and glowed light blue his shell then stood upwards and he released a high pressure blast of water that brought Squirtle into the air it withdrew from its shell in a smile.

"Now for out last contestant of the day it is Himi." Vivian said.

"Dust em' Dustox."

Dustox came from its Pokéball.

"Sludge Bomb." she said.

The attack hit the water and it concealed Dustox.

"Wow in the mist of that Sludge Bomb Dustox uses Double Team." Vivian said.

"Light Screen." The Dustox's glowed yellow and they flew around the stage releasing a dust that shined.

"Now finish with Whirlwind."

Dustox's copies faded and Dustox began to spin and it collected some of the water and it spread it around on the stage and left Dustox's wings glowing.

That was all of our competitors of the Wallace Cup. Vivian said. These are the top 16 who will make it to the next round that starts tomorrow.

Diamond

Greg

Haley

Adrian

Kyle

Alex

Rick

Himi

Susie

Nathan

Henry

Steven

Lauren

Elizabeth

Beth

Danny

"Give these coordinators a round of applause." Vivian said.

The crowd went crazy with cheers.

**Later On 7:00 PM**

"Misty what are you doing here?" Emile asked.

"Well I came here for Wallace, he asked me to help him with his show." she replied.

"Good, cause I missed you a lot." Emile said.

"I missed you too." she said while blushing.

"So are you staying?" Emile asked.

"I really don't know at this moment, but it is nice to see everyone." Misty said. "How are you doing Alex?"

"I'm fine and you?" I said.

"I'm doing good." she responded.

"I really like your hair." Emile said.

Misty had cut her long hair and she now had hair like her sprite in HeartGold and SoulSilver and she was now wearing her outfit from the Kanto Saga, it was a yellow sleeveless top or vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts the were longer, worn over some sort of dark-red leotard.

Just then Diamond walked up. "Hiya guys." she said.

"It looks like we are all together again." I said.

"Yeah, but only for this competition which I will win." Diamond said as she flipped her hair.

"Oh we will see about that." I said.

"Hi who are you?" Misty asked.

"Oh me, I'm Roxie, Roxie McCartney and I'm traveling with Alex and Emile. My goal to be Pokémon Master."

"Oh that is a nice goal." Misty said.

"Thank you." Roxie replied.

"Bye guys." I said.

"Where are you going!" Misty yelled.

"We if you must know I'm going to train some." I said.

"I thought it would be okay if we went out and ate some food and caught up." Misty said.

"I'll catch up later." I said.

"That Alex has not changed one bit." Diamond said.

**7:30 PM Llilycove Beach**

"Skitty use Attract!" I said.

Skitty winked her eye and several yellow hearts appeared and hovered in the air.

"Beautifly knock them down with Silver Wind, Combusken counter the Silver Wind with Flamethrower, Vibrava counter Combusken's Flamethrower with Dragon Breath and Bayleef use Solar Beam."

All of the attacks hit and exploded.

"That was really good guys" I said.

They all stood in a line awaiting my next order.

"Hey Alex!" a voice said.

The man with a white cape appeared.

"This might help your Skitty evolve." he said.

He then stepped out of the shadows and it was Steven Stone.

"Here take it, it is a Moon Stone. It helps Pokémon like Skitty evolve." he said.

"Thank you, but why are you here?" I asked.

"I was just visiting a friend." He said. "Skarmory."

The Pokémon came out of its Pokéball Steven then hopped on it and flew off.

"So Skitty do you want to evolve?" I said holding out the Moon Stone.

She nodded her head in agreement. And as the moonlight refracted off of the ocean's water, Skitty touched the Moon Stone and started to glow and evolve into a Delcatty.

"Okay lets train for a few more minutes then lets get a good night sleep." I said. They all cheered.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc <em>

_Hoenn Chapter 24:A Storm of Competition!_


	104. Hoenn Chapter 24

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 24:A Storm of Competition!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to a Pokémon looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Alex, Diamond, Himi, and Adrian all competed and made through the appeal round._

* * *

><p>"This is the second day of the Wallace Cup and these are the upcoming battles Vivian said as the the battles were randomized." Vivian Meridian said.<p>

__Alex vs Henry__

__Diamond vs Haley__

__Greg vs Steven__

__Nathan vs Lauren__

__Adrian vs Rick__

__Himi vs Danny__

__Kyle vs Elizabeth__

__Susie vs Beth __

"Alex vs Henry is the first battle of the day." Vivian said.

"Bayleef Showtime!"

"Swin, Seaking!"

Seaking came out of its Pokéball and jumped into the water.

"Bayleef just wait." I said.

"What is Alex doing?" Misty asked.

"Seaking use Poison Jab." Henry said.

"Bayleef wait." I said.

Seaking got closer and closer.

"What is Alex gonna do? If that Poison Jab hits he will lose majority of his points." Vivian said.

"Vine Whip." I said.

Two vines appeared from the ring around Bayleef's neck and caught Seaking and wrapped it tight.

"Finish it with Solar Beam!"

Bayleef began to take in the sunlight.

"Seaking Flail!" Henry said.

Seaking wiggled around and jumped back in the water.

"Ice Beam." Henry said.

"Let 'er rip!" I said.

The two moves collided and they resulted in smoke, but when the smoke cleared there were copies of Seaking.

"The Ice Beam was a bluff it was just so Seaking could use Double Team." Vivian said.

"Bayleef use Vine Whip, knock em all down!" I said.

Bayleef knocked all of the Seakings down, but they were all copies.

"Seaking use Ice Beam!" Henry said.

Seaking came from behind and hit Bayleef.

"Vine Whip!" I said.

Bayleef grabbed Seaking before it could go back underwater.

"Throw it in the air." I said.

Bayleef tossed Seaking in the air.

"Razor Leaf."

The attack hit Seaking.

"Bring it back down." I said.

Bayleef used Vine Whip and slammed it into the stage.

"Body Slam!" I added.

Bayleef put her entire weight on Seaking, but it was not knocked out.

"Fire a Solar Beam!" I yelled.

Bayleef began to take in the sunlight.

"Time's up!" Vivian said. "The coordinator who will move on to the quarter finals is Alex Whitestone!" the crowd cheered.

Adrain won his battle with his Marshtomp, Diamond won her battle with Dragonite, Himi won her battle with Jigglypuff.

"Now for the Quarter final matches." Vivian said.

_Himi vs Adrian_

_Susie vs Diamond_

_Elizabeth vs Steven_

_Alex vs Lauren_

"This next match is between Himi and Adrian." Vivian said.

"Snorunt Go!" Himi said.

"Shelgon Stampede About!" Adrian said.

"Snorunt use Icy Wind!" Himi said.

Shelgon was hit by the attack.

"Now Blizzard." Himi said.

Shelgon was hit again and was this time frozen in a block of ice.

"Shelgon use Flamethrower!"

Shelgon heard Adrian's command and shattered the ice and hit Snorunt with the stream of fire. Snorunt was weakened.

"Shelgon use Dragon Rush."

Shelgon's body became enveloped in a light blue aura with white streaks and it slammed itself into Snorunt knocking it out and also causing it to be thrown into the water.

"With Snorunt knocked out Adrian moves on to the Semi-finals." Vivian said.

The crowd then cheered for Adrian.

"Now this battle is between Susie and Diamond."Vivian said. "Five minutes on the clock and begin."

"Surf's Up, Carvanha!" Susie said.

"Dance Misdreavus!"

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Carvanha use Crunch!"

"Misdreavus use Psychic!"

Misdreavus' eyes and jewel glowed, but nothing happened.

"No, no, no." Diamond yelled. "I forgot, Misdreavus switch into Thunderbolt!"

Misdreavus sparked with electricity and fired it at Carvanha sending it back into the water.

"Misdreavus Confuse Ray."

Misdreavus glowed purple and a menacing light hit the water and confused Carvanha. Carvanha then jumped out of the water and landed on the platform and flapped about.

"Aqua Jet! Susie said .

Carvanha bashed its head on the stage in confusion.

"Misdreavus Thunderbolt back to back."

Carvanha was hit with all of the Thunderbolts and was knocked out.

"With Carvanha out Diamond and Misdreavus move on to the Semi Finals."

**Later **

"Vibrava spin and use Steel Wing." I said.

Vibrava spun and hit Lauran's Octillery.

"Octillery use Octozooka!" Lauren said.

The orange colored blast missed Vibrava.

"And time is up and the Coordinator who will move on is, Alex Whitestone." Vivian said.

The crowd cheered again.

"And tomorrow is the final day of the Wallace Cup. I look forward to seeing who wins the Aqua Ribbon!" Wallace said enthusiastically.

**That Night**

"Okay guys we will train some more. Cause tomorrow we will either battle Adrian or Diamond first." I said.

They all had a determined look on their faces.

"Beautifly and Delcatty I will use the two of you guys for the Semi final and Finals." I added.

Combusken looks down.

"Cheer up Combusken I will use you in our next contest." I said patting his head.

He cheered up.

"Now lets get to training." I said.

**Meanwhile **

"Boss we succeeded in our mission." Jessie said.

"Good." the boss said with a booming voice. "I have a new mission for you. I'm sending you to a distant location from where you are now." she added.

"Okay." James said.

"I'm sending your info to Dr. Zager." she said as she cut the communication.

"Jessie and James come here the info has been sent." Dr. Zager said.

"That location-" James said.

"Yes it's-" Jessie said.

* * *

><p>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Phantom Rises Arc<p>

_Hoenn Chapter 25: Final Battle for the Aqua Ribbon!_


	105. Hoenn Chapter 25

In celebration of my birthday I'm uploading Hoenn Chapter 25 today. Next Saturday will have its usual upload as well.

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 25: Final Battle for the Aqua Ribbon!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to Phione looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Alex, Diamond, and Adrian all competed and made through to the Semi Finals._

* * *

><p>Fireworks and confetti popped and fell from the sky.<p>

"Today is the final day of the Wallace Cup." Wallace said.

"Lets get this day started with the Semi-final battles." Vivian said. "These are the upcoming matches of the Semi-finals."

__Diamond vs Adrian__

__Alex vs Steven__

"This first battle will be between Diamond and Adrian." Vivian said. "Five minutes on the clock battle begin!"

"Leafeon, Dance!" Diamond said.

"Masquerian Stampede About!" Adrian said.

They both came out of their Pokéballs.

"Hmm there is something about that Pokémon it is creepy lookin', but it also somewhat seems cute." Misty said.

"Leafeon use Energy Ball." Diamond instructed.

"Masquerain use Silver Wind." Adrian said.

The Energy Ball absorbed the Silver Wind.

"Use Air Slash Masquerain."

The attack cut the Energy Ball and sent it back to Leafeon.

"Leafeon use Aerial Ace."

"Masquerain Blizzard."

"Leafeon dodge it and switch into Leaf Blade!" Diamond said as she seemed to get a bit agitated.

Leafeon dodged the attack and hit Masquerain.

"Masquerain use Silver Wind on the water." Adrian said as a smirk appeared on his face.

A wall of water appeared and cloaked Masquerain.

"That trick will not work on me!" Diamond said. "Leafeon use Aerial Ace and go through the water!"

Leafeon went through the water and Masquerain was not there.

"Masquerain use Blizzard and Silver Wind."

Masquerain came from above Leafeon and the attack hit and sent it back into the water.

"Energy Ball Leafeon."

"Use Blizzard."

Masquerain froze the Energy Ball.

"Shatter it with Air Slash!"

The frozen Energy Ball was destroyed and left a soft glitter on the stage.

"Quick Leafeon use-"

"And time's up it is a close call, but Adrian Mars will take it to the Final Round." Vivian said. "Alex vs Steven is the next pair who will battle today, who will win?" Vivian said.

"Delcatty Showtime!" I said throwing her Pokéball in the air.

"Crawdaunt!"

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Crawdaunt use Dark Pulse."

"Delcatty use Double-Edge." I said.

Delcatty charged after Crawdaunt and a yellow trail followed behind her.

"Crawdaunt in the water." Steven said.

"Delcatty switch into Iron Tail."

She slammed her tail into the water and Crawdaunt popped up.

"Crawdaunt use Metal Claw."

"Delcatty use Iron Tail."

The two attacks collided.

"Crawdaunt use Guillotine!"

"Delcatty get out of the way!" I yelled.

Crawdaunt caught Delcatty and slammed her into the water. Crawdaunt came back up from underwater. And just then so did Delcatty and she shook the water off of her fur.

"What?" Steven said. "Crawdaunt use Surf!"

The star on Crawdaunt's head glowed and a wave of water appeared and closed in on Delcatty.

"Delcatty use Blizzard."

Delcatty inhaled and then released a frigid wind from her mouth that froze the Surf and Crawdaunt.

"Delcatty use Double-Edge."

The wave of ice was shattered.

"Time's up!" Vivian said. ",And Alex will move on to the Final Round."

"He made it to the final round!" my family cheered while watching me on TV in Kanto.

"This is getting good!" Top Coordinator Kendra said while in Johto.

"Those were the days." Jessie sighed while undercover as she spotted me on a nearby TV at the Pokémon Center.

"Are you coming?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." she responded.

**Backstage at the Wallace Cup**

"Hey!" I said as Adrian turned around. "Give it all you got." I said as I put a thumbs up.

"I'm going all out! You better hold on to your glasses." He said walking off.

"Now for what we have all been waiting for!" Vivian said. "The final round, Alex Whitestone versus Adrian Mars."

Both of us walked out onto the stage.

"We have five minutes on the clock and begin."

"Beautifly Showtime!"

"Marshtomp Stampede About!" Adrian said. "Marshtomp use Water Gun."

"Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

The Silver Wind broke Marshtomp's Water Gun.

"Bide Marshtomp."

Marshtomp started glowing.

"Beautifly use Psychic."

Beautifly released a powerful light blue psychic blast and Adrian lost some points.

"Silver Wind!"

Marshtomp endured the hit and Adrian lost more points.

"Aerial Ace!"

Beautifly did a flip in midair. Then, its body becomes surrounded in white streaks and it slammed into Marshtomp. Adrian lost more points.

"Marshtomp Let 'er rip!" Adrian yelled.

Marshtomp released the Bide by releasing several white energy beams.

"Dodge it Beautifly!"

She tried her best to dodge it, but was hit several times. Me and Adrian's points were now even. We both had 1/2 points left.

"Morning Sun!"

Beautifly's whole body glows white, then all around it glows yellow, as yellow rays of light shine outward. Adrian lost a few more points.

"We have 40 seconds left on the clock!" Vivian said. "It is getting down to the wire."

"Marshtomp use Mega Punch!"

Marshtomp charged his attack and dashed towards Beautifly while hovered above the water.

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace!"

Beautifly did a flip in midair. It's body became surrounded in white streaks as she also dashed towards Marshtomp.

"Silver Wind and spin!"

She started spinning and she was cloaked in silver light. The two Pokémon struck each other.

"Time's Up!" Vivian said. "It looks like the victor of the Wallace Cup is...Alex, Alex Whitestone!"

The crowd cheered.

"I'm proud to present to you the coveted Aqua Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said.

"The two of you had a remarkable battle." Mr. Sukizo stated.

"This Ribbon will count as a win in any region where contests are held. I also understand that this is your third ribbon." Mr. Contest said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well you are closer to the Grand Festival, I hope to see you there." he added.

"You will," I said "I got my third ribbon, The Aqua Ribbon!"

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 26: Journey to the Fifth Gym Badge!_


	106. Hoenn Chapter 26

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 26: Journey to the Fifth Gym Badge!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to Phione looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Alex and Adrian fought in the Final Round of the Wallace Cup, but Alex came out on top and won the coveted Aqua Ribbon and his Third ribbon!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Alex!" Roxie said.<p>

I turned around and she was wearing her hair in spiky pigtails with a new outfit it was May's Emerald clothes.

"Do you like?" she asked.

"Uh,uh,uh,uh." I said.

"I'll take that as a yes." she then walked out.

"Should I tell her that it was a piece of food in her teeth?" I asked Emile.

"She'll find out eventually." He said.

"Guys I have an announcement!" Misty said.

"What?" we said as Roxie walked back into the room.

"I have decided to travel with you guys." Misty said.

"But what about the Cerulean Gym?" Emile said.

"Daisy says that she will take care of it." Misty said.

"Great." Emile said getting up and he swung Misty around and kissed her.

"So guys where are we going next?" Misty asked catching her breath.

"We are headed for Izabe Island for my next gym battle." Roxie said.

"Well okay when do we set off?" Misty asked.

"Tomorrow at 9:00 AM." I said.

**The Next Day at 11:23 AM**

"Wingull, Wingull, Wingull." said a flock of Wingull as they flew over our boat.

"We are almost there, just a few more minutes." Mr. Briney said.

**Meanwhile**

"Captain Phantom, We should be docking soon." a grunt said.

"Good." The Phantom said. "Cause the games are about to begin!" he added as he rain his fingers through his beard. "Make sure that the captive Pokémon stay in standby." he said.

**Concurrently**

"So this is Izabe Island?" Emile said.

"Now we have to head to Sunshine City!" Roxie said.

Just then a woman with brown hair and she had a long green dress and fair skin walked up.

"Do you know where the Gym leader of Sunshine City is?" Roxie asked.

"Yes, she is me." The woman said. "I'm Autumn, The Sunshine City, Gym Leader." Autumn said as she flipped her brown hair.

"I would like a battle." Roxie said.

"The rules are that there are no substitutions on either side and this will be a one on one." Autumn said. "You go first."

"Okay." Roxie said. "Hmm what should I pick cause I get one chance." she thought. "Rock On Linoone!"

"Sceptile, You Are Up!"

"Sceptile?" Roxie said.

__Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, The fully evolved form of Treecko. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies. __

"How am I gonna do this?" She thought. "Linoone use Thunderbolt."

Linnone fired the thunderbolt at Sceptile.

"Quick Attack!" Autumn said.

Sceptile appeared in front of Linoone.

"Leaf Blade!" Autumn said.

"Linoone use Slash" Roxie said.

Linoone's claws sharped like Sceptile's claws and the two attacks collided.

"Maybe I can confuse it with Water Pulse." Roxie thought. "Water Pulse!"

The ball of water hit Sceptile and confused Sceptile.

"Yes!" Roxie said.

"Brick Break." Autumn said calmly.

Sceptile snapped out of confusion and launched a powerful Brick Break.

"Iron Tail." Roxie said.

The attacks collided again, but Sceptile used its other hand and knocked out Linoone.

"Linoone is unable to battle the battle goes to Autumn the Sunshine City Gym Leader." Emile said.

"You did really good, but you need to train more before you challenge me again. My gym is over that hill when you are ready." Autumn said recalling her Sceptile. "Next time it will be a three on three."

"Here Roxie give this to Linoone he will be ready to battle." Emile said.

Roxie gave the medicine to Linoone and he was ready to battle.

"Okay lets start training." Roxie said.

**Meanwhile**

"Captain Phantom we have located Registeel and we have prepared for you to capture it." a grunt said.

"Good because if I don't capture these Regis my plan will fail."

"Yes sir." the grunt responded.

"Send Marina and Kai into my quarters." he said as he got up from his seat and walked out of the door.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Yes Sir." Kai and Marina said while saluting their Captain Phantom.

"I need you too to go out and retrieve the Pokémon, Phione." he said to them.

"Sir that Pokémon is with Team Rocket." Kai said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Phantom said.

"Well the treaty we have with them is not expired yet." Marina added.

"Forget that treaty, they have crossed the line by taking Phione. Anyways, they are supposed to stay in Kanto and Johto where they belong." The Phantom said raising his voice.

"Sorry sir, I steeped out line when I spoke up." Marina said.

"I apologize as well." Kai said.

"Go and get that Pokémon from Team Rocket! Do I make myself clear?!" He said as he slammed his hands onto his desk in anger.

"Yes, Sir." They both said quickly and saluting to him.

As they left The Phantom pulled out the book that Kai and Marina retrieved 2 years ago from Alto Mare.

"Why won't this stinkin' book open?" The phantom said while trying to open it up.

The book glowed and it opened to a certain page and the text glowed blue and the words were decrypted and it said:

__When two are born the door will open and one can become infinite. The sky will be darkened by the evil power of the one who seeks Infinity. The temple will rise and destruction and chaos will ensue, The Pokémon of the water will join under the one who controls the infinite power, though the children of this prophecy will combine and stop the havoc and destruction.__

"Hmmm, I see now." The Phantom said out loud.

**Across Hoenn**

"So this is our new operation." Jessie said.

"Yes," James replied, "we must wait here until it happens."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: The Phantom Rises Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 27: A Jungle of a Rematch!_


	107. Hoenn Chapter 27

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: The Phantom Rises Arc

Hoenn Chapter 27: A Jungle of a Rematch!

Opening Theme Song: Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie dancing in a fancy ballroom with a silhouetted guy and as she reaches in for a kiss he vanishes and someone is behind her asking of a dance. It then shows a night sky with a full moon and buildings and Roxie looks out the window. Roxie enters the ballroom again, but could not move forward. Then a guy in a suit takes her hand and they begin dancing. It then flashes to Phione looking out to the moon as well. Then the two hooded characters reveal themselves as Jessie and James. The Phantom does the same with Marina and Kai behind him. Roxie looks down and she sees that she is about to fall into darkness. _

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: The Phantom Rises Arc,___ Roxie battled with Autumn and lost, The phantom readies as his plan is beginning to go in his favor, Team Rocket waits for their new operation to start._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is the Sunshine City Gym." Roxie said.<p>

We walked in and the gym did not have a roof and it was a huge forest on the inside.

"Welcome to the Sunshine City Gym, I'm Autumn, the Lady of the Forest." she said. "I'm pleased to meet you again, Roxie." Autumn said.

"Same here." Roxie replied.

"This gym challenge will be a three on three and there will be no substitutions. The winner will be declared when the other has no Pokémon able to battle." The referee said.

"Grow, Lombre." Autumn said.

"Rock On Linoone!" Roxie said.

"Lombre use Leech Seed." Autumn said.

Lombre fired a small brown seed that attached itself onto Linoone and began to sap its energy.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Roxie said.

The attack hit Lombre hard.

"Lombre use Teeter Dance." Autumn said.

Lombre did a hula-like dance that make everyone, even us do the same dance. Linoone became outlined in light blue and became dazed and disoriented as it became confused.

"What is going on?" Roxie said.

"This is Lombre's Teeter Dance." Autumn said as she flipped her hair. "It cause the opponent to become confused and anyone else in close proximity to dance."

Emile's Lombre came out of its Pokéball and danced happily along with us.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Roxie said while dancing.

The bolt missed Lombre.

"Lombre use Giga Drain." Autumn said.

The red digits on Lombre's hands glowed green and several energy beams came from them and they sucked Linoone's energy.

"Linoone use Slash!" Roxie said.

Linoone ran at a tree and slashed it several times.

"Ugh," Roxie thought. "What am I gonna do?"

"Looks like you can't do anything." Autumn said.

"Don't be too sure about that," Roxie said. "Linoone use Water Pulse."

Linoone fired a Water Pulse and the it went up in the air and it slammed back down onto Linoone snapping it out of confusion.

"What?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Thunderbolt!" Roxie said as Linoone snapped out of confusion.

The bolt hit Lombre and it was extremely weakened.

"Now Iron Tail." Roxie said.

Linoone hit Lombre with its iron hard tail and knocked it out.

"The Gym Leader's Lombre is unable to battle, the win goes to Roxie's Linoone." the referee stated.

"We did it Linoone!" Roxie said.

He turned around and he gave a thumbs up.

"Grow, Sceptile!" Autumn said.

Sceptile came out of its Pokéball and Linoone took damage from the Leech Seed and its health was in critical levels.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Autumn said.

Sceptile took off and used several Leaf Blades.

"Linoone use Slash!" Roxie said trying to counter the Leaf Blades.

"Sceptile use Solarbeam!" Autumn exclaimed.

Linoone was badly injured.

"Linnone can you battle?" Roxie said.

He got up and was ready.

"Sceptile Brick Break." Autumn said.

Linoone was knocked into the ground and was knocked out.

"Linoone is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Return Linoone, you did a good job. Rock On, Torkoal!" Roxie said.

"Tor-koal!" Torkoal said releasing black smoke from its body.

"Oh I see, you are going by type advantage now." Autumn said.

"Torkoal use Eruption!" Roxie shouted.

It fired a high powered fire attack at Sceptile.

"Sceptile Dodge it." Autumn said calmly.

Sceptile dodged it just in time.

"Earthquake!" Autumn said.

Sceptile slammed itself on the ground causing several ripple to appear.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense!" Roxie said.

Torkoal endured the attack.

"Smog!" Roxie said.

Torkoal released a thick poisonous smog that Sceptile inhaled and he became poisoned.

"Torkoal use Heat Wave!" Roxie said.

Sceptile was hit by the attack.

"Heat Wave again!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Earthquake!" Autumn also exclaimed.

Torkoal was hit by the Earthquake and Sceptile was hit by the Heat Wave and they were both knocked out.

"Both Sceptile and Torkoal are unable to battle." The referee said.

"Return." Autumn and Roxie said while the red light enveloped their respective Pokémon.

"It's all up to you." Roxie said. "Rock On, Swellow!"

"Grow, My Powerhouse!" Autumn said.

"Wait, Sceptile wasn't her powerhouse?" Roxie questioned aloud. Roxie pulled out her PokéDex as Autumn's powerhouse Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

__Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. The fruit that grows around its neck is sweet and popular with children. It flies by flapping the large leaves on its body. Tropius can fly through the air by flapping the leaves on its back. It grows stronger in bright sunlight.__

"Tropius Outrage." Autumn said calmly.

Tropius' eyes glowed red and its body becomes outlined in a red aura as well. It began to go on a rampage as it shot out several Solarbeams.

"Swellow dodge it with Double Team!" Roxie said quickly.

Then Tropius' Outrage had ended and it fell into confusion.

"Tropius use Leaf Storm!" Autumn said.

Tropius snapped out of confusion and fired the attack at Swellow.

Swellow use Aerial Ace then use Brave Bird." Roxie said.

Swellow used Aerial Ace and dodged the Leaf Storm and it dealt damage to Tropius it followed up with a powerful Brave Bird that dealt an enormous amount of damage to Tropius. Swellow took a huge amount of recoil damage.

"Tropius, Giga Impact!" Autumn said.

Tropius' body was surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange color fades and turns purple, with orange streaks of energy that spiral around the orb. Tropius then flew at Swellow.

"Swellow use Quick Attack into Brave Bird!" Roxie exclaimed.

Swellow gained speed from the Quick Attack and then use Brave Bird and collided head on with Tropius' Giga Impact. And a big cloud of smoke appeared and Swellow came out in victory as Tropius fell to the ground.

"Tropius is unable to battle, the victor is Roxie!" The referee said.

"Congratulations, Roxie in proof of your victory here is the Seasonal Badge!" Autumn said.

"Thank you very much." Roxie said as she added her fifth badge into her badge case.

"Next stop my contest in Purkia Town." I said.

**At the Pokémon Center**

"Nurse Joy can you heal our Pokémon?" we said giving her our Pokéballs.

"I sure can, just wait a while." she responded.

"This is Hoenn Today and with me I have several trainers." the Mary said. "Here is Adrian Mars and he has 4 ribbons already."

"Yes I do and I plan on taking a break and then I will go for my 5th ribbon." He said.

"Next is Wally Hunter and he has 5 gym badges." Mary said.

"Hmm, it seems Wally is doing well." Roxie said.

"We also have Himi who has 3 ribbons and Kimi who has 5 gym badges." Mary added.

"Whoa, looks like we have some competition already." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 28:Battling for the Fourth Victory!_


	108. Hoenn Chapter 28

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 28:Battling for the Fourth Victory!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar and Emile singing with Me on the Drums and Misty on the Piano. Then it shows me at my next contest holding up a ribbon and my Pokémon behind me. Then it flashes to Roxie holding up her next badge with her Pokémon behind her. Then it shows Team Rocket holding a rock into the air as stars fall in the background as the multicolored rock glows different colors. It then shows underwater and an unknown place is there the sky darkens and so does the water as It then flashes towards The Phantom with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters an unknown place with Phione. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. As we fly towards the unknown place on our Pokémon._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ Roxie battled with Autumn and won after a grueling three on three battle she received her fifth badge, The Seasonal Badge._

* * *

><p>"This is the Izabe Island Pokémon Contest, held here is Purkia City." Vivian announced as the crowd cheered loudly.<p>

"If Alex wins this contest he will have 4 ribbons total." Emile said to Misty.

"Oh the time sure flies." Misty said. "Roxie do you enjoy watching Alex compete?" Misty asked Roxie.

"Um This would be the first time I have actually seen Alex compete." Roxie said nervously.

"Oh." Misty said.

"Okay our first Coordinator of the day is, Orion from Rustboro City."

"Charge Shedinja!" He said throwing the Pokéball.

**Meanwhile in The Phantom's Lair**

"This prophecy? What could it mean? And who are the children who are sent to protect the world?" The Phantom questioned.

Bizzt Bizzt as the noise the intercom made.

"Sir Agent Marina and Kai are here to see you." the secretary said.

"Yes what do they want?" he responded.

"They say that it is very important." the secretary said.

"Oh well send them in." He said.

"Sir we came as fast as we could."Marina said.

"Yes what?!" The Phantom said as he was getting irritable.

"We present to you, Phione the Sea Drifter Pokémon."Kai said.

"Yes, it is also ½ of the key." The Phantom said.

"How is Regirock and Registeel doing?" Marina asked.

"They are doing quite well, they are in captivity below the ship. Take Phione down to Room 000 as well." The Phantom said.

"Where is that located?" Marina questioned.

"Here." The Phantom said as he wrote instructions on a sheet of paper. "When your are done burn this paper." "Yes sir!" They both said as they saluted him.

**At the Purika Contest**

"Now it is time for Alex from the Kanto Region and the last contestant of the day." Vivian said.

"Go Alex! You can do it!" Emile yelled.

"Knock 'em out Alex! Misty also yelled.

"Combusken Showtime!" I said while throwing his Pokéball.

Combusken came out of its Pokéball and flipped and landed perfectly onto the stage.

"Combusken use Flamethrower and spin!"

Combusken used Flamethrower on the ground while catapulted him into the air.

"Now use Vacuum Wave!" I said.

Combusken waved its arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround it. Combusken then jumps into the air, crosses its arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around its body in the form of a shock wave.

"Now use Sky Uppercut!" I said.

Combusken's claws glow light blue leaving a white trail behind its claws as he jumped high into the air and leaving a soft sparkle falling from the ground.

**In Room 000**

"So this must be the room that the boss instructed us to place Phione in." Kai said as he carried the case.

"Look at Regirock and Registeel they look really powerful." Marina said.

"Yeah, what if we took them for ourselves!" Kai whispered to Marina.

"Don't you think that we should stay loyal to Captain Phantom." Marina said in response to Kai's act of treason.

"It was just a joke." Kai quickly said.

"Are you sure?" Marina asked Kai.

**Back at the Purika Contest **

"Here are the four coordinators who will move on to compete in the next round." Vivian said.

Rachel

Alex

Orion

Lily

"And these are the match ups." Vivian said.

Rachel vs Orion

Alex vs Lily

"Battle begin!" Vivian said.

"Charge!" Orion said throwing the Pokéball into the air as a Shedinja came out of the Pokéball.

"Shedinja?"

Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon. Shedinja is a peculiar Pokémon. It seems to appear after a Nincada evolves using its shedded skin it becomes a Pokémon. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe.

"The stage, Starmie!" Rachel said.

Starime came out of its Pokéball.

"Hydro Pump!" Rachael said.

Starmie fired the high pressured blast of water at Shedinja, but a shield appeared and Shedinja took no damage.

"Double Team!" Orion said.

Shedinja made several copies of itself.

"Shadow Ball then SolarBeam!" Orion said.

The onslaught of attacks knocked out Starmie with 3 minutes and 31 seconds left on the clock.

"Hmm, that is a new record." Orion said.

"Orion moves on to the final round." Vivian said. "Alex and Lily are you ready?"

"Yes!" we both said.

"Are you ready?" Vivian said to the crowd. "Well let the battle begin."

"Showtime Combusken!" I said.

"Go Sunflora!" Lily said. "Sunflora use Sunny Day then Solarbeam!"

Sunflora made the sun glow brighter as it began to take in sunlight.

"Combusken use Mega Kick!"

Combusken took off as its feather and foot glowed a metallic blue.

"Fire!" Lily said.

Sunflora fired the Solarbeam at Combusken.

"Combusken slide away!" I said.

Combusken slammed its Mega Kick into the stage and slid backwards.

"Petal Dance!" Lily instructed.

Sunflora released a tornado of yellow petals.

"Combusken Flamethrower!" I said.

Combusken released a stream of intensified flames that pushed the Petal Dance backwards and knocked out Sunflora.

"With a quick knock out of Lily, Alex moves on the the final round to battle Orion." Vivian said.

"Charge! Shedinja!" Orion said.

"Showtime Combusken!" I said.

"Let the battle begin." Vivian said.

"Combusken use Mega Kick!"

Shedinja had a shield appear and protected it.

"Combusken switch into Sky Uppercut!" I yelled nervously.

Combusken's claws glowed blue and uppercutted Shedinja, but a shield appeared again and blocked the attack.

"It is just like in the first battle." I thought. My points were lowered.

Normal and Fighting Attacks don't work on a Ghost Type like Shedinja." Vivian said.

"Ghost type?" I thought to myself.

"Ominous Wind!" Orion said.

A suspicious purple wind appeared.

"Combusken stay on guard!" I said.

Combusken was hit by the attack. My points were lowered again.

"Combusken Flamethrower!" I said.

"Double Team!" Orion said.

"Towards the ground." I said.

Combusken launched the Flamethrower on the ground.

"Launch a Flamethrower at the one without a shadow!"

Combusken fired a Flamethrower at the real Shedinja and knocked it out leaving it charred.

"Congratulations Alex and with only 3 minutes left on the clock you are the Izabe Island Pokémon Contest Winner." Vivian said.

"I'm proud to present to you the Izabe Island Ribbon also I here that it is your fourth ribbon congratulations you only have one more ribbon left." Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you." I said as I took the Ribbon and put it in my case at the bottom right.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 29:Befriending The Frigid Stray!_


	109. Hoenn Chapter 29

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 29:Befriending The Frigid Stray!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar and Emile singing with Me on the Drums and Misty on the Piano. Then it shows me at my next contest holding up a ribbon and my Pokémon behind me. Then it flashes to Roxie holding up her next badge with her Pokémon behind her. Then it shows Team Rocket holding a rock into the air as stars fall in the background as the multicolored rock glows different colors. It then shows underwater and an unknown place is there the sky darkens and so does the water as It then flashes towards The Phantom with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters an unknown place with Phione. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. As we fly towards the unknown place on our Pokémon._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ Alex participated in his fourth Pokémon Contest and won the ribbon, The Izabe Island Ribbon._

* * *

><p>"Azurill Bubble." Misty said.<p>

"Happiny Pound!" Emile said.

Happiny popped the bubbles.

"Azurill use Icy Wind." Misty said.

"Happiny use Metronome!" Emile said.

The attack morphed into a Hydro Cannon. Happiny opened its mouth and a blue flash of light appears in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Happiny's mouth where the flash was and Happiny fired it at Azurill.

"Azurill absorb it with Whirlpool." Misty commanded.

The Hydro Cannon hit the Whirlpool and Azurill couldn't hold on to it longer, just then Azurill started to evolve into Marill.

"Marill use Rollout." Misty said.

Marill curled itself into a ball and rolled itself at Happiny.

"Happiny dodge it!" Emile exclaimed.

Happiny moved out of the way and Marill hit the engine and the boat began to smoke.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Briney." Misty said.

"It's okay I'll have ole Kimberly fixed in no time." Mr. Briney said.

We pulled over to a nearby island.

"Glacier Caverns?" I said questionably.

"Let me check," Emile said checking the PokéNav "uhh?" Emile said out loud.

"Uhh what?" Roxie said.

"Well according to the PokéNav we are still on water." Emile said.

"What do you mean?" Misty said.

"Well this island is not on the map." Emile added.

"That doesn't make any sense some has to know about this island there is I sign on it describing our location." I said.

A Pokémon cried out from the cave.

"Did you hear that?" Roxie said.

"No what?" I replied.

The Pokémon cried again.

"It's in the cave." Roxie said.

We all walked in the cave and it was beautiful. The cave was crystallized and the ice sparkled and shined with stalactites on the ceiling.

"This place is so beautiful." Misty said.

The Pokémon cried out again.

"Roxie we have to stick together cause if we don't we all could get lost." Emile said.

Roxie took another step and she fell though a hole and her Pokéballs along with her badge case stayed on the ground.

"I hope this works." Emile thought "Lets Play Aerodactyl!" Aerodactyl came out of her Pokéball. "Save Roxie please." Emile pleaded.

Aerodactyl looked at Emile and she began her rampage by first using Hyper Beam. A stalactite fell over the hole.

"Combusken Battle Positions!"

Combusken came out of its Pokéball and saluted me.

"Combusken use Flamethrower on the hole."

Combusken released a continuous stream of hot flames.

"Aerodactyl, I don't wanna hurt you can we be friends." Emile said.

Aerodactyl began to charge up for another Hyper Beam.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Emile said.

Aerodactyl fired the Hyper Beam at Emile.

"Shadow Ball, Dragon Breath, and Razor Leaf!" I said Delcatty, Vibrava, and Bayleef's attacks intercepted the Hyper Beam.

"Thanks Alex." Emile said.

"Your welcome." I replied.

Combusken melted the stalactite and made a slide.

"You guys do everything to stop Aerodactyl from collapsing the cave." I said.

"Wait where are you going?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to get Roxie, listen to Emile and Misty." I said to Bayleef, Delcatty, and Vibrava. "Squirtle and Beautifly Showtime, you two as well."

They came out of their Pokéball and began to attack Aerodactyl.

"Lets go, Combusken." I said.

**Down The Hole**

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie. Where are you?" I said yelling.

"I'm over here." she responded she was holding her leg.

"Are you okay." I said.

"Yeah it is just a sprain." she replied.

"Did you want me to carry you?" I said.

"Do I look old? I'm fine." She said getting up onto her feet and began to walk.

"So why are you here?!" She said.

"Well you fell down that hole." I responded. "And-"

"Shhh" Roxie said cutting me off. "Do you hear it?"

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"It is an injured Pokémon." Roxie said.

"Lets go!" I said.

We had began running, but then Roxie fell and started to blush.

"Can you carry me?" she asked.

"Sure." I said picking her up

I began running towards the Pokémon. When we made it there we found out that the Pokémon was a Glaceon and its foot was injured.

"Are you okay?" Roxie said as she got off my back and started walking to the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Glaceon hissed at her.

"Watch out." I yelled as Glaceon was about to use Ice Fang, Roxie embraced Glaceon with a hug.

"It's okay I know someone who can help your leg; he is really nice and gentle. Did you want me to take you to him?" Roxie said in a loving voice.

Glaceon looked up and agreed to go with us.

Back at the Hole

"Well, how are we gonna get up there?" Roxie said.

"I know." I said. "Hey Emile can Bayleef send down a Vine Whip?"

"Sure."Emile said.

Bayleef sent the Vine Whip down and she brought us back to the ground floor.

"Emile can you treat this Glaceon." Roxie asked.

Emile walked up. "Hmm it has an sprained leg." Emile said out loud. "Yes I can, but this might hurt a bit, but your leg will be good as new okay." Emile said to Glaceon.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Well we finally calmed down that Aerodactyl." Misty said.

"And she understands now that were weren't trying to hurt her." Emile said.

Emile threw Aerodactyl's Pokéball into the air. Aerodactyl came out and she laid down next to Emile as he pet her head.

"There you go good as new." Emile said wrapping bandages around its injured leg.

"Guys you did a great job return." I said. "Who are these two?" I said pointing to Snorunt and Spheal.

"Snorunt is mine Emile said."

"And Spheal is mine." Misty said.

"Oh, Alex Slakoth evolved into Vigoroth." Emile said.

"Really." I said.

"Yup!" Emile said while smiling.

"Oh you're so cool." I said sarcastically.

"Yes I am." Emile said as he grabbed me and started giving me a noogie.

"Okay kids the boat is ready lets go." Mr. Briney said.

"Okay bye, Glaceon." Roxie said.

Glaceon ran up and and bit Roxie's pants leg tugging at her.

"Yes Glaceon?" Roxie said.

"It looks like Glaceon wants to come along with you." Mr. Briney said.

"Really Glaceon is that true?" Roxie asked.

Glaceon nodded its head and agreed. Roxie took out a Pokéball and caught Glaceon, but the Pokéball shrunk and became inactive.

"What happened?" Roxie questioned.

"You have more then six Pokémon." Misty said.

"That means that you will have to deposit one or more at the PokéCenter." I said.

"Okay onward to the nearest PokéCenter." I said.

**Meanwhile**

"Hmm Regice thought it could protect itself inside the Glacier Caverns?" The Phantom said. "We will see defensive it really is."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 30:An Evolutionary Rivalry!_


	110. Hoenn Chapter 30

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 30:An Evolutionary Rivalry!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar and Emile singing with Me on the Drums and Misty on the Piano. Then it shows me at my next contest holding up a ribbon and my Pokémon behind me. Then it flashes to Roxie holding up her next badge with her Pokémon behind her. Then it shows Team Rocket holding a rock into the air as stars fall in the background as the multicolored rock glows different colors. It then shows underwater and an unknown place is there the sky darkens and so does the water as It then flashes towards The Phantom with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters an unknown place with Phione. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. As we fly towards the unknown place on our Pokémon._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ The gang encountered a mysterious island on the way to Roxie's next gym battle. There Emile's raging Aerodactyl calmed down and Roxie found a injured Glaceon whom she eventually caught._

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I said.<p>

I then opened my eyes and I was swimming under the ocean and Phione came swimming next to me.

"Oh there you are." I said reaching out for it as many Water Pokémon came swimming and carried Phione away.

"No wait, don't go." I said.

Phione then cried out in pain. "Papa!"

"I'll rescue you I promise." I yelled back as my dream ended.

**Later The Next Day**

"Are we close to Hemlock City?" Roxie asked.

"No not really." Emile said.

"Well, when are we gonna make it there?" Roxie said.

"Well it looks like two days." Emile said.

"TWO DAYS!" Roxie exclaimed. "Ugh I'm tired of walking I'm dying from hunger." she added she she held her stomach.

"You shouldn't even be walking." I said.

"I'm fine do I look like I'm 100 years old?" Roxie said snapping back sarcastically "I can take care of myself."

"We can stop here and I could make some lunch." Emile said.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Come one out everyone!" We all said as our Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Can you go get some berries for the salad?" Emile asked me.

"Sure come on guys." I said to my Pokémon.

As we all walked ahead to find some berries I saw Adrian and Wally.

"Hey guys." I said. "What are you doing on Maisie Island?"

"We are looking for Hemlock City for my sixth gym badge?" Wally said.

"What about you?" Adrian said.

"We are here for Roxie's sixth gym badge too." I said.

"How many ribbons do you have Alex?!" Adrian said.

"I have four of them." I replied.

"So do I, but I bet I'll get my fifth before you do!" Adrian exclaimed smugly.

"Oh really we will see about that?" I said.

"How about a battle then?" Adrian said.

"Hey what is taking you so long Alex," Roxie said. "Where are the berries. Oh you loser, you got yourself into a battle."

"Roxie I challenge you to a battle." Wally said.

"Oh really?!" Roxie said. "This is getting interesting, I need to train some before my gym battle in Hemlock Town."

"This will be a two on two double battle." Emile said walking up with Misty holding her Marill.

"This battle will be over when the other side has no Pokémon able to battle." Misty added.

"Battle begin." Misty and Emile both said.

"Vibrava Showtime!" I said.

"Rock On, Roselia!" Roxie said.

"Hmm those are good Pokémon, but not good enough." Adrian said.

"Lets show em'!" Wally said.

"Shelgon Stampede About!" Adrian said.

"Magmar Go!" Wally said. "I'll go first, Magmar use Sunny Day!" Wally said.

Magmar launched a ball of solar energy that intensified the sun's rays.

"Shelgon use Flamethrower!" Adrian said as Shelgon spewed a intense stream of flames.

"Vibrava go get Roselia" I instructed as Vibrava flew over and picked up Roselia.

"Magmar use Smokescreen!

Magmar spit out a thick smoke.

"Vibrava use Dragon Breath." I said.

"Roselia use Petal Dance!" Roxie exclaimed.

The Petal Dance wrapped itself around the Dragon Breath and it dealt damage and also blew the Smokescreen away.

"Magmar Fire Blast!" Wally said.

Magmar stuck its hands out to block the attack then countered by taking in a deep breath and releasing a powerful 大 shaped blast of orange fire from its mouth.

"Separate! I Roxie and I instructed.

Roselia jumped off of Vibrava's back.

"Roselia use Sweet Scent!" Roxie said.

Roselia started spinning releasing a pink sweet mist from its flowers, Shelgon and Magmar stood still as they smelled the scent.

"What are they doing?" Adrian said.

"Come on guys, move!" Wally exclaimed.

"Vibrava it is time to use that move." I said.

"What is he talking about?" Misty said.

"You'll see." Emile said.

"Shelgon use Outrage!" Adrian said.

"Magmar back Shelgon up with a Fire Blast!" Wally said.

"Roselia use SolarBeam!" Roxie said.

Roselia took in sunlight then blasted the condensed energy at Shelgon and Magmar. Shelgon jumped towards Vibrava.

"Vibrava Draco Meteor!"

Vibrava's body glowed orange and an orange ball formed in Vibrava's mouth then Shelgon headbutted Vibrava causing the attack to explode onto both Shelgon and Vibrava. The two Pokémon fell down.

"Vibrava and Shelgon are both-" Emile said just then the two Pokémon began to evolve into Flygon and Salamence.

"Now that you've evolved, Flygon use Draco Meteor!" I said.

"Salamence use Flamethrower." Adrian said.

"Roselia use SolarBeam!" Roxie yelled.

"Magmar use Fire Blast!" Wally exclaimed.

The attacks clashed together leaving a smoke cloud. Flygon's body glowed orange.

"Magmar get on Salamence!" Wally said.

Magmar jumped on Salamence and they both flew up in the air.

"Salamence use Outrage!" Adrian instructed.

Salamence attacked Flygon brutally Magmar then used Fire Blast from above Flygon slamming her down into Roselia knocking them both out.

Flygon and Roselia are both unable to battle the win goes to Adrian and Wally." Emile said.

"How d-did they do that?" Roxie said. "They could barely hit us and with a single attack they knock us out?" Roxie thought.

"Here Roxie this might help you in the long run." Wally said.

"What is that?" Roxie said.

"This is a Shiny Stone, it could evolve that Roselia of yours into a Roserade and it will become more powerful." Wally said giving Roxie the item.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Roxie said as she snapped.

"Here, just think about it." Wally said in a caring voice.

Roxie looked up at him and she remembered someone who said those same words to her, as she began to get teary eyed.

"Sure I'll think about it." Roxie said holding her head down so you couldn't see her eyes.

"Bye see ya in Hemlock City." Adrian said.

"Misty can you go get my Pokémon Kit." Emile said. "Sure, I'll be right back." she said going back to our camp.

**Later On**

"This will hurt some so please endure it." Emile said as he applied medicine to Flygon's wounds. Roselia's was already asleep after she drank some medicine.

**The Next Day**

"Flygon are you ready for some training?!" I asked.

Flygon flew up and made circles in the sky as she agreed.

"Okay Beautifly Showtime!" I said throwing her Pokéball in the air. "Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

Beautifly flapped its wings as a silver covered wind appeared.

"Flygon fly upwards." I said.

Flygon dodged it by flew away.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" I instructed.

Flygon began charging for a Hyper Beam, but nothing happened.

"Flygon switch into Draco Meteor!" I yelled in excitement.

Flygon's body glowed orange then it faded.

"Beautifly use Psychic." I said.

Beautifly's eye's glowed light blue as an light blue energy outlined around Flygon as Beautifly slammed Flygon in the ground.

"Flygon break free with Steel Wing!" I said as I became worried.

Flygon's wings glowed white, but then faded.

"What is wrong Flygon?" I asked as I was about to pet her head.

Flygon flew into the sky and looked around and she flew away...

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 31:A Rocking Search For Flygon!_


	111. Hoenn Chapter 31

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 31:A Rocking Search For Flygon!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar and Emile singing with Me on the Drums and Misty on the Piano. Then it shows me at my next contest holding up a ribbon and my Pokémon behind me. Then it flashes to Roxie holding up her next badge with her Pokémon behind her. Then it shows Team Rocket holding a rock into the air as stars fall in the background as the multicolored rock glows different colors. It then shows underwater and an unknown place is there the sky darkens and so does the water as It then flashes towards The Phantom with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters an unknown place with Phione. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. As we fly towards the unknown place on our Pokémon._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ The gang encountered a Adrian and wally on Maisie Island and during the battle Vibrava and Shelgon evolved into Flygon and Salamence, following Alex and Roxie's defeat Flygon, after some training flies away into the forest._

* * *

><p>"Flygon, Flygon, Flygon!" I yelled around the thick forest of trees just then Beautifly flew back to me. "Did you find any trace of her?"<p>

Beautifly shook her head no.

"I can't just leave her to fly about she needs me now. I just wonder where she is?" I said out loud to myself.

I looked around and I scratched my head.

"Or maybe I should wonder where I am at?" I said.

I began walking around Maisie Island alone.

"I wonder where the Captain's holding that Flygon." I heard a voice say.

"I dunno, but she looked quite frightened." another voice said.

"They have my Flygon." I whispered to myself. The two pirate grunts stood there and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"I have to find a way to get to that ship." I said as I turned around to look for another way. I then I bumped into someone. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." he whispered.

I looked up and with his hand still on my mouth I muffled "Steven?"

"Come over this way." he said.

We finally got a far distance away from the pirate goons.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous." Steven said.

"I came this way cause my Flygon ran away and those guys have her." I responded.

"What?!" Steven said.

"I can't just let them get away with that." I added.

"I agree!" Steven said. "Lets go." he said with a hand motion.

"Go where?" I asked.

"I know where their ship is, we are gonna go get your Flygon back." Steven said.

"Okay." I said with a determined look.

**At The Pirate's Ship**

"How are we gonna get in?" I asked as Steven and I peeked from the bushes.

"I got an idea." he said. "Lets excavate, Foretress!" Steven said. "Foretress go over there and use Explosion."

Foretress hopped over to the wall of the base and it began to glow, it then exploded and made an entrance for us to use.

"Thanks, take a good rest." Steven said recalling Foretress as we both entered the hideout.

"What are you doing in here?" A grunt said. "Golbat Go!"

"Why must all grunts use Golbats?" I said.

Steven smiled and chuckled.

"Showtime Squirtle!" I said.

Squirtle came out of its Pokéball.

"Rapid Spin into Aqua Jet!" I instructed.

Squirtle withdrew into its shell then water encased him as he then launched himself like a missile knocking Golbat into the grunt knocking them both out.

"Good job!" Steven said.

Just then a group of grunts appeared.

"Show's Over." I said to Squirtle. "Bayleef Showtime!"

Bayleef came out of her Pokéball.

"Solar Beam lets go!" I said.

Bayleef began to take in sunlight.

"Let er rip!" I said Bayleef unleashed the solar energy knocking all the grunts out and made a path for us.

"Where do you keep the Pokémon?!" I said to the grunt.

"I'll never tell!" he responded.

"I'll go ask your boss then." I said.

"He isn't here." the grunt said.

"What do you mean?" Steven said.

"He is out, he is not here." the grunt said.

"Hey what are you two doing here? Rock n Roll, Shiftry!" The voice said. "Razor Wind!"

The blades of wind blasted a grunt that was sneaking up behind us.

"You two clowns have no rhythm." The man said.

"Good to see you're doing well." Steven said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Sidney!" he said taking off his disguise. "Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four."

He was a tall guy with a black vest with yellow buttons he had a pinkish dress shirt on under the vest. He had khaki dress pants on with pinkish stripes going horizontally down his pants. He also had a bass guitar that was styled in Sharpedo colors.

"I see you are undercover too." Steven said.

"Yeah I've gathered much information." Sidney said.

"Like what?" Steven said.

"We'll talk along the way." Sidney added.

We ran around the ship and we saw a four way each of us split up.

"Looks like we have to split up." I said.

"Yeah, I'll go this way." Steven said pointing to the left.

"And I'll go this way." Sidney said pointing to the right.

"Looks like I'm going straight." I said to myself.

As I walked along my path I heard a cry.

"That cry...It's Flygon's." I said.

I ran to the end of the hall and opened the door that was there.

"What are you doing." I said.

"Who are you?" the grunt said.

"I'm that Flygon's trainer." I said. "And I'll give you to the count of two to let her go or else." I added.

"Or else what?" The grunt said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Bayleef it's Showtime! Use Razor Leaf!" I said.

"Magneton use Thunder." the grunt said.

Bayleef took the attack and was badly injured and she also became paralyzed as she struggled to get back up she then began to evolve into a Meganium.

__Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium is Chikorita's final evolved form. The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, it gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit.__

"Meganium you can use a new attack now!" I said.

She turned around and agreed.

"That is not gonna help you." The grunt said.

"We will see about that, Meganium use Petal Dance!" I instructed.

Meganium slammed her foot into the floor and several pink petal appeared from her flower around her neck and the attack knocked Magneton and the grunt out.

"Flygon I'll get you out of here I promise." I said.

"Camerupt use Overheat!" the grunt said pulling out another Pokéball.

Camerupt launched the high intense white flames at Meganium and me knocking Meganium out and lightly burned my left shoulder.

"Show's Over, Meganium." I said.

"Step away from the Flygon!" The grunt said.

"No!" I yelled back. "She is coming with me no matter how much damage you inflict on me!"

"Okay then, Camerupt use Overheat again." the grunt said.

Camerupt unleashed another attack at me, but then Flygon's eyes flickered and she broke out of the cage with a Steel Wing she then used Stone Edge and stuck the grunt on the wall. She then used a Draco Meteor and launched an orange sphere into the air it exploded and it knocked Camerupt and the Pokémon Sidney and Steven were battling out.

"Flygon you can use your attacks again." I said as I hopped on her back and we flew out of the doors and down the hall. Sidney was on his Honchkrow and Steven on his Skarmory and we all flew out of the ship.

**Meanwhile**

"What was that? Was that another Explosion attack?" Roxie questioned.

"No Roxie, that time it was a Draco Meteor attack!" Emile said as they all fan towards the explosions.

Emile, Roxie, and Misty all ran towards the Draco Meteor and I met up with them.

"What is going on?" Misty said.

"Oh nothing." I said. "I was just getting Flygon to master Draco Meteor."

"Who is that?" Misty asked.

"This is Sidney." I said.

"Rock n Roll kiddies." He said as he strung his guitar.

"You can play the guitar too!?" Roxie said.

I then thought back to when I met back up with Steven and Sidney

***Flashback***

"Whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this." Steven said.

"When your Flygon used Draco Meteor it probably set of some alarms and now the Phantom is most likely on his way." Sidney said. "I'll go with you so if anyone sees you, you can just say you bumped into me." Sidney added.

"Can I tell my friends at least?" I asked.

"No." they both responded.

"If you do it might put them in extreme danger, The Phantom is one who can't toyed with." Steven said.

"How he managed to break out is still beyond me?" Sidney said.

"Anyways, I'm going to stay behind and do damage control. Steven said.

***Flashback Ends***

"What ever the Phantom is planning, I just hope it doesn't involve my friends, but it does I'll be ready for whatever he has!" I thought.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 32: Battle for the Miasma Badge!_


	112. Hoenn Chapter 32

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 32: Battle for the Miasma Badge!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar and Emile singing with Me on the Drums and Misty on the Piano. Then it shows me at my next contest holding up a ribbon and my Pokémon behind me. Then it flashes to Roxie holding up her next badge with her Pokémon behind her. Then it shows Team Rocket holding a rock into the air as stars fall in the background as the multicolored rock glows different colors. It then shows underwater and an unknown place is there the sky darkens and so does the water as It then flashes towards The Phantom with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters an unknown place with Phione. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. As we fly towards the unknown place on our Pokémon._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ Alex encountered Steven and Sidney members of the Hoenn League as the three of them entered a ship to retrieve Flygon, in the end Flygon was able to use attacks again and Bayleef evolved into Meganium._

* * *

><p>"Send the medics to the Phantom's lair stat." A grunt said.<p>

"What is going on?" Marina questioned as she walked up to the grunt.

"The Phantom has collapsed." The grunt replied.

"What!?" Marina ran towards the Phantom's lair as she walked in she saw-

"Finally, we are here!" Roxie said as we entered the gates to Hemlock City.

"Now I can finally rest." Misty said.

"I hear you." Emile said.

"My legs and feet feel like they have been stepping on a Torkoal's back." I said.

"Quit your whining." Roxie said. "My battle is calling for me." she added as she ran off.

"Wait!" Emile said.

"What?" Roxie replied.

"Your Pokémon need treatment from Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center." Emile stated.

"You're right." Roxie said as she walked back towards us.

"Nurse Joy." I said as I walked in the Pokémon Center. "Can you heal my Pokémon for me?"

"Me too." said Roxie.

"Sadly us too." Emile and Misty said simultaneously.

"Oh my, I sure can please wait patiently I will have them all fully healed." Nurse Joy said while she took the Pokéballs in the treatment room.

"So Roxie do you know what Pokémon that you wanna use?" Misty asked.

"No not really. I'll just wing it." she replied.

**Meanwhile**

"James do you have the device ready?" Jessie asked.

"Not yet, why?"

"Cause we are going after the phantom." Jessie said.

"Why?" James said.

"Cause he broke the treaty and now they must all pay." another voice said as it stood silhouetted in the shadows.

"Did you run this by the boss?" James asked.

"I did and she agreed to the plan so Operation: Wish can now commence." Jessie said.

"Aggred." James stated as he opened the briefcase to connect the parts.

**In Hemlock City**

"I'm ready for the gym battle." Roxie said as we left the Pokémon Center.

We walked on a long path and we finally reached the gym.

"I'm ready to challenge the Hemlock Gym!" Roxie yelled as she opened the gym doors.

We walked inside and there was a thick purple fog.

"What is going on?" Misty said covering up her mouth.

"Rock On, Swellow!" Roxie said.

Swellow came out of it's Pokéball.

"Use your wings and blow that fog away." Roxie instructed.

Swellow nodded its head agreement and he flapped it wings and the thick fog cleared up and we were able to continue to the battlefield.

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon." Wally said.

"Seviper use Flamethrower!" the gym leader said.

"Magnezone switch into Protect." wally instructed.

A sheild appeared and protected Magnezone.

"Now, Lock On!" Wally exclaimed.

"Seviper use Dark Pulse!"

Magnezone locked on to Seviper and it was also hit by the Dark Pulse.

"Zap Cannon!" Wally said.

Seviper was hit with the Zap Cannon and was paralyzed.

"Seviper use Flamethrower."

Seviper quickly released a stream of flames that knocked Magnezone out.

"Magnezone is unable to battle." the referee stated.

"Hmm, Wally looks under pressure." Roxie said.

"Magnezone return. I Choose You, Kecleon!" Wally said.

The green chameleon Pokémon came out of its Pokéball.

"I think I can turn the tide with Kecleon." Wally thought. "Kecleon use Fake Out."

Kecleon disappeared then reappeared in Seviper's face then pulled its arm back for a punch, but then clapped its hands together Seviper then flinched and was thrown back by a wave of energy.

"Flamethrower!" the gym leader said. Seviper tried to release the stream of flames, but it was fully paralyzed. "Use Iron Tail then."

"Got ya!, Kecleon stop." Wally said.

Seviper hit Kecleon and then it's green skin turned silverish white.

"What?!" the gym leader exclaimed.

"My Kecleon's ability is Color Change when you hit Kecleon with Seviper's Poison Tail. Kecleon changed from a Normal type to a Steel type."

"What does that mean?" Roxie said.

"That means that Kecleon cannot become poisoned unless it is hit by a different type." Emile said.

"But if Kecleon is hit by a Fire or Ground type attack it will be in trouble." I said.

"Having an ability like that is more like a double edge sword." Emile added.

"Shadow Claw!" Wally said.

"Seviper use Flamethrower."

"Dodge it." Wally said. Seviper opened its mouth and flames appeared, but it was fully paralyzed.

Kecleon dodged the attack and a shadow aura wrapped itself around Kelceon's hand as she charged in she slashed Seviper and knocked it out.

"Seviper is unable to battle the winner is Wally Hunter from Verdenturf Town." the referee stated.

"We did it!" Wally said picking Kecleon up.

"I'm proud to present to you the Miasma Badge." the gym leader said.

"Thank you very much." Wally said taking the Miasma badge.

"You," the gym leader said "are you hear for a battle?" he said pointing to Roxie.

"Yes I am." Roxie said. Who might you be? She added.

"I'm Bane of the Hemlock City Gym and don't think I'll go easy on you." Bane said as he popped his knuckles.

"Oh I'm not worried, I wouldn't want it any other way." Roxie said as she popped her knuckles.

Torkoal Rock On! Roxie said.

"Poison with pain, Swalot!" Bane said.

"You can go first." Roxie said.

"A rookie mistake." Bane said. Swalot don't move.

"Hmm I wonder, what's he planning?" Roxie thought. "Torkoal use Smog."

She released a thick fog.

"Swalot now." Swalot inhaled the Smog and appeared behind Torkoal.

"What how?" Roxie said.

"Toxic." Bane calmly.

Swalot spit a steam of purple liquid at the battlefield that poisoned Torkoal badly once he inhaled it she began to cough and wheeze as if it could not breathe.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 33: A Highly Venomous Battle!_


	113. Hoenn Chapter 33

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 33: A Highly Venomous Battle!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar and Emile singing with Me on the Drums and Misty on the Piano. Then it shows me at my next contest holding up a ribbon and my Pokémon behind me. Then it flashes to Roxie holding up her next badge with her Pokémon behind her. Then it shows Team Rocket holding a rock into the air as stars fall in the background as the multicolored rock glows different colors. It then shows underwater and an unknown place is there the sky darkens and so does the water as It then flashes towards The Phantom with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters an unknown place with Phione. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. As we fly towards the unknown place on our Pokémon._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ The Phantom has been injured and Team Rocket is scheming in the shadows. Wally won his 6__th__ gym badge the Miasma Badge and Roxie is beginning her battle to try and win herself a Miasma Badge too._

* * *

><p>"I'm Bane of the Hemlock City Gym and don't think I'll go easy on you." Bane said as he popped his knuckles.<p>

"Oh I'm not worried, I wouldn't want it any other way." Roxie said as she popped her knuckles.

"Torkoal Rock On!" Roxie said.

"Poison with pain, Swalot!" Bane said.

"You can go first." Roxie said.

"A rookie mistake." Bane said. Swalot don't move.

"Hmm I wonder, what's he planning?" Roxie thought. "Torkoal use Smog."

She released a thick fog.

"Swalot now." Swalot inhaled the Smog and appeared behind Torkoal.

"What how?" Roxie said.

"Toxic." Bane calmly.

Swalot spit a steam of purple liquid at the battlefield that poisoned Torkoal badly once he inhaled it she began to cough and wheeze as if it could not breathe.

"Torkoal return," Roxie said "Rock On Linoone!" Linoone came out of its Pokéball.

"Gunk Shot Swalot!" Bane said.

Swalot put its hands together, and a silver light starts sparkling between them. The light then turns into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Swalot hurled at the Linoone.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Roxie exclaimed.

Linoone launched the bolt of electricity it explodes on impact of the Gunk Shot, sending pieces of purple-glowing garbage flying.

"Linoone don't let up. Use Water Pulse!"

Linoone launched a water pulse at Swalot causing it to become confused.

"Toxic!" Bane said as he flipped his hair from in front of his face.

Linoone inhaled the attack and became badly poisoned.

"Linoone use Iron Tail." Roxie said.

Linoone used Iron Tail and hit Swalot into the ground, but it got back up like it didn't feel anything.

"Ugh, Water Pulse then!" Roxie said.

Linoone launched another Water Pulse and Swalot grabbed it.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Roxie said.

The bolt of electricity hit the Water Pulse and exploded over Swalot and knocking it out.

"Swalot is unable to battle." the referee stated.

"That was some nice battling, but that won't get you anywhere in my gym." Bane said.

Bane was in his mid twenties he wore a purple hoodie with black jeans with gray sneakers he had long black hair with that he put in a high ponytail. He had white headphones around his neck and size 2 gauges in his ears.

"Dustox, poison with pain!" Bane said.

"Linoone can you still battle?" Roxie asked.

Linoone agreed then took damage from the poison.

"Dustox use Psychic." Bane said calmly.

Dustox's eyes glowed light blue as Linoone became outline in a light blue energy. Dustox then began to slam Linoone relentlessly into the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Roxie instructed.

Linoone launched the bolt of electricity at Dustox.

"Redirect it." Bane said calmly. Dustox redirected it back at Linoone causing Linoone to take more damage.

"Psychic!" Bane said. Linoone was lifted into the air. "Giga Impact!"

Dustox slammed itself into Linoone slamming both of them into the battlefield, knocking out Linoone.

"Linoone is unable to battle." the referee said.

"Linoone return, Rock On Torkoal!" Roxie said.

"Torkoal use Heat Wave!" Roxie said.

"Dustox use Psychic." Bane said.

"Iron Defense." Roxie said. Torkoal retreated inside as Dustox slammed her into the battlefield.

"Eruption!" Roxie exclaimed.

Torkoal released some black smoke as she then focused her energy as then released a pillar of fire that knocked Dustox out.

"Dustox is unable to battle." The referee stated.

"Poison with pain, Tentacruel." Bane said.

Tentacruel came out of its Pokéball.

"Tentacruel use Supersonic." Bane said.

Tentacruel released high pitched waves that confused Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Smog." Roxie said.

"Hydro Pump!" Bane said.

Tentacruel released a high pressured blast of water.

"Iron Defense Torkoal!" Roxie said.

Torkoal retreated, but the blast of water pushed Torkoal out of its shell and into the wall.

"Full power." Bane said.

Not giving any room to breath, Tentacruel added more pressure to its Hydro Pump eventually knocking Torkoal out.

"Torkoal return, Roserade Rock On!" Roxie said.

"Hmmm, I see that you are trying to go by type advantage." Bane said.

"Roxie evolved her Roselia?!" Wally said.

Roxie started to get agitated as she began to crack her fingers and sweat wiped down her face.

"You seem tense." Bane said.

"I'm not!" Roxie blurted back.

"Oh well, I'll end this." Bane said. "Tentacruel use Double Team."

"Uh, which one is which?" Roxie thought. "Roserade use SolarBeam." Roxie said.

Roserade began to take in sunlight.

"Tentacruel use Ice Beam." Bane said.

"Jump up and fire!" Roxie said. Roserade jumped up and fired the SolarBeam at all of the Tentacruels.

"Ice Beam." Bane said.

Tentacruel still fired a Ice Beam at Roserade.

"Giga Drain!" Roxie said.

Roserade released several vines from it's roses that sucked Tentacruel's energy.

"Extrasensory!" Roxie said.

Roserade's eyes glow gold and it holds up its roses, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Tentacruel. The beam surrounded it, and Roserade lifted Tentacruel into the air and slammed it down.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle." the referee said.

"Return, Tentacruel." Bane said.

Who looks tense now." Roxie said.

Bane did not answer, but he took out a Pokéball. "Poison with pain, my Powerhouse!" Bane said.

As the energy materialized it was revealed it be...

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 34: Rockets Take Action!_

* * *

><p><em>Next week will be a week full of chapters titled The Seven Wishes Week.<em>


	114. Hoenn Chapter 34

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 34: Rockets Take Action!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar. Then it shows Team Rocket with a rock that glows multicolored lights the rock shatters and a Pokémon comes from it. It then shows underwater and an undersea temple is there the sky darkens and so does the water. As it then flashes towards The Phantom on crutches with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters the temple. Team Rocket has Phione and they placed it on a pedestal. Roxie, Emile, Misty and I run up and Phantom Pirates appear and block us. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. The Pokémon appears and stars fall in the background as Roxie runs up to the Pokémon, but she then begins to fall._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ Roxie's battle with Bane continued after being poisoned several times, will Roxie emerge victorious?_

* * *

><p>"Tentacruel is unable to battle." the referee said.<p>

"Return, Tentacruel." Bane said.

"Who looks tense now." Roxie said.

Bane did not answer, but he took out a Pokéball. "Poison with pain, my Powerhouse!" Bane said.

As the energy materialized it was revealed it be a-

__Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. ___Roxie's Pokédex stated._

"Roserade return." Roxie said. "Rock On Riolu!"

Riolu came out of its Pokéball ready to battle.

"Sweet Scent." Bane said.

Riolu inhaled the scent and he became less energetic.

"Frenzy Plant." Bane said. Venusaur glowed light green as it slammed its body into the ground releasing multiple vines.

"Dodge with Quick Attack." Roxie said.

Riolu began to jump and back flipped dodging all of the Frenzy Plants.

"Get up close!" Roxie said.

Riolu got in Venusaur's direct vicinity.

"Force Palm." Roxie said

Rioul unleashed a huge light yellow blast from its paw.

"Blaze Kick." Riolu then kicked Venusaur in the chin with a fiery kick that burned it.

"Toxic." Bane said.

Venusaur spewed a purple substance at Riolu badly poisoning it, and then taking damage from the burn.

"Blaze Kick Riolu!" Roxie said.

Riolu kicked Venusaur again with its foot ablaze.

"Frenzy Plant!" Bane said.

The hard plant hit Riolu and flung him into the air.

"Quick Attack!" Roxie exclaimed.

Riolu shot itself at Venusaur with a white trail behind him. Venusaur then took damage from the burn.

"Force Palm." Roxie said.

"That is not gonna work," Bane said. "Grab Riolu and slam it."

Venusaur grabbed Riolu by its foot and slammed it into the battlefield. Riolu then took damage from the poison.

"Get out from there." Roxie instructed.

"Hyper Beam." Bane said calmly.

Venusaurfired a beam with great destructive force at Riolu.

"Riolu is unable to battle." the referee stated.

"Return Riolu, Rock On Roserade." Roxie said.

"It is getting down to the wire." Emile said.

"Yeah, but she is gonna win this, she already has in her mind." I said back to him.

"Roserade use Giga Drain." Roxie said.

Roserade released several glowing vines from its roses that sapped Venusaur's energy.

"Hyper Beam." Bane said.

Venusaur released the beam with great destructive force.

"Dodge it." Roxie said.

"Wait, where did it go?" Bane said looking around. "Venusaur should have hit it."

"Extrasensory!" Roxie said.

Venusaur was thrown into the ceiling and was knocked out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle the victor is Roxie McCartney." the referee stated.

"Here you go, this is proof of your victory here at my Gym." Bane said. "The Miasma Badge."

"Thank you." Roxie said taking the badge and putting it in her case.

"Do you mind telling me how you managed to defeat my Venusaur?" Bane said.

"Sure, I noticed that Venusaur never moved. I thought that moving might expose its weak spot." Roxie said. "So when Roserade dodged that Hyper Beam she slid under Venusaur and hitting its weak spot, its soft underbelly."

"I see," Bane said. "Anyways congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you again." Roxie said.

**The Next Day (PokéCenter)**

"So where are you guys going next?" Misty asked.

"I dunno?" Adrian said. "The Grand Festival is coming up in five or weeks."

"So is the Ever Grande Conference." Roxie said.

"I guess we will head to Mossdeep City." Emile said. "That is the closest gym from here." he added.

"There is also gonna be several contests held around there too." I added.

**Later On**

"I guess that here is where we are gonna separate?" I said.

"We can come with you guys, you said it your self there are several contests around Mossdeep City." Adrian said.

"Hmmm it got darker. What time is it?" Misty asked.

"Only 11:00 AM." Wally replied.

"Hey Mr. Briney." We said.

"Oh there you are." he said rubbing his bald head. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No we don't."Emile said.

"It suddenly just got darker." Misty added.

"This couldn't be." Mr. Briney said.

"Be what?" I asked.

"This seems like-" he said before he was cut off. "There is no time to explain hurry kids get on board."

**Concurrently**

Automatic defense system engaging.

"Hurry, James." Jessie said.

"We don't have the luxury of any mistakes." another figure stated.

"I don't know how you got in here, but from this point your mine."Kai said. "Poliwrath Go!"

"Go, Grumpig!" Jessie said. "Psychic." Grumpig levitated Kai and Poliwarth into the air.

"Cacturne Needle Arm!" James said.

Cacturne cut a hole in the ceiling. They then flew off with Phione back into their possession.

"What is going on?" the Phantom said as he walked in on crutches.

"I'm sorry my captain." Kai said kneeling. "But-"

"BUT WHAT?" the Phantom said raising his voice.

"Team Rocket has taken Phione back." Kai said speedily.

"WHAT?!" the Phantom said as he struck Kai with his crutches. "You had one job and you failed me."

"I'm sorry my captain." Kai said.

"I'm sorry too." he said.

"Captain sir, you aren't supposed to be walking. Not in your condition." Marina said rushing towards the Phantom.

"Don't touch me!" the Phantom said.

"I'm sorry my captain." Marina said while she while kneeling.

"Looks like I have to do everything myself." he said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 35: Dawn of the Seventh Night!_


	115. Hoenn Chapter 35

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 35: Dawn of the Seventh Night!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar. Then it shows Team Rocket with a rock that glows multicolored lights the rock shatters and a Pokémon comes from it. It then shows underwater and an undersea temple is there the sky darkens and so does the water. As it then flashes towards The Phantom on crutches with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters the temple. Team Rocket has Phione and they placed it on a pedestal. Roxie, Emile, Misty and I run up and Phantom Pirates appear and block us. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. The Pokémon appears and stars fall in the background as Roxie runs up to the Pokémon, but she then begins to fall._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ Roxie's battle with Bane has concluded with her being victorious. As Team Rocket's Operation:Wish starts._

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Adrian questioned as he rubbed his hair.<p>

"Can you get please off me?" I asked struggling under him.

"I think we are stranded." Emile said.

"How did we get here?" Misty asked.

"I'll help you understand." a voice said standing the shadows.

"We need the six of you guys help." another voice said.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm Steven Stone, The Champion of the Hoenn Elite Four." Steven said as the other members of the Hoenn Elite four standing behind him.

"Where are we?" Emile asked.

"You are on Mirage Island." Phoebe stated.

"Mirage Island?" Roxie questioned.

"Yes, here on Mirage Island time runs differently from the external time that you know." Glacia said.

"Time runs differently?" I repeated.

"Yes we can spend a week here and it can only add up to one day." Sydney said.

"So why are we here?" Adrian asked.

"We need your help." Phoebe said.

"Team Rocket is planning something big." Drake said.

"We have information that they are here on Mirage Island." Steven said.

"We need to find them before they put Hoenn at risk of destruction." Drake said.

"What are they up-" Emile said.

_*SFX: Kaboom*_

"What was that?"

"Lets split up!" Steven said.

"Okay." we all said.

"I'll go with Misty." Roxie said.

"I'll go with Wally." Adrian said.

"And that leaves us." I said to Emile.

"Not so fast." a grunt said. "I Randy will not let you pass, Golem."

"You buffoon you gave away your real name." the grunt said as he reprimanded the intern.

"Was I not supposed to?" Randy questioned.

"Interns..." the other grunt said as he shuck his head in dismay.

"You will not stop our plans!" another grunt stated. "Rhydon go!"

"Lets Play, Ludicolo!" Emile said.

"Showtime Squirtle!" I said."

Ludicolo use Hydro Pump!" Emile instructed.

Squirtle use Aqua Jet!." I said.

The two attack merged together as Squirtle charged towards.

"Rhydon Thunderbolt."

"And Golem Hyper Beam!." Randy said. Squirtle was thrown back at Ludicolo.

"Can you guys still fight?" I asked as they then both agreed.

Squirtle then glowed and its tail grew bigger as did its entire body.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

__Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness in battle. This Pokémon is very popular as a pet. Its fur-covered tail is a symbol of its longevity. Wartortle can now use Skull Bash and Aqua Tail.__

"Do you guys need any back up?" the other grunts said.

"Yeah sure." Randy said.

"Go Golbat." they all said.

"Hey Alex." Emile said.

"Say no more." I replied.

"Happiny and Aerodactyl Lets Play." Emile said.

"Beautifly Showtime." I said.

"Happiny." Emile said.

"Beautifly." I said.

"Double Psychic." we both said.

Happiny and Beautifly levitated the grunts and their Pokémon into the air.

"Aerodactyl." Emile called.

Wartortle hopped on Aerodactyl.

"Wartortle use Skull Bash!" I instructed.

"Aerodactyl use Hyper Beam!" Emile instructed.

The attack knocked the grunts out.

"Lets go." Emile said.

"Return." I said. "Flygon Showtime!"

Emile hopped on Aerodactyl as we flew up into the air, but we could not get as high.

"What's wrong Flygon?" I asked.

She along with Aerodactyl hit their head on something.

"Do you think that there is a barrier around Mirage Island?" Emile asked.

"Maybe, but look," I said as a pointed to the explosion site.

"We can fly over there they will spot us." Emile said.

"You are right, I guess we have to walk huh?" I said.

**Meanwhile**

"Where is Phione?" The Phantom said.

"Sir, we trying to locate it, but the signal was lost." A grunt said.

"Impossible, that tracker should be like finding water in water." the Phantom said.

"Where was the last time you had the signal?" the Phantom said.

"Around Route 130." the grunt responded.

"Route 130, It couldn't be." he responded.

"Sir?" the grunt said.

"Take us to Route 130, immediately." the Phantom said.

**Mirage Island**

"Awaken one from the stars." Jessie said as she began stating the aria.

"Once in a millennia you grant us with your presence." James said as he finished making the ceremonial circle.

Mirage Island began to shake rapidly causing several waves of energy to be unleashed the night sky was then shown and a comet appeared in the sky over Mirage Island.

"The one and only one Wish Maker, Jirachi." Jessie and James both said simultaneously the ceremonial circle glowed intensely.

"What?" everybody on the island said in awe and gasping.

A pillar of a steel blue light appeared from the explosion site and is pierced a hole the Mirage Barrier and hit the comet. The multicolored rock then traveled up it and cracked and exploded.

"Oh crud." Wally said.

The explosion shattered the Mirage Barrier revealing Mirage Island to everyone.

"Hi, I'm the Wish Maker." Jirachi said. "What would you like to wish for?"

"Jirachi I would like to wish for our boss to be here!" Jessie said.

"Okay." Jirachi opened its third eye then The Main Rocket Boss, appeared before us.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 36: A Second Wish Upon a Star!_


	116. Hoenn Chapter 36

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 36: A Second Wish Upon a Star!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar. Then it shows Team Rocket with a rock that glows multicolored lights the rock shatters and Jirachi rises from it. It then shows underwater and an undersea temple is there the sky darkens and so does the water. As it then flashes towards The Phantom on crutches with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters the temple. Team Rocket has Phione and they placed it on a pedestal. Roxie, Emile, Misty and I run up and Phantom Pirates appear and block us. As a symbol appears over the unknown place. The Pokémon appears and stars fall in the background as Roxie runs up to the Pokémon, but she then begins to fall._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ As Team Rocket's Operation:Wish starts Jessie and James has successfully awaken the Wish Maker, Jirachi._

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm the Wish Maker." Jirachi said. "What would you like to wish for?"<p>

"Jirachi I would like to wish for our boss to be here!" Jessie said.

"Okay." Jirachi opened its third eye then The Main Rocket Boss, appeared before us.

"Welcome Madame Boss." Jessie and James said kneeling.

"Where is my baby?" She asked as Meowth jumped in her hands.

"Shnookums, what is going on?" she asked with a cutesy voice.

"We have awakened Jirachi as you ordered." Meowth said.

"Stop where you are!" Steven said.

"Who are they?" The Madame Boss asked.

"From our information, That is Steven the Hoenn League Champion." James said.

"I'm flattered that you know whom I am," Steven said. "But flattery will get you no where."

"That's nice." Madame Boss said. "Anyways do you have everything for our plan."

"Yes Mam" Jessie and James said.

"The police is on their way to arrest you." Steven added.

"Your empty threats don't frighten me. We are Team Rocket you know not what you are dealing with!" Madame Boss said as she petted Meowth's fur.

Just then as the Members of the Elite Four stepped forward they triggered a trap that encased them in a faint multicolored cage.

"Fade into color, Gengar!" Phoebe said.

Gengar came out of its Pokéball.

"Shadow Punch!" Phoebe said.

Gengar's right arm was cloaked in a shadowy aura and she punched the cage, but to no avail the cage didn't break the attack rebounded around the cage.

"I'm going to have to take you by force then." Steven said as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Are you really trying to tempt me?" Madame Boss said as she began to get irritated.

"Excavate, Metagross!" Steven said throwing its Pokéball. "Metagross Hyper Beam!"

"Grumpig Psychic." Jessie said throwing her Pokéball.

Grumpig came out of its Pokéball and redirected the Hyper Beam back at Metagross.

"Cacturne use Needle Arm." James said.

The needles on Cacturne's arm extended and glowed a faint light green as Cacturne attacked Metagross.

"Faint Attack!" James said.

"Marshtomp Mud Shot!" Roxie said as Marshtomp intercepted James attack.

"Grumpig Bounce back." Jessie said as Grumpig used Bounce and grabbed Cacturne and threw him at Marshtomp.

"Vaporeon, Iron Tail." Misty said.

Vaporeon hit Cacturne with its steel hard tail throwing him back at Jessie and James.

"Step aside!" Madame Boss instructed.

Jessie and James began kneeling and moved aside.

"You three are becoming a hindrance to our operation." Madame Boss said.

**Concurrently**

"Captain we have officially reached Route 129." the grunt said.

"Good, notify me when we have reached our destination." the Phantom said as he left his seat.

"So close." he said coughing hoarsely. "If my body can just hold off I can reach my goal."

He coughed more, but this time something came up.

"I think I need to sit down now." he said as he gazed on the substance on his hands and wiped it off the corner of his mouth.

He walked on his crutches towards his quarters he walked in his room and he noticed that someone had been rummaging through his papers.

"I see," he said as he calmly walked in and sat as his seat. He opened his top left drawer and opened so medication. He then coughed more and his medication spilled on his desk as he became unconscious.

**Meanwhile**

"Hmm." Kai said to himself as he walked down some stairs.

"What are you wondering?" a grunt replied.

"Between you and me do you really think that Captain Phantom is capable of being our leader?" Kai said.

"I really don't know, I've only been your subordinate for almost over a year." the grunt said while cautiously think of his words.

"Come on," Kai said as he stopped in front of the grunt. "We have been close friends for several years prior to joining the Phantom's Pirates."

"Well I guess." the grunt said.

"Thomas come on be truthful, it is just you and I around." Kai said.

"I really don't know, he was there for me when I had nowhere else to go." Thomas said.

"So was I?!" Kai said. "Just think recently he has been more violent than he ever was, he has driven us all nearly to the grave looking for something that might not even exist, sand best of all the only clue he has is some ancient book that was written ages ago."

"Yeah your right, he has been a little off recently." Thomas said.

Marina was standing in the shadows of the stairs eavesdropping as Kai and Thomas began to keep walking and talking.

"I hope that you have heard enough being nosy is not good for ones health," Kai said. "Marina."

"So is staging a coup." Marina said as she stepped out of the shadows and with a glare stared at Kai as he stared back at her with a menacing glare.

**Back on Mirage Island **

"Jirachi reveal the Infinity Temple to us!" Madame Boss said.

"Okay." Jirachi said as it opened its third eye again and far off in the distance a symbol that resembles infinity. Appeared over the water as it reflected into the water as the Infinity Temple rose from the depths of the waters in the Kanto Region. The waters of the entire Pokémon World darkened and began raging...

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Operation: Wish Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 37: A Wish to Remember!_


	117. Hoenn Chapter 37

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Operation: Wish Arc

Hoenn Chapter 37: A Wish to Remember!

Opening Theme Song: Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance (T.V Version)

_It starts off with Roxie playing the Electric Guitar. Then it shows Team Rocket with a rock that glows multicolored lights the rock shatters and Jirachi rises from it. It then shows underwater and The Infinity Temple is there as the sky darkens and so does the water. As it then flashes towards The Phantom on crutches with all of the Legendary Golems behind him as he enters the temple. Team Rocket has Phione and they placed it on a pedestal. Roxie, Emile, Misty and I run up and Phantom Pirates appear and block us. As a symbol appears over The Infinity Temple. The Pokémon appears and stars fall in the background as Roxie runs up to the Pokémon, but she then begins to fall._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Operation: Wish Arc,___ As Team Rocket's Operation:Wish starts Jessie and James has successfully awaken the Wish Maker, Jirachi and brought back the undersea temple, Infinity Temple._

* * *

><p>"Jirachi reveal the Infinity Temple to us!" Madame Boss said.<p>

"Okay." Jirachi said as it opened its third eye again and far off in the distance a symbol appeared over the water as it reflected into the water as the Infinity Temple rose from the depths of the waters in the Kanto Region. The waters of the entire Pokémon World darkened and began raging.

"What is going on?" Madame Boss said.

"I'll explain to you." a voice said. You have disrupted the balance of the Pokémon world with your greed and selfishness. Jack walker said.

"Oh really?" Madame Boss said back.

"Can I just go on an adventure and not worry about someone trying to take over the world." I said while hiding in the bushes.

"Shh Alex, listen." Emile said.

"Where is the Infinity Temple?!" Madame Boss asked.

"I felt a presence of it in what you call the Region of Kanto." Jirachi responded.

"What good is that?" she said as she tapped her foot. "If I'm here in The Region of Hoenn." she said in a mocking tone. "Bring it here!" she said.

"Okay, but this will be your final wish." Jirachi said.

"No it won't because I wish for three more wishes first." Madame Boss said.

"I can't do that." Jirachi said.

"Yes you can and will." Madame Boss instructed.

The wish tags were erased and then Jirachi brought the Infinity Temple to Hoenn it then fainted into an unconscious state.

"You are tampering with things that you cannot fathom." Jack said.

"Shut it." Madame Boss yelled. "Jessie James take care of him and those who are hiding in the bushes."

"What?" I whispered.

"She heard us?" Emile added.

"Yes Mam." Jessie and James both said.

"Wait!" the Phantom said.

"Oliver Fantasma Phantom." Madame Boss said.

"And Angela Margaret Cascioferro." Oliver said. "I see you are alive, though you look like roadkill."

"Oh you never lost that wit, while you were locked up. Shame I'll have to beat it out of you." Madame Boss said.

"It is all fun and games here, honey. By the why how is Vito?" Oliver said.

"Rock Wrecker!" Angela yelled.

Rhyperior appeared from beside Angela and formed a large boulder between its hands outlined in a red aura and threw it at Oliver.

"Don't even speak of my husband!" Angela said losing her temper.

"What about your son?" Oliver said while trying to get the best of an unstable Angela.

"Hmmhp, he is so concern to me." Angela said regaining her composure and fixing her hair and makeup.

"I see, the rumors are true, you are a cold-blooded mother." Oliver said.

"Enough small talk what are your reasons for being here?" Angela said.

"I could ask you the same question since we had a treaty." Oliver said as he grasped to the crutch.

"There is your answer we had a treaty, not anymore." Angela said. "Step aside."

"Wait." Oliver yelled.

"I'm getting bored with your stale staling." Angela said.

"What if we make a deal?" Oliver said.

"Hmm I'm listening?" Angela said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Let's walk and talk my deary." Oliver said.

"Grumpig Psychic." Jessie said as Grumpig's psychic powers lifted Adrian and Wally up. "And slam em down!" she added.

"Meganium Vine Whip!" I said.

"And Vigoroth you use Slash." Emile said.

Meganium's Vine Whip grabbed and pulled Wally and Adrian back to the ground and Vigoroth slashed Grumpig.

"I'm getting tired you kids interrupting our plans." James said. "Jessie we should use the Pokémon given to us by the Boss."

"Agreed." Jessie said.

"Lickilicky Go!" James said.

"Yanmega!" Jessie said.

Both Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs ready to fight.

"Meganium are you ready?" I asked. She turned her head and agreed. "Let's do this."

**Meanwhile**

"So Marina what are you gonna do?" Kai said.

"I'm gonna let Captain Phantom know of your treason." Marina said.

"Is that so?" Kai said smugly as he ran his hands through his brown hair. "Sure hope an accident does not happen to you." he added while smiling sinisterly.

"You don't intimidate with your smug actions." Marina said.

"Who said I was trying to intimidate you." Kai said. "If I wanted to I would."

"You will have one more chance." Kai said. "Will you join us or sell us out?"

**Mirage Island**

"Don't worry about these two I'll handle them." Jack said. "Focus on getting your friends out of that cage."

"Right." we said.

"Cause we will need all the help we can get." Jack said to himself.

"With that in place you can get what you want and so can I." Oliver said.

"I understand your plan." Angela said.

"So do you want to make a deal?" Oliver said.

"Hmm that is an offer that I just can't let slip through my fingers." Angela said.

"Good, very good." Oliver said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers_

_Hoenn Chapter 38:The Seas Eclipse!_


	118. Hoenn Chapter 38

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 38:The Seas Eclipse!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my four ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her 6 badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ As Team Rocket's Operation:Wish starts Jessie and James has successfully awaken the Wish Maker, Jirachi and brought back the undersea temple, Infinity Temple._

* * *

><p>"Doctor Zager find the throne room!" Angela demanded.<p>

"Yes, Madame, but don't call me Zager you an call me by my other name." Dr. Zager said.

"What would you like me to call you then?!" she snapped back.

"You can call me-" he said before his machine began to beep rapidly. "Hold that thought." he said.

**Meanwhile**

"Just because we have a truce doesn't mean a thing!" a rocket grunt said.

"Yeah!" some other grunts said in unison in the background.

"That's fine." a pirate grunt said.

"Because we have the same feelings." a phantom grunt said.

"Your weak team are a bunch of nobodies." another phantom grunt said.

"What was that?!" the grunt exclaimed in question.

"You heard me!" the phantom grunt said. "Your weak team are a bunch of nobodies." he repeated louder.

"Yeah, I did but I was just making sure that is what you said." he said. "Now prepare to be beaten."

"Bring it on you bunch of weaklings!" the phantom grunt said. "Let's settle this like men." he added as he cracked his knuckles.

"ATTENTION!" Angela yelled.

All of the the rocket grunts and some phantom grunts stopped in their tracks.

"During this truce there will be no fighting do you understand me?" she said as she petted Meowth.

"Who are you woman?!" a phantom grunt said.

The sides split and left him by himself in the center of the room. Madame Boss slowly walked up to him all of the rocket grunts gulped. She then took him by his neck and lifted him into the air then used her other hand to grab the back of his head as she then slammed his face into the concrete ground knocking him unconscious. She then put her red heels on his back.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" she said fixing her black hair.

"No Mam!" both sides said saluting her.

"That's good." she said. She then bent down and whispered in the unconscious grunt's ear, "Try that again and I would restrain myself." "Let's move out." she then yelled.

"Sir the golems are ready for your use." Dr. Zager said to the Phantom.

"Great." Oliver replied. "It seems I've seen you somewhere, were you on Ecliptic Island?"

Dr. Zager chuckled obnoxiously, "Well, well it seems the cat is out of the bag."

**Concurrently**

"Why won't this thing shatter?" I said. "Combusken back to back Mega Kick!" Combusken kicked the cage, but nothing happened.

"Ugh," I thought. "Everytime, something goes wrong."

"There has to be a way." Emile said. "We just have to think."

"Nooo I hate thinking my way though things!" I said as I frantically rubbed my hair.

"I know we will focus all out attacks on one single point." Emile said.

"Uh one problem with that."

"What would that be?" Roxie said.

"Last time we tried using one attack it ricocheted around now using more than one attack could be dangerous for us on the inside." Glacia said.

"Oh I see." Emile said.

"World domination is what they are after, like we can't get out, they can't get in, the only thing we could do is give up." Roxie said.

"There is something logical that we are missing, but what?" Emile said.

"He's cute." a girl said. "I wanna help him."

"He told us to observe." a guy said calmly.

"Ooh you're such a fun sucker." she replied as she flipped her hair.

"Me wanna fight." a buff guy said.

"No, we were told to observe it we interfere not only will our plan crumble, but so will everything we have worked on." the guy with blue hair stated calmly. "honesty why do I work you the two of you?"

"You know you love us." the girl said.

**Meanwhile**

"Manaphy, Phione guide us to the Throne Room." the Phantom said. The red jewel on their bodies started to glow faintly. "Hmm it must be a radar." Dr. Zager said.

The Phantom began to breath heavily he then coughed up something as he looked at his hand he wiped it on his coat.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Zager asked.

"I'm too close to my goal now, I can't fail now." He said.

**Later On**

"So this is the throne room?" Dr. Zager said.

"My dream is finally gonna come true." The Phantom said.

They walked into a huge room with a spiral staircase leading to the top.

"The throne room must be up there!" The Phantom said. "Regirock guard the bottom of the stairs."

Regirock stood at the bottom of the stairs.

**Outside**

"We have been here forever." Phoebe said huffing and puffing out her cheeks.

"You guys should go onward." Glacia said.

"We believe in you, I know that you can stop him." Steven said

"Well I don't." I said.

"You will have to, or the end of the world might be near." Drake said.

"We don't have time to just stay here." I said. "We got a world to save!"

The seven of us began to prepare, as we entered the Infinity Temple.

"Finally we have reached the Throne Room." The Phantom said.

"I'll began the process by placing Manaphy and Phione on the throne." Dr. Zager said.

He placed the two Pokémon on the two pillars and the red jewels began to glow as did their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Infinite Dreamers Arc <em>

_Hoenn Chapter 39:The Sirens Symphony!_


	119. Hoenn Chapter 39

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 39:The Sirens Symphony!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my four ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her 6 badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ The Chosen Children enter the Infinity Temple in hopes to stop the Phantom and Team Rockets plans._

* * *

><p>The seven of us began to prepare, as we entered the Infinity Temple.<p>

"Finally we have reached the Throne Room." The Phantom said.

"I'll began the process by placing Manaphy and Phione on the throne." Dr. Zager said.

He placed the two Pokémon on the two pillars and the red jewels began to glow as did their eyes.

They then began singing a tune that raged the waters.

"It has begun." The Phantom said. "Regirock protect the throne. I'll be right back."

"What is going going on?" Roxie said as we entered the Infinity Temple.

"What are we even gonna do?" Adrian asked.

"I dunno, I didn't think that far ahead." I said.

"As usual." Roxie said.

"I guess that we split up?" I said.

"No, whenever people split up trouble always comes to them." Roxie said.

"I think that is a great idea." Wally said.

"Fine," I said.

We began walking down the hall.

"This place is really beautiful." Misty said.

As we continued to walk a four way appeared.

"What are we gonna do now? We can't all go one way." Emile said.

"Shouldn't we split up now?" I said.

"I guess that is what we are going to hafta do." Adrian said.

"Adrian and I will go this way. I said pointing to the right.

"Wally and I will go this way Roxie said pointing to the center.

"Then us two are going to go this way." Emile said.

"Ooh I love when you do that." Misty said.

"I love when you love when I do that." Emile said.

"Blech." we all said as we split up.

Adrian and I walked down some steps and we finally made it to a pool.

"There might be a tunnel under it." Adrian said.

"Yeah, you might be right." I said.

"Wartortle Showtime!" I said.

"Marshtomp Stampede About!" Adrian said.

The two water Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs and turned around with glowing red eyes.

"What is going on?" Adrian said.

"This happened before, back before Phione was taken by Team Rocket when it was still an egg." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" Adrian said.

"I have an idea. Meganium Showtime." I said throwing the Pokéball. "Meganium calm them down!"

She came out of her Pokéball and released a sent from its flower that calmed them down.

"What happened?" Adrian asked.

"Meganium has a sent in its flower that could soothe any hostile emotions." I said.

"Are you ready then?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah." I replied back as we both put on our underwater breathers.

Wartortle and Marshtomp both took us underwater we continued to swim until we reached the other side of the waterway.

"We made it to a dead end?" I said.

"Look, your chest." Adrian pointed out.

"What, why is it glowing?!" I yelled.

"It's your necklace." Adrian said.

An lock appeared with strange designs.

"Try placing it in the hole." Adrian stated.

"Like this." I said as I put the jewel in the keyhole.

A door then appeared that led to deeper into the Temple.

**Meanwhile**

"What are we going to do we are surrounded?" Misty said.

"I dunno, but I have an idea." Emile said. "Let's Play Happiny."

Happiny came out of her Pokéball.

"Psychic!" Emile said.

Happiny lifted up the grunts and their Pokémon. Emile then picked up Happiny as he and Misty got away.

**Concurrently**

"The Phantom has brought us here, he has beaten us and threw us off ship." Kai said.

"Who else is with us, who else believes that The Phantom has gone too far and needs to be stopped." Thomas said.

The Phantom grunts all walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Marina said.

"I can't be a part of this." a grunt said.

"We can stop his tyranny." Kai said.

"You can stop him on your own." another grunt said.

"It seems like I will." Kai muttered to himself. "Let's go guys." he said talking to Marina and Thomas.

**Meanwhile**

"Are we lost?" Wally questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Roxie said.

"You have gone far enough, you are meddling with our affairs." some rocket grunts said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't begun to meddle with your 'affairs' your clowns." Roxie said in a sarcastic tone as she took out a Pokéball.

"Prepare to get beaten." Wally said taking out a Pokéball. "I choose you Magnezone."

**In the Throne Room**

"Hey Phantom, we are done with you." Kai said as he entered the throne room.

"Hmm, how did you get past the legendary golems?" Madame Boss asked.

"That is none of your concern!" Kai said.

"Oh, I see. Well we are on the same page." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned.

"Oh we have a lot in common, more than you know." Angela said as she walked up to him.

"I'm not scared of you." Kai said.

"Are you sure about that?" Angela said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 40:Sympathy for the Enemy!_


	120. Hoenn Chapter 40

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents: The Seven Wishes Week:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 40:Sympathy for the Enemy!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my four ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her 6 badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ The Chosen Children split up in hopes of finding the throne room inside the Infinity Temple._

* * *

><p>"Oh we have a lot in common, more than you know." Angela said as she walked up to him.<p>

"I'm not scared of you." Kai said.

"Are you sure about that?" Angela said.

"Don't underestimate me." Kai said.

"Who said that I was?" Angela said in a sultry voice as she leaned in to kiss his right cheek.

Kai grabbed her wrist. "Your not very bright are you?" he said as he kissed her.

"Swine." she said as she pulled out a dagger and held it to his neck.

"What's wrong babes?" Kai said. Kai was a tall buff built guy around 6'4 he had a darker skin tone he had a goatee and he wore a basic Phantom grunt uniform.

"Oh, I have your babes." she said as she turned him around as his back faced the window she kissed him she then kicked him. Kai fell from the top of the Temple and landed in the sea.

"He was handsome, but he wasn't my taste in men." Angela said as she reapplied her makeup.

**Meanwhile Outside**

"Croagunk!" a voice said. "Dark Pulse!"

The attack hit Jessie and James and their Pokémon.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny said.

The attack circled around the two and prevented them from moving.

"Oh crud, its the police." the three said from in the distance in the trees.

"What do we do." the girl with the pink hair questioned.

"We were told to observe, nothing else." the guy with the blue hair said calmly.

"Round these criminals up then free these Elite Four." the man said.

"The Chief of the International Police, Codename: Looker." the blue hair guy said.

**Concurrently**

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon!" Wally exclaimed.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Roxie also exclaimed as the blast merged and hit all of the grunts.

"That is all of them." Wally said.

"Yeah, we should be near the destination." Roxie added.

Wally and Roxie recalled their Pokémon then continued to walk down the hall.

"Emile, Misty what are you doing here?" Roxie asked.

"We're gonna ask you the same thing." Misty said.

"You thought you could get away." the Rocket and Phantom grunts said.

"They followed us." Misty said.

"Looks like we have to fight." Emile said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Riolu, Rock On!" Roxie said.

**Meanwhile**

"How long are these steps?" I asked.

"Really that is what you want to know, not how long we've been in the dark?" Adrian said. "Where did you get that necklace from?"

"Pikachu found it in a case in the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City in Johto, ever since then I never took it off." I said.

"Well it seems that it might have been meant for you." Adrian said.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"What?" Adrian said. "Ouch!" he then quickly yelled.

"What is that." I questioned as I rubbed my forehead.

"It feels like wood?" Adrian replied.

"Really, the entire temple is made of stone and concrete and they put a wood door?" I said.

"Do you feel a doorknob?" Adrian asked.

"No, but I do feel Combusken using Flamethrower!" I said calling out Combusken as he burned the door down. "Hmm, I guess that it was made of wood?" I said.

"Look." Adrian said pointing to the fountain in the center of the room.

There was a moat around the fountain the entire room refracted of the water it had carving of water Pokémon along the wall.

"Blizzard!" the Phantom said.

"Phantom!" I yelled.

"Oh I see you're here. Looks like you can witness-" he began coughing violently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No of your business, as I was saying you can witness my youth." he said.

He put his hands in the water and began to drink from it. He then began to glow blue as he lost weight his clothes began to hang off him and he became younger as his youth was restored to around early 50's.

"The jewel of the Infinity Temple, The Soul Fountain." the Phantom said. "The power of the Eon Pokémon Latios and Latias it is said that it can be used to restore youth to any one who drinks from it." The Phantom said as he drank more of the water restoring his age to late 40's.

"Nonsense." I yelled.

"On top of the fountain is an item called the Soul Dew. It is said it holds the power equal to Latios and Latias as it does contain a soul of one of them inside."

"Combusken Flamethrower!" I said as Combusken charged up for the attack.

Combusken released a stream of flames that melted the ice and hit Regice who was protecting The Phantom.

"You can't stop me, now that I'm healed." the Phantom said. "Regice use Blizzard now!"

Regice's body became outlined in light blue aura and opens and puts its hands together. Regice fired a powerful blast of frosted wind at us.

"Combusken use Flamethrower!" I said.

"Ninetales Stampede About." Adrian said. "Flamethrower as well."

"The two Flamethrowers tugged against the Blizzard attack.

"Full power." we all said as the attacks grew bigger in power.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 41:The Last Temptation of The Phantom!_


	121. Hoenn Chapter 41

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 41:The Last Temptation of The Phantom!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my four ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her six badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to. We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ The Chosen Children have entered the Infinity Temple. Alex and Adrian are in a heated battle with the Phantom who will prevail._

* * *

><p>"The two Flamethrowers tugged against the Blizzard attack.<p>

"Full power." we all said as the attacks grew bigger in power.

**Meanwhile**

"Sir they have been captured should we put the Temple under siege?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No not yet, we have to free the Elite Four members." Looker said.

"I'll go help them." Jack said.

"You are badly injured, you should stay here for awhile." Looker said.

"I'm fine, we should worry about these kids." Jack said.

"Hmmm, I guess you could go and give the clear." Looker said.

**Throne Room**

"So Dr. Zager?" Angela said. "Who are you really?"

"Oh my child, you'll find out eventually, first we should get through with this operation." he said chuckling.

"I don't find anything funny." Angela said. "Anyways, how is Jirachi?"

"It is still incapacitated." Dr. Zager said.

"Useless." Angela said.

**In The Temple Halls**

"That should be all of them." Misty said.

"Yeah the Throne Room should be somewhere around here." Emile said.

"Why would it be." Wally questioned.

"Because there were too many grunts. They were protecting something around here." Emile said.

"Like a huge blue concrete stylized with roman numerals door with Phione and Manaphy on it?" Roxie said.

"Sure, wait that was is very clear description where would it that be at?" Emile said.

"Maybe behind you." Roxie said.

"Oh I see." Emile said hitting his forehead.

All four of them pushed the door open and it was a Regirock at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh great." Emile said.

**Meanwhile**

"Lets see you get out of that?!" the Phantom said to us as we were encased inside several pillars of ice.

"You won't get away with this." Adrian said.

"Hmm it seems like he has." I said.

"You are not helping!" Adrian yelled.

"Combusken use Sky-Uppercut and shatter this ice." I instructed.

Combusken's right claw glowed blue as he jumped up and hit the ice.

"You are going to fail. Regice has the power lower the temperature around itself to a negative 200 degrees Celsius." The Phantom said.

"We are gonna get out and end you and your plans." I said.

"That's rich, because your end is near thanks to hypothermia." The Phantom said as he began leaving the room.

"We have to get out." Adrian said.

Just then Jack walker busted through.

"Jack!" I said as I sighed a breath of relief.

Capture On!" Jack said.

The capture disc spun around Regice following Jack's stylus. He then took control of the Regice.

"Regice use Focus Punch on the ice pillars. Duck guys" Jack said.

"Oh boy are we glad to see you." I said

"No time for the formalities, where did he go?" Jack said.

"Up those stairs." Adrian answered.

"Hopefully, they led straight to the throne room." Jack said as we all ran up the stairs.

**Meanwhile Outside**

"We have freed the Elite Four Members and they are seeking medical attention." a policeman said.

"Good." Looker said. "As soon as the are okay to go we are all going inside."

"Understood." the policeman said.

"Those kids better be safe." Looker said as he turned to look at the temple.

"There is no way we can beat Regirock." Emile said.

"Our Pokémon are practically all fainted." Roxie said.

"I'm Baaaack!" The Phantom said entering the room.

"Who is that?" Misty questioned.

"Excuse me I have some business to take care of." The Phantom said as he walked past Regirock and went up the stairs.

"Wait!" Wally yelled. "Who are you?!"

"I'm the Phantom baby!" he said throwing out a Pokéball. "Crobat, Cross Poison."

Crobat crossed its wings in front of its face and it started to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its wings, firing the attack at Emile, Wally, Misty and Roxie.

"Delcatty use Shadow Ball!" I said as Adrian, Jack and I were riding on Flygon.

The attacks collided and left a cloud of smoke.

"Flygon return." I said. "Jack!"

"Got it!" he said. "Capture On!" he then released the Capture Stylus and then caught the Regirock.

"Delcatty Blizzard on Crobat!" I instructed. Crobat was then frozen in a huge cube of ice.

"Oliver what happened to you?" Angela asked in astonishment.

"Don't you mean what is going to happen to you?" Oliver said.

"Registeel!" Oliver said.

Registeel grabbed Angela and her in its arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said trying to wiggle out.

"You might wanna stop squirming because you have a front row seat." he said.

"I'm going to raise the sea level!" Oliver said.

"Why?" she said.

"It has always been my dream to have the world covered in water do you know how much treasure would be mine? I would always travel with my crew on water discovering new things." he replied. "And now my dream will become a reality."

"Don't do this Oliver!" Angela said.

"Rise from the depths of the ocean and soak the earth in your torrential rain, The Kaiser of the Seas, Kyogre!"

Manaphy and Phione's eyes and jewels glowed brighter as they both began to cry out in agonizing pain.

As Kyogre appeared with red eyes as well because it was now under the Phantom's control. Kyogre raise the Sea Level. Kyogre turned and started bashing its head on the tower.

"What is going on, Dr. Zager!" Oliver said. "Dr. Zager?"

"That clowned fled already." Angela said.

"We have to get out of here!" Jack said.

"We have to save Manaphy and Phione!" I said.

"If we don't leave now, we will need saving." Jack said as we began to evacuate the temple.

"I don't understand, why?" Oliver said.

"Wait!" Roxie said as she ran up the stairs she grabbed something and put it in her bag.

We all began to flee the temple and made it out just in time as Kyogre began to sink the temple.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Looker asked.

"We are okay." Emile said.

"Okay, but just in case there are medics here." Looker said.

"Let me out of here its so dark." a voice said.

"Oh okay." Roxie said as she let Jirachi out of her bag.

"Jirachi can I make a wish?" Roxie asked.

"Yes you can." Jirachi replied.

"I wish you back into your slumber." Roxie said.

"That's a good wish because I was getting sleepy." it said wrapping itself and turning into a rock and making Mirage Island its new home as it began its 1,000 year slumber.

"What about Manaphy and Phione?" I asked.

"They are probably safe is the ocean, where they belong." Jack said.

Just then Phione came up from underwater.

"Phione you're okay, that's good. Now I want you to listen to me go with Manaphy and be safe." I said.

Phione looked happy and swam away with Manaphy.

"What happened to the Phantom and Madame Boss?" Looker asked.

"They are still in the temple." Adrian said.

"And Dr. Zager?" Looker asked.

"He fled before Kyogre appeared." Misty said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 42:And Then There Were Five!_


	122. Hoenn Chapter 42

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 42: And Then There Were Five!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my four ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her six badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ The Chosen Children have defeated the Phantom and Team Rockets plans and Manaphy and Phione are freed and they return to the sea._

* * *

><p>"Its almost noon I have to hurry up." I said running towards the Pokémon Center Desk.<p>

"Alex hold up you're even dressed." Misty said.

"May I sign up for the contest." I asked while still in my pajamas.

"Yes you may you have just made it." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank goodness." I said sighing with a breath of relief.

"Alex we have been here for at least 4 days and you just now remember." Misty said.

"Yeah, I have a habit of doing that don't I?"

"No, not at all." Misty said sarcastically.

"When does the contest start?" I asked Nurse Joy.

"It will begin at 2 PM." she replied.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome." Nurse Joy said.

"Now I have to get to training some." I said.

"Don't you mean you have to get to putting your clothes on." Emile said.

"Yeah that too." I said.

**Later On (1:00PM)**

"Now that my clothes are washed, lets get to the training." I said out on the battlefield with my Pokémon ready for their orders.

**At the Pokémon Contest**

"Hello everyone and we are here at the Mossdeep City Pokémon Contest." Vivian said.

The crowd cheered and Vivian began to continue talking. "You already know your esteemed judges so without any further ado lets get started."

"Our first contestant is Alex Whitestone all the way from the Kanto Region this is his fifth contest and if he wins he will be able to enter the Pokémon Contest Grand Festival. Vivian said.

"Beautifly Showtime!" I said.

Beautifly came out of her Pokéball and spun around.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind." I said.

Beautifly's wings glowed as she flapped her wings and a gust of wind with silver crescents in it appeared.

"Now Psychic!" I said.

Beautifly turned the Silver Wind into several rings that floated in the sky.

"Aerial Ace!" I instructed.

Beautifly then flew up into the air and when she dove downward she flew to the center of the rings.

"Use Morning Sun!" I exclaimed.

Beautifly glowed intensely bright like the sun and she released the Psychic and the glitter fell and had the sheen on her body glow.

The crowed raged and cheered with loud screams.

"What a good way to start the competition with." Vivian said.

**Later On**

"In this stage, the battle stage coordinators have five minutes to show the judges how they can beautiful execute battling skills while still performing." Vivian said. "We have five minutes on the clock and let the battle begin."

"Beautifly Showtime." I said.

"Alakazam Go!" Kelly said throwing her Pokéball. Alakazam use Hidden Power!

Alakazam formed several orbs and fired them at Beautifly.

"Beautifly." I said.

Beautifly quickly spun and dodged it, but the Hidden Power followed her.

"Aerial Ace!" I said.

Beautifly somersaulted and appeared behind the Hidden Power.

"Silver Wind!" I added.

Beautifly launched the Silver Wind and she hit Alakazam knocking it out.

"With a quick barrage of attacks from Alex he moves on to the next round." Vivian said.

"Alex is looking good today." Misty said.

"He wants to win this ribbon so badly, that nothing, will stand his way." Emile said.

**Semifinals**

"Donphan!" Trevor said.

"Beautifly Showtime." I said.

"Donphan use Rollout." Trevor said.

"Beautifly Psychic!" I said.

Beautilfy stopped Donphan and it was outlined in a blue aura.

"Slam it!" I said.

Beautifly's eyes glowed brighter as she slammed Donphan it the stage.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." Vivan said. "Because it hurt Trevor's points too."

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace!" I said.

She somersaulted and was cloaked in several white streaks.

"Donphan use Fire Fang." Trevor said.

The attacks collided ans left a smoke cloud.

"Could this be it, who will emerge from the smoke?" Vivian said.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun!" I said.

Through the smoke cloud Beautifly glowed intensively and she flapped her wings causing the smoke to blow away and revealing a fully healed Beautifly as her wings sparkled.

"Alex wins another round, he is on fire today." Vivian said.

"Yeah he did it!" Roxie announced as she jumped out of her seat.

Emile and Misty turned and looked at her.

"Er...I mean that...um he made it." she said turning her head and sitting back down as she began blushing.

**Finals**

"These are two coordinators that have proved that they are worthy of the Mossdeep Ribbon." Vivian said

"Shiftry!" Amanda said.

"Beautifly Showtime!" I said.

"Leaf Storm!" Amanda said.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind." I said.

The Leaf Storm was redirected by the Silver Wind back at Shiftry.

"Look at Shiftry it is just withstanding that attack. It seemed like it has no effect on Shiftry." Vivian said.

"Okay then Aerial Ace." I said.

Beautifly launched a speedy Aerial Ace at Shiftry.

"That seemed to hurt Shiftry." Vivian said.

"Leech Seed." Amanda said.

Shiftry threw a seed that attached itself with vines on to Beautifly and began to sap her energy away.

"Looks like Alex has nothing left to do." Vivian said.

"I have to turn this around." I thought. "I got it."

Shiftry use Faint Attack!" Amanda commanded as shiftry vanioshed a appeared behind Beautifly and hit her.

"Silver Wind!" I said.

The attack forced Shiftry backwards.

"Morning Sun Beautifly." I said.

Beautifly began to glow as she healed herself.

"Aerial Ace!" Amanda said.

"What?!" I said.

"Her Shiftry can use Aerial Ace?!" Emile said.

Shiftry lunged at Beautifly with incredible speed with several white streaks around it.

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!" I said.

Beautifly used Aerial Ace at flew upwards towards the sun.

"Silver Wind!" I said.

Several Silver Winds appeared and hit the stage and eventually hitting Shiftry.

"Come on down!" I said.

Beautifly came down from the sky and landed a clean direct hit on Shiftry they both then collapsed.

"Who will get up?" Vivian said.

Shiftry got up then so did Beautifly, then Shiftry fainted.

"It looks like the victor is Alex Whitestone from the Kanto Region." Vivian said.

The crowd then cheered loudly.

"We are here proud to present to you the Mossdeep City Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I understand that this is your fifth and final Hoenn Ribbon." he asked.

"Yes sir, it is." I said.

"Well we are hoping that you do good in the Grand Festival." he said handing me the ribbon.

"Thank you, I'll do my best." I said while putting my fifth ribbon in the center of my ribbon case.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 43:Fighting the Twins of Telepathy!_


	123. Hoenn Chapter 43

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 43: Fighting the Twins of Telepathy!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my five ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her 6 badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ Alex competed in the Mossdeep City Pokémon Contest and won his fifth and final Hoenn Ribbon, which now qualifies him to enter the Pokemon Contest Grand Festival._

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day<strong>

"Hello this is Hoenn Today; I'm Mary, and I'm going to bring to you the latest trainer news." she said. "Recently, Gabby and Ty have interviewed some trainers in Hoenn, lets watch."

"I'm coming to you from Pacificlog Town, Where the morning sun smiles upon the waters. I have with me today several trainers first off we have Himi, Maxi, Haley and Adrian who all have recently won their fifth ribbons." They all said something unique to all of them, but the one thing that they had in common is that they said that they are going to win the Grand Festival."

"Now what about the trainer looking for the Ever Grande Conference?" Mary asked.

"Well good news, the Ever Grande Conference will be held Ever Grande City in eight weeks, so trainers be prepared along with your Pokémon." Fiona along with Cobalt have won eight gym badges and Wally Hunter has seven gym badges along with Serena."

**The Next Day**

"Now its time for my seventh gym badge." Roxie said as we all walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Now where is the gym even located?"

"Well according to the PokéNav, it should be up this trail." Emile said.

"Okay then lets get going." Roxie said as she began to march up the trail that leads to the gym.

"So Alex how do you feel about getting your fifth ribbon?" Misty asked.

"I feel really psyched, I can't wait I know I'm going to win this time." I said.

"You should probably start your training soon." Emile said. "You don't wanna fall behind."

"Yeah you're right, but I wanna give my Pokémon some time to rest, ya know." I said.

"I understand, but when you wanna train you know who to come to." Emile said.

"Look we're here." Roxie said running up to the sliding doors. "I'm here to challenge you, the Mossdeep Gym Leader." she added as we walked on the battlefield.

The lights flickered on and off and they finally stayed off.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I dunno, but this is might the gym leader's entrance." Misty said.

"I agree." Emile said.

"Hehehe... Are you surprised?"

"Fufufu... Are you surprised?"

The lights then turned back on and there were huge planets floating in the sky the ceiling looked like it was outer space.

"I'm Liza." she said pointing at herself.

"And I'm Tate." he said pointing to himself. "Hehehe... Are you surprised, That there are two Gym Leaders?"

"That there are two Gym Leaders?" Liza said.

"We're twins!" Tate & Liza both said simultaneously.

"This will be a four on four double battle with no substitutions on either side. The match will be over when one side has no Pokémon left to battle." The referee said

"Enough talk. let's battle." Roxie said.

"We don't need to talk because... Tate said as he turned his head towards his sister.

"We can each determine what..." she said turning her head towards her brother.

"The other is thinking..." he said pulling out a Pokéball.

"All in our minds!" Liza said pulling out her Pokéball.

"This combination of ours can you beat it?" they both said.

"Battle begin." the referee said.

"Glaceon and Linoone Rock On!" Roxie said as she threw the Pokéballs.

"Claydol go!" Tate said.

"Xatu go!" Liza said.

__Claydol, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Claydol is the evolved form of Baltoy. These ancient Pokémon are said to come alive when a mysterious light instilled life into clay creatures created in ancient times. Claydol can fly and are able to fire beams from both arms.__

__Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. Xatu is said to be able to foretell the future with a high degree of accuracy, but it is unknown whether its prophecies are correct. Some people in different lands have long believed that Xatu are emissaries from another world.__

"Hmm." Roxie hummed as she put her PokéDex back in her pocket. "Glaceon use Ice Beam and Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Roxie added.

"Dodge it." Tate and Liza said.

Claydol and Xatu dodged the attack.

"Now use Psychic!" Tate And Liza said.

Claydol and Xatu's eyes glowed light blue as the psychically lifted Glaceon and Linoone into their faces.

"Hyper Beam." the twins said as their Pokémon began charging for an attack.

"Launch an Ice Fang and Thunderbolt!" Roxie said.

Xatu released a Linoone from its control and flew away.

"Why are you fleeing?" Tate asked.

"Because I don't want to lose Xatu." Liza said.

"Don't give that you wanna her to win!" Tate exclaimed.

"You seriously think that I would do that?!" Liza asked

"Yes I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have said it!" Tate rebutted.

"Linoone after Xatu with Iron Tail." Roxie said.

"Fire Hyper Beam!" Tate instructed.

Glaceon's Ice Fang and Claydol's Hyper Beam collided leaving a some cloud on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Next time on<em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 44: Out of Sight, Out of Mind Badge! _


	124. Hoenn Chapter 44

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 44: Out of Sight, Out of Mind Badge!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my five ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her 6 badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Marshtomp versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ Roxie beings her Mossdeep City Gym battle and the gym leaders are bickering. Will this give Roxie an advantage over her opponents?_

* * *

><p>Glaceon's Ice Fang and Claydol's Hyper Beam collided leaving a some cloud on the battlefield as the smoke cleared up both Claydol and Glaceon had fainted.<p>

"Both Claydol and Glaceon are unable to battle." the referee stated.

"See I told you so." Liza said as Tate returned his Pokémon.

"Oh shut it Liza." Tate said.

"No you shut it." Liza replied.

"Both of you shut it." Emile said.

"What did you say?" Tate said.

"You heard him, he said shut it the both of you." Roxie said.

What?!" Liza exclaimed.

"You two are too busy complaining and arguing at one another you didn't even notice that you Xatu took damage from an Iron Tail." Roxie said. "What is the point of challenging two bickering sibling who can't do anything but argue this is a waste of my time and your Pokémon's energy."

"Oh yeah?" Tate said with a determined look on his face

"a waste of time you say?" Liza said finishing his sentence

"Well, we will just see about that." they both said as they grasped each others hand.

"Solrock go!" Tate said.

"Marshtomp Rock On!" Roxie said.

"Cover me sis." Tate said.

"Got you bro. Xatu get up close." Liza said.

Xatu disappeared and then reappeared in front of Marshtomp and Linoone.

Watch out." Roxie said.

"Haze." Liza said as a thick black haze appeared on the battlefield.

"Solrock Rock Polish!" Tate thought.

Through the thick smoke Solrock's yellow tips glowed red as it began to get faster and faster.

"Roxie's in trouble." Emile said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"They are planning to finish this battle quick." Emile said with sweat running down the side of his head.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt." Roxie said.

"They are trying to wear her and her Pokémon out." Emile said.

"How is that possible they haven't made any commands." misty replied.

"That's because they are using telepathy." Emile said.

"When they grabbed each others hand?" I asked.

"Exactly, there are only three known people who can do that technique_, Telepathic Battling._" Emile said. "And these two are the two of the three."

"Linoone slam Water Pulse on the ground." Roxie commanded.

Linoone formed a ball of water between its paws and slammed it on the ground causing a wave of water that got rid of the Haze.

"Where is Solrock?" Roxie said as she looked around.

"Rock Slide." Tate thought.

White rings of energy then appear above Linoone's body in the sky and large gray boulders came out of the ripples of energy as boulders then fell down and rained over Linoone.

"Get away!" Roxie said.

With quick reflexes Marshtomp dodged the attack as he slid away.

"Xatu Aerial Ace." Liza said.

Xatu charged at Marshtomp with incredible speed as it charged white streaks surround it.

"That's an Aerial Ace, but when did she call it?." Roxie said.

Xatu closed in on Marshtomp.

"Ice Punch." Roxie said as she mimicked Marshtomp's punch.

The attack collided and neither side budged.

"Again." Liza thought.

"Yeah." Tate said.

Solrock used Rock Slide again over Marshtomp, but he dodged it again Xatu then used Aerial Ace again.

"Marshtomp Ice Punch again."

The attack collided Xatu was fainted inside of the frozen Aerial Ace. Just then Marshtomp was then cloaked in a light as it grew bigger.

"Evolution?!" Tate and Liza both thought.

__Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.__

"She countered our counter attack?!" Liza mumbled worryingly.

"She did it." I said.

"Return." both Roxie and Liza said recalling their Pokémon.

"I must say not a lot of trainers would be able to react so calmly." Liza said.

"But this is as far as you go." Tate said.

"Look." Misty said. "Their mouths haven't moved!"

"They are using telepathy on us." I said.

"Extraordinary!" Emile said.

"Nice trick, but that won't work on me." Roxie said out loud. "Rock On Swellow."

Swellow came out of it's Pokéball and hovered in the air flapping its wings next to Swampert.

"Lunatone go!" Liza said.

"Swampert and Swellow are you ready?" Roxie asked.

"Cover me bro." Liza said.

"Yeah, I got your back sis." Tate said. "Solrock use Flamerthower." he thought.

Solrock fired a stream of hot flames.

"That's a Flamethrower." Roxie said. "Swellow Aerial Ace."

Swellow charged at Solrock with incredible speed.

"Psychic." Tate thought.

Solrock stopped the attack cold.

"Lunatone use Light Screen." Liza thought.

A yellow light enveloped both Lunatone and Solrock.

"Swellow Double Team." Roxie instructed.

Swellow disappeared and several clones appeared around the battlefield.

"Swampert use Hydro Pump on Lunatone." Roxie said.

Swampert launched a high pressured attack on Lunatone, but it only took half of the damage due to the Light Screen.

"That Light Screen is a problem." Roxie grunted.

"Solrock use Fire Blast get rid of the clones." Tate thought.

"Lunatone use Psychic on Swampert." Liza thought.

Swampert was outlined in a psychic blue aura.

"Break free." Roxie said.

Swampert grunted and eventually broke free.

"What, how?" Tate and Liza said.

"That's sheer will power, Swellow Aerial Ace!" Roxie said.

Swellow appeared and hit Solrock, but neither of them budged.

"Don't give up." Roxie and Tate said.

"Lunatone use Shadow Ball on Swampert." Liza said.

"Swellow." Roxie said.

Swellow was able to push Solrock into Lunatone.

"Brave Bird!" Roxie said.

A fiery aura appeared around Swellow as he back flipped the fiery aura turned into a sharp blue aura as Swellow hit Lunatone and Solrock with a barrage of attacks. "Psychic." Liza said.

Swellow was slammed into the ground the Brave Bird was forcibly canceled causing much more recoil damage.

"Swampert use Ice Punch." Roxie said.

Swampert hit both Lunatone into Solrock and knocked them both out.

"Lunatone and Swellow are unable to battle." The referee stated. "The victor is Roxie McCartney."

"We did it!" she cheered as she ran over to Swellow and Swampert.

"Looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon is far stronger than the bond that we share as twins." Tate said.

"You will become even stronger! We've battled you, so we know." Liza said.

"So, in recognition, take this the Mind Badge." they both said holing out a box with a gym badge on it.

"Thank you very much." Roxie said taking the gym badge.

* * *

><p>Next time on<em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 45: A Celebration To The Eighth! _


	125. Hoenn Chapter 45

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 45:A Celebration To The Eighth!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my five ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her seven badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Swampert versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ Roxie wins her Mossdeep City Gym battle and gains the Mind Badge, her seventh Hoenn gym badge._

* * *

><p><strong>Sootopolis City, May 25th 2011<strong>

"Master Juan you have a telephone call." Sebastian said as he placed Juan's food in front of him.

"Did you bring me the telephone?" Juan asked as he cut his steak.

"Yes, sir I did." he said as he handed the phone to him.

"Sorry to call you so late." Tate said.

"No worries." Juan said.

"We have a trainer who can give you a ride for your money." Liza said.

"Hmm, do tell?" Juan asked as his interest peeked.

"She is quite the fierce battler and she is also very powerful." Tate and Liza both said.

"Hmm, I'll be there tomorrow." Juan said as he wiped his face. "Sebastian prepare the cruiser and my bags, s'il vous plaît."

"Yes sir, I'll get on that right away." Sebastian said.

"Good, and this steak is delicious as always." Juan said.

"Your praise is so kind, my sir." Sebastian said as he walked backwards out of the room bowing to Juan and closing the door behind him.

**The Next Day**

"We should do it at the PokéCenter." Misty suggested.

"Won't we have to get Nurse Joy's permission?" Roxie questioned

"Yeah, but that won't be a problem." Emile replied.

"You go get Nurse Joy's permission." Emile said to Roxie.

"Aye aye captain." Roxie replied.

"Misty, you can you make some decorations?" Emile asked.

"Sure, just give me some scissors and paper." she replied.

"Got ya." Emile said to Misty. "Now I need to make a phone call."

**Meanwhile in Kanto**

"Hey mom we have a phone call." Adam said walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"Hello, Whitestone Residence." she answered.

"Hey mom." Emile said.

"Hi honey, is everything okay?" she responded.

"Yeah we are planing something and we need your help." Emile said.

"What do you need?" she responded.

**12:00 PM (Noon)**

"Yaaaaaaahhh." I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. "Where is everyone?"

I looked around the dorm room inside of the Pokémon Center, the beds were made and everyone's belongings were gone.

"Where are my Pokéballs, I've been robbed!" I said as I got up out of the bed.

I walked out into the Pokémon Center lobby and the lights were off and it seemed to be no one around.

"Where could everyone be?" I asked myself.

There was a note on the counter it read: Go outside to the battlefield.

I walked out back behind the Pokémon Center and my eyes were covered my something.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Here." a deep voiced person said.

"That voice." I thought "It sounds so familiar."

The person took off the blindfold and everyone was standing in front of me.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted.

"What is this?!" I said in a surprised tone.

"This is your seventeenth birthday." Misty said.

My Pokémon all came to me with a gift.

"Open it, it's from home." Emile said.

I opened the gift and it was a framed photo of my Pokémon in Kanto holding my ribbons with my mom, step father, brother and grandma in the picture too. "There is a not attached to it it says." I said. Happy birthday, everyone misses you and when you win the Grand Festival we will take another picture, but this time we will add the Ribbon Cup. Love your family

"This is such a nice gift." I said as my eyes began to water. "I almost forgot it was my birthday, well everyone enjoy the party." I added.

**2:37 PM**

"Is there someone here by the name of Roxie?" a voice said.

"That is me." she said turning around.

"My name is Sebastian and I'm here to take you to Sootopolis City." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You are being summoned." Sebastian replied.

"Summoned by whom? Emile asked.

"By Master Juan." Sebastian answered.

"For what reason?" Roxie asked as she began to get agitated.

"Your eighth gym battle challenge." Sebastian said.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Please hurry, Master Juan is waiting." Sebastian said.

"I can't go because we are celebrating my friend, Alex's birthday." Roxie said.

*BGM: Abandoned Ship - Pokémon anime version (starts)*

"Its okay if you want to go you can go we won't hold you back." I said

"I won't go." Roxie said.

"This can be your only chance for your eighth gym badge today." I said back to her.

"I'll go if you will come with me." Roxie said grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes.

We both reached in and kissed each other.

"Awww." Misty said.

"I knew they had feelings for each other." Emile said.

We both ended the kiss and we continued to hold hands.

"Excusez-moi, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm Juan do you accept my challenge?" Juan said walking up Roxie holing his hand out.

Emile looked at Misty and they both looked at us. I looked at Roxie and nodded my head she looked at Juan and all four of us said. "We accept!"

*BGM: Abandoned Ship - Pokémon anime version (ends)*

* * *

><p>Next time on<em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 46: Roxie, Juan, and The Rain Badge!_


	126. Hoenn Chapter 46

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 46: Roxie, Juan, and The Rain Badge!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my five ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her seven badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Swampert versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ Everyone celebrates Alex's Birthday and in the end Juan, "The Gym Leader with the beauty of pure water!" challenges Roxie to her final gym battle challenge._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sootopolis City Gym!" Juan said.<p>

"Look at that battlefield its a gigantic pool!" Misty said.

"This gym battle challenge will have two parts." Sebastian said. "The first part will be a double battle and the second part will have the remaining Pokémon take part in a full battle, no substitutions allowed."

"If she wins the double battle she will have two wins." Misty said.

"If she loses she will be down two Pokémon." Emile said.

"You can do it Roxie." I yelled.

"Battle begin." Sebastian yelled.

"Politoed and Luvdisc Go!" Juan said throwing the Pokéballs

"Roserade and Riolu." Roxie said throwing her Pokéballs.

"Politoed use Rain Dance." Juan said.

Politoed clapped its hands and danced around as storm clouds appeared.

"Roserade use Solar Beam!" Roxie said.

Roserade began to take in sunlight.

"Riolu use Quick Attack on Luvdisc." Roxie commanded.

Riolu ran towards Luvdics with incredible speed, but Luvdisc vanished and appeared above Riolu.

"Swift." Juan said calmly.

Luvdisc spun and released a sphere of stars that trapped Riolu and attacked from all directions.

"That speed and that attack looked like it came from a contest." Roxie muffled.

"You look surprised, did you not know that I am a Top Coordinator." Juan said.

"Top Coordinator!" Emile, Misty, and I all exclaimed.

"Let er rip!" Roxie commanded.

"Politoed use-" is all could be heard from Juan.

Roserade fired the Solar Beam and it hit Politoed.

"Got ya, a direct hit!" she said.

As the smoke cleared up Politoed seemed unaffected.

"What happened?" Roxie said.

"In the rain Solar Beam's power is weakened." Juan said. "Politoed use Ice Punch on Roserade and Luvdisc use Aqua Ring."

"Roserade block it!" Roxie said.

Roserade blocked the attack and her right rose became frozen.

"Now Poison Jab." Roxie said.

Roserade used her left rose and she hit Politoed it the stomach and Politoed went flying as it became poisoned.

"Grab it with Giga Drain!" Roxie said.

"Hyper Voice!" Juan said.

Politoed's stomach expanded as it sucked a big gulp of air it then released multiple transparent rings from its mouth that canceled the Giga Drain. Luvdisc returned to the surface as it became surrounded in water and created multiple rings of water around its body.

"Luvdisc use Sweet Kiss." Juan said.

The attack hit both Roserade and Riolu as they both became confused and they began attacking each other. All of the Pokémon on the field simultaneously fainted.

"There is a four way draw." Sebastian said.

"What? How did that happen?" said a caught off guard Roxie.

"Perish Song, it was cast right before Roserade's Solar Beam made contact." Emile said.

"He most likely used it to catch Roxie off guard, and that tactic will throw Roxie's momentum." Misty said.

"Milotic you're next!" Juan said.

"Swellow Rock On!" Roxie said.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump." Juan said.

"Swellow use Steel Wing." Roxie said.

Swellow blocked the attack and hit Milotic with Steel Wing.

"Now use Iron Tail." Juan said.

"Dodge with Double Team." Roxie said.

Swellow vanished and Milotic's Iron Tail hit a copy.

"Knock them all down with Twister." Juan said calmly.

Milotic put it's tail in the water and it fins began spinning like a fan collecting water and it formed a twister that hit all of the clones.

"Swellow dodge it with Aerial Ace!" Roxie said nervously.

Swellow vanished and hit Milotic.

"Milotic use Dragon Breath." Juan said.

The attack hit Swellow.

"Shake it off and use Brave Bird." Roxie said.

Swellow flew above the water with a fiery aura and when it opened its wings the aura turned into a sharp blue and then hit Milotic.

"Milotic use Twister." Juan said.

"Swellow Aerial Ace and aim for the Twister." Roxie commanded.

Swellow flew into the Twister with incredible speed and started rotating.

"What is she planning?" Juan mumbled.

"Full power Brave Bird!" Roxie said.

Swellow while still rotating became clocked in a fiery aura and then turned into a sharp blue and pierced Milotic which then caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared Swellow was sitting on top of Milotic.

"Milotic is unable to battle." Sebastian said.

"According to the PokéNav, Milotic is his strongest Pokémon." Misty said.

"So his next three Pokémon are gonna be weaker?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be so sure." Emile said while thinking.

"For my next Pokémon Whiscash." Juan said.

Whiscash came out of its Pokéball.

"Lets try and end this quickly." Roxie said. "Aerial Ace!"

Swellow's body becomes surrounded by white streaks and it flies down and slams into Whiscash.

"Grab it." Juan said.

Whiscash's whiskers grabbed Swellow's wings.

"Tickle." Juan said.

Whiscash then began to tickle Swellow. Swellow began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hyper Beam!" Juan said.

The attack hit Swellow at point blank range. Swellow was injured badly, but it did not give up.

"Swellow great job, now get out of there." Roxie said.

Swellow struggled to break free.

"Whiscash use Stone Edge!" Juan said.

The attack hit Swellow and it fainted on contact.

"Swellow is unable to battle." Sebastian said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 47: Battling Deep In Dangerous Waters!_


	127. Hoenn Chapter 47

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Infinite Dreamers Arc

Hoenn Chapter 47: Battling Deep In Dangerous Waters!

Opening Theme Song: STAND UP by Twill (T.V Version)

_I hold up my ribbon case and it shows my five ribbons and Roxie holds up her case and shows her seven badges it then flashes to me at a contest and Roxie at a gym battle. Misty and Emile are out walking at night and they began to not before the screen jumps to We all then go to a beach and jump into the water. Manaphy and Phione are swimming beside us along with other water Pokémon. We then get out of the water and Adrian and Wally appear and we all begin training with our Pokémon; my Combusken and Roxie's Swampert versus Wally's Magmar and Adrian's Tangrowth it ends with all of us at the end taking a picture._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Infinite Dreamers Arc,___ Roxie began her final gym battle challenge against the eighth gym leader Juan the Water type Pokémon Master._

* * *

><p>"Whiscash use Stone Edge!" Juan said.<p>

The attack hit Swellow and it fainted on contact.

"Swellow is unable to battle." Sebastian said.

"With two only attacks." Roxie thought.

"What are going to do now?" Juan said.

"Only if I still had Roserade." Roxie thought while clenching her fists.

"Time is a wasting, young child."Juan said.

"No, your time is almost up." Roxie replied back.

"Bon mot!" Juan said.

"Glaceon Rock On!" Roxie said. "Glaceon use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it." Juan said.

Whiscash dodged the Ice Beam and the attack hit the water and froze it.

"That's it!" Roxie thought.

"Whiscash use Hyper Beam!" Juan said.

"Dodge and use Trump Card." Roxie said.

Glaceon created six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Whiscash.

The attacks collided and left a smoke cloud on the battlefield.

"Ice Beam." Roxie said.

The attack completely froze the water as the smoke cleared.

"Quick Attack!" Roxie said.

Glaceon ran at an incredible speed with a white trail behind it and it made contact with Whiscash.

"Whiscash use Hydro Pump!" Juan said.

"Glaceon use Trump Card!" Roxie said.

"Glaceon use Quick Attack." Roxie said.

"Whiscash dodge it and use Stone Edge." Juan said.

"Whiscash fired a Hydro Pump." Juan said

"Glaceon use Mirror Coat." Roxie said.

The Hydro Pump hit Glaceon, but then Glaceon's body became surrounded in a glowing reflective substance, blocking the attack.

"Let 'er rip!" Roxie said.

Glaceon redirected the Hydro Pump back at Whiscash.

"Quick Attack!" Roxie said.

Glaceon tackled Whiscash into the wall with incredible speed knocking it out.

"Whiscash is no longer to battle." Sebastian said.

"Kingdra you're next." Juan said. "Kingdra use Smokescreen."

Kingdra released a thick smokescreen onto the field.

"Kingdra use Double Team!" Juan said

Kingdra created several copies of itself.

"Glaceon use Trump Card." Roxie said.

"Outrage!" Juan exclaimed.

Kingdra's body became outlined in a red aura and it started a rampage it slammed itself into the ice on the battlefield breaking it apart.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam to freeze the battlefield!" Roxie exclaimed.

Kingdra continued its rampage by attacking Glaceon non-stop. Kingdra then became confused.

"Glaceon is unable to battle." Sebastian said.

"Return Glaceon, Swampert Rock On!" Roxie said. "Swampert use Mud Shot!"

Swampert launched several mud shots at Kingdra.

"Kingdra dodge them." Juan said.

Kingdra dodged them all by diving underwater when Kingdra came back up it was cured of its confusion.

"Swampert use Ice Punch." Roxie said.

"Kingdra use Draco Meteor." Juan said.

An orange orb of energy appears in the center of Kingdra's stomach and its body becomes surrounded in a faint orange aura. A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Kingdra's mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down on Swampert.

"Swampert into the water!" Roxie said.

Swampert dived in the water and avoided the attack.

"Brick Break!" Swampert came back up and slammed it's hand on Kingdra's head.

"Kingdra use Double Team." Juan said.

"Swampert use Hydro Pump!" Roxie said.

The attack hit all of the Kingdra's and caused the real Kingdra to faint.

"Kingdra is unable to battle." Sebastian said.

"Return Kingdra and it's time my powerhouse!" Juan said taking out a Pokéball.

"His powerhouse?!" everyone exclaimed.

"My force majeure, Empoleon!" Juan exclaimed as he threw his final Pokéball.

"What is a force majeure?" Misty asked.

"It is french for overpowering force." I replied. "This is his true powerhouse Pokémon the others were strong, but this Empoleon is on another level compared to the other five Pokémon."

"Swampert use Brick Break!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Empoleon use Shadow Claw and put a spin on it." Juan said calmly.

The two Pokémon collided several times as Swampert began to tire out.

"I raised my Empoleon from when it was an egg it is easily my most powerful Pokémon in my arsenal." Juan said.

"If that's the case, Swampert use Brick Break!" Roxie said.

"Empoleon use Swords Dance!" Juan said.

Empoleon's fins glowed light purple as it's attack power grew.

"Block it with Shadow Claw." Juan said.

Empoleon blocked the Ice Punch.

"Mud Shot!" Roxie commanded.

The several mud shots hit Empoleon and it dealt a significant amount damage.

"Emploeon use Grass Knot." Juan said.

Empoleon's eyes glowed green as two blades of grass tripped Swampert.

"Grass Knot: Tangled Shift." Juan said.

As Swampert laid on the grass more blades of grass wrapped around him.

"Metal Claw!" Juan said as Empoleon cut down Swampert.

"Swampert is unable to battle." Sebastian said.

"Return Swampert. Linoone! Rock On!" Roxie said. "Linoone use Slash!"

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon." Juan said.

"Dodge it." Roxie said.

Linoone dodged it and slashed Emploeon's face upwards and grabbed onto it's trident crown.

"Thunderbolt!" Roxie commanded.

The attack brought Empoleon to one knee.

"Empoleon use Drill Peak into the water." Juan said.

Empoleon began spinning and it dived underwater.

"Thunderbolt maximum output!" Roxie said.

"Empoleon Hydro Cannon!" Juan exclaimed.

The attack caused the water of the battlefield to become sparked with electricity as a pillar of water hit the gym's ceiling with sparks of electricity around it. Linoone flipped out of the pillar with sparks surrounding it. Empoleon did the same, but they both fainted.

"Linoone is unable-" Sebastian said.

Linoone began to stand up ready to fight again and Empoleon then fainted as its eyes became swirly.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." Sebastian said. "The winner of the Sootopolis City Gym Challenge is Roxie."

"We did it!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Ahahaha, excellent! Very well, you are the winner. I shall reward you with this, the Rain Badge." Juan said returning his Empoleon and clapping his hands.

"Thank you very much." Roxie said as she took the gym badge.

"The Trainers who have gathered all the Gym Badges of Hoenn should make way to the ultimate destination. The Pokémon League. Travel to the easternmost reaches of Hoenn, to the island of Ever Grande. There, you shall find the Ever Grande Conference, You are free to stay here until then." Juan said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: Infinite Dreamers Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 48:Ready, Set, Grand Festival!_


	128. Hoenn Chapter 48

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 48: Ready, Set, Grand Festival!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ Roxie gained her eight gym badge the Rain Badge and she is now qualified to enter the Ever Grande Conference._

* * *

><p><strong>June 18th 2011<strong>

"Youngsters, Master Juan is waiting for your arrival in the Dining Hall." Sebastian said as he opened the curtains letting in the sunlight. "Please get ready and food will be served shortly."

Emile, Misty, Roxie, and I all got up out of bed and washed up and we went to the Dining Hall.

"It seems like your big day is ." Juan said as we all sat down at the table.

"Yes, sir. I replied what do you plan on doing today?" Juan said.

"I guess I will train some more." I said as I began eating.

"You should practice on those appeals and read up on the Hoenn Grand Festival rules." Emile said.

"I agree that is a wonderful idea." Juan said.

"Young Roxie, what do you plan on doing?" Juan said as he turned to Roxie.

"I'll probably do the same as Alex." Roxie said as she turned to look at me scarfing down my food.

"Merveilleux." Juan said.

"Mr. Juan I was wondering if I could learn more things from you today." Misty said.

"I would love too, continue helping you." Juan said.

"Thank you very much, I can't wait." Misty said.

"How about you come stay with me and study all about water Pokémon of this world as an intern." Juan asked as he wiped his face.

"I really don't know." she replied with an uninsured tone as she moved the food around on her plate. "I was planning to cheer Alex and Roxie on. At the Grand Festival and the Ever Grande Conference, ya' know." Misty said wiping the food off her face.

"I understand, your situation. The offer will and still stands." Juan said. "Emile, what are going to plan on doing?"

"I was going to ask Sebastian about his cooking recipes for Pokémon." Emile said.

"Idée fantastique!" Juan exclaimed.

**Later On**

"That was beautiful." Misty said.

"Thanks." I said as I gave my Pokémon some PokéBlock.

"You are sure to win this time." Misty added.

Juan stood in the doorway observing my combinations.

"Are you sure?" I said not sure in my ability.

"Of course, you did place in the Top 8 last time, for sure you will get the Ribbon Cup." Misty said reassuring me.

Juan glanced over at me and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Come Misty." he said putting the pad and paper away. "There is more that I want you to learn before you leave."

"See you later Alex." Misty said.

"Yeah, See ya!" I replied. "Combusken and Flygon you are next."

Combusken and Flygon walked up and they were ready for instructions.

"Combusken jump up and use Mega Kick!" I instructed.

Combusken held it's stomach as it then let out a cry as it began to grow taller as it evolved.

"Blaziken!" he cried out.

_Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken and the fully evolved form of Torchic. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. The PokéDex stated._

Blaziken then jumped into the air and its foot was cloaked in fire.

_Blaze Kick: A fiery kick from the user with it, it may induce burn onto the opponent. The PokéDex added._

Flygon then dodged the attack and a light blue glow spread up Flygon's tail, until its whole tail glows light blue. It hit Blaziken, but it blocked the attack.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was a Dragon Tail." Sebastian replied as he walked into the room with Emile.

"Dragon Tail?" I answered with a question.

"Yes, it is a common attack for the Pokémon located in the Unova Region." Sebastian said.

"The Unova Region?" I said.

"It is a region that is far far far away from Kanto, Johto, and even Hoenn." Emile said..

"Hmmm." I wondered.

**The Next Day**

"Bye Juan!" we all said leaving the Sootopolis Gym waving goodbye.

"Misty." Juan said.

"Yes?" she said turning around.

"The offer is still open for you to apply as my intern." he said.

"Okay." Misty said.

**At Slateport City**

"Here you go, you are now registered to compete in the Grand Festival." the woman at the desk said as she handed me my ribbon case and my Hoenn Contest Pass back.

"Thank you." I said putting them away in my bag.

"Also here let me give you a guidebook, it has maps of the stadium, contest rules, and it even tells you where the restaurants are located." she added.

"Thank you very much." I replied.

"Congratulations Alex!" a voice said from behind.

"Maxi!" I yelled back as he came up to me.

"In the flesh." he replied.

"Don't you forget about me." another voice said.

"Adrian!" Maxi and I both exclaimed.

"Don't think even for a second that I'm going easy on you!" Adrian said.

"I don't plan on it." Maxi said.

"I'm winning this, you can hand me the Ribbon Cup now." I said.

"Hey Roxie." Wally said in a swooning voice.

"Hi, Wally." Roxie said with blushing cheeks.

Did you win your badges? Wally asked.

"Yes all eight, how about you." Roxie replied

"Same here." Wally said.

"Attention participants the Preliminaries will begin tomorrow." A voice over the intercom said.

"Looks like the Festival is beginning big time." Maxi said.

"I'm going to scope out the competition." Adrian said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 49: Starting the Festival Fever!_


	129. Hoenn Chapter 49

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 49: Starting the Festival Fever!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ Alex entered the Grand Festival and met his rivals as the preliminaries begin. Coordinators compete in hopes of winning the coveted Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator._

* * *

><p>"Welcome all to the Pokémon Contest Grand Festival!" Vivian announced.<p>

The crowd then cheered wildly.

"In this it the appeals preliminaries where two hundred and forty-seventy coordinators are allowed one move, that one move will get a score from one to one hundred based on how the attack impressed the judges." Vivan added. "After this round is over the top sixty-four Coordinators will proceed to the next appeals round and they will be a step closer to winning the Grand Festival.

The crowed cheered more.

"Our next coordinator is contestant number fifty-two, Adrian Mars from the Kanto Region's Vermilion City." Vivian said.

Adrian came out on the stage. "Stampede About, Mawile!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon came out of its Pokéball and it growled cutely.

"Dark Pulse!" Adrian said.

Mawlie put its hands together and formed a black and purple beam that waved around the stage.

"Big finish." Adrian said.

Mawile jumped into the Dark Pulse leaving black purplish glitter falling from the sky.

"Well would you look at that." Vivian said. "The way the soft glitter is hitting Mawile is just dazzling."

The score board gave Adrian a eighty-nine.

"That is a great score." Misty said.

"Next coordinator is contestant number seventy-four Himi." Vivian said.

"Glalie Go!" she said throwing the Pokéball as she entered the stage. "Use Sheer Cold."

Glalie's body became surrounded in a light blue aura. It then explodes with an icy energy that causes several large icy pillars jut out of the ground forming a tower.

"Look at the way the ice is glistening in the sunlight." Vivian said.

The score board gave Himi a seventy-two.

"Up next is contestant number one hundred and seven , Alex Whitestone from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town." Vivian said.

"Flygon It's Showtime!" I said as I entered the stage and threw the PokéBall.

Flygon came out of its Pokéball an the sunlight it its body and its wings sparkled along with its body.

"Well won't you look at that. Flygon is showing off its sheen on its body." Vivian said.

"That Pokémon food that I cooked for Flygon is working it's magic." Emile said.

"Draco Meteor!" I said.

A orange light appears inside of its chest. The rest of its body also glows orange. It then holds up its head and an orange ball of energy appears in front of Flygon's mouth. It then fires the ball into the sky.

"Hit it!"I said.

Flygon quickly hit the orange sphere higher in the sky with its tail.

The ball explodes, releasing multiple orange spheres that rained down onto the stage. Flygon then dove down and dodged the Draco Meteor's.

"That is awe inspiring, look how Flygon is gallantly flying through the Draco Meteor's." Vivian said.

The score board gave me an eighty-eight.

"Now for contestant number two hundred and forty-seven, Maxi Stuwart." Vivian said.

"I choose you, Venusaur!" Maxi said.

Venusaur came out of its Pokéball and a sweet smelling sent came out of its flower.

"Do you smell that smell? Everyone that is the smell is coming from Venusaur's flower it is said that anyone who smells it will be calmed. A similar property is calming people and Pokémon is located in Meganium." Vivian said.

"It does smell really nice." Misty said as she continued to smell the scent.

"Agreed." Emile said.

"It smells alright I guess." Roxie said.

"Frenzy Plant!" Maxi said.

Venusaur's body became outlined in a light green aura and it stomped on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them then came out of the ground and surrounded it. Venusaur then began to control them

"Wow, Venusaur when from calming everyone to shocking them with its power."

The score board gave Maxi an ninety.

"That is it for the preliminaries the Coordinators who will be moving on will be posted shortly so please stay patient until then." Vivian announced.

**Later On Backstage**

"These are the sixty four coordinators who have made it to the next round." Vivian said as she pointed to the score board that had the sixty-four coordinators who have it past the preliminaries.

"Look Alex, Maxi, and Adrian all made it." Misty stated.

"Yes I did it." I said.

"Don't get to comfortable in the next round, Hun." the girl with purple hair said.

"Your performance was really good." I said.

"Oh thanks, but I didn't make it though." she said.

"I'm so sorry to here that." I said

"It's okay, hey can I take a picture of you?" She said.

"Sure, but why?" I asked.

"I just like taking pictures." she added.

"Okay." I said as she snapped the photo.

"Thanks." she said. "Good luck in the next round."

"Who was that you were talking to?" Adrian asked.

"I can't remember her name, but I have seen her somewhere." I said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 50: Burning the Festival Energy!_


	130. Hoenn Chapter 50

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 50: Burning the Festival Energy!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ Alex entered the Grand Festival where Coordinators compete in hopes of winning the coveted Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. He along with Adrian and Maxi have all made it to the main competition round._

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on going to the next round." my family told me.<p>

"Thanks, I'll bring home the Ribbon Cup!" I said.

"Don't get a big head." my mom told me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said.

"So are you ready for the next round Alex?" Misty asked me.

"Yeah, I already know who I'm going to use tomorrow." I replied.

**The Next Day**

"These talented sixty-four coordinators have made it past the preliminaries." Vivian said. "Now we will begin the main appeals round. In this round each coordinator has a time limit of five minutes, in those five minutes they will have to impress the judges with beautifully executing a performance that shows off their Pokémon."

The crowed cheered and clapped.

"Now let's introduce our judges for the rest of this competition." Vivian said. "The Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo, and three Nurse Joys from our Hoenn Region."

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Today we have Maxi Stuwart!" Vivian said.

"Quilava I choose you!" Maxi said.

"Flame Wheel!"

Quilava spun around in the air and its body became engulfed in flames.

What could Maxi be planning? Vivian questioned into the mic.

"Fire Pledge!" Maxi instructed.

Pillars of fire appeared around the motionless Flame Wheel. The pillars then formed one giant fire pillar.

"Look at that!" Vivian exclaimed. "The heat coming from the single pillar is making me sweat. That some hot stuff." Vivian added she wiped her forehead.

"Swift." Maxi said.

Stars shot of of the pillar of fire, the stars we then coated with the flames as they fell down on to the stage.

The crowd cheered.

"Another great performance." Vivian said. "Let's see what the judges gave him."

The judges gave Maxi a 92.

"That's high score it is also a tough one to follow." Vivian said.

**Later**

"Here is contestant number twenty-four. Adrian Mars.

"Masquerain Stampede About!" Adrian said. "Masquerain use Air Slash and follow it up with an Ice Beam."

Masquerain 's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings. A light blue ball appears above Masquerain's head. It then shoots light blue beams from the ball and froze the air slashes and make a stem that connected them to the ground as they floated in the air.

"Again!" Adrian instructed cheerfully.

"What could Adrian be up to? He has Masquerain repeating the same combination."

"Ice Beam." Adrian said.

Masquerain encased itself in a sphere of ice.

"Now use Bug Buzz!" Adrian exclaimed.

The sphere of ice began to glow red as it's wings glowed red, red sound waves come out, creating a siren-like sound that shattered the Frozen Air Slashes and left a blue soft glitter falling from the sky.

"Excellent! I doubt anyone was expecting that to happen." Vivian said.

"She is right, he is good." Emile said.

"His Pokémon are raised so right." Misty said.

"Let's see what Adrian's score is." Vivian said. "An 88 is what his score is."

"That is a solid score." Misty said.

"Next we have contestant number sixty-four Alex Whitestone." Vivian said.

"Wartortle, it's Showtime!" I said throwing his Pokéball in the air.

He came out and jumped and flipped and landed with a smile on his face.

The crowed cheered.

"It made a perfect smile, well look at that tail is shows that Alex has taken very good care of Wartortle." Vivian said.

"Inside your shell." I said

Wartortle retreated in its shell.

"Hidden Power." I said.

Several whitish spheres appeared around its shell.

"Skull Bash!" I added.

Wartortle came out of its shell and it became surrounded by a silver aura as it jumped into the air.

"Aqua Tail." I said.

Wartortle's tail glowed light blue and it spun it around. When it did, a spiral of water spiraling around it. It then flips around and it the attack hit the stage as it did the water spread upwards.

"Ice Beam." I said.

While still in mid-air Wartortle opened its mouth and a light blue ball appeared in front of it. He then fired the light blue beams from the ball at the water freezing it on contact.

"Amazing!" Vivian exclaimed. "While still in mid air Wartortle switched from a Aqua Tail directly into a Ice Beam."

"That's Alex for you." Adrian said from backstage watching. "Speedy Pokémon with speedy powerful attacks."

That Skull Bash charged Hidden Power clashed with each other leaving a soft white glitter falling down on Wartortle as it stood at the center of the ice with its arms out and smiling.

"Magnificent." Vivian said. "Alex and Wartortle are in perfect sync in their performance."

"He did it." Roxie muffled.

"Let's see what the judge has given these two." Vivian said. "It looks like the judges have given him a solid score of 89."

"He really is something, isn't he." Maxi said to Adrian while backstage.

"That ends today's appeals round." Vivian said.

"Here are the coordinators who move on to the battle round tomorrow." Vivian said.

"Look Adrian, Maxi and Alex all made it." Wally said.

"Yeah we did it." we all said.

"Now we will shuffle the coordinators for tomorrow's battle round." Vivian said.

"This is where the real battle begins." I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc <em>

_Hoenn Chapter 51: A Grand Escapade!_


	131. Hoenn Chapter 51

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 51: A Grand Escapade!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Grand Festival has begun and Alex along with Adrian and Maxi have all made it past the two appeals round and the battle round is about to begin._

* * *

><p>"So Alex do you know who you plan on using for your first match." Misty asked.<p>

"I really don't know." I replied. "I think that I might use Meganium And Beautifly."

"You have never used those two together." Emile stated.

"I know, so I might need to start training."I said.

"Well you have the rest of the day since it is only noon." Emile said. "But first your Pokémon might be hungry, so I'll feed them before you start your training."

"That's great, thanks." I said as I grabbed my Pokéballs out of my bag.

"That is what brothers and Pokémon Breeders are for." Emile said. "Happiny Let's Play!"

Happiny came out of her Pokéball.

"Happiny can you grab my pots and pans?" Emile asked.

Happiny grabbed Emile's pots and pans as Emile began to prepare the food.

"Meganium and Beautifly It's Showtime!" I said.

"Alex you should wait." Emile said.

"It's okay." I replied. "We will do some minimum training and we will really start after lunch, okay?!."

"Okay." Emile said with a sigh.

"Alright, Meganium use Petal Dance and Beautifly use Psychic." I said.

Meganium released a twister of many pink petals as Beautifly flew around it, it then appeared above Meganium as its eyes glowed bright blue and it sped up the Petal Dance.

"That was really good." Misty said.

"Thanks Misty." I said as I gave Meganium and Beautifly some PokéBlock. "Hey does anyone know where Roxie is?"

"Her Pokémon are all here." Emile responded as he put the skillet down.

"Not all of them, look." Misty said. "Riolu is missing."

"He isn't the only one." Emile said. "Psyduck is gone too!"

Misty turned around and began to panic.

"So is Blaziken and Happiny!" I exclaimed in nervousness.

"We have to find them." Misty said.

"Agreed." Emile and I said as we nodded our heads.

**Meanwhile**

Riolu, Psyduck were all being led by Blaziken who was carrying Happiny in his arms.

"Where are we?" Riolu asked around.

Psyduck turned his head, put his hands on his head and said, "Who?"

Riolu facepalmed his self and shook his head as if he didn't want to be there.

Blaziken began to push apart the trees he noticed that Riolu and Psyduck were missing so he put Happiny down on a bush in a tree. As he climbed to the top of the tree. Happiny then jumped down and walked away happily humming a Emile's name.

"I don't see them." Blaziken said as he hopped back down to noticed that Happiny was missing. "Oh no, Alex isn't gonna be happy." as he began to imagine Roxie, Emile Misty and I reprimanding him. "I have to get them back."

"Riolu? Happiny? where are you?" we called out.

Riolu and Psyduck walked up from a bush.

"Psyduck, I was so worried about you." Misty said.

"Psy?" he said turning his head in confusion.

"Riolu, do you know where Blaziken and Happiny are?" Roxie asked.

Blaziken ran through and looked in every bush and then he finally caught Happiny as she was about to fall in the water. Blaziken ran at his top speed and caught Happiny. As he picked her up the ground began to crumble. Blaziken caught a rock, but to later fall into the water holding Happiny close so she wouldn't get away.

**Later On**

Blaziken finally washed up at the Slateport Beach and he was still holding Happiny

"You're safe." Blaziken said in a weakened voice.

Just then a Tentacruel appeared and grabbed Blaizken and began to take it underwater.

Happiny used Psychic on the Tentacruel, but it didn't have a great impact.

Blaziken was being flung and slammed on the rocks.

"No!" stifled as she began to glow with the light of evolution.

Emile, Roxie, Misty and I made it in time.

"Chansey!" she yelled.

Chansey formed a ball of golden light between its hands and threw it at the wild Tenacruel and it exploded releasing Blaziken as Tentacruel returned back to the ocean.

"Chansey Psychic!" Emile commanded.

Chansey's eyes glowed bright blue as she wrapped Blaziken in a blue psychic aura. She placed Blaziken on the sand and ran over to him.

"Blaziken!" I said as I ran over to him.

The egg in Chansey's pouch glowed yellow as Chansey raised her arms into the air. When she did, a yellow glow in the shape of Chansey's egg rose from its pouch into the air. It then floated over to Blaziken and melts into its body. Blaziken's body became outlined in yellow as he was being healed.

"Thank you." Blaziken said to Chansey.

"Chansey's Softboiled healed Blaziken, but we should still get Blaziken to the PokéCenter. Emile said putting away his stethoscope.

**Later**

"Your Blaziken will be fine." Nurse Joy said. "He just needs to rest."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Good thing we found Psyduck and Riolu, Riolu pointed us towards them." Misty said with a sigh of relief.

"Why weren't you watching my Pokémon?!" Roxie yelled at me.

"I was training, and about you? You went missing." I asked her.

"That does not concern the likes of you." She said as she stormed away.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 52: Shaking The Festival Competition!_


	132. Hoenn Chapter 52

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 52: Shaking The Festival Competition!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Grand Festival is in full force and the battle round is about to begin._

* * *

><p>"These thirty-two coordinators have made it past the two appeal rounds and they are about to participate in the battle portion of this competition." Vivian announced. "During the battle round two coordinators will battle with two Pokémon and with a time limit of five minutes. A coordinator will lose if the time runs out with fewer points or zero out completely."<p>

"I know he can win this." Wally said.

"I agree." Roxie said as she gazed at Wally.

"Bringing out our first two coordinators." Vivian said. "Adrian is on the right and Matthew on the left. Let the battle begin."

"Swampert and Castform Stampede About!" Adrian said.

The two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Vileplume and Skarmory." Matthew said.

"Hail." Adrian said.

Castform's body glowed light blue and it floats into the sky. Thick clouds appeared above the battlefield and a thick fog forms. Snow started to fall from the clouds, and large balls of hail fly down and hit Matthew's Pokémon repeatedly.

"Giga Drain." said Matthew.

Several energy beams came from Vileplume's flower that protected itself and skarmory

"Look how Vileplume is defending self and its comrade Adrian is gonna lose some points from that." Vivian said.

"Swampert use Blizzard." Adrian said.

Swampert from the battlefield in a sheet of ice. Vileplume slipped and fell.

"Skarmory use Sky Attack and focus it on Castform, Vileplume follow up with Petal Dance." Matthew said.

Vileplume released a tornado of petals that wrapped itself around the glowing Skarmory.

"Protect!" Adrian said.

Swampert's body became surrounded in light green and a green barrier appears around it. Protecting Castform and itself.

"Switch into Drill Peck." Matthew said.

Skarmory started drilling into the Protect.

"It looks like Matthew is not giving up, but if he doesn't get through he is going to lose all his points." Vivian said.

"Castform, Thunderbolt now!" instructed Adrian.

The protect was then surging with electrical energy.

"Swampert Hammer Arm!" Adrian said.

Swampert let down the Protect and slammed it's arm into Skarmory's gut the attack then threw Skarmory over on Vileplume shocking Vileplume.

"And Matthew has just zeroed out. Adrian will move on to the next round." Vivian said.

"That Thunderbolt charged Hammer Arm was a great combination." Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes, highly remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Knowing that Electric Type attacks have no effect on a Ground Type like Swampert." Nurse Joy said.

"Next we have Maxi battling Tori." Vivian said. "Let the battle begin."

"Banette and Metagross, I Choose You!" Maxi said.

"Corsola and Breloom, Stage Time!" Tori said. "Breloom use Stun Spore and Corsola you use Spike Cannon."

Breloom released an brown orange mist from the holes on its head as it shook its body it formed all around it. Corsola fired the Spike Cannon through the Stun Spore. It glowed brown orange as it absorbed the Stun Spore.

"Metagross Psychic and Banette use Will-O-Wisp." Maxi said.

Banette created a ring of pink, light blue and dark blue fireballs around its body. It then fired the fireballs at Tori's combination. Metagross' Psychic controlled the flames as they then form into two circles. They wrapped around they two Pokémon causing a burn.

"Breloom use Energy Ball." Tori said.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash and Banette use Ominous Wind." said Maxi

The two attacks merged and Metagross charged towards Breloom and Corsola.

"Corsola launch a Bubblebeam!" Tori said.

"Banette use Psychic!" Maxi said.

The Bubblebeam attack was added to Omnious Wind Meteor Mash combination as Metagross made contact.

"That is gonna hurt Tori very much, so much that her points just wither away." Vivian said. "Maxi goes on to the next round."

**Later On**

"Today's last battle of the day is with Alex and Davis and with two minutes left. Who will be moving on to the next round?" Vivian said.

Hippopotas use Earthquake!" Davis said.

"Dodge it." I said.

Delcatty was hit by the attack while Beautifly and Honchkrow were unaffected.

"Honchkrow use Dark Pulse." Davis said.

"Counter it with Silver Wind." I said.

Beautifly's Silver Wind hit the Dark Pulse and the two attacks canceled out.

"Delcatty use Blizzard and Beautifly you use Psychic." I said commanding my Pokémon.

The Blizzard was sped and powered up the attack hit Hippopotas and Honchkrow, freezing them in ice.

"Honchkrow use Sky Attack and Hippopotas use Crunch." Davis said.

Honchkrow broke out of the ice with sky attack and it freed Hippopotas is well.

"Beautifly use Aerial Ace and Delcatty use Iron Tail!" I said.

"Time's up!" Vivian said. "The points are close, but it seems that Alex will be moving on to the next round of battles."

"Phew." Emile said releasing a breath of air. "Delcatty's Hyper Voice came in handy during that match."

"Yeah Whatever." Roxie said under her breath.

"Sixteen coordinators have made it to the next round, but only one will become Top Coordinator." Vivian said. "Tomorrow will be the next round of battling and here are the match ups."

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 53: A Grand Festival Assault!_


	133. Hoenn Chapter 53

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 53: Unleashing a Grand Assault!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Grand Festival has entered the Octofinals, and Adrian, Maxi and Alex have made it through._

* * *

><p>"Sixteen coordinators have made it to the next round, but only one will become Top Coordinator." Vivian said. "Tomorrow will be the next round of battling and here are the match ups."<p>

"Look who Adrian is battling!" Wally exclaimed.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Adrian said.

"Is that who Alex is going to be battle?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to need to do some major training and research." I said.

**The Next Day**

"The first battle of the day, Adrian and Maxi." Vivian said. "They both hail from the Kanto region and have previously participated in two other Grand Festivals." "This is going to be a high leveled battle between these two powerful coordinators."

"Salamence and Ninetails Stampede About!" Adrian said.

"Milotic and Manectric I Choose You!" Maxi said.

"Adrian has called out his Salamence and Ninetails and Maxi has his Milotic and Manectric." Vivian announced.

"He has a Milotic too!" I said from backstage.

Adrian gritted his teeth as sweat dropped from his face.

"These two coordinators look like they are ready to battle." Vivian said.

The crowed cheered loudly.

"Well, let the battle begin." Vivian said.

"Ninetails use Nasty Plot and Salamence fly up." Adrian said.

Ninetails made a glare on its face as it's tails stood up and began to move around.

"Ninietails Fire Blast and Salamence use Flamethrower." Adrian said.

The Fire Blast was powered up by the Flamethrower.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Maxi said.

The high pressure of water hit the Fire Blast and steamed started to appear.

"Thunder!" Maxi said.

The Hydro Pump then became charged with the Thunder and an explosion appeared on stage.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw!" Adrian said.

Salamence flew into the smoke and landed a Dragon Claw on Milotic and when Salamence flew back up Manectric was on its back.

"Manectric use Discharge!" Maxi said.

Manectric started to release light blue sparks and it fired tons of light blue beams of electricity from its body all around Salamence.

"Ninitetails use Extrasensory and knock Manectric down!" Adrian exclaimed.

Ninetails jumped into the air and a released a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it.

"Milotic use Scald!" Maxi said.

"Scald?!" Adrian questioned in exclamation.

Milotic released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Ninetails. When the stream of water hit Ninetails, a thin wall of steam appears.

"Ninetails was hit by that Scald, Adrian is going to lose some points from that." Vivian said.

Manecetric use Discharge again!" Maxi instructed.

"Salamence, Barrel Roll!" Adrian said.

Salamence flew upwards and then did the barrel roll and Manectric fell off.

"Outrage!" Adrian exclaimed.

Salamence entered a tirade and began to attack Manectric as it was falling.

"Milotic help Manectric out with Ice Beam!" Maxi said.

"Ninetails counter it with your Flamethrower!" Adrian said.

Ninetails got up and released a stream of flames.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump on Ninetails and Manectric you use Thunder." Maxi said.

The Hydro Pump hit Ninetails and knocked her out and the Thunder hit Salamence ending its tirade and it entered a confused state.

"With Ninetails unable to battle Adrian loses the rest of his points." Vivian said.

"What?!" Adrian said as he turned to the scoreboard.

"Why wasn't he paying attention to the scoreboard? I thought.

"Maxi let Adrian set the pace." Emile said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Maxi let Adrian attack first, then he would come right back and either counter or use an explosion to catch Adrian off guard." Emile said.

"I see." Wally said. "Adrian, must be pretty bummed out."

"With that Maxi has moved on to the Quarter-Finals." Vivian said.

"Hey Alex," Adrian said as he went backstage. "Go out there and win this thing, okay."

"Okay." I said giving Adrian a high five.

"Hey Alex, watch out there is something about Maxi." Adrian said.

"Something like what?" I asked.

"He is very talented, don't take him lightly." Adrian said.

"Don't worry." I said.

"Seriously, if no one beats him soon you might as well hand the competition over to him." Adrian said.

**Later On the Next Day**

"Alex's Flygon and Wartortle gave him his win, he is now moving onward to the Semi-Finals." Vivian said recapping the previous battles. "Maxi and his Gengar and Girafarig gave him his win he is also moving on to the Semi-Finals."

"This Grand Festival has been very promising with these four young and talented coordinators who made made it pass these rounds with excellence." Vivian said.

The crowd cheered.

"Now with only two more rounds left a new Top Coordinator will be crowned." Vivian said. "These are going to be tomorrow's match ups. Everyone get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be the finale of the Grand Festival."

"Look who Alex is matched up with." Misty said.

"It's Maxi!" everyone minus Roxie said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 54: The Semi-Final Festival Fighter! _


	134. Hoenn Chapter 54

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 54: The Semi-Final Festival Fighter!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As a new Top Coordinator and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Grand Festival has entered the Semi-Finals. Maxi and Alex have made it through, though Adrian had lost to Maxi and placed in the Top 16._

* * *

><p>"Today begins the end of the Grand Festival with top four coordinators battling it out for the Ribbon Cup and the title as Top Coordinator." Vivian said.<p>

The crowed cheered.

"We are now going to begin the first battle of today, Alex Whitestone a very talented coordinator that hails from the Kanto Region and we also have Maxi Stuwart who also comes from the Kanto Region." Vivian said.

"Blaziken Meganium It's Showtime!" I said throwing their Pokéballs

"Drapion and Wigglytuff I Choose You!" Maxi said throwing the Pokéballs.

"Let the battle begin." Vivian said.

"I know that he is going to try to trick me into attacking him first, but I have a trick up my sleeve." I thought.

"Meganium use Vine Whip." I said

Meganium jumped into the air and Wigglytuff and Drapion's eyes focused on Meganium.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" I exclaimed.

Both of Blaziken's fists glowed light blue and Blaziken uppercuts Drapion. It then used its other hand and uppercut-ted the Drapion again.

"Grab Blaziken!" Maxi said.

Drapion grabbed Blaziken with its tail.

"Megainum use Vine Whip!" I exclaimed.

"Wigglytuff block it." Maxi said.

Meganium released two vines from its flower as they closed in on Drapion, but Wigglytuff blocked it by expanding its body.

"With Wigglytuff's flexible body it is able to withstand almost any attack." Vivian said.

"Drapion use Cross Poison." Maxio said.

"Blaziken break free!" I said.

Blaziken began to squirm about to break free.

"With Blaziken struggling to break a loose Alex is losing points left and right." Vivian said.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick." I said.

Blaziken crossed its leg around Drapion's tail and then slammed it into the battlefield and jumped into the air.

"Megainum use Vine Whip." I said.

Meganium jumped over Wigglytuff.

"Solar Beam and Blaziken use Fire Spin!" I said.

The two moves fused together.

"There it goes, Solar Spin!" Misty said.

"Yep, this is going to deal major points." Emile said.

The attack was aimed at Drapion and it closed in on it.

"Wigglytuff use Psychic." Maxi said.

Wigglytuff with amazing speed appeared in front of Drapion and redirected the attack.

"Drive it back with Fire Spin!" I said.

Blaziken opened its mouth and released a spiraling flame at the redirected Solar Spin that broke apart the combination.

"Pin Missile Drapion and Wigglytuff Thunder Wave." Maxi said.

Wigglytuff released bolts of yellow electricity from its body that formed a cage.

"What could Maxi be planing?" Vivian said.

The Pin Missiles pierced the Thunder Wave and gain its attributes.

"If a single Pin Missile lands on Alex's Pokémon they will become paralyzed." Vivian said.

"I have to think, which combination could I use to deflect that attack?" I thought.

"Why is he just standing there?" Adrian asked.

"I dunno, but if he doesn't do something he gonna lose." Misty said.

"Attack!" Adrian yelled from the stands.

I snapped back into action.

"Blaziken use FeatherDance and Meganium use Petal Dance!" I instructed.

Blaziken released many feathers of red beige and yellow color and Meganium released a tornado of pink petals that combined with the FeatherDance and canceled out the Thunder Missile. And left pink petals falling from the stage.

I looked at the clock and I had the lead and only two minutes and eleven seconds remaining.

"As long as he stays on the defensive he can win this." Emile said.

"I'm doing good, as long as I can stay on the defensive he will lose points and I can move on to the final round." I thought.

"Wigglytuff use Double Slap."

Wigglytuff slapped Blaziken and Meganium with its ears.

"Meganium use Vine Whip." I said.

Meganium used Vine Whip and wrapped them around Wigglytuff's body.

"Grab its ears Blaziken." I said.

Blaziken grabbed Wigglytuff's ears.

"Alex fell for his trap." Adrian said.

"Thunder Wave!" Maxi said.

"Oh crap, he got me!" I thought.

Meganium and Blaziken became paralyzed.

"Wigglytuff use Water Pulse and Drapion use X-Scissor!"

"Blaziken Fire Spin!" I said.

Blaziken tried to push itself to using Fire Spin, but it glowed faint red as he lifted his head and let loose a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Wigglytuff's Water Pulse an explosion and smoke appeared when the two made contact.

"With that the time is up lets see who made it to the final round." Vivian said.

Maxi and I turned our heads and saw the screen as the smoke cleared up.

"It's a close call but the judges rule Maxi the victor of the battle." Vivian said.

The crowed cheered.

"And he was so close." Misty said.

"Yeah but he looks like he isn't bothered by it." Emile said.

"That careless attitude." Adrian said.

I walked up to Blaziken and Meganium. "You guys did such a good job, I can't be any happier." I said as I took out their Pokéballs returning them. "Take a good rest."

"That was a great battle we had, you almost had me." Maxi said.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" I said laughing.

**Later On**

"With that Maxi has won the Pokémon Contest Grand Festival." Vivian said as confetti fell. "Later tonight, there will be a party for everyone."

"Hey Alex you did good." Wally said.

"Yeah you placed in the Top 4, that is better that last time." Misty said.

"Hey Alex we are going to travel with you guys to the Ever grand Conference." Adrian blurted out.

"Says who?" I replied.

"Me, that's who." Adrian said.

"If that's fine with everyone, we would be glad to have you guys travel with us." I said.

"Yeah." Emile said

"Sure." Misty said.

"Fine by me." Roxie muttered.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 55: Breaking the Ties that Bind!_


	135. Hoenn Chapter 55

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 55: Breaking the Ties that Bind!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Grand Festival has ended with Maxi being crowned as Top Coordinator and Alex had lost to Maxi and placed in the Top 4 higher than last time._

* * *

><p>"Yahhhhhh." I said waking up and rubbing my eyes.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head." Misty said.

"Hiya Misty." I yawned. "Mmmm breakfast smells good."

"Where is Roxie ,Adrian, and Wally? Emile asked.

"I dunno?" I replied as I sat down at the table.

Emile placed my plate of Pancakes and Bacon with Fresh Sitrus Berry Juice.

"Everyone come on out." I said calling everyone out of their Pokéballs.

"Where did my food go, it was just right here?" I asked.

"Are you sure you didn't eat it?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it was just right here now it's gone." I replied.

My Pokémon began to fight amongst each other.

"Meganium!" I said.

She released the calming scent from her flower.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

Wartortle pointed to its food and it was gone he then pointed to Flygon. Flygon shook her head no and she pointed to her food.

"So your food is gone too?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"See told you my food went missing." I said to Emile and Misty.

"Hi everyone." Roxie said.

"Hi Roxie." I said.

Aipom came from out of the tree still chewing on the Pokéfood Emile made.

"So you're the culprit." I said

"Ooh an Aipom!" Roxie said.

Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Its tail ends with a dexterous, handlike appendage. However, because it uses the tail so much, Aipom's real hands have become rather clumsy.

"Riolu Rock On!" Roxie said. "Riolu use Force Palm."

The attack hit the copy and it vanished.

"So it knows Double Team." Roxie said.

Swift starts appeared and hit Riolu knocking him back. Several hearts appeared from the tree as well and Riolu became infatuated.

"Swift and Attract huh?" Roxie said. "A female too." added.

Aipom began to tease Roxie by shaking her butt.

"Riolu use Quick Attack." Roxie said.

While glowing red Aipom lowered it's eyelid and began to tease Riolu, confusing the him and making him stronger as well Riolu's eyes glowed red. Aipom then used Swift several more times and she eventually knocked out Riolu.

"Let me try." I said.

"No." Roxie replied.

"Why not, she stole my food I want to catch her too." I said.

"Why don't you go away." Roxie said. "I'm going to catch her myself."

"Hey guys." Adrian said as he and wally walked up.

"What do you mean go away?" I asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"Nevermind." Roxie grunted as she turned around. "Riolu return. Swampert Rock On!"

Swampert came out of its Pokéball.

"Where it Aipom at. You let it get away!" Roxie screamed.

"What do you mean 'I let it get away'. You're the one who couldn't even catch it." I said.

Misty stepped up, but Emile put his hand in front of her. "This has to just run it course." he said.

"What?!" Roxie said astonishingly.

"You heard me." I said.

"I never liked you!" Roxie said.

"Oh really? Then what was that kiss about then?" I asked. "I liked you."

"I thought you were someone else, but your just a loser." said.

"A loser!" I said.

"Yeah, you heard me." Roxie said. "All you do is get in my way."

"Your way? I have been helpful since we first met." I said. "Don't you remember you are the one who didn't like me."

"You're right I didn't like you." Roxie said. "That is why you can never win a Grand Festival!"

"I see." I replied calmly.

"That is all you can say is 'I see,' I knew you were weak. don't talk to me." Roxie said running off.

"Ugh, she has been acting like a brat for weeks now." I said slamming my fist into a tree.

"Alex you might need to calm down some." Emile said.

"Yeah Alex this isn't like you." Adrian said.

"I'll go talk to Roxie." Misty said

"I'll come too." Wally said.

**Later On**

"Roxie there you are. We have been looking for you." Misty said.

"If you're here to console me you can just drop it". Roxie said. "You can tell Alex I'm never talking to him again."

"It's okay Misty, I'll stay here with Roxie." Wally said.

"Okay." Misty said as she began to walk back to the campsite.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Wally said.

"It's nothing." Roxie said while blushing

"It sure seemed like something back there." Wally said.

"It's just that-" Roxie said before she cleared her throat.

"I really like you a lot and I didn't want to break Alex's heart and tell him that I like someone else." Roxie said.

"So you started a fight for nothing. Just end the sort of relationship and all feelings that you had for each other." Wally said.

"Yes that is basically it." Roxie said. "So do you like me?"

"Of course I like you too." Wally said. "Remember in the Petalburg Woods I told you your name was pretty."

"Yeah." Roxie said while starting to blush.

"That is when I first knew that I liked you." Wally said. "It's a lame way to tell someone that you have a crush on them"

"No, not at all." Roxie said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I can't kiss you." Wally said turning his head away.

"Why not?" Roxie asked.

"Because you haven't told Alex the truth. And until you do this this relationship is not going to go any further." Wally said.

Meanwhile, Misty was standing behind a tree listening to the conversation.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 56: Carrying the Conference Flame!_


	136. Hoenn Chapter 56

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 56: Carrying the Conference Flame!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ Alex and Roxie get into a heated argument and harsh things are said._

* * *

><p>"Look there it is, Ever Grande Island." Wally said.<p>

"Hey Alex cheer up." Misty said.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I said while brushing Blaziken's hair.

"About what?" Misty asked as she sat down next to me.

"Just new combinations and other things." I replied.

"Things like what?" Misty said.

"Like that our journey here in Hoenn is ending." I said.

"Well you might as well make the best of it while we are all here, you never know what might happen. Might end up going our separate ways and you won't have memories of us here in Hoenn." Misty said.

"You know what you are right." I said. "Blaziken as soon as we land lets practice on some combinations."

"Hey Misty." Emile said.

"Coming." she replied. "Remember what I told you. Live, have fun and forget your worries."

"He took it very well." Emile said to Misty.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him." Misty said.

"Well someone is going to have to tell him, eventually." Emile said. "Or he is going to find out on his own and be devastated."

"I know." Misty said.

"I'm just upset that his older brother can't even tell him. I know it will break his heart." Emile said.

**Later On: at the Beach**

"Okay, Blaziken use Fire Spin and Wartortle use Ice Beam!" I said.

The Ice Beam was wrapped around the Fire Spin and the combination failed.

"Hmm I might be missing something important." I said tapping my foot and biting my fingernail.

"Alex I think we need to talk." Roxie said.

"Hold on, Blaziken and Wartortle and Meganium and Beautifly. Practice Positions." I said clapping my hands. "Meganium use Petal Dance."

Meganium released a tornado of pink petals.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin." I said.

The petals caught fire.

"Beautifly return it back by using Silver Wind." I said.

The pink petals turned silver and they rained down on Wartortle and Blaziken.

"Wartortle use Ice Beam."

Wartortle hunched over and glowed white as it grew into to its fully evolved stage.

"Blastoise!" it cried out.

__Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise is the final evolved form of Squirtle. Blastoise has waterspouts that protrude from its shell. The waterspouts that protrude from its shell are highly accurate. Their bullets of water can precisely nail tin cans from a distance of over 160 feet. It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires. Blastoise can now use two new moves: Hydro Pump and Focus Blast.__

"Blastoise launch a Hydro Pump." I said.

Blastoise shell opened and two cannon one on left and the other on the right inside the cannon it glowed light blue and two blue balls of water forms in front of its cannons. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fired from the circle at the combination putting out the flames.

"Blastoise you've evolved." I said running up to it. "Go take a break for a while." I said to all of my Pokémon.

"Uh Alex I don't know who to tell you this but-" Roxie said.

"You have a crush on Wally and you started that pointless argument for no reason." I said while cleaning my ribbons and not even looking at Roxie.

"Yes, how did you know?" Roxie questioned.

"Emile and Misty's constant whispering." I said.

"Really." Roxie said.

"Don't be mad them, they were planning on telling me but the kept on chickening out." I said. "There intentions were good."

"Yeah, but I would like to apologize for the things I said." Roxie said.

"They were true, but one day I am going to be Top Coordinator watch and see." I said. "I would like apologize for what I said as well." I said closing my ribbon case and putting it back in my bag. "I'm seventeen you could have just told me."

"No hard feelings." Roxie said.

"All water under the bridge." I said.

Aipom then came from behind me and took my hat.

"Can I?" I asked.

"She is all yours." Roxie said.

"Beautifly!" I said. "Beautifly use Silver Wind."

Aipom countered with Swift.

"Aerial Ace." I said.

Beautifly flipped into a speedy Aerial Ace. Aipom countered with a Mega Punch but Beautifly's Aerial Ace hit and Aipom was threw it backwards.

"Beautifly use Psychic." I said.

Beautifly telekinetically slammed Aipom into the ground several times.

"Go Pokéball." I said.

1, 2, 3, 4 the Pokéball glowed and shrunk.

"I caught a Aipom." I said.

"So did you register?" I asked.

"Register for what?" Roxie questioned.

"Good grief, come with me." I said grabbing her hand.

"Hello Nurse Joy, is it too late to register?" I asked while running into the PokéCenter.

"No not at all." She replied. "I'll need your badges and PokéDex."

"Looks like Wally Hunter has just past the gate into Ever Grande Stadium." Gabby said. "He hands the flame off to Professor Goodshow." "How does it feel to be the torch runner."

"Very tiring." Wally said taking out his inhaler.

"The flame will be lit and the Ever Grande Conference will begin very soon but for now this is Gabby over and out." Gabby said.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 57: Rivalry on the Rocks!_


	137. Hoenn Chapter 57

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 57: Rivalry on the Rocks!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion are crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Ever Grande Conference is starting soon and Roxie and Wally are both signed up and ready to become the Ever Grande Champion. Roxie also expressed her reasons for the argument._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Adrian asked as he came out onto the balcony and leaned on the rail.<p>

"Just looking at the stars in the night sky, we don't have stars like this back in Pallet." I said.

"They remind me of the stars back in Viridian City, these are city stars." Adrian said.

"City stars?" I asked.

"Yeah, stars that aren't as bright, but they have something about them that make you feel homesick. Stupid right." Adrian said laughing.

"Not at all, it might be because I know that as soon as the Ever Grande Conference is over I'll be going back home" I said as I looked down at my ribbon case.

"So you and I both know that our journey here in Hoenn is over. We are just here as supporters and spectators."

"Yeah I just realized that a few days ago." I said

"I'm just thinking about, maybe I should take a break from doing contests." he said.

"Really why?" I asked.

"I dunno, it just feels right." I replied.

"I'm not going to stop you because you are stubborn as a Tauros, but just think of the people and Pokémon you missing out on meeting." I said.

"I'm the stubborn one?!." Adrian said as he laughed. "But I see what you are saying."

"One day we will both be Top Coordinators. I said. "I just know it!"

"We have been friends since forever and we haven't talked about things like this in awhile." Adrian said.

"Yeah you're right." I said.

**The Next Day**

"I hear that there is a great breakfast place in the city." Misty said. "Did you guys wanna go?"

"Yeah sure how far is it?" I asked.

"Oh, not that far." she replied.

**Later**

"Not that far huh?" I said running out of breath. "We left at seven and it's nine twenty-one now."

"Well if I told you its was gonna be a long walk you would have just ordered room service and went back to sleep." Misty said.

"Do you have a burn heal Alex?" Emile said laughing.

"How many?" The waiter said.

"Table for six." Misty said.

"This way please."

What is this place called Adrian asked.

"Well according to the menus it's called MooMoo's Pancakes." Wally said.

"Thanks, I don't know how I missed that." Adrian said.

"It helps to read sometimes." Wally said.

"Burn!" Emile said laughing.

Misty pulled Emile's ear. "Do not embarrass me or so help me I'll freeze you with an Ice Beam."

Everyone started to snicker.

"Hi I'm going to be your waitress for the day, my name is Yvonne." Yvonne said pointing to her name tag.

"Excuse me do you know where the restroom is?" Roxie asked.

"Yes it is down the hall and the second door on your right." Yvonne answered.

"Thank you." Roxie said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Mr. Goodshow." I said as called him.

He walked over, "Alex how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you here for the competition?" he asked.

"No I'm here for a friend who is competing." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That's good, the both of your Grand Festival performances were spectacular." he asked.

"Thank you so very much." Adrian and I both said.

"Top 4 huh, the same place you received in the Indigo League." Mr. Goodshow said chuckling.

"Yeah, I could have done better." I said.

"You have to remember there is always room for improvement". He said. "Well I'll be seeing you around, okay."

"Okay." I replied.

After Roxie used the restroom we walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Roxie is that you?" a voice said.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Roxie asked.

"You're so funny, its me Fiona." Fiona said laughing obnoxiously. "We met in that Trickster's house."

"Not ringing a bell sorry." Roxie said still washing her hands.

"Oh you'll be sorry when I wipe the floor you in the competition." Fiona said.

"Is that so?"Roxie replied looking at Fiona with a vein protruding from her head.

"Yes just wait I can't wait to see your miserable face when I beat you."

"That's funny, because I don't remember you so why are you talking to me?" Roxie said drying her hand off and leaving the restroom.

**Next Week (July, 11th 2011)**

"This starts the Ever Grande Conference in this competition all the trainers will battle with only Pokémon if they win they will move on." The announcer said. "We also have the Hoenn League Pokémon Champion Steven to watch this competition. Let the preliminary round begin!"

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 58: A First Round Showdown!_


	138. Hoenn Chapter 58

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 58: A First Round Showdown!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Ever Grande Conference has started. Alex and Adrian have a long conversation about what they are planning next. Roxie meets back up with Fiona and a rivalry is truly born._

* * *

><p>"This starts the Ever Grande Conference in this competition all the trainers will battle with only Pokémon if they win they will move on." The announcer said. "We also have the Hoenn League Pokémon Champion Steven to watch this competition. Let the preliminary round begin!"<p>

"Go!" Adrian yelled. "Wally you can do it!"

"Kecleon Fake Out." Wally said.

Kecleon clapped its hand releasing a wave of energy that made Ninjask flinch.

"Ninjask get back and use Agility." Jack said

Ninjask picked up speed and its Speed Boost ability made it pick up more speed.

"Ninjask use Agility again." Jack said.

Ninjask picked up more speed and its Speed Boost ability made it pick up even more speed.

"Wally is just standing there doing nothing." the announcer said.

"Trick Room." Wally said.

Kecleon's eye glowed red and a large light blue rectangle with light blue transparent walls and ceiling appear around the battlefield. Then, the light blue glow faded, and the walls and ceiling becomes invisible.

"Oh Wally set up a trick room and this means during this battle, while the attack is in effect, the slower Pokémon on the field moves extremely fast." The announcer said.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ancient Power!" Wally said.

Kecleon's body glowed white and it created a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spun quickly and formed in its head as a silver ball she then hurled the ball at Ninjask.

"Now Shadow Claw!" Wally said.

Kecleon disappeared and reappeared above the slow Ninjask.

"Get away." Jack said.

Kecleon's hand glowed with a black and purple aura as she slashed Ninjask

"And that gives Wally the win." the announcer said.

**Later**

"Go Roxie!" Misty yelled.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense!" Roxie said.

"Cradily use Constrict!" Harry said.

Cradily's pink tentacles wrapped around Torkoal.

"Heat Wave!" Roxie instructed.

Torkoal let loose a breath of hot flames that hit Cradily.

"Cradily use Giga Drain." Harry said.

"Dodge it and use Flame Charge." Roxie said.

Torkoal stood up on its hind legs and then slams them into the ground, causing a large cloud of dirt and dust to kick up and cover its body. Her body then became surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames and it charged at Cradily dodging the Giga Drain.

"Cradily is unable to battle." the referee declared. "The victor is Roxie."

"Good job Roxie." Emile said.

Should I congratulate her?" I thought. "Hey I'm going to the concession stand to get food anyone need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah can I get some popcorn?" Emile said.

"I'll take a Custap Berry snow cone." Misty said.

"I'll go with Alex." Adrian said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just go." Adrian whispered as he pushed me.

**Later On**

"That is the end of the preliminaries and here are the talented two hundred and fifty-six trainers that have passed. Give them a round of applause." the announcer said.

The crowd cheered.

"Now Mr. Goodshow will light the the torch with the flame of Moltres starting the competition." the announcer added.

Mr. Goodshow lit the torch and confetti shot out and balloons were released.

"Let the Ever Grande Conference begin!" Mr. Goodshow shouted.

**The Next Day**

"Today trainers will face off in a double battle and if a trainer is to win two of their battles they will move straight to the Victory tournament of this competition, now lets get this battle started." the announcer said.

"I see you are enjoying this." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Yes I am, this is brings be back to when I was competing myself." Steven replied.

"We have Roxie and Roger battling on the grass field. Let the battle begin." the referee said.

"Rock On, Linoone and Swampert!" Roxie said.

"Dustox and Charizard go!" Roger said. "Charizard use Overheat."

"Swampert douse it with Hydro Pump!" Roxie said

The attacks collided and a fog was coated on the stage.

"Dustox use Energy Ball!" Roger said.

"Ice Punch it! Roxie said.

Swampert froze the Energy Ball with an Ice Punch.

"Now, send it back." Roxie said.

Linoone used Iron Tail and hit it back at Dustox

"Charizard use Dragon Tail." Roger said

"Linoone use Water Pulse." Roxie said.

The attack missed and Dragon Tail hit Linoone.

"Linoone use Thunderbolt!" Roxie said.

Linoone grabbed onto Charizard's tail and used Thunderbolt.

"Swampert use Mud Shot." Roxie said.

The mud stuck on Dustox's wings.

"Charizard use Wing Attack." Roger said.

"Linoone and Swampert duck down." Roxie said.

They both ducked into the grass. Charizard hit Dustox with it's Wing Attack and they both fell.

"What?!" Roger exclaimed in surprise.

"Now finish them off with a Hydro Pump and Water Pulse combo!" Roxie said.

The Water Pulse absorbed the Hydro Pump and exploded on contact knocking them out.

"Charizard and Dustox are unable to battle." The referee said.

"Alex did you see that?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, that looked like it came from a contest." I replied.

"Well what do you expect? Roxie has been watching you train its only natural that she would adopt contest combinations to her battling style." Emile said.

"The win goes to Roxie." the referee declared.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc _

_Hoenn Chapter 59: An Evolutionary Rivalry Victory!_


	139. Hoenn Chapter 59

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 59: An Evolutionary Rivalry Victory!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Ever Grande Conference has started. Roxie has passed through the preliminaries and won her first Double Battle in the competition against Roger._

* * *

><p>"We now have Wally Hunter versus Betty Gus battling on the rock field." the referee stated.<p>

"Magnezone and Altaria I Choose You." Wally said.

"Cacturne and Aggron!" Betty said.

"Cacturne use Sandstorm." Betty said.

Cacturne slammed its foot into the ground and a twister formed on the stage.

"That Sandstorm is so powerful I can't see what is going on in it." Wally grunted as he covered his eyes. "Altaria get out of there."

Altaria flew out and hovered above around the Sandstorm.

"Aggron use Earthquake." Betty said.

Aggron punched the ground and the stadium started shaking and white shock waves formed.

"Magnezone use Magnet Rise." Wally said

Magnezone's body became surrounded in a yellow outline and it rose higher above the ground.

"That should be good enough for now." Wally muttered.

"Altaria into the Sandstorm." Wally said.

Altaria flew into the Sandstorm them became buffeted by the Sandstorm.

"Spin and use Ice Beam." Wally said.

Altaria began spinning and the Sandstorm became frozen.

Cacturne use Bullet Seed on Altaria." Betty said.

Altaria flew upwards and the Bullet Seed hit the frozen Sandstorm.

"Sing." Wally said.

Altaria began singing and colorful music notes appeared and they put Aggron and Cacturne to sleep.

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon and Altaria use Sky Attack!" Wally said.

The Altaria swallowed the Zap Cannon and then became paralyzed.

"Come on come on." Adrian whispered to himself.

Altaria then glowed a yellow green aura that slammed into Aggron and Cacturne. The attack ended and Altaria fell down and had fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle." the referee stated.

"Magnezone use Lock On." Wally said.

Magnezone Locked On Aggron.

"And use Zap Cannon." Wally said.

The attack hit Aggron and there was some back wave energy that also hit Cacturne knocking them both out.

"Aggron and Cacturne are unable to battle the victor of the battle is Wally Hunter." the referee stated.

The crowed cheered.

Wally released a breath of air in relief. "That was a close call." he said taking a breath of his inhaler.

"Looks like Wally and Roxie have both taken a page from Alex and Adrian's combination book." Emile said.

"Yeah that's something there." I said as I looked down at my food.

"What did I say?" Emile asked Misty.

"You mentioned Roxie and Wally in the same sentence, maybe." Misty said.

**The Next Day**

"Today we have Roxie McCartney battling with Fiona Summers battling on the grass field." The referee said.

"Riolu and Swellow Rock On." Roxie said.

"Roxie has never used those two together before this should be interesting." Emile said.

"I agree." Misty said.

"Starmie and Sableye It's Time!" Fiona said. "Looks like this is your final act." Fiona said.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace." Roxie instructed.

Swellow dived into an aerial ace and Riolu hopped on Swellow's back.

"Starmie use Thunderbolt." Fiona said.

"Dodge it." Roxie said quickly.

Swellow rolled around the thunderbolt and avoided it.

"Sableye use Psychic."

Sableye stopped the Aerial Ace

"Now separate them." Fiona said.

Sableye separated Riolu and Swellow on opposite sides.

"Swellow use Brave Bird."

"Sableye use Power Gem."

The attack hit Swellow in mid attack. Starmie use Hydro Pump

"Detect." Roxie said.

Riolu detected the Hydro Pump and dodged it.

"Hydro Pump, non stop!" Fiona commanded.

"Riolu detect them all and Swellow you use Double Team." Roxie said.

Swellow made several copies of itself and Riolu was hit by a Hydro Pump and was slammed into the stadium wall.

"Use Aerial Ace." Roxie said.

Swellow dived down on Starmie.

"Counter with Thunderbolt and Power Gem." Fiona said.

Swellow dodged the Thunderbolt, but the Power Gem hit.

"Starmie trap Riolu with Rapid Spin." Fiona said.

Starmie trapped Riolu between its fins up against the wall.

"Thunderbolt" Fiona said.

The attack caused Riolu extreme pain as it cried out.

"Looks like this is checkmate." Fiona said.

"Riolu you can do this, I know you can." Roxie cried out

Starmie did not let up the Thunderbolt kept coming just then Riolu was cloaked in a light and a wave of energy pushed starmie away as Riolu evolved into Lucario.

__Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. Lucario can now use ExtremeSpeed and Metal Claw the PokéDex stated.__

"ExtremeSpeed." Roxie said.

Lucario charged at Starmie at high speed. A red aura surrounded Lucario and streamed from behind him.

"Swellow get up and use Steel Wing!" Roxie said.

Swellow got up and used steel Wing on Sableye.

"Metal Claw." Roxie said.

The spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and they grew, transforming into three iron colored claws and Lucario slashed Starmie.

"Sableye Shadow Ball." Fiona said.

"Slide and dodge." Roxie said.

Lucario closed his eyes and slid and dodged the Shadow Ball.

"ExtremeSpeed into Blaze Kick!" Roxie exclaimed.

Lucario's foot was set on fire as it slammed it in Sableye's gut knocking it out as it was flung into the wall.

"Swellow use Brave Bird!" Roxie commanded.

"Starmie use Thunderbolt on Swellow." Fiona said frantically.

Swellow dodged the Thunderbolt and its Brave Bird hit knocking Starmie out.

"Starmie and Sableye are unable to battle." the referee said.

"With that Roxie is moving on to the full battle round." the announcer stated.

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles<em>_: __Heroic Hoenn Legacies__ Arc_

_Hoenn Chapter 60: Trouble in Couples Paradise!_


	140. Hoenn Chapter 60

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 60: Trouble in Couples Paradise!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Ever Grande Conference has started. Roxie and Fiona battled it out and Roxie came out victorious with the help of her Riolu evolving into Lucario._

* * *

><p>"Today we begin the final half of the Ever Grand Conference the full battles and today we have Wally Hunter and Roxie McCartney battling on the grass field. The announcer said. "Trainers are also free to make any substitutions."<p>

"Roserade Rock On!" Roxie said.

"I Choose You!" Wally said as he threw the Pokéball.

A large, brown buffalo-like Pokémon. It features a large dark afro-like tuft on its head, with two equally large horns protruding from it came out of the Pokéball.

"Who is that Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"A Bouffalant." Adrian said. "Wally traded his Kecleon over to some trainer in Unova."

"Won't you look at that here is something you don't see very often. A Pokémon from the Unova region here in Hoenn." the announcer said.

__No Data.__ Roxie's PokéDex stated.

"I don't know anything about this Pokémon." Roxie thought.

"Hmm a Pokémon from Unova." Steven said as he folded his fingers and leaned in.

"Interesting isn't." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Bouffalant use Swords Dance." Wally said.

Bouffalant's horns glowed a light purple and its attack power boosted.

"Roserade use SolarBeam." Roxie instructed.

Roserade began to take in the sunlight.

"It's over." Adrian said.

"Bouffalant Swords Dance again." Wally said.

Bouffalant's horns glowed a light purple and its attack power boosted even more.

"Let er rip!" Roxie exclaimed.

A gold orb of energy appear in front of Roserade's flowers. It then fired the golden beam of energy from the orb at Bouffalant.

"It's doing nothing!" Roxie though. "Switch into Energy Ball!" Roxie abruptly said out loud.

Roserade fired a orb of light green energy from its roses at Bouffalant.

Bouffalant seems to have taken no damage from Roserade's SolarBeam and Energy Ball. The announcer said.

Megahorn!" wally said Bouffalant disappeared and then stabbed Roserade into the ground.

Roserade is unable to battle the referee said.

"In just one attack Bouffalant has taken down one of Roxie's Pokémon." the announcer said.

"In one attack." Roxie thought. "Roserade return, Rock On Swellow."

"Roxie's second Pokémon is Swellow." the announcer said.

"Swellow use Brave Bird." Roxie said.

Swellow launched a powerful Brave Bird.

"Head Charge." Wally said.

Bouffalant charged at Swellow and its afro on its head glowed red. The front of it also glowed yellow. It then slammed the yellow part of its afro into the Brave Bird. And both Pokémon took recoil damage.

"Aerial Ace." Roxie said

"Take it head on with Head Charge!" Wally said.

The two Pokémon's attacks clashed again.

"Swellow return and take a good rest." Roxie said.

"Roxie made a last minute switch and it might have saved Swellow." the announcer said

"Rock On Glaceon." Roxie said.

Glaceon came out of its Pokéball.

Glaceon use Ice Beam!

The attack hit Bouffalant and froze its hooves.

"Giga Impact!" Wally said.

The attack hit Glaceon and Glaceon endured the attack.

"Ice Beam." the attack hit Bouffalant and it began to breath heavily.

"Quick Attack!" Roxie said.

The attack hit Bouffalant its breath became more deeper.

"Follow up with Ice Beam." Roxie said.

"Grab Glaceon's tail." Wally said.

Bouffalant grabbed Glaceon's tail

"Megahorn pronto!" Wally exclaimed.

The attack knocked Glaceon out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle." the referee stated.

"Just when it seemed that Roxie was turning the tables Wally knocked another of her Pokémon out." the announcer said.

"Glaceon return. You did your job." Roxie said. "Lucario, Rock On to the Max!" Roxie said.

Lucario is Roxie's fourth Pokémon the announcer said.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Roxie exclaimed.

Lucario puts its hands together and created a blue ball. Lucario then fired it at Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle." the referee stated.

"After singlehandedly demolishing Roxie's team Bouffalant is down. Now we will take a five minute break and change the battlefield." the announcer said.

**Five Minutes Later**

"We are back and the field has changed into a rocky field." The announcer said. "Lets see what Pokémon they have chosen."

"Lucario Rock On!" Roxie said.

"Looks like Roxie is sticking with her Lucario." the announcer stated.

"I Choose You, Magmortar." Wally said.

"And Wally's second Pokémon is a Magmortar." the announcer stated.

"How is she going to do this she is down two Pokémon and two of her Pokémon are exhausted from battling?" Misty said.

Lucario was breathing heavily.

"Lucario lets finish this. ExtremeSpeed!" Roxie said.

Lucario attacked Magmortar and Magmortar endured the attack.

"Metal Claw!" Roxie said.

Lucario made contact with Magmortar and Lucario's entire body to glowed with a red hue.

"Look Lucario has been burned by Magmortar's Special Ability, Flame Body." The announcer said.

"Lucario return. Rock On Swampert." Roxie said.

"Roxie's fifth Pokémon is her Swampert." the announcer said.

"Hydro Pump and follow with a Mud Shot."Roxie said.

The ball of water flattened and turned into a circle as Swampert's mouth glowed blue. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Magmortar Swampert then fired light blue energy balls from its mouth towards the Hydro Pump.

The attacks hit Magmortar and knocked it out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle." the referee declared.

"Amazing, it seems that Roxie has gain her momentum and this battle is turning around." the announcer said.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on <em>__Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc__

_Hoenn Chapter 61: An Unforgettable Rivalry Battle!_


	141. Hoenn Chapter 61

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 61: An Unforgettable Rivalry Battle!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Ever Grande Conference has been put into overdrive as Roxie and Wally begin their first full battle with Wally in the lead. But can Roxie play a little catch up?_

* * *

><p>"Sceptile I Choose You!" Wally said.<p>

"Wally's third Pokémon is a Sceptile." The announcer said.

"Swampert return. Rock On Swellow!" said Roxie.

"Roxie has decided to switch back into Swellow." The announcer said.

"Quick Attack on the double!" Wally instructed.

"Attack it head on with Aerial Ace!" Roxie said.

The two Pokémon clashed head and neither of them budged.

"Frenzy Plant: Version 2!" Wally said.

Sceptile appeared above Swellow and it was outlined in a green aura as the yellow nodules on Sceptile's back extended and slammed Swellow into the ground.

"Look at that Frenzy Plant!" Mr. Goodshow said.

"Swellow get up and use Brave Bird I know you can!" Roxie said.

Swellow flew back up as Sceptile was falling down.

"That's it." Roxie said.

Swellow was cloaked in a fiery aura as it spread its wings the aura turned into a sharp blazing blue and the attack caused an explosion mid air.

"Sceptile and Swellow are unable to battle." the referee declared.

"A double knockout!" the announcer said.

"Return." both Roxie and Wally said.

"Altaria I Choose You!" Wally said.

"Rock On, Swampert!" Roxie said. "Use Ice Punch."

The attack froze Altaria's left wing.

"Use Brick Break into Ice Punch!" Roxie said.

Swampert chopped Altaria then froze its other wing with an Ice Punch.

"Altaria use Sing." Wally said.

The attack put Swampert to sleep.

"Return Altaria." Wally said.

"Wally is making his first substitution in this battle. Wonder who his next Pokémon will be?" the announcer said.

"Crawdaunt I Choose You." Wally said.

"Guillotine Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt's claw glowed a low light blue it then crunched Swampert.

"One hit knockout!" the announcer said. "Roxie is down to only two Pokémon this might be the end for her." Swampert return, Rock On Lucario!"

"Guillotine again." Wally instructed.

"Counter it with Metal Claw!." Roxie said.

Crawdaunt opened its claw and Lucario blocked the attack.

"Kick it with Blaze Kick." Roxie said.

Lucario upperkicked Crawdaunt into the air as Crawdaunt then became burned. Lucario then took damage from its burn.

"Follow it with ExtremeSpeed!" Roxie said.

Lucario with a faint afterimage following it, appeared above of Crawdaunt.

"Metal Claw and don't let up!" Roxie said.

Lucario unleashed a barrage of Metal Claws.

"Counter it with Crabhammer." Wally said.

"Kick Crawdaunt to the ground with a Blaze Kick!" Roxie said.

The attack slammed Crawdaunt into the battlefield.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario released an Aura Sphere that exploded on contact.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle." The referee declared.

"We did it Lucario!" Roxie exclaimed.

Lucario's breath became even deeper.

"With that that makes Roxie and Wally both have two Pokémon left." the announcer stated.

"Magnezone I Choose You!" Wally said.

"Magnezone is Wally's next Pokémon." the announcer said.

"Lucario take a break. You did well." Roxie said returning Lucario.

"Who is Roxie's last Pokémon?" the announcer said.

"Rock On, Torkoal!" Roxie said. "Torkoal use Flame Charge!"

"Flash Cannon!" Wally said.

Magnezone's attack missed, but Torkoal hit Magnezone.

"Lock On and Thunder!" Wally said.

Magnezone locked on to Torkoal and then fired a massive surge of electricity.

"Torkoal turn around and launch a Overheat!" Roxie said.

"Give it all you've got, Full power! Wally said.

"Crank up the volume, Maximum Overheat!" Roxie said.

The two Pokémon did not let up as the attacks tug back and forth.

"Which one of these Pokémon are going to falter?" The announcer said. A loud explosion on the battlefield that shapped a mushroom cloud.

"I can't see." I said.

"Neither can we." Misty said.

"What is going on?" Roxie said

"Magnezone?!" Wally said.

As the smoke cleared both Pokémon were still standing.

"It seems that they are still planning to fight." the announcer said.

"Magnezone use Flash Cannon." Wally said.

"Heat Wave!" Roxie said.

Both Pokémon then fainted.

"Torkoal and Magnezone are unable to battle." The referee declared

"It looks like the battle will be determined by the last Pokémon on both sides." The announcer said.

"Altaria I Choose You." Wally said.

"Lucario Rock On!" Roxie said.

Both Lucario and Altaria came out of their Pokéballs.

"Looks like Altaria's Special Ability kicked in, Natural Cure." the announcer said.

"Dragon Pulse." Wally exclaimed.

"Slash it with Metal Claw!" Roxie yelled.

Lucario did as it was told.

"Sky Attack." Wally said.

"Catch it." Roxie said

The two Pokémon clashed.

"Metal Claw!" Roxie said.

The attack canceled Altaria's Sky Attack.

"Get up close." Wally said.

"Blaze Kick!" Roxie said.

"Dodge it."

Altaria dodged it and flew above Lucario.

"Fire Blast!" Wally said.

The attack hit Lucario and it was still standing with steam coming from it.

"Lucario?" Roxie asked.

Lucario then fainted as he fell to the ground.

"Lucario is unable to battle." the referee said. "The winner of the battle is Wally Hunter."

"Good job Wally you better win this." Roxie said.

**Later On**

"Wally has only one Pokémon left as he faces Tony who has his Electivire." The announcer said.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!" Tony said.

The attack knocked his Crawdaunt out.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle the winner of the battle is Tony from Fortree City." the referee declared.

"Top 16." Wally mumbled. "I did better then what I thought I would." he added as he began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc<p>

Hoenn Chapter 62: Destination: Hearth, and Home!


	142. Hoenn Chapter 62

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 62: Destination: Hearth, and Home!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and a new Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ The Ever Grande Conference ended with Roxie getting to the Top 32 as Wally gets to the Top 16. As our heroes now leave the Ever Grande Conference behind them._

* * *

><p><strong>(July 18th 2011)<strong>

"So is this good bye?" I asked Roxie.

"Why would this be good bye loser?" Roxie said punching me in the arm. "I'm coming to Kanto with you Adrian, Wally, Misty, and Emile."

"You're coming to Kanto too?" I asked Wally.

"Yeah Adrian didn't really give me a choice." Wally said.

"Well we should all get our tickets to the Ultramarine Cruise." Emile said.

"Agreed." Misty said.

"We're going home Alex!" Adrian said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, Kanto here we go!" I replied.

**On the Ultramarine Cruise**

"Would you like to participate in the ultramarine competition?" a woman asked us.

"No I'm fine." Roxie said.

"Thank you, but no." Wally replied.

"Move outta our way!" Adrian and I yelled as we both ran up the sign up sheet.

"I saw this coming." Wally said.

"I'm going to win this." Adrian said.

"Try again Adrian." I said.

**Meanwhile **

"Dr. Zager what are we planing on doing?" The boy with blue hair asked.

"Just wait." Dr Zager said.

"I'll we have done is wait and watch, Doctor." the girl with pink hair said.

"Me wanna do something cause I tired of waiting, Dr. Zager." the hefty guy with yellow hair.

"Children stay calm and don't call me Dr. Zager, call me by my real name, Charon." he said chuckling.

**Later On**

"When do you think that we should tell Alex?" Emile asked.

"We have to tell him because when we get to Kanto he is going to know something is wrong." Misty said.

"I know." Emile said. "We will just have to tell him when we get to Pallet Town."

"This is the final round between Adrian and Alex the same rules apply." the announcer said. "Two Pokémon each winner is decided when the time runs out."

"This is as if the we had battled at the Grand Festival. Adrian said.

"The only difference is that I'm going to beat you." I said taking out my two Pokéballs

"Oh yeah, we will see about that." Adrian replied as he took out his Pokéballs. "Castform and Masquerain Stampede About!"

"Blastoise and Beautifly Showtime." I said.

"Battle begin." The referee said.

"Blastoise Ice Beam and Beautifly use Psychic." I said.

The Ice Beam became outlined in Beautifly's Psychic power.

"Dodge it." Adrian said.

Castform and Masquerain split up.

"Divide it! I said.

Beautifly's eyes glowed brighter as she split the Ice Beam to follow both Pokémon.

"Masquerain use Air Slash!" Adrian said.

The attack hit the Ice Beam and shattered it. Castform flew in the sun's range and transformed into its Sunny Form.

"Flamethrower." Adrian said.

Castform's cheeks puffed out as it inhaled air it then let loose a stream of hot flames.

"Blastoise Beautifly charge in Skull bash and Aerial Ace." I said.

"Counter with Icy Bolt." Adrian said.

Castform used Thunderbolt and Masquerain used an Ice Beam and the two moves fused.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump and Beautifly counter it with your Psychic Variation 2!" I said.

Blastoise stopped its Skull Bash and fired its cannons towards the ground and dodge the attack. Beautifly's eyes glowed light blue and it fired a light blue beam of energy from its eyes at the Icy Bolt combination.

"Return it back!" I said.

The combination was was sent back to Castform and Masquerain.

"Bug Buzz." Adrian said.

The combination was destroyed.

"Time is up and we it seems that have tie both Adrian and Alex are going to win the trophy." the announcer said. "But we only have one."

"I've got this. Blaziken Showtime." I said.

Blaziken came out of its Pokéball.

"Ready?" Adrian asked.

"Yup." I replied.

Adrian tossed the trophy in the air.

"Blaziken Sky Uppercut down the middle." I instructed.

Blaziken cut the trophy down the middle and both Adrian and I caught our half.

**Meanwhile**

"When do we get off this boat?" The pink haired girl asked. "I needed land in my life, I'm sick at looking at water."

"We don't we are going straight to Sinnoh." Charon said as he snickered.

**Later On**

"So what are we going to do now?" Wally asked.

Both Emile, Adrian and I looked at each other.

"First one wins." I said.

"Second one second." Emile said

"Last one is a Slowpoke." Adrian said.

We all ran off.

"Were are they going." Roxie asked.

"If I know them I know exactly where they are headed." Misty said. "We haven't been in Kanto for one minute and they are already driving me crazy." Misty said.

Wally laughed.

"Grandma's Goodies?" Roxie said reading the sign.

"The best brownies in all of Kanto?" Wally said.

"Good afternoon, Grandma Betty." Misty said.

"Hiya baby." she replied.

"Are Emile, Alex and Adrian here?" Misty asked.

"You just missed. They tore into here, argued about was first then ate all my brownies, some ice cream, and some cookies the collapsed over there." she said pointing to an unconscious Emile, Adrian and I.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with the two of you." Misty said shaking her head.

"Hold on, I'll make a fresh batch of brownies for y'all." Betty said.

"I'll take a few." I said.

"Me too." Emile said.

"Me three." Adrian said.

"The three of you have had enough! Keep eating your gonna explode like a Electrode!" Misty exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Next time on Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc<p>

Hoenn Chapter 63: Friendships at the Crossroads!


	143. Hoenn Chapter 63

TopCoordinatorAlex Presents:

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Hoenn Saga: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc

Hoenn Chapter 63: Friendships at the Crossroads!

Opening Theme Song: Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki (T.V Version)

_It starts off with everyone with their Pokéballs in hand, they throw it up in the air and everyone's Pokémon comes out and use their attacks in quick succession of each other. All the rivals we have met so far is shown training extremely hard. Then three silhouetted people appear with Dr. Zager in front of them. Emile and Misty hold their hands out for Roxie and I to grab. It then shows the Grand Festival with my rivals; Himi, Adrian, and Maxi are there competing for the Ribbon Cup, it then flashes to Roxie as she begins her Ever Grande Conference and her rivals appear and they battle her. Side by side it shows Roxie and I holding a Pokéball, our trump cards and we call out our Pokémon. As Top Coordinator Maxi and a new Pokémon League Champion is crowned._

Recap:

_Last time on ___Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles____: Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc,___ Alex, Emile, Adrian, Wally Misty and Roxie all made it to the Kanto Region. They stopped of for some sweets and they are continuing to head to Pallet Town ,"A Pure White Beginning."_

* * *

><p><strong>Route 1<strong>

"I'm hungry can we stop off for lunch." Roxie asked.

"Hold on we are almost there." Emile said.

"How long is almost?" Roxie said.

"We're here." I said. "I can't wait to see everyone."

"Hiya Alex!" a voice said from behind me.

"I smell cucumber melon shampoo with a hint of Watmel Berry this time. Which means its Diamond." I said.

"That nose of yours, so how were the contests in Hoenn?" Diamond asked.

"They were good, but I only got Top 4." I replied.

"That's nothing to just say all normal like, that is an accomplishment." Diamond said.

"I don't wanna be rude, no scratch that I'm hungry can we eat?" Roxie said.

"You ate food food at my house in Virdian City." Adrian said.

"You call salad food? Oh please, can we eat!" Roxie said.

"I'll talk to you later." Diamond said.

"Bye." I replied. "Let's feed you, your majesty."

"That is more like it." Roxie said.

"Good grief." Wally said.

"Alex and Emile are back." a child said.

"Good to see you boys again." the woman said.

"Look Emile and Alex are back." another child said.

"Hey Emile." a kid said running up to Emile.

"My Caterpie isn't feeling well." the kid told Emile.

"Do you have it with you?" Emile asked.

"Yes, here she is." the kid responded.

"Let's Play, Chansey." Emile said.

Chansey came out of her Pokéball.

"Chansey use Softboiled." Emile said.

The egg in Chansey's pouch glowed yellow and it raised its arms into the air. When it did, a yellow glow in the shape of Chansey's egg rose from its pouch into the air. It then floated over to Caterpie and melted into its body.

"When Caterpie wakes up give her this medicine, if is isn't better come see me in a day's time." Emile said.

"You guys are like superstars." Wally said.

"I wouldn't say superstars." I replied. "I'm home!" I said.

"Your address really is 3.2.1 Pallet Drive." Roxie said sarcastically.

"Yeah why?" I said putting my key in the door.

"No reason." Roxie said quickly.

"We're home." I said opening the door.

"Where is everyone?" Emile said. "Let's check the backyard."

"Good idea." I said.

We opened the back door and all my Pokémon came running to me.

"Hey everyone." I said. "I have some new friends for you to meet. It's Showtime everyone."

My six Hoenn Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

"Pikachu!" I said as I rubbed the scruff on his head.

"Pikachu do you know where everyone is?" Emile asked.

Pikachu pointed towards the greenhouse.

We all went inside and everyone was in there and a sign that read: Happy Grand Birthday and Congratulations Festival.

"Adam made the sign didn't he?" Emile said.

"Yup." Adam said.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked.

"Your birthday, the grand festival and Misty and Emile's-" my step-dad said.

"Okay that's enough of that." Emile said.

"What is going on." I asked.

"We have to tell you something, but we can talk later." Emile said.

"Okay, its later now tell me what?" I said.

"Don't freak out, but we aren't going to be traveling with you." Misty said.

"What do you mean?" I said in a confused state.

_*BGM: Pokémon: My Best Friends (starts)*_

"I'm taking Juan's offer and I'm going to study water Pokémon with him in Hoenn." Misty said looking down.

"Okay, but you said we. So you too Emile?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Yeah on your birthday when I called home and mom told me that the Pokémon School in Violet City wanted me to teach there as the breeder and doctor teacher." Emile said.

"So you mean to tell me that in may this happened and you didn't tell me." I asked as m y voice began to raise.

"We were afraid that you'd be upset." Misty said.

"I am upset! Could this get any worse?" I yelled.

"Uh Alex Wally and I have decided that we both are staying in Kanto to compete in the gyms here." Roxie said.

"What your not traveling with me anymore!" Adrian said.

"In the cliff notes version, yes." Wally said.

"Its over, I'm giving up." I said.

"Why would you do that?" My grandmother asked.

"There is no reason for me to travel if my friends aren't with me." I said.

"Alex your journey isn't over, just because we aren't going to be with you." Misty said.

"Yeah, even though we aren't with you we will still cheer you on." Emile said.

"But this is still the end of us." I replied.

"This isn't the end." Misty said. "This is more like a new chapter in our lives and yours is titled the second performance. You still have a lot more power to burn."

"The same for you Adrian I know that you will be fine with out me." Wally said.

"Hey remember we still have to take the picture." my mother said.

"I not gonna give up! If you guys can do whatever you can to reach your dreams, so will I! Watch, I'm going to be Top Coordinator one day!" I yelled.

That's the Alex that I know." Emile said.

"Same here!" Adrian said.

We all gathered with my fifteen ribbons and my eight badges and all my Pokémon as the photo was captured. Another photo of us eating and playing around were taken as well.

_*BGM: Pokémon: My Best Friends (ends)*_

"So Adrian looks like we can use all our Pokémon on our next journey." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian said. "You didn't read the back did you?"

"The back of whose-y what now?" I said.

"Do you still have the note? Adrian asked.

"Yeah in my top drawer." I said.

"Well when you ready it tells you that our challenge still continues until one of us wins the Grand Festival." Adrian said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"Nope, but you might go shopping." Adrian suggested.

"Why, what now?" I asked back.

"Because where we're going is very cold." Adrian said.

* * *

><p>Tune in for the next installment in Alex's journey to become Top Coordinator.<p>

Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: _The Second Performance_


End file.
